


A Brand New Beginning

by aztecgoth



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Demonic Imagery, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 121,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztecgoth/pseuds/aztecgoth
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'THE NEW WITCH AT SCHOOL'After the battle against the Dark Cult, Luna Nova Academy was severely damaged and closed temporarily for reconstruction. Months later, Akko Kagari and her friends return to notice the new change: boys are now allowed! This is just the beginning of Akko and company's many new adventures at the magic school. Anything can happen!





	1. A Brand New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Nova Academy reopens after months of reconstruction, and Akko is up to meeting new friends now that the school starts accepting male students!

“Welcome to the grand reinauguration of Luna Nova Academy,” Headmistress Holbrooke welcomed the new Luna Nova alumni. After a struggling battle against the Dark Cult a few months ago, Luna Nova Academy had been partially destroyed. Thanks to a huge donation made by the Eaglenest family, the school had been reconstructed. Things changed when Luna Nova had started accepting male students for the first time. Akko Kagari walked towards her friend group, all of which she had not seen ever since the school closed temporarily for reconstruction. “Akko!” Lotte Jansson threw herself over Akko, “I missed you!”

—“Hey Akko,” Sucy Manbavaran waved, “Diana’s been asking for you the entire day!”

\--“Has she!?” Akko gasped excitedly. She spotted a blonde witch a few feet away from her. “Diana!” she called. “Akko!” Diana Cavendish ran towards Akko’s arms. They then exchanged a passionate kiss. “I missed you so much!” Akko said. “I missed you too!” Diana smiled. “Hey, lovebirds! Long time no see!” Diana and Akko turned around to see Daisy Eaglenest walking next to Andrew Hanbridge, both were holding each other’s hands. “Daisy! Andrew!” Akko gasped, “It’s so good to see you!”

\--”It’s good to see you too, Akko!” Andrew smiled. “Andy was assigned to the same team as me!” Daisy gasped widely, “Isn’t it tight?”

\--”At least your team isn’t full of losers,” Amanda O’Neill joined, followed by her teammates, Jasminka Antonenko and Constanze von Braunschbank. “Who are your male teammates, Diana?” Akko asked curiously. “Oh,” Diana gasped, “I’m afraid I have not met them yet.”

\--”We got blessed with twins,” Daisy rolled her eyes, “they’re kind of annoying. They somehow managed to bother Megumi!”

\--”Are they really that bad?” Lotte asked. “They are,” Andrew replied. “There you are boss!” said twins arrived at the scene, surrounding Andrew with their arms. “My name’s Dean…” said one, “...and I’m Drake!” said the other. 

\--”You guys don’t seem so bad,” Amanda smirked. “You haven’t dealt with them yet, Red,” Daisy sighed annoyed, “stop touching me, Drake!”

\--”I’m actually Dean,” Dean said. “Hey, Lotte!” Andrew’s friend Frank tapped the witch’s shoulder, “It’s me, Frank! I joined your team!”

\--”That’s nice, Frank!” Lotte blushed timidly. Akko noticed the red belt around his waist. “Who else is in?” Diana asked curiously. “There’s this really timid kid from Mexico,” Frank replied, “maybe you know him, Daisy!”  
\--”Are you really assuming I know all Mexicans just because my mom’s from Mexico?” Daisy snapped coldly. Akko noticed a black-haired boy aimlessly walking around the Luna Nova entrance. “That must be him,” Sucy pointed at him. Akko gathered all her strength and walked towards him. “Hi! I’m Atsuko Kagari!” she said, “We’re in the same team!

\--”I’m R-Rogelio,” he said timidly, “Rogelio Mendoza. N-Nice to meet you, Atsuko!”

\--”You can call me Akko!” she flashed him a friendly smile. “Do you know who else is in our team, Frank?” Lotte asked. Frank shrugged in response. Heads turned all around when a white limousine pulled up in the entrance. A man frantically walked out of the vehicle and stood next to one of the doors. “Presenting: Count Klaus of Vienna!” he said. A tall young man walked out of the limousine, wearing rings in his fingers and a large fur coat over his Luna Nova uniform. “Who the hell is that?” Daisy asked. “Count Klaus,” Andrew replied, “he’s from Austria.”

\--”So, he’s noble, like you?” Amanda asked. “Basically, yes,” Andrew replied. “Well, what a small world we live in!” Klaus looked up to Andrew, “Well, if it isn’t Lord Andrew! What a pleasant surprise!”

\--”Hello, Klaus,” Andrew smiled softly, “how do you do?”

\--”Frankly, I’m surprised to see you here!” Klaus replied, “Didn’t your family hate magic? You know, like pathetic and primitive people do?”

\--”You still don’t know a lot about me, Klaus,” Andrew replied. “I see,” Klaus scoffed, “and now, which team do I belong to? Oh…” he noticed the rest of Team Red, “they’re all so… charming!”

\--”Just say it as it is, Fancy Pants,” Daisy snapped, “in this school, we’re all ordinary.”

\--”Yes, I noticed,” Klaus said, flashing the other Team Red members a disgusted look. “Anybody else hates him as well already?” Amanda asked, “Raise your hand!”

\--”This is gonna be a tough rest of the year,” Daisy sighed. “Hey, guys!” Megumi Sealily ran into the group, “Team Orange has a new member!”

\--”A male one?” Lotte asked. “No, a female one!” Megumi replied. “‘Ello, mates!” A girl with an Australian accent waved, “I’m Lydia Sullivan. I come from Down Under!”

\--”Australian, huh?” Daisy smirked. “Loud ‘n proud!” Lydia smiled, “I was born ‘n raised in Sydney! Nice to meet ya, mate!”

\--”I’m Daisy,” Daisy shook the new girl’s hand in confusion, “It’s nice to meet you as well, I guess.”

\--”Oi!” Lydia smiled, “I’m excited to be here! My mum always said she wanted me to be the next witch o’ the fam’ly! Ya don’t see lots ‘o Aussie witches!”

\--”We should probably get going,” said Diana, “orientation is starting.”

\--”I’m more hyped than a kangaroo on sugar!” Lydia giggled. “If Lydia Sullivan is here to replace Yoon-hee,” Akko wondered, “then what happened to Yoon-hee?”

A black-haired girl walked into the campus, except that she was not in Luna Nova Academy. Yoon-hee Song was wearing a black and golden uniform, with a star patch on the side of her coat. “Finally!” she sighed excitedly, “Starshine Academy! The most modern magic school in the world!” she let out an excited squeal, twirling excitedly. “You must be the new girl,” said a blonde wizard, standing next to four other students. “I am,” Yoon-hee replied, “my name’s Yoon-hee Song! I’m from South Ko--”

“--Yes, nobody cares,” the boy rolled his eyes, “let’s start the tour, okay?” he scoffed, slightly eyeing Yoon-hee with disgust. “All right!” Yoon-hee smiled excitedly, following her new classmates. 

Rogelio scribbled down his notes. After orientation had finished, the first thing he wanted was to start off on the right path. Akko noticed his enthusiasm, so she would often cheer him up. “Lucia was one of the Nine Old Witches and she is said to be the one who invented Luna runes due to her obsession with the moon,” Professor Finnelan explained as she displayed moon-shaped hieroglyphics on the blackboard, “could anyone translate this poem Lucia herself wrote entirely using runes?”

Andrew raised his hand, waking Daisy up as he got up. “The moon shall bless us,” he replied, “and the moon shall guide us. For she is our mother, and may she take us farther.”

\--”I never learned this poem…” Daisy thought, “where the hell did it come from?”

\--”Excellent, Mr. Hanbridge!” Professor Finnelan rejoiced as Andrew sat back down. “Great job, babe!” Daisy whispered, “where did you learn that?”

\--”I read it in one of the books in your library,” Andrew replied. “I am quite surprised you did not know of such poem, being a descendant of Lucia yourself, Miss Eaglenest,” Professor Finnelan snapped, making the class giggle at Daisy. “Daisy’s a descendant of one of the Nine Olde Witches?” Rogelio asked. “Yeah,” Akko answered, “isn’t it cool? My girlfriend is also a descendant of one of the Nine Olde Witches!”

—“Whoa, really?” Rogelio gasped, then turned his head slightly towards Team Navy. 

“All right, gentlemen! Listen up!” Professor Nelson shouted during Flight class, “I know this may be your first time riding a broom, so you better pay attention carefully!” As she instructed the male students what to do, Akko and the other witches watched attentively. “Now, recite the spell!” Nelson commanded, “Tia Freyre!”

—“Tia Freyre!” the boys shouted in unison. All of them began flying except for Rogelio, who was still stuck on the ground. “Come on, Rogelio!” Frank cheered, “You can do it! Just believe in yourself!”

—“I’m trying!” Rogelio cried, reciting the spell over and over. “This can’t be good,” Daisy sighed. “This all feels like a déjà vu…” Sucy added. Akko noticed that her friend was right: she had seen this before because she had been through this before. “Look at Mendoza!” Dean laughed. “Yeah, you look stupid!” Drake added. “Hey, he’s trying!” Frank argued. “Clearly not trying enough…” Klaus scolded. Rogelio lowered his head in shame. He looked up at the sky to see Andrew fly his broom perfectly, then land it on the ground with grace. “Excellent flying, Lord Hanbridge!” Professor Nelson clapped. “Thank you, professor,” Andrew bowed slightly, unmounting his broom. A passing zoom then caught their attention as Daisy gained more and more speed in her broom. Nelson then blew her whistle, making the student stop. “Daisy Eaglenest!” She shouted, “You’re ridin’ a broom, not a motorcycle!” 

—“Sorry, professor!” Daisy said. “What’s up with that speed?” Amanda asked, “I’ve never seen someone go that fast before!”

—“I’m trying to beat my mom’s old record,” Daisy replied, “she has the record for fastest broom flyer in the history of Luna Nova.”

—“Angeline was nearly close to breaking the barrier of sound with her broom,” Professor Nelson, “but that is merely impossible! No witch or wizard has ever been able to do!”

—“Until now!” Daisy laughed. “Good luck tryin’ to achieve that!” Professor Nelson laughed back. Akko then paid attention again to how Rogelio was struggling to lift his broom. Frank observed with caution while Klaus observed with disgust. “Just give up!” He said, “You can’t fly a broom!”

—“I can!” Rogelio protested. “I know I can!” he then took a jump in his broom, which resulted in him falling flat on his face. “Nice try, Mendoza!” Dean laughed. “Or should we say, Men-doze-off!” Drake added as both twins laughed. Rogelio looked up angrily at the twins. He then picked up his broom and walked back inside. He spent the rest of the afternoon at the library, reading books about flying brooms. “Hey, Rogelio!” Akko approached him. “Oh, hi Akko,” Rogelio looked up timidly from his book, then placed it back on the shelf. “I saw what happened during Flight class,” Akko said, “I just wanted to tell you: don’t give up! I was where you are too!”

—“R-Really?” Rogelio gasped. “Yeah,” Akko replied, “there was a time where I couldn’t fly a broom either. It took me time, but I managed to do it! So, don’t give up! Keep trying as hard as you can! I’m sure you’ll get to fly someday!” she smiled. “Thanks, Akko!” Rogelio smiled back. “No problem! It’s what friends are for!” Akko giggled, then leaned forward to hug him. Rogelio blushed slightly. Akko then broke the embrace and walked towards her dormitory.


	2. Starshine Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise when Luna Nova's rival school, Starshine Academy, comes over for a not-so-friendly visit.

“Hello, Lilith,” a blonde witch called through a crystal ball, “how is everything in Luna Nova Academy? Have you acquired the targets?”

—“I have, High Priestess,” Lydia replied, “but I don’t see them as a threat. They’re actually really nice people!”

—“I knew I should not have sent you of all demons!” The High Priestess scoffed, “You’re weak!”

—“Please, Master Maldora,” Lydia begged, “I don’t desire to hurt them! I…”

—“You must!” Maldora shouted, “If you want your freedom, you must do your part of the compromise! Do you understand, Lilith?”

—“I’d rather be called Lydia,” she replied. “Are you trying to rebel against me?!” Maldora gasped as her face began turning red. “Perhaps,” Lydia answered coldly. “Your name is Lilith,” Maldora hissed, “and you will complete your mission, Lilith! Unless you want to end up like your successor, Lilith!”

—“My name is Lydia Sullivan now,” Lydia hissed, “and I refuse to hurt these innocent creatures!”

—“Say goodbye to your freedom then, Lydia,” Maldora hissed before her image disappeared from the crystal ball. Lydia took it on her hands, then smashed it on the ground. “You’re no boss of mine,” she whispered. The door opened suddenly; Lydia looked up to see Paola Linetti and Helga Andersen walk in. “‘Ello, mates!” she waved. Paola and Helga ignored her salute. “Don’t mind me!” Lydia chuckled, “I just dropped somethin’ on accident! Oh, silly, clumsy Lydia!” she noticed how her roommates still ignored her. “G’night, mates!” she said as she climbed to her bed, still being ignored by Helga and Paola. 

By the following morning, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte joined their male teammates at the cafeteria. “Good morning, Akko!” Rogelio waved. “Hey, Lotte!” Frank smiled, “Sit next to me!”

—“O-Okay…” Lotte blushed, sitting next to him. “G’day, mates!” Lydia arrived at the table, “D’you all mind if I sit here? Me teammates, well, they don’t like hangin’ with this li’l Aussie…”

—“Don’t mind them, Lydia!” Akko smiled. “Helga and Paola are still upset their old teammate was expelled…” Sucy added. “There was someone before me?” Lydia asked. “Yeah,” Akko replied, “her name was Yoon-hee Song. She was a really big meanie!”

—“So it was true…” Lydia thought. “Oh, I know about her!” Frank gasped, “Daisy’s brother David told me about her! Something about her being his crazy ex!”

—“Daisy has a brother?” Sucy and Lotte asked in confusion. “Yeah, they’re identical twins!” Frank replied, “Anyway, David told me Yoon-hee was an evil witch!”

—“Sounds like the bloke had a big catch in his hands,” Lydia said. “Yoon-hee was a psychopath,” Amanda said as she walked by, “she kidnapped Andrew, injured Daisy, tortured Akko, man! She was a real pain! Thank goodness she was expelled.”

\--”She sounds worse than a psychopath!” Rogelio added. “Andrew never told me she kidnapped him!” Frank gasped. “Yoon-hee was part of an evil coven called the Dark Cult,” added Sucy, making Lydia’s heart shrink, “she’s also Daisy’s ex.”

\--”Wait, what?!” Frank gasped again, “She dated both Daisy and David!?”

\--”Who is David?” Lotte asked. “Yeah,” Sucy said, “we’ve been to Daisy’s house already. I don’t remember seeing any signs of a brother.”

\--”It’s because she doesn’t have a brother!” Akko replied, “David isn’t real! It was just Daisy in disguise!”

\--”Wh-What?!” Frank stuttered, “Does Andrew know this?”

\--”Does Andrew know what…” Andrew arrived at the table when he heard his name. “Did you know David isn’t real?!” Frank asked, “You know, David Eaglenest? Our old classmate from Appleton?”

\--”Oh, yes, I knew it,” Andrew replied, “Daisy made up David so she could infiltrate Appleton without getting caught.”

\--”Why didn’t I think of that?!” Amanda shouted angrily. “Extra! Extra!” Team Yellow walked around, throwing in the air newspapers, “Luna Nova has been invaded by the rival school!”

\--”Rival school?” Akko gasped. “Starshine Academy,” Diana replied, holding a newspaper in her hands, “they’re a school that claims to be a ‘modern magic school’. Their mission is to educate wizards and witches into the modern world.”

\--”What the hell?” Amanda gasped, “A modern magic school? What happened to all the nosey traditions?”

\--”Whoa, look at that campus!” Akko gasped as she eyed the picture of Starshine Academy’s minimalist campus. “The school has been running for only 20 years,” Lotte read, “it is much more modern. They use computers instead of books!”

\--”Hey! They’re outside!” Lydia exclaimed. Akko and the others gathered around the window to see a group of students wearing black and gold uniforms. “I wonder why they’re here,” Amanda said. The group then headed outside followed by various other curious students. “Welcome to Luna Nova Academy,” Headmistress Holbrooke smiled warmly. “Ah, you must be Headmistress Holbrooke, I assume,” said a tall, white-haired man with a shaven face and hauntingly blue eyes, “I am Professor Marcus Diamond, headmaster of Starshine Academy.”

Both then shook hands. Akko noticed the group of Starshine students--they all looked like they were not the nicest people in the world. “Please, follow me inside,” Professor Holbrooke led Professor Diamond inside, leaving a tense environment between the Luna Nova students and the Starshine students. “I’m not surprised Luna Nova copied us again,” said one of the male Starshine students. “As if we ever needed to copy such a sell-out as yourselves,” Daisy snapped. “Sorry, and who are you exactly?” a blonde girl asked. “The name’s Daisy,” she replied, “Daisy Eaglenest for you.”

\--”I’m Courtney Diamond,” the girl snapped, “but you may call me Miss Diamond. That’s right, my father is the headmaster!”

\--”What a cliche…” Andrew sighed. “That’s nice,” Daisy crossed her arms, “I knew I sensed a spoiled bitch when I saw you.”

Both groups fell silent as Courtney gasped, “What did you just call me?!”

\--”You heard me!” Daisy shouted, “Do I have to repeat myself?”

Courtney then whipped out her wand. Daisy mirrored her action. “Daisy Eaglenest!” Professor Finnelan shouted, “I should have known you were going to pick up fights with our guests! Put that wand away or you’ll be doing the laundry as punishment!”

\--”Ha ha!” Courtney laughed. “The same thing goes to you, Miss Diamond,” Finnelan snapped. Both witches then put their wands away. “I know the rivalry between schools is tense,” added Finnelan, “but I expect there to be middle ground today. As to you, Starshine students, leave conflict at the door.” she then walked away. Akko noticed how the Starshine students giggled and muttered as she walked back inside. “I certainly cannot believe my eyes,” Courtney smirked, walking menacingly towards Andrew, “what is someone like you doing here?”

\--”I’m unclear if you’re talking to me,” Andrew said. “I’m sure she was clear enough,” said the boy next to Courtney, “why is it that a Hanbridge is suddenly studying magic? What made you leave Appleton?”

\--”I do not have to give any explanations,” Andrew replied, “especially to you.”

The Starshine students laughed. “I doubt someone as inexperienced as yourself can handle magic,” said the boy. “You don’t know half about my life,” Andrew snapped, “but again, I don’t have to give you any explanations.” 

\--”Just leave him alone, Justin,” Courtney said, “you know how his family is.”

\--”Hey!” Daisy hissed, “If you mess with my boyfriend you mess with me!”

Courtney and Justin then burst out laughing, joined by their fellow Starshine classmates. “Are you two dating?!” Courtney asked; Daisy and Andrew nodded in response. “And what’s so funny about it?!” Akko asked. “I’m sorry, who are you?” Courtney inquired. “My name’s Atsuko Kagari,” Akko replied, “my friends call me Akko, but you can call me Miss Kagari!”

\--”Oh, I’ve heard about you,” Courtney snapped, “you’re that witch that couldn’t fly a broom.”

\--”And she’s done many extraordinary things!” Diana added, “You would not believe your eyes!”

\--”And what can a clumsy which like this do?” Courtney asked. “Unseal the Grand Traskillion and single-handedly defeat the Dark Cult!” Diana replied. The Starshine students fell silent. “That’s impossible!” Justin said, “The Dark Cult is just a legend that kids tell in the dark to scare each other!”

\--”Then, how do you explain Luna Nova’s reconstruction?” Daisy snapped. “I could have figured out you got attacked by dragons,” Justin replied. “Get your news right,” Daisy said coldly, “we had to fight an army of demons. Where were you, Starshine? Oh, yes! Being completely naive!” 

\--”You better watch your mouth, girl!” Courtney hissed. “Leave it, Courtney,” Justin stopped her, “it is not worth getting your beautiful hands dirty. Starshine, let’s go!” the group of Starshine students then began walking away. The Luna Nova students then walked back inside as well.

“I hope this finally means the rivalry between Starshine and Luna Nova will finally end,” Professor Holbrooke smiled. “Certainly,” Professor Diamond chuckled, “I look forward to making a school alliance. However, we still have one more school to convince, and I’m not talking about Appleton Academy.”

\--”Solarium Academy…” Professor Holbrooke sighed. “Indeed,” Professor Diamond smiled, “they are quite isolated. Unlike us, they don’t interact much with other magic schools. It is not surprising, seeing as the school predates Luna Nova itself.”

\--”The first ever magic school,” Professor Holbrooke said while fixing her spectacles, “they were founded by the Order of Merlin…”

\--”And the Order of Merlin rejected the Nine Olde Witches, did they not?” Professor Diamond sighed, shaking his hand, “anyway, let’s just wish Solarium joins the Academy Alliance. In this day and age, we need this alliance to happen if we want to get rid of the Dark Cult for the safety of our students.”

\--”Indeed,” Professor Holbrooke nodded, “thank you for visiting, Mr. Diamond.”

\--”It was a pleasure, headmistress,” Professor Diamond bowed, The Starshine alumni left Luna Nova that afternoon and returned to its luxurious campus. “What do you think about Starshine?” Rogelio asked Akko as Team Red headed towards their dormitories. “They’re a bunch of jerks!” Frank scolded. “Did you see that girl Courtney?” Sucy asked, “She looks like a fake plastic doll. I bet she’s a spoiled brat like Daisy said.”

\--”Diana said Starshine is trying to form an alliance,” Akko said, “I wonder what that’s all about.”

\--”That means they have to get one more school,” Klaus added. “Solarium Academy?” Lotte asked, “I heard they’re first ever magic school!”

\--”Solarium was the first ever wizardry school,” Klaus explained, “they only let in those with magic blood. They call them purebloods. Diana Cavendish and Daisy Eaglenest are examples of such, as well as yours truly.”

\--”And Andrew too, I bet…” Rogelio sighed angrily. “Actually, Andrew’s mom was a witch!” Frank said, “But his dad isn’t of any magic descend, obviously.”

\--”Pathetic,” Klaus rolled his eyes. “If you’re a pureblood, why aren’t you in Solarium, Klaus?” Akko asked. “That is none of your business....” Klaus replied. “Doesn’t pureblood mean both parents are magic users?” Lotte asked, “Because Daisy’s dad isn’t a wizard either, I don’t know about Diana, though.”

\--”Both of my parents are magic users,” Klaus replied, “and the reason why I am not currently at Solarium is that…” he fell silent as his face became flustered, “...because my family was rumored to have ties to black magic, which are not true! And I refuse to address that!” He then hurried his pace towards his dormitory. “What was all that about?” Sucy asked. “Klaus is a little weird,” Frank sighed. “Yeah, we noticed,” Sucy snapped. They all then entered their dormitories. 

Daisy twisted and turned in her bed. “No… Stay away…” she’d whisper. Flashbacks of her last battle against Yoon-hee played on her mind like a film. “I’ll come back for revenge!” Yoon-hee’s voice echoed inside her mind. “No!” Daisy cried. “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me, Daisy,” Yoon-hee laughed. “Daisy? Daisy!” Megumi shook her slightly. Daisy woke up in a jump. “Are you okay?” Alice asked. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “I was just having a nightmare. Just, go back to sleep.”

Megumi and Alice exchanged a worried look, then went back to sleep. Daisy laid back on her bed, her eyes closing slowly until she fell soundly asleep again.


	3. For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yoon-hee's first day at Starshine Academy, and just like she makes new friends, she'll also meet not-so-friendly people; Daisy bumps into someone she did not expect to see ever again.

Yoon-hee Song crossed the gates of Starshine Academy prancing. “Finally!” she squealed excitedly, “Starshine Academy! The most modern magic school in the world! Woohoo!” she began twirling excitedly, giggling happily. “You must be the new girl,” a young wizard and a couple of other students approached her. “I am!” Yoon-hee replied, “My name is Yoon-hee Song! I’m from South Ko…”

—“Yes, nobody cares…” the boy rolled his eyes, “...let’s start the tour, okay?”

—“Alright!” Yoon-hee smiled. She eyed her new classmates carefully. “My name is Justin Lancaster,” the boy introduced himself, “I’m President of the Starshine Student Committee.”

—“and I’m Courtney Diamond,” a blonde girl standing next to the boy said, “I’m Vice president of the Starshine Student Committee. Also, my father is the headmaster. Tomorrow we’re going to visit our rival school.”

—“You guys have a rival school?” Yoon-hee asked curiously. “Luna Nova Academy,” Justin replied. “They’ve been around for over 200 years,” Courtney added, “they think they’re better than us but they’re just a bunch of copycats!”

—“My mom actually attended Luna Nova!” Yoon-hee said. “Ugh, does anyone remember asking the new girl what school her mother went to?” Courtney snapped, making the rest of the students laugh. “Anyway,” Justin cleared his throat, “over there is the cafeteria. Classrooms are in that building, the gym is over there, and lastly, the library is in the back. Oh, and the dormitories are in the building opposite of the classrooms.”

—“Have fun finding your roommates, new girl!” Courtney giggled. The students then walked away, leaving Yoon-hee by herself. The lunch bell rang, so she headed towards the cafeteria as it slowly began crowded. Once she picked up her lunch, Yoon-hee looked around for a place to sit. All the Starshine students looked at her as if she was some kind of freak. She spotted Justin and Courtney being surrounded by their friends on the second story of the cafeteria. Unaware of where she was going, Yoon-hee bumped into someone. “Oops,” she said, “I’m so sorry!”

—“It’s fine!” said the girl she bumped into, “It was my fault! I’m Clarisse, by the way!”

—“I’m Yoon-hee!” she introduced, “I’m new to the school!”

—“I noticed,” Clarisse smiled, “would you like to sit with me?”

—“Sure!” Yoon-hee smiled. The witches then headed towards the only empty table left. “So, where are you from?” Yoon-hee asked. “I’m Canadian,” Clarisse replied, “from the province of Quebec! What about you?”

—“I’m South Korean,” Yoon-hee replied, making Clarisse squeal excitedly. “Really?” she asked, “Do you know any K-Pop singers?!”

—“No,” Yoon-hee replied, “I only lived there until I was five. I then moved to America.”

—“Well, we can still be friends!” Clarisse giggled, “I’m kidding! We could still be friends even if you weren’t Korean.”

Yoon-hee then let out a faint smiled. She eyed the second story again, making her eyes land on Courtney. “Hey,” she said, “what’s the deal with Starshine’s rival school?”

—“Luna Nova?” Clarisse asked, “I don’t really see a problem with it. I know some people there! Starshine just thinks it's superior to Luna Nova because of all the ‘modern magic school’ concept. Why you ask?”

—“That girl over there mentioned it,” Yoon-hee pointed at Courtney. “Ew, Courtney Diamond…” Clarisse said in a repulsed tone, “She thinks she’s the best for being the headmaster’s daughter. She’s just a really spoiled brat!”

—“I noticed,” Yoon-hee sighed, “and that boy, Justin Lancaster. Is he her boyfriend?”

—“Yup,” Clarisse replied, “Justin and Courtney have been dating for a year, even though there were rumors Courtney was cheating on him.”

—“Whoa, really?” Yoon-hee gasped. “Yeah.” Clarisse added, “someone said Courtney was crushing on the son of the Prime Minister, Andrew Hanbridge or something like that.”

—“But it was just a crush,” Yoon-hee argued, “she wasn’t really cheating on him, was she?”

—“Her leaked texts suggest otherwise,” Clarisse answered, “someone leaked her text saying she’d change Justin for Andrew in a snap. But it won’t work anyway, I heard Andrew has a girlfriend.” 

—“That’s crazy!” Yoon-hee said, shoving food into her mouth. “Not very surprising from someone like Courtney,” Clarisse added, “she feels entitled to everything and everyone.”

Yoon-hee stared up at the second story of the cafeteria again. When Justin leaned down to tie his shoe, she noticed how Courtney sent a kiss to a passing boy, signaling him to call her. Once Justin leaned back up, she chuckled and linked her arm with him. “What a hypocrite!” Yoon-hee whispered in a scolding tone. “Anyway,” Clarisse said, “have you gotten your room number yet?”

—“Yes, actually,” Yoon-hee said, ”I’m in room 305.”

—“We’re roommates then!” Clarisse gasped excitedly, “I’m so glad you were added to my room, Yoon-hee!”

—“I’m glad we’re roommates, too!” Yoon-hee smiled.

After an exhausting day of classes, Yoon-hee and Clarisse walked to their dormitory. “Are you enjoying Starshine so far?” Clarisse asked. “I am!” Yoon-hee replied, “Wow! The Wi-Fi here is really fast! And there’s such great service!” she said as she scrolled down her phone. “I know, right!” Clarisse exclaimed, “It’s amazing! My friend from Luna Nova said they don’t have Wi-Fi over there. They don’t even use electronic devices! She said one of the teachers tried to give her students tablets but they removed them later on!”

—“That must suck!” Yoon-hee gasped. “Yeah, but I don’t blame them,” Clarisse continued, “Luna Nova is really conservative. I get that they want to keep their traditions, but I think they also need to open up to the modern world a little bit as Starshine does! Thanks to us, there are witches in space and wizards have become doctors!”

—“That’s amazing!” Yoon-hee gasped, “I always wanted to become an astronaut!” 

—“I wanna become Prime Minister of Canada one day!” Clarisse said as she crawled to her bed, “Good night, Yoon-hee!”

—“Good night, Clarisse!” Yoon-hee smiled as she turned off the lights and went to bed. By the next morning, the witches prepared for their first class. As they headed towards the classroom building, they spotted Courtney, Justin, and other students heading towards the exit. “Seems like they’re sending the Student Committee only,” Clarisse said. “Is that a teacher?” Yoon-hee asked, pointing at a blonde man waiting for the students. “That’s Headmaster Diamond,” Clarisse replied, “in other words, Courtney’s dad. He’s just as arrogant as his daughter.”

—“Is Courtney’s mother working here too?” Yoon-hee asked. “Nuh-uh,” Clarisse answered, “Courtney doesn’t have a mom. It is said that she left after giving birth. She does have a stepmother, though. I heard she’s not the nicest person on the planet.”

—“Yikes,” Yoon-hee said. “Hey, wanna go grab an ice cream to town?” Clarisse asked, “we can go during lunch or after school if you want!”

—“After school sounds okay to me!” Yoon-hee replied. By the end of the day, both witches headed towards the city. “This town is so pretty!” Yoon-hee said as she eyed the environment, “What’s the name again?”

—“Blytenbury!” Clarisse replied, “I heard London is just a few hours away! Maybe even minutes, since Britain is a small country compared to Canada!”

—“Or the United States!” added Yoon-hee. As they blindly turned around the corner, Yoon-hee bumped into someone. “Yoon-hee!” Clarisse gasped, “Are you okay?”

—“Yeah,” she replied. She then noticed the girl she had bumped into: she had red and black hair and was wearing a Luna Nova uniform. “I’m so sorry!” Yoon-hee said, “Let me help you!”

The girl then looked up at her and gasped horrified. “No!” she shouted, ”Stay away from me! Did you hear me? Stay away from me!” she got up in a hurry and ran as fast as her legs could. “What was that?” Clarisse asked in confusion. “Was that a Luna Nova student?” Yoon-hee inquired. “Yeah,” Clarisse asked, “you just saw a Luna Nova student in the flesh. Say, should we go for that ice cream?”

—“Sure!” Yoon-hee replied. They continued walking when they noticed a pair of Luna Nova students ahead. “Can it really be?” One of them gasped, “You’re back!”

—“What?” Yoon-hee asked. The redhead witch ran towards her and hugged her tightly. “We missed you so much, Yoon-hee!” she said, “Helga and I have been so lonely without you!”

—“H-How do you know my name?” Yoon-hee asked, “I don’t even know who you are!”

—“Wh-What do you mean?” the redhead’s smile faded, “It’s me, Paola! Paola Linetti? We were roommates in Luna Nova Academy!”

—“Sorry,” Yoon-hee chuckled, “You must have the wrong person. I’ve never been to Luna Nova. I go to Starshine, see?” she showed her the Starshine badge on her uniform, “It was nice meeting you, though. Kind of weird, but nice either way! See you around!” she then continued walking, followed by Clarisse. “What’s up with you and Luna Nova students suddenly knowing who you are?” she asked. “I have no idea,” Yoon-hee shrugged, “I’ve never seen them in my life! That Paola girl? How did she even know who I am?”

—“Let’s get our ice cream and go back to Starshine before this escalates any quicker,” Clarisse suggested, walking into the ice cream parlor. 

Daisy slammed open the main door of Luna Nova, running tirelessly towards her dormitory. On her way there, she ran into Team Red, Andrew, Lydia, and Diana. “Whoa! Hey!” Andrew caught her when he spotted her, “What’s the hurry. Babe? Is everything alright?”

\--”Are you okay, Daisy?” Akko asked. “It’s…” Daisy stuttered, “It’s Yoon-hee… She’s back, and she attends Starshine!”

The group exchanged nervous looks in shock. “Did she do anything to you?” Diana inquired. “No, she didn’t,” Daisy replied nervously, “I ran away before she could do something….”

\--”You’re safe now,” Andrew said, embracing her tightly, “she can no longer hurt you.” 

“How do you think those Luna Nova students know me?” Yoon-hee asked. “I have no idea,” Clarisse answered, “are you some kind of internet celebrity?”

\--”No?” Yoon-hee replied, “That redhead girl hugged me as if she knew me from a long time ago, but I swear I’ve never seen her before! And that other girl I bumped into… Why did she run away from me? Am I that ugly?”

\--”Not at all!” Clarisse replied, “You’re beautiful! Maybe she thought you were someone else, or she’s that type of paranoid people that freak out when they bump into someone.”

\--”Perhaps,” Yoon-hee sighed, “good night, Clarisse!”

\--”Nighty!” Clarisse smiled, turning off the lights.


	4. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luna Nova hosts a relay race after reconstruction, Akko helps Rogelio participate; tensions between Andrew and Rogelio start growing.

“Guys! Wake up!” Akko shouted excitedly. “What is it, Akko?” Lotte asked, putting on her glasses. “Today there’s gonna be another relay race!” Akko replied. “Wasn’t there one already at the beginning of the first semester?” Sucy asked. “Yeah,” Akko answered, “but Diana says there’s another one because of reconstruction! This time, I will win first place!”

\--”It’s nice to see you so enthusiastic, Akko!” Lotte smiled. “We should go get the boys!” Akko exclaimed excitedly. She then headed towards the boys’ dormitory and knocked on their door. “Good morning, Akko!” Rogelio opened the door. “Good morning, Rogelio!” Akko waved, “Have you heard the news?”

\--”About the relay race?” Rogelio asked, “I… I’m not sure I can participate…”

\--”Why not?” Akko asked. “Because I cannot fly a broom!” Rogelio replied. “That didn’t stop Akko from participating on her first race,” Sucy said, remembering the time she and Lotte helped Akko learn to fly a broom on their first relay race. “Don’t worry, Rogelio!” Akko said enthusiastically, “We’re gonna help you win the race!” 

\--”R-Really? How?” Rogelio asked as Frank and Klaus gathered around curiously to listen. Akko exchanged a determined look with Sucy and Lotte. They all knew exactly what to do. 

“A-Are you sure about this, Sucy?” Rogelio stuttered nervously as all of Team Red gathered at the top of the New Moon tower. “This worked with Akko,” Sucy answered, “I’m sure it’ll work with you,” she tied him to his broom with a rope. Each of Team Red’s members held one part of the rope. “Good luck,” Sucy said, pushing Rogelio out of the edge. Akko observed how he would bounce up and down, then instructed her teammates to pull him back up. “How are your glasses still on your face?” Lotte asked. Rogelio shrugged, trying to regain balance. For the next attempt, Sucy and Klaus stuffed Rogelio into a cannon. “Are you sure about this?” he asked. “If it worked with Akko, it’ll work with you,” Sucy replied. She and Klaus reunited with their teammates while Akko lit the fuse. Soon after, Rogelio was blasted off the cannon along with his broom. After a few seconds, he hit the ground. “Rogelio!” Akko shouted, “Are you okay?”

\--”I’m fine…” he replied, standing up, “Just give up! I’m never going to fly!”

\--”And you’re absolutely right about that!” Klaus said, “It’s just like teaching a cow to climb up a tree!”

\--”Don’t give up, Rogelio!” Akko exclaimed. “There’s still hope!” added Lotte, “We can use a couple of tricks like we did last time!” 

\--”Isn’t that cheating?” Frank asked. “Nobody noticed when I did it!” Akko replied. 

“Welcome to Luna Nova’s Reconstruction Relay Race, I’m your host Wangari!”

\--”And I’m also your host, Nick!”

Team Yellow reported from the field. They were well known for being Luna Nova’s press. They directed the school newspaper and also reported every school event. With their new male additions, Team Yellow had more ground to cover. “This race is said to be bigger than the one last semester!” Wangari exclaimed, “Aren’t you excited, Nick?!”

\--”I’m pumped as all heck, Wangari!” Nick replied, “Let’s meet this year’s contestants!”

\--”Let’s start with last semester’s winner, Diana Cavendish!” Wangari approached Diana, “Hey Diana! How do you feel?”

Before Diana could reply, one of Team Blue’s male members stole the microphone from Wangari’s hand. “Hey, I’m Michael Richards,” he said; he was a short, chubby boy, “and I’m here to steal the ladies’ heart. I’m working my way up to conquer Hannah and Barbara!”

\--”You wish!” Hannah and Barbara reacted in disgust. Michael then noticed Diana’s angry expression. “My apologies, Diana, baby girl,” he smirked, “I didn’t mean to steal my blondie-wondie’s spotlight!”

\--”Please stay away from me,” Diana said repulsed, “as I was about to say, I--”

\--”Yo, Wangari!” Michael interrupted again, “What’re you and the girls doing this weekend?”

\--”O-Kay!” Wangari chuckled, “Thank you for your time, Diana! Let’s move on!” she and the rest of Team Yellow moved over to Team Green, “Making a comeback, here’s Luna Nova’s dark horse, Amanda O’Neill!”

\--”How are you feeling, Amanda?” Nick asked. “I’m positive my team will win this time!” Amanda answered. “That’s the spirit!” Nick said. Akko and Team Red then arrived at the field. “I’m so hyped!” she squealed. “Yeah… I guess…” Rogelio sighed. “There they are!” Wangari exclaimed, “This semester’s favorite team!” 

\--”That’s us!” Akko said. “Team Navy!” Nick and Wangari exclaimed, making Team Red gasp. Team Navy stepped into the field in a V formation, with Daisy and Andrew on the lead. “Coming all the way from sunny San Antonio, Texas, Daisy Eaglenest!” Wangari announced. “And introducing a very well-known local, Andrew Hanbridge!” added Nick, “How do you feel in your first relay race?”

\--”I’m feeling well,” Andrew responded. “Daisy! Do you think you can break your mom’s record?” Wangari inquired. “Maybe,” Daisy replied.   
\--”Hey, Mendoza!” Drake and Dean surrounded Rogelio. “What is someone like you doing in this race?’ asked Drake. “You need to fly if you want to win!” added Dean. “It’s gonna be funny to see you fall flat on your face!” Drake laughed. “Leave him alone!” Akko shouted. “Or what?” Dean and Drake asked. “Are you going to call your girlfriend?” Dean mocked. “You two are twice as irritating as Hannah and Barbara,” Sucy snapped. “Or as any Starshine student!" Frank added, “But you guys’ll see! Rogelio will give his best!”

Drake and Dean then burst out laughing. “Hey, Tweedle-doo and Tweedle-dee!” Daisy called, “Get to your positions! Now!”

\--”Oh, we’re not done with Mendoza yet!” they smirked. “Now! It’s an order!” Daisy bellowed, startling the twins. Both then scattered towards their positions in the racetrack. “Hey,” she turned towards Rogelio, “don’t let them get you. Just try your best, man.” 

\--”Th-Thanks, Daisy…” Rogelio stuttered as she walked away. “Let’s get ready!” Akko exclaimed excitedly.

“And here we are!” Wangari announced from her broom, “The starting line! Representing Team Red, we have Sucy Manbavaran!”

\--”Representing Team Green, Constanze von Braunschbank!” Nick added. “Representing Team Orange, Paola Linetti!” Wangari introduced, “and right next, in the representation of Team Blue, Barbara Parker!”

\--”Lastly, from Team Navy, Alice Wonderland!” Nick exclaimed, “On your marks. Get set. Go!”

All five witches flew across the starting line. “And there they go!” Wangari shouted, “Up ahead in the lead, Alice Wonderland! Followed closely by Sucy Manbavaran! But what’s this? Paola Linetti takes the head!”

—“This one’s for Yoon-hee!” Paola muttered. Constanze pressed a button on her broom, making a pair of propellers sprout from the back. “What is Constanze doing?!” Nick asked, “Is that even legal?!”

—“In war and relay races, everything is legal!” Wangari replied. Constanze then zoomed past Alice and Paola. Sucy leaned forward to apply speed into her broom. “See you at the finish line, creep!” Barbara shouted as she passed her by. “You should see where you’re going!” Sucy giggled. “What?” Barbara asked before crashing into a tree. “Hee Hee… Bye-bye!” Sucy smirked. “Barbara Parker has crashed into a tree!” Wangari announced, “Where did it come from?”

—“Can’t you fly even slower?!” Klaus shouted. Paola, Constanze, and Alice had all passed the ring to their male teammates who then took flight, leaving Klaus behind. “Sorry…” Sucy said, aggressively passing him the ring. “And there he goes!” Nick announced, “Klaus von Wiesinger takes the lead! Look at the Austrian count go!” 

Klaus had passed by the other contestants. “Bite my dust!” He laughed. Meanwhile, at the other end of the racetrack, Akko anxiously eyed Diana. “H-Hey, Diana…” she stuttered, “the results of this race won’t affect our relationship, right?”

—“Of course not, Akko!” Diana replied, “Even if I lose, I’ll still love you! In fact, I’ll be proud of you if you win!”

—“Really?” Akko asked. Diana nodded in response. “Ugh…” Amanda said repulsed. “Aw, that’s real sweet, mates!” Lydia chuckled. 

“Klaus has passed on the ring to Lotte Yanson!” Wangari announced, “But wait! Hannah England has come back to reclaim Team Blue’s victory!” 

Lotte turned her head slightly to see Hannah right behind her. “And Hannah takes the lead!” Nick announced, “Lotte seems desperate, but not as desperate as Megumi Sealily!” 

Megumi leaned forward to gain speed on her broom, zooming past Hannah and Lotte. She then passed the ring to Drake. “See you at the finish line, losers!” He laughed. “We’ll see about that!” Frank said the moment Lotte passed him the ring. 

“You know,” Andrew said, facing Rogelio, “I’m very surprised by your perseverance. Even if you cannot fly a broom, you’re still willing to participate.”

—“And you bet I’m taking home the gold!” Rogelio said, “I have a few tricks under my sleeve that Akko herself gave me.”

—“This is not about tricks,” Andrew snapped, “why can’t you accept you cannot fly?”

—“Because Akko taught me that I shouldn’t be an easy quitter!” He shouted. “That will not get you anywhere!” Andrew hissed. “We’ll see about that!” Rogelio snapped back. “Gentlemen, please,” Michael smirked, “it’s obvious neither of you has half of the talent I have! Just watch me take the gold for the three lovely girls waiting for me to cross the line!” he then took off when the ring was passed to him. “Rogelio!” Frank called, passing the ring to him. Rogelio then sprinkled a potion on his broom, making two dragon wings spawn from it. Andrew gasped as he saw him soar the sky with ease. “You’re going down, Mendoza!” Michael hissed. “I don’t think so!” Rogelio snapped back. Simultaneously, the boys passed their rings to the next competitors: Akko and Diana. “What? Where’s Andrew?!” Daisy gasped. She looked back at the track to see him arriving in the distance. “See ya later, Halves!” Amanda laughed as her teammates passed her the ring. 

“Seems like we’re back at it again!” Akko shouted, “I’ll beat you this time!” 

—“I thought you said it didn’t matter who wins!” Diana exclaimed. “Wow! Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari are head to head again!” Wangari gasped, “Will one of the two lovers make it across the finish line?”

Akko and Diana were just a few feet away from the finish line. “But wait! What’s that?!” Nick gasped. Right before Diana and Akko could cross the finish line, a fast blur zoomed between them. “And the winner is… Daisy Eaglenest!” Wangari exclaimed, “That was such a photo finish!” 

—“Did you see her speed?” Nick asked, “Daisy was very close to beat her mom’s record!”

Daisy landed her broom on the ground. Soon after, her teammates surrounded her as Professor Nelson handed her a trophy. “Guess none of us won this time,” Diana sighed. “Yeah…” Akko sighed as well, “But for sure I’m gonna beat you next year!”

—“Not if I do it first!” Amanda smirked. Akko and Diana then held each other’s hands as they observed how Team Navy’s picture was taken.

“Huh, it doesn’t look that bad,” Daisy smirked as she eyed the picture of her team in the trophy display. “The third generation,” Andrew gasped slightly, “that’s pretty tight. I bet your grandma would be proud.”

—“Yeah, I bet she would…” Daisy sighed as she eyed her mother and grandmother’s pictures. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to first place,” Rogelio sighed, “it’s my fault.”

—“Not at all!” Akko smiled. “Nobody expected Daisy to fly that fast,” Sucy added. “It was so cool!” Frank said, “Like straight out of a movie!”

—“I’m sure we’ll make it next year!” Lotte smiled. “Hopefully you will be able to fly a broom by then,” Klaus snapped. “You bet I will!” Rogelio exclaimed excitedly, “I’m not going to stop until I get it!”

\--”That’s the spirit, Rogelio!” Akko smiled.


	5. Evermoore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and company infiltrate a mansion that is said to be haunted, only to discover it was all an act; Andrew finds a very important link to his past.

Andrew turned the pages of an old Luna Nova yearbook. He abruptly stopped when a familiar face flashed across his eyes. “Ophelia Oxford…” he read, “...mother…” he eyed the witch in the picture一He had not seen that face ever since he was a child. He then shut the book when he felt a knot in his throat, placing it back on the shelf. Rogelio looked up from the book he was reading and looked up to Andrew, watching him leave the library. “I wonder what was Andrew looking at…” he thought. “Hey there Rogelio!” Frank approached him, “There’s gonna be an assembly in a few minutes! Are you coming?” 

—”Y-Yes…” Rogelio answered, nervously closing his book and leaving his seat. All Luna Nova alumni then gathered in the auditorium. “It is with a heavy heart that today we say goodbye to one of our dearest professors, Professor Lukic,” Headmistress Holbrooke announced. “Professor Lukic is retiring?” Akko asked. “It seems so,” Lotte replied. “I wonder whom they’ll hire to replace her,” added Sucy. “Unfortunately, we have not found a replacement yet,” Holbrooke continued, “so for now, Magical Law class is suspended until further notice. You are all now dismissed.” 

\--”That was quick…” Rogelio thought. During lunchtime, he noticed that Daisy and Amanda were acting in a suspicious manner. “Is everything okay, Rogelio?” Akko asked. “Daisy and Amanda are acting kind of weird,” Rogelio replied, “do you think they’re up to something?”

—”I doubt it,” Akko replied. She then stood up and walked towards her friends. “Hey guys!” she waved, “What are you guys up to?”

—”Now that Lukić is out, Halves and I are going to break some rules,” Amanda said. “What? What are you up to?” Akko inquired nervously. “We’re gonna go into an abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere,” answered Daisy, “supposedly it’s haunted.”

—”H-Haunted?!” Akko gasped. “Yeah,” Daisy said, “I said it’s nothing but mere crap.”

—”I say it is actually haunted!” Amanda exclaimed. “Are you guys talking about the Evermoore Manor?” Sucy asked. “That same one!” Amanda answered. “I wanna go with you,” Sucy said, “I’ve always wanted to be in a haunted and abandoned mansion.”

—”Are you coming, Akko?” Daisy asked. “Uhm…” Akko stuttered, “I guess…”

—”Don’t tell me you have to ask Diana for permission,” Amanda scolded. “No, not at all!” Akko chuckled nervously, “I’ll go ask the others if they want to come!” she turned around and headed back to the rest of Team Red, “Do you guys wanna come with us to explore a haunted mansion!?”

—“H-Haunted?!” Lotte stuttered. “I’ll go!” Frank said. “I will not join,” Klaus said, “I have better things to do.” he then got up from his seat and walked away. “If Frank is going, then so am I,” Lotte said. “Are you coming, Rogelio?” Frank asked. “Uhm… Sure!” Rogelio replied nervously, “But isn’t that going to get us in trouble?”

—”Nobody has to know,” Akko smirked. “I can’t wait to get to the Evermoore Manor!” Sucy said. “I would not do that if I were you,” Team Red turned slightly around to see Andrew and the twins behind them. “And what are you going to do, huh?” Rogelio said in a challenging tone, “What’s wrong with a little fun?”

—”There is nothing fun about breaking the rules,” Andrew snapped. “Maybe because you don’t like having fun!” Rogelio shouted. “Hey! Calm down!” Frank said, keeping Rogelio aback. “You know,” Andrew sighed annoyed, “I was very impressed by you in the relay race the other day. I think I’ve changed my mind about you. And Akko, please avoid upsetting Diana with this kind of things.”

—”But Daisy is coming too!” Akko said, “It was her and Amanda’s idea!”

—”What about us?” Daisy and Amanda joined the conversation. “Why are you two encouraging others to break the rules?!” Andrew asked. “Jeez, Andy!” Daisy scoffed, “We’re just trying to have a little fun! Right, Red?”

—”Yeah!” Amanda replied. “What is happening here?” Diana arrived next to Lydia. “We’re going on an adventure!” Akko replied. “Ooh! Can I come, mate?” Lydia asked. “They’re all planning to break the rules!!” Andrew exclaimed. “You know what, Andy?” Daisy crossed her arms, “Nobody likes a snitch and a party-pooper!”

—”Whoa!” Dean gasped. “Are you gonna let her talk to you like that, boss?” Drake asked. “Akko! I expect you to be honest to me!” Diana said, “What were you planning?”

—”Don’t tell her!” Amanda whispered. “Uhm…” Akko stuttered, “...visiting the Evermoore Manor…” 

—”Akko!” Diana shouted, “Absolutely no one is allowed into the Evermoore Manor!”

—”Relax, blondie!” Daisy said, “We’re going to investigate. I wanna show Amanda that it’s not haunted!”

—”And I wanna show Daisy that it is haunted!” Amanda added. Diana sighed deeply. “Fine,” she said, “if it has to do with a simple investigation, then I will go as well, just to make sure nothing goes out of control.”

—”Yay! Thanks, Diana!” Akko said, hugging her. “What? Are you going to desist like that?” Andrew asked. “Stop being such a cry baby, man!” Daisy said, “It’s gonna be fun! Come with me! Please, babe! Just this one time!”

—”Fine,” Andrew sighed, “but only this one time.”

—”Tight!” Daisy smiled, kissing his cheek. That same afternoon, the group left Luna Nova to embark on their adventure. Rogelio traveled on the same broom as Frank, which reminded Akko of when she had to depend on her friends to fly on a broom. They traveled through the Leyline and ended up in the far outskirts of Blytenbury. “There it is!” Amanda exclaimed. The group then landed on the ground in the middle of a heavily wooded area. “I don’t like the vibes this place gives me,” Daisy said. “Me neither,” Lotte stammered, “this gives me the heebie-jeebies!” 

Akko and Rogelio eyed their surroundings nervously. At the sight of gravestones between the fauna, Akko nervously grasped Diana’s hand. Amanda opened the gates of the old estate, making a loud, jarring noise. “Who did this mansion belong to?” Lydia asked. “It belonged to the Evermoore family,” Diana replied, “the Cavendishes were well acquainted with them.”

\--”The Hanbridge family was also acquainted with the Evermoore family,” Andrew added. “And what happened to them?” Akko asked. “They left their home,” Andrew replied, “it was said they had financial problems and sold it, only to never be seen again.”

\--”I read that they supposedly died in a terrible accident,” Sucy said, smirking sinisterly, “but other people say they were murdered in their own home.”

As they walked across the gate, the group then noticed how a bush started rumbling. “Everyone stay back!” Akko said, bravely whipping out the Shiny Rod from her belt. From the bush, a soft and chubby bunny popped out. “It’s just a tiny little bunny!” Akko sighed. The others also sighed in relief when suddenly the bunny was snatched by an owl. The group anxiously shifted towards the inside of the manor. “This is totally not scary,” Daisy chuckled, “who said I’m scared? I’m not scared! Are you scared, Andy? I’m not! Heh! Sorry for squeezing your hand…”

\--”You’re not even holding my hand,” Andrew replied. “What? Whose hand is this then?” Daisy asked when she noticed she was not holding Andrew’s hand. “Mine…” Amanda replied. “Oh… Sorry, Red…” Daisy said, letting go of Amanda’s hand. “Whoa! This place is huge!” Lydia gasped. “I can already smell the murder…” Sucy smirked. “Uhm… Lotte and I will wait outside, right, Lotte?” Frank stuttered. “Y-Yes…” Lotte replied. Before they could head back out, the doors slammed shut. Frank tried desperately to open it. “It’s locked!” he said, “Now what?!”

The lights in the foyer then turned on on their own. “Are you still convinced this place isn’t haunted, Halves?” Amanda asked. “It could’ve been just a pair of coincidences…” Daisy replied. Loud organ music then started playing. “We have to get out of here!” Akko cried. “No! We gotta investigate first!” Amanda said. “We already noticed that it’s haunted!” Diana shouted, “What other proof do you need!”

—“I’m not living until Halves admits it!” Amanda bellowed. “Fine! You win! The Evermoore Manor is haunted!” Daisy shouted, “We have our fun, Red! Let!’s get out of here!”

—“You are all trapped in here!” A mysterious voice laughed. “Cool!” Sucy smiled. “How can you be amused by this?!” Andrew asked. “One way or another, we have to find our way out!” Rogelio said, “I’m sure there’s a way out!” 

—“Rogelio’s right!” Akko said, “We have to work as a team and get out of here!”

As Akko finished her sentenced, Rogelio heard a rattling sound. He looked up to see that the chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling was moving, then fell rapidly downwards. “Akko! Look out!” He shouted, pushing Akko out of the way. The falling chandelier missed them both by just inches. “Akko!” Diana shouted, “Are you okay?!”

—“Yeah,” Akko sighed in relief, “thanks, Rogelio!”

—“No problem.” Rogelio smiled. “Let’s find our way out, by all means,” Diana commanded, “we must remain together, nobody separate from the group.” The group began walking, carefully avoiding to step on the shattered chandelier. 

Akko did not imagine the horrors she would see as she and her friends wandered around the Evermoore Manor. As they rounded a corner, Constanze disappeared completely by herself. “C-Constanze?!” Amanda stuttered, “Constanze? Constanze!” she kept calling, “I gotta go find her!”

\--”Amanda! We have to stick together!” Akko shouted. “Let’s go, Jasminka!” Amanda commanded. “Red! Come back!’ Daisy called. As Amanda and Jasminka walked away, the redhead suddenly fell down a whole that quickly sealed itself. “Amanda!” Jasminka gasped. “Red!!” Daisy gasped as well. “First Constanze… Now Amanda…” Lotte stuttered nervously. “Wait! I can call Klaus to get us out!” Frank suggested, whipping out his phone, “Oh… No signal…”

\--”I doubt Klaus would’ve picked up anyway,” Sucy said. “Let’s keep moving,” Diana said, “nobody shall separate from the group, and nobody shall be left behind either.”

\--”Has anybody seen Rogelio?” Akko asked. The groups looked around to see that Rogelio had disappeared as well. “Guys! Over here!” Rogelio’s voice called. Akko and the group turned around to see that he was stuck in a mirror. “How did you get there?!” Daisy asked. “Sh-She did it!” Rogelio replied, pointing at a menacing white figure across the hall. “Is that a... Gh-ghost!?” Akko stuttered, grasping Diana’s hand. With her free hand, Diana grasped her wand to cast a spell on the ghost, which disappeared seconds before the impact. “Absolutely nobody separate from the group now,” Daisy said, taking the lead. She tensely gripped Andrew’s hands as her legs trembled as she walked. “Are you scared, Daisy?” Akko asked. “Who? Me? Scared?” Daisy chuckled nervously, “I’m not scared. I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m not scared at all! Are you scared? I’m not even scared!”

\--”You are scared, aren’t you?” Andrew asked. “Yes,” Daisy sighed, “I am scared. I just didn’t want to say it in front of Red?”

\--”Are you capable of feeling fear?” Akko asked curiously. “I’m not a robot! Okay?” Daisy replied angrily, “I feel scared! Just like I feel sad and angry!”

\--”You’ve been in and out of Hell, battled an army of demons, got tortured by a cult witch, and survived a fall from a bridge. How can you feel scared?!” Akko inquired again. “Because I’m human too, you idiot!” Daisy shouted. The organ music then got louder after Daisy’s echo rang down the hall, startling the group. “Let’s keep walking,” commanded Diana. “W-Wait!” Akko pulled her hand, “What if that ghost knows where we’re going or what we want!”

—“It can read our minds!” Lotte squealed, holding tightly onto Frank. “Don’t be ridiculous!” Daisy rolled her eyes, “I’m sure everything’s—” before she could finish her sentence, Daisy was swallowed by a painting on the wall. “Daisy!!” The group gasped. “I’ll get you out of there, babe!” Andrew said, “I promise!!” 

—“Andrew!!” Frank called. Andrew looked down to see he was being turned into stone. The remaining mages turned around to see the ghost standing in the opposite direction again. “Run!!” Diana commanded. “Could that be the ghost of one of the Evermoores?” Lydia asked. “It could be!” Akko replied. “Over here!” Diana shouted, opening the door to a room and then slamming it behind her. “Blimey, mates!” Lydia exclaimed, “That ghostie nearly had us!”

—“I’m still trying to get through Klaus!” Frank said, holding his phone, “There’s no service! And at this point, Klaus is our only hope!”

—“Just give up!” Sucy said, “Klaus is a selfish person! He won’t come for us!”

Diana looked around at the room to noticed ripped and destroyed paintings. When she stood near a fireplace, she suddenly felt something tightly gripping her leg. She tried to free herself from the grip, but it started dragging her. “Akko!!!” She called. “Diana!!” Akko gasped horrified, trying to grab Diana’s hand. The force of the pull was so strong that Lydia, Lotte, Sucy, and Frank joined to help. “Don’t let go!” Akko cried. “Save me, Akko!!” Diana shrieked before being pulled into the fireplace, which lit itself up after pulling her in. “Diana? Diana!!!!” Akko called. “Akko!” Diana’s voice called. The group looked to their right to see her trapped in one of the paintings. “Diana!” Akko gasped in relief, “You’re okay!”

—“I’m trapped inside the wall!” Diana replied, “The only way to free me and the others is by breaking the curse of that ghost!”

—“We gotta get rid of that it, then!” Akko said determinedly. “Did anybody see Jasminka?” Sucy asked. The mages looked around to see the witch was missing. “Not again!” Akko groaned. “Mates!” Lydia cried, “I can’t move!” her body slowly started turning into wood, similarly to how Andrew turned into stone. “Lydia!!!” Akko shrieked. “We have to get that ghost, Akko!” Lotte shouted, pulling Akko’s hand. Team Red then ran out of the room when suddenly they ran directly into the specter. “What do we do now?!” Lotte asked. “R-Run!” Akko shrieked, spinning on her heel and running in the opposite direction. Sucy, Frank, and Lotte followed. They ran back to the foyer as the ghost chased them across halls and doors. Finally, Team Red entered rapidly through a metal door and slammed it shut. “Hello there!” They turned around to see Jasminka munching some pastries. “Jasminka!” Akko gasped. “What are you doing here?” Frank asked, “Where did you get those pastries?!”

—“The kind lady gave them to me!” Jasminka replied cheerfully. “Kind lady?” Akko, Sucy, Lotte, and Frank asked in unison. “You’re not talking about the ghost, are you?” asked Akko. Jasminka nodded in response as she shoved another chocolate muffin into her mouth. “So, the ghost isn’t real…” Sucy said. “We have to uncover who that ghost truly is!” Akko exclaimed determinately. “How are we gonna do that?” Lotte asked curiously. “With the power of the Shiny Rod!” Akko replied, holding the Shiny Rod in the air. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. “She’s here!” Lotte squeaked. Akko looked around for a place to hide, then signaled her classmates to follow her. They waited for the ghost to burst through the door. “Arae Arayra!” Akko chanted. A rope then left the Shiny Rod, trapping the ghost’s body and making her fall to the floor. “Let’s see who really is behind the mask!” Akko smirked as Team Red and Jasminka surrounded the suspect. She took off her headwear to reveal a young woman with brown hair and icy blue eyes. “Daisy was right,” Sucy sighed, “this place isn’t haunted…”

—“Of course it isn’t!” the woman shouted, “And I could’ve gone away with it if it wasn’t for you meddling kids!”

—“Release our friends from your curse right now, lady!” Akko commanded. “Fine…” the woman rolled her eyes. She gave her magic wand a twist, making the other Luna Nova students return to normal. The Shiny Rod’s rope then disappeared from the woman’s body. “Now, get out before I curse you again!” she shouted. “Akko? Akko!” Diana called. She waited in the foyer next to Andrew, Daisy, Lydia, Rogelio, Constanze, and Amanda. “Diana!” Akko ran into her arms. The woman then walked into the foyer as well. “I hope this gave you children a lesson,” she said, “do not enter…” she then gasped when she locked eyes with Andrew. Both made intense eye contact. Andrew remembered the face of the witch in the yearbook. He couldn’t believe she was in front of him. “M-Mother?” he stuttered. “Andrew?” the woman stuttered back. They both walked rapidly towards each other and hugged as the others gathered around and watched. “I cannot believe it’s truly you!” Andrew said, “It’s been so many years!”

—“My, how much have you grown!” The woman smiled, “Look at you! You look so handsome!”

—“Thank you, mother!” Andrew smiled, wiping a tear from his face. He then noticed his friends’ confused faces. “Mother, meet my classmates,” he said, “friends, meet my mother, Ophelia.”

—“I did not know Luna Nova admitted male students!” Ophelia said, eyeing Andrew’s uniform. “It’s a long story,” Andrew answered, “mother, I’m sure you remember Frank and Diana, but these are my new friends, Akko, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Rogelio, Lydia, and this is my girlfriend, Daisy.”

—“Hi, I’m Daisy,” she stuttered nervously, “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hanbridge!” she then noticed how Ophelia slightly cringed. “The pleasure is mine,” Ophelia smiled softly, shaking Daisy’s hand. “Have you been living alone in here, Ophelia?” Diana asked. “The Evermoore family sold to me their mansion before they left,” she replied, “Usually I pretend to be a ghost when fiddling kids like yourselves break in!”

She gave her wand another twist and suddenly the mansion’s decrepit appearance disappeared, making it look like a completely different place. “So, what happened to the Evermoores? Did they really die?” Amanda asked. “Oh my! No!” Ophelia gasped, “They left for Bristol, where they are originally from!” 

An owl then flew through a window and landed on Ophelia’s shoulder. “So, this whole haunted mansion thing is just an act to keep strangers away?” asked Daisy. “Precisely,” Ophelia replied. “Ha! Told you it wasn’t haunted!” Daisy mocked, making Amanda blush in anger, “Who was wrong? You were, Red!”

—“Shut up, Halves…” Amanda whispered. “Well, I guess it is time for us to go,” Andrew said, “it was nice meeting you again, mother.”

—“Farewell, Andrew,” Ophelia smiled. When the group was headed towards the exit, Andrew stopped abruptly. “Mother!” he called. Ophelia turned towards him. “Come with me! To Luna Nova!” Andrew exclaimed. “Me? To Luna Nova? Uhm…” she stuttered, stroking the owl, “I don’t know…”

—“They’re looking for a new teacher!” added Akko. “Me as a professor?” Ophelia asked, “What subject would I be teaching?”

—“Magical law!” Akko replied. “I’ll think about it,” Ophelia smiled, “but for now, I need you all to return to school or you’ll be in trouble!” she stood in the entrance as she saw Akko and her friends grab their brooms and levitate towards the sky. “A Luna Nova professor…” she sighed, “what do you think, Mitchie? Should I join?” she asked her owl, who let out a tiny hoot in response. “Perhaps…” Ophelia sighed once more as she headed back in.


	6. The Boy Who Cried Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akko and her friends discover Rogelio is a ferocious werewolf, she and her classmates have to catch him before someone gets hurt; Andrew and Klaus have an ongoing fight to hunt down Rogelio.

“Chariot!” Croix knocked on Chariot’s door, “You have to come! Quick!”

The Luna Nova alumni and staff reunited in the main entrance. “Today we welcome our new Magical Law professor!” Headmistress Holbrooke announced, “Professor Ophelia Oxford!”

\--”Andrew’s mom is our new teacher?!” Akko gasped. “I didn’t think she would accept! That was a week ago!” Lotte added. “Ophelia Oxford?!” Chariot gasped, “I haven’t seen her in years!”

\--”Why is she going by her maiden name?” Croix wondered, “Did she get a divorce?” 

\--”It seems like it!” answered Chariot. “Hello, everyone!” Professor Oxford smiled, “I really hope we have a great year together!” 

\--”Wait a second!” Michael gasped, “That looks like…” he along with other students all turned their heads towards Andrew. “Is that a relative of yours, boss?” Dean and Drake asked. “Yes,” Andrew replied at once, “that is my mother.” 

The students around gasped dramatically. “Settle down, now!” Professor Finnelan shouted, “it is time to head to your classes. As to you, Professor Oxford,” she turned aggressively towards the new professor, “I hope you do not start any controversy.”

\--”I will not,” Professor Oxford replied, “I promise.”

\--”Good,” Finnelan snapped before walking away. “Let’s get started, shall we?” Chariot chuckled as she entered her classroom, “Make sure to look up tonight! There’s going to be a full moon!”

\--”F-Full moon!?” Rogelio gasped in a whisper, “This is bad! This is very bad!” he started sweating nervously. “Everything okay, buddy?” Frank asked. “Y-Yes, I’m fine…” Rogelio answered. The door of the classroom then swung open and Professor Oxford walked in nervously, “Hello, Professor du Nord!” she said, “Do you mind if I borrow your cauldron? I’m afraid the previous professor took hers when she left, and Professor Finnelan never specified I needed one.”

\--”O-Of course!” Chariot smiled, gesturing her towards her cauldron. Professor Oxford shuffled awkwardly towards the cauldron, then rushedly walked out of the classroom. “A full moon tonight…” Rogelio thought, looking out the window, “What am I going to do?” 

As the sun went down and classes went by, Rogelio became more and more nervous, so he shut himself in his dormitory. “Rogelio!!” Frank knocked at the door, “Hey! Is everything okay, buddy? Are you feeling well?”

\--”Not really!” Rogelio replied from the inside, “I, uhm… have a very bad cold! It’s very contagious!” 

\--”We’re gonna be down at the cafeteria!” added Akko, “We’ll be watching a movie! Let us know if you need anything!” 

The other team members walked away except for Klaus, who began suspecting of his roommate’s behavior. “Klaus? Are you coming?” Akko asked. “Yes,” Klaus replied, following his team. “I have to get out of here before it happens!” Rogelio shouted, getting out of bed and headed outside, avoiding any unwanted attention. “I hope Rogelio is feeling well,” Akko sighed. “Oh, is he not coming?” Diana asked. “No, Akko replied, “he said he wasn’t feeling well.” 

\--”Well, we can still enjoy the evening!” Diana smiled. “Yeah,” Akko smiled back as they took a seat. As he watched the students gather around, Klaus kept thinking about Rogelio. What was he hiding? He knew there was something wrong. “Hey, Klaus!” Frank and Lotte approached him, “The movie’s about to start! Wanna come and sit with us?”

\--”Sure,” Klaus sighed. Meanwhile, Rogelio shuffled by nervously. He noticed the moon rising on the horizon. “I have to get as far as possible!” he thought. “Rogelio!” Klaus’s voice made him freeze in his tracks, “I thought you were not feeling well.”

\--”I uhm… need fresh air!” Rogelio stuttered. “Is that so?” Klaus asked, “Are you hiding anything?”

\--”What? No!” Rogelio said nervously. Klaus eyed him a couple of times. “You seem taller than this morning,” he said. “Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?” Rogelio asked. “Take it however you want,” Klaus rolled his eyes before walking away. “That was close…” Rogelio sighed in relief. He noticed how his hand were suddenly covered in fur. “It’s starting!” He freaked out, running towards the nearest door and heading towards the courtyard. As he ran, Rogelio felt two canine fangs grow inside his mouth, often biting his own tongue. As he reached the statue of the witch Jennifer, he looked up to see the moon rise up high. His glasses illuminated with the moonlight as his eyes went from brown to yellow to bloodshot red. “No! It’s starting!” He cried. He felt how his body morphed from human to an animal, letting out a loud howl. Klaus looked through the window. “I knew it,” he whispered, then rushed towards his dormitory. Once there, he opened the closet and searched deep within for a briefcase. Inside the black leather briefcase were magical hunting artifacts. “Time to clean the family’s name,” he smirked. 

“What was that?” Akko asked. “I’m sure it was nothing,” Diana said calmly. “There is a werewolf loose in Luna Nova!” Klaus announced, bursting through the door. “Everyone remain calm!” Chariot shouted. Another loud howl echoed in the campus. “Professor Du Nord! Take the students to safety!” Professor Finnelan commanded. “What can I do to help?” Professor Oxford asked. “You stay out of this, Professor Oxford!” Finnelan replied. “Klaus!! What the heck is all this?!” Akko asked, eyeing his gear. “Something that does not concern you, peasant!” Klaus shouted before taking off, “None of you shall stand in my way or you will be killed!”

As Klaus made his way out, Andrew turned around and headed towards his dormitory. “Hey!! Andy!!” Daisy called, “Come back!” she chased behind him. “We have to go check on Rogelio!” Akko said as she and the remaining Team Members headed towards the boys’ dormitory. “Rogelio!!” Frank knocked frantically at the door. There was no response and the door was locked from the inside. “Rogelio!!” Akko called, “Open up!!”

\--”Stand back!” Diana commanded, using a spell to force open the door. They walked and noticed it was empty. “Where could he be?!” Lotte asked before a distant howl sent shivers down Team Red’s spines. 

“Andrew! Hey!” Daisy shouted, getting in Andrew’s way, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, man?!”

\--”Go back to your dormitory, Daisy,” Andrew said, trying to pass through. “Hell no!” Daisy hissed, “I’m not gonna let you do your little Ace stunts! Especially after what Klaus said!” 

\--”I know what to do,” Andrew replied, “I’ll be fine.” 

\--”Andrew! Come back!” Daisy called as she watched him walk away, “Andrew James Hanbridge, if you take--”

Before she could finish her sentence, Daisy was tackled to the ground by a heavy force. Andrew looked around to see that the werewolf had pounced over her. “Daisy!” he gasped. “G-Good w-wolfie…” Daisy whispered in horror. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Andrew grasped his wand and gave it a twist, turning himself into a ferocious lion, pushing the werewolf away from the witch before it could harm her. The werewolf then ran away as Andrew returned to his normal form. “Did it scratch you?” he asked, helping Daisy stand up. “No,” Daisy replied with a painful groan, “it did shatter my ankle, though.” 

Andrew looked down to see that Daisy could barely stand, so he swept her off her feet. “What the hell are you doing?!” she asked. “I’m taking you to your dormitory,” he replied, “and I want you to stay there.” 

\--”Man! You’re not my dad!” Daisy scolded. He opened the door to her dormitory and placed her in the bed. “Don’t let her go out,” he instructed Megumi and Alice, then headed towards his dormitory. “Babe! Come back!” Daisy called, “Andrew? Andrew! Don’t ignore me!”

“Boss! What’s happening?!” Drake asked when Andrew walked in. “Is there truly a w-werewolf out there?” Dean stuttered. “Yes,” Andrew replied, leaning down to reach something underneath his bed. He pulled up a gym backpack and reached for his bow and magic arrows inside. “I need you two to stay here,” he commanded, “and whatever you do, stay away from the window.” He reached for a silver arrow and opened the window, shooting it towards the sky, then shut the window aggressively. “Yes, boss!” the twins stuttered as they saw him walk back out. Andrew ran down every hall of the campus, gasping for breath as his arrows rattled on his back. More howling caught his attention, so he decided to follow the sound. As he reached the end of the hall, Professor Oxford opened the door of her office. “Andrew!” she called, “What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” 

Andrew ignored her call and continued his path. “Andrew! Come back!” she called again, then decided to follow him until she lost him in a dark hall. Mitchie let out a soft hoot, making her go back to her office. Meanwhile, across the campus, Akko and her friends called for Rogelio. “Akko! Come here!” Amanda called, she held in her hands Rogelio’s glasses. “Are those… his glasses?!” Akko gasped. “What if the werewolf ate him?!” Lotte squealed. “Or what if… Rogelio is the werewolf?!” Diana suggested, “It all makes sense now! He has been acting weird all this time!”

\--”We must contain the area!” Professor Croix arrived next to Chariot, “I want all teams to check all possible areas that the werewolf could use as an exit!”

\--”Professor!” Akko called, “The werewolf is a student!” she showed them Rogelio’s glasses. “Rogelio? He is the werewolf?” Chariot asked. Akko nodded in response. Andrew caught a glimpse of the group, noticing Rogelio’s glasses. “Rogelio’s the werewolf, then…” he whispered, “...I cannot let Klaus kill him!” he continued running. From the corner of her eye, Akko watched him shuffle between the shadows. “Akko!” Diana called her back, “Pay attention to Professor Croix’s plan!”

\--”I need Team Red on the Southside, Team Green on the East, Team Blue on the North…” Professor Croix then noticed Team Navy’s absence, “Where’s Team Navy?”

\--”Andrew forced them all to stay on their dormitories,” Sucy replied. “Fine,” Professor Croix sighed, “Chariot, Ophelia, and I will cover the Westside.”

\--”What about me, professor?” Lydia asked. “You’ll go with Team Red, Miss Sullivan,” Croix answered, “They’ll need an extra hand.”

\--”Yes, professor,” Lydia said. 

Andrew roamed around the campus, checking every corner possible. Another distant howl made him look up to see Rogelio howling from the top of the New Moon tower. Before he could move a limb, he felt a sharp stinging pain in his arm. “What do you think you are doing?!” He turned around to see Klaus heavily armed with hunting gear. “What is all that, Klaus?!” Andrew gasped. “I am killing that werewolf to clear my family’s name!” Klaus replied, “You see, before we were accused of black magic, the Weisinger family was known for being Austria’s ghoul exterminator. That is right, you heard that correctly. We’ve got rid of werewolves, vampires, and other things. What has your family done, Andrew? Ban magic? Pathetic!”

\--”I won’t let you get that werewolf, Klaus!” Andrew shouted. “And why is that?” Klaus asked. “Because Rogelio is the werewolf!” Andrew shouted, “That’s right, Klaus! Rogelio Mendoza is the werewolf! You cannot kill your own teammate!” 

\--”On the contrary!” Klaus snickered malevolently, “I’ll be doing him a favor! He will never succeed at magic, and you know it, Andrew!”

\--”When Akko hears what you’re up to, you’ll never hear the end of it!” Andrew hissed. “That is if you even make it out alive to tell her!” Klaus shouted, reaching for a large silver sword and swinging it towards Andrew, who dodged it by just inches. Andrew then had no other option than to run. “Come back, Andrew!” Klaus shouted, running behind him, “You can run but you cannot hide!”

Andrew turned around the corner, heading towards the main campus. Klaus skidded behind him, trying to catch him. “I will find you!” he shouted. Andrew hid behind a pillar; he could feel his heart pounding. Klaus looked behind every pillar for him. As he got closer, Andrew shuffled silently towards a nearby door and closed it. He took a deep breath when suddenly Klaus’s sword broke through the door. “I know you’re in there, Andrew!” he laughed, “Come out, you filthy little worm!”

Anxiously, Andrew seized his wand. “Metamorphie faciesse!” he whispered, turning into a bat and hiding in the shadows when Klaus burst through the door. “Dammit! He escaped!” Klaus groaned, walking back out. Once he was out of range, Andrew returned to his normal form and continued patrolling. 

“Any signs of Rogelio yet?” Diana asked from her broom. “Not yet,” Akko replied. “This is bad,” Diana sighed, “I’ll go check on Amanda and her team. Also, if you see Michael, tell him I expect him to be patrolling and not flirting!”

\--”Always!” Akko said, “Oh! Diana! Wait!”

\--”Yes?” Diana answered. “I love you,” Akko smiled. Diana’s cheeks became slightly pink. “I love you too, Akko!” she smiled back before floating away. “Focus on finding Rogelio, could you?” Sucy scolded. 

A loud shriek then caught Diana and Akko’s attention. She and her classmates then followed the sound to see Team Blue cowering under the shadow of a large wolf. “Hey!” Akko gasped, “It’s Andrew-- I mean, Ace’s wolf!” 

Thunderstorm looked over to Akko and her teammates. “Wait…” Hannah gasped. “Are you talking about the Magnificent Ace?!” she and Barbara gasped. “Y-Yeah…” Akko replied. “What’s his wolf doing here then?” Michael asked. “It was probably attracted by Rogelio’s howling!” Lotte suggested. 

Thunderstorm then took off, leaving the witches and wizards behind. Andrew kept patrolling down the New Moon tower when he was tackled to the ground. “Here you are, filthy little bug!” Klaus smirked. “I won’t let you get near Rogelio, Klaus!” Andrew shouted. “And I won’t let you save that pitiful werewolf!” Klaus hissed back. He swayed his sword towards Andrew, who dodged it by inches. “You’re pretty perseverant!” he shouted. “Thanks, I learned it from Akko!” Andrew shouted, using his bow to attack Klaus. “You and that bow won’t make it out alive, Andrew! Give up!” The count shouted. “You haven’t seen anything yet!” Andrew charged towards him. Suddenly, Klaus was thrown to the floor. Andrew looked up to see Thunderstorm had pinned him down. “Glad to see you, old friend!” He smiled, then leaned down towards Klaus to disarm him, only to be headbutted by the fallen count. “You thought I would give up without a fight?!” he shouted, charging towards Andrew. “Bring it on!” Andrew shouted, turning his wand into a magic blade. The wizards then charged towards each other and engaged in a duel until Klaus’s wand flew from his hand. “It’s over, Klaus,” Andrew said. Klaus tried reaching for his wand when Thunderstorm placed his paw over it, giving the count a menacing growl. “Let’s go, Thunderstorm!” Andrew commanded, “We have a werewolf to catch.” 

Akko and company walked back towards their positions when they saw two red eyes glowing from the dark. Lydia took a couple of steps back, then ran away. “Lydia! Come back!” Akko called as Rogelio crawled from the shadows slowly. “Rogelio, it’s me!” Frank stuttered, “I’m Frank! Your friend!”

—“He’s not our friend right now…” Sucy said. “Don’t do any moves that could alarm him…” Lotte stuttered. Akko thought of shouting out for Diana when Sucy covered her mouth. Suddenly, a net flew towards Rogelio, catching him. The werewolf tried to free himself, trying to tear the net with his mouth and claws. “Where did that come from?” Frank asked. They then looked over to see Andrew and Thunderstorm. “Andrew!” Team Red gasped. “That was really good save, buddy!” Frank exclaimed. “Thank you,” Andrew smirked with pride. “Wait, you know his secret, too?!” Akko gasped. “Yeah!” Frank replied, “We’ve been friends since childhood! Andrew tells me everything!”

\--”I’ll take care of Rogelio from here,” Andrew said. “No!” Klaus’s voice made a dramatic echo, “You will not be taking this werewolf anywhere! I’ll terminate him first!”

\--”What the heck is the meaning of this, Klaus?!” Akko asked. “I’m cleaning my family’s name by killing that werewolf!” Klaus answered angrily. “We won’t let you kill Rogelio!” Akko said as she, Frank, Sucy, Andrew, and Lotte shielded Rogelio. “Take Rogelio away, Andrew!” Frank shouted, “We’ll take care of Klaus!” 

As Team Red kept Klaus busy, Andrew grabbed Rogelio and dragged him towards Thunderstorm. Meanwhile, far from Luna Nova, Lydia looked up to the night sky. A few rain clouds surrounded the moon. “You can do this, Lilith…” she whispered to herself. She then turned into a tall, slender figure--her demon form. Two leathery wings spawned from her back. She took flight towards the night sky; red sparks flew from her hands as she tried to cover the skies with stormy clouds. “Come on, mate!” Lilith thought, “You can do it!” The clouds suddenly became one, covering the moonlight. Rain, along with thunder, began pouring over Luna Nova. Andrew then noticed that the weight he was carrying became lighter. He turned around to see that Rogelio had returned to his normal form. “Leave us here, Thunderstorm,” Andrew commanded. He then unmounted the wolf, placing Rogelio gently on the wet ground. Andrew placed on the hood of his cloak as he dragged his classmate away from the rain to a dry place. The raindrops on his face then woke up Rogelio from his unconsciousness. He looked to see that he was completely naked and his vision was blurry. “Glad to see you’re back,” Andrew said. “A-Andrew? What happened?” Rogelio stuttered. “You turned into a werewolf, that’s what happened,” Andrew replied. “Oh, so everyone knows now…” Rogelio said, ashamed. “Was it your first time transforming?” Andrew asked. “Pretty much, yes,” Rogelio said. “So, are you an Alpha or an Omega?” Andrew asked again. “I’m an O-Omega…” Rogelio replied nervously, “my dad is a werewolf and my mom’s a witch if that’s what you’re wondering…”

—“I see,” Andrew said. “So, is that your pet?” Rogelio asked when he saw Thunderstorm. “This is… my familiar, Thunderstorm,” Andrew replied. Thunderstorm then let out a bark. “Centurion,” Rogelio said. “Pardon?” Andrew asked confused. “He said his true name is Centurion,” Rogelio answered sharply, “he actually dislikes the name Thunderstorm.”

—“Why didn’t you tell me you hated that name?!” Andrew turned towards the wolf. Rogelio then shivered lightly. “I’m blind and cold…” he said. Andrew then removed his cloak and placed it over Rogelio’s wet naked body. “Is it normal for werewolves to lose their clothes when they transform?” he asked. “Pretty much…” Rogelio replied. “Metamorphie vestesse!” Andrew chanted, making Rogelio’s uniform appear on his body. “Thank you, Andrew,” he said, “and also I’m sorry for thinking you were an arrogant jerk…”

—“You really thought of me that way?” Andrew giggled. “Yeah, kind of…” Rogelio stuttered nervously, “Sorry, Andrew… I didn’t mean to say all those hurtful things during the race.”

\--”It’s no problem,” Andrew smiled, “also, you can call me Andy.”

\--”Klaus! Come back!” Rogelio and Andrew turned to see that Team Red, Team Blue, and Team Green were all chasing Klaus across the yard. “Why is Klaus dressed that way?” asked Rogelio. “Klaus wanted to kill you, claiming that he was cleaning his family’s name,” Andrew replied, “do you know what that’s all about, by any chance?” 

\--”He told us that his family was accused of being linked to black magic,” answered Rogelio. “Klaus is a psychopath,” Andrew sighed. “Fine! I’ll surrender!” Klaus pleaded. “Awesome!” Akko smiled, “You can put that poison away, Sucy…” 

\--”Rogelio!! You’re back!!’ Frank gasped happily at the sight of his classmate. “Is it true you wanted to kill me, Klaus?” Rogelio asked, looking down at Klaus. “I… I can… I can explain…” Klaus stammered. Akko noticed a tone of remorse in his voice. “It’s okay,” Rogelio said, “I forgive you.”

\--”As if I ever needed a werewolf’s forgiveness…” Klaus snapped before storming away. 

Lilith landed on the wet ground. The rain then stopped pouring, becoming into a gentle mist. She then headed back to Luna Nova, turning back into Lydia. She ran towards her classmates. “Hey! You’re back!” Akko said. “Pardon that I took off like a scared li’l pup, mates,” Lydia said, “I went to see if I could find any of the professors but had no luck!” 

\--”It’s okay!” Akko smiled before letting out a yawn, “Rogelio is back to normal, which is good!” she let out a second yawn. “Let’s head back inside,” Diana commanded, “It’s really late already.” the students then began heading inside. “Hey, Andy...” Rogelio said timidly, “...are we friends now?”

\--”If you want to,” Andrew replied, “unless you want to go back to being ‘rivals’!”

\--”No no no!” Rogelio chuckled, “I do want to be friends!”

\--”Then, by all means, we are friends now,” Andrew smiled. “Is anybody gonna tell Chariot, Croix, and Professor Oxford that everything is fine now?” Sucy asked as each team headed back to their dormitories. 

“I felt it in the air…” Maldora whispered as she leaned over her crystal ball, “Lilith used her powers tonight. I could feel her demonic presence. Mother Lilith has unfortunately deceived us, that means it’s up to you, now,” she turned towards a cloaked figure in the threshold, “do not fail me as well.”


	7. Blackmailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew starts getting blackmailed and Starshine gets blamed for it, both magic schools must work together to find who the true culprit is.

Team Red walked into the cafeteria. The moment they walked in, all eyes were set on them, especially on Rogelio. “Hey there, wolf-boy!” Drake laughed. “Would you like to give us a little howl?” Dean added. Both twins then chuckled loudly, high-fiving each other. “Rogelio!” Hannah and Barbara threw themselves over him. “Would you like to give us a little howl?” Hannah asked. “Werewolves are, like… so hot!” Barbara added, making Rogelio blush. Dean and Drake gasped, watching how Rogelio was suddenly surrounded by a large group of girls. “Daisy! Come back!” Andrew called behind Daisy, who walked angrily with her arms crossed, “Listen to me! I was just doing it to protect you!”

\--"I know how to defend myself!” Daisy bellowed, “I have military training! I can throw a knife with my arms closed! I even carry with me a sled-freaking-hammer! And you think I couldn’t take care of a werewolf!? Who do you think I am?!”

\--"Daisy! I’m sorry!” Andrew said, “You… You matter too much to me. I almost lost you once, or more than once, actually… I didn’t want to lose you again.”

Daisy sighed, then cracked a soft smile. “Oh, Andy!” she said, “You’re such a dork!” she then pulled him close and embraced him, “I love you,” she said. “I love you too,” Andrew replied, placing his hands gently on her waist. “Andrew Hanbridge and Daisy Eaglenest!” Professor Finnelan shouted as she approached them, “Separate immediately!”

Andrew and Daisy then separated anxiously. “That’s better,” Finnelan snapped, “Anywho, this letter came in for you, Mr. Hanbridge,” she handed him an envelope, then walked away. “Is it from your old man?” Daisy asked as she followed Andrew to a nearby table. “No, I don’t think so,” Andrew replied, “my father normally seals his envelopes with a wax seal.”

—“Who would have sent it then? Anybody from your old school?” Daisy wondered. “Hey, guys!” Team Red and Team Green joined the table along with Lydia and Diana. Megumi and Alice joined later on as well. As they all discussed Rogelio’s new reputation, Andrew opened the enveloped. He emptied the contents, then gasped when he saw them. Pictures of him as Ace flashed across his green eyes. “You okay, Andy?” Amanda asked. “Geez, you’re paler than usual!” Daisy said, “Are you okay, babe?”

—“Somebody knows I’m Ace…” Andrew replied with a weak voice. “What the hell?!” Daisy gasped. Andrew then showed the pictures to his friends. “Who took these?!” Akko asked. “I… I don’t know!” Andrew stuttered. Daisy checked the envelope further for any clues. “Hey! There’s a note at the bottom!” she said, reaching in for a piece of paper. Akko and the others leaned in closer to read it. In bright red ink, it read:

Dear Andrew

We know your little secret. If you don’t want them to go into the press and into the Prime Minister’s office, you must give up magic or your secret will be revealed.

The threatening letter ended with a drawing of a four-angled star. “Starshine Academy…” Diana whispered. “What?! How does Starshine Academy know your secret?!” Daisy gasped. “I wouldn’t be surprised,” Lydia said, “those li’l bratties have all this technology by their side. They prolly tapped your phone or somethin’!”

—“Let’s give Starshine Academy a little visit,” Daisy hissed, “I have a funny feeling of who the culprit may be.”

The sun was shining over Starshine Academy, making its windows glimmer under the sunlight. “Ew, what on earth are Luna Nova Academy students on our campus?!” Courtney Diamond and her friends asked. “We’ve come here for answers!” Akko shouted, “We know you guys are guilty, Starshine! Or should I say, Rats-shine!”

—“Good one, Akko!” Amanda high-fived her. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Diana said, “the point is we know you are all blackmailing Andrew.”

—“Blackmail?!” Courtney and her friends gasped in unison. “Why would we be blackmailing?!” Justin Lancaster asked, “Who has such low self-esteem to do that?!”

—“Luna Nova might be our rival but we would never sink to something as low as blackmailing!” added Courtney. “Please!” Daisy rolled her eyes, “We know you guys sent these!” she tossed the envelope to them, “And I know exactly who it was! Where is that little rat, Yoon-hee Song?!”

At the mention of her name, Yoon-hee Song turned her head to the Luna Nova students. “Hey! Isn’t that the girl you bumped into a few days ago?” Clarisse asked. “Who are you?! How do you know my name?!” Yoon-hee asked. “You know very well who I am!” Daisy shouted. “I’ve literally never seen you in my life!” Yoon-hee shouted. “Cut the theatrics, Yoon-hee!” Daisy hissed, “We know you’re faking!”

—“And we also know you took the pictures!” Akko added. “What pictures?!” Yoon-hee asked, “I don’t even know what any of you are talking about!! I’ve never seen any of you in my life!!” thick tears started rolling down her cheeks. “Calm down, Yoon-hee!” Clarisse said. “I wouldn’t be so close to her if I were you,” Daisy snapped, “she’ll throw you off a bridge or mind-controlling you.”

—“You’re insane!” Yoon-hee cried, “All of you Luna Nova students are mean!” she then stormed off. “Yoon-hee! Wait!” Clarisse ran behind her, “I hope you monsters are happy!” she snapped at Daisy and the others. “She’s guilty, I know it!” Daisy whispered. “Listen up, Luna Nova!” Justin shouted, “We will not tolerate you incriminating us of something we’re not guilty of! And if you came here to attack a Starshine Academy student, you mess with every Starshine student!”

\--”And how shall we know that you are not guilty of such action?!” Diana shouted. “We have methods,” Courtney replied, “some of which your primitive school could never achieve. Follow us.”

The Luna Nova students followed the Starshine students into the campus. “We have a forensic lab on campus,” explained Courtney, “my father thought it would be best to have wizards in witches in the crime scene investigation field.”

\--"What else do you have here? A freaking military bunker?” Amanda asked sarcastically. “No,” Courtney replied, “we have that off-campus.”

\--"What the heck is wrong with these guys?” Amanda whispered to Daisy, who shrugged in response. “I know Yoon-hee is behind this,” Daisy whispered, “I know she is.”

\--"Me too,” Akko added, “that sudden innocence of her is nothing but an act! I can feel it in my gut!” 

\--"And it’s always important to trust your gut,” Daisy said. “Here it is,” Justin opened the door of the laboratory building, “our forensic labs are on the third floor.”

\--"How many labs do you need?!” Daisy asked as she and the other Luna Nova students eyed the place. “And how will forensic science help solve this case, exactly?” Diana inquired. “Sorry, what was your name again?” Courtney turned towards her aggressively, making Akko activate her protective girlfriend mode. “Diana Cavendish, that is,” Diana replied. “Very well, Miss Cavendish,” Courtney snapped, “how will forensic science help? Well, that is quite simple! We scan the document for fingerprints.” she and Justin, along with her friends, put on a pair of latex gloves each. “We strongly suggest you use these as well, to avoid damaging the evidence,” Justin said, passing a box of latex gloves to the Luna Nova students. Akko grabbed a pair nervously, then passed the box to Diana, who pulled out a pair undignified. Refusing to put away her fingerless biker gloves, Daisy simply placed the gloves underneath them. Once the students reached the third floor, Courtney opened the door to the main laboratory. “I need everyone to clear the area,” she commanded, “it is a very important matter. Leave! Now!”

The students dropped what they were doing and shuffled away anxiously. Akko could hear some of them whisper things such as “Why are there Luna Nova students here?”. She then observed carefully how Courtney and Justin managed the envelope with caution as they examined its contents. “So, you’re the Magnificent Ace, eh?” Justin asked. “Yes,” Andrew replied, “I am. Since we have come this far, it would be useless to hide it.”

\--"You were my least favorite anyway,” Justin added, “I think you, or Ace, actually, are overhyped.”

\--"Don’t listen to him, Ace!” Courtney said, “You’re actually really talented!”

Daisy then cleared her throat loudly. “Focus on finding who’s blackmailing Andrew, could you?” she snapped. “Can you think of anybody who could know your secret?” Justin asked. “Yoon-hee…” Daisy whispered. “I doubt Yoon-hee Song was the culprit,” Courtney replied, “Lucy, Britney, go bring Yoon-hee Song and Clarisse Belafonte here at once.”

\--"Yes, Courtney!” the two girls said, heading out of the laboratory. “Even Starshine has its own Hannah and Barbara…” Amanda laughed. Minutes later, Lucy and Britney walked in followed by Yoon-hee and Clarisse. “They’re here, Courtney!” They said in unison. “Why did you call us here?” Yoon-hee asked. “Is this any of you two’s handwriting?” Courtney inquired. “No,” Yoon-hee replied, “that’s not mine.”

\--"Not mine either,” added Clarisse. “What? You’re lying!” Daisy shouted. “It is not! I can prove it!” Yoon-hee shouted back. She reached for her notebook from her backpack and for a pen, then wrote the message from the letter. “Not a match,” Justin said as he compared the handwriting from both papers. “We’ve told you, Half N’ Half!” Clarisse said mockingly. “Hey! Only I can call her Halves!” Amanda hissed. “We knew it was not a Starshine Academy student,” Courtney said. “As president and vice-president of the Starshine Academy Student Committee, we’ve seen all of Starshine’s handwriting,” added Justin. “That was a weird sentence, but okay…” Amanda whispered. “Give us two days and we’ll find who the culprit is,” Courtney added. “Two days?!” The Luna Nova students gasped. “I do not have two days!” Andrew said, “My biggest secret could be in danger! The lives of people that matter to me could also be in danger!”

\--"We cannot rush the examination!” Courtney said, “It takes time!” 

\--"I thought Starshine Academy was all about fusing magic and technology,” Diana snapped. “Forensic science isn’t an exact science!” Justin added, “We have to find fingerprints! Any traces of DNA!”

\--"I bet Professor Croix would solve the case in just five minutes,” Sucy said. “She’s right,” Akko added, “come on, guys. Let’s take this to Professor Croix.” 

\--"Wait!” Courtney stopped them, “Fine! You win! We’ll accelerate the process!”

Hours passed as the Luna Nova students waited anxiously for the results. Andrew walked back and forth as Daisy tried to calm him down. Courtney and Justin then walked out next to the rest of their friends. “So? Did you get any evidence?” Akko asked. “We did,” Courtney replied. “We found that the letter was written not with a pen but rather with a fountain pen,” Justin explained, “regularly, fountain pens come in two colors of ink: black and blue, There are only two red-inked fountain pens in the world. One of them belongs to Courtney’s family, but do you know who does the other one belong to?”

\--"The Blackwell family...:” Andrew replied under his breath. “Ding ding!” Daisy said, “We’ve got a culprit.” 

\--"That means Appleton Academy was behind this,” Courtney said, “seems to us like Luna Nova owes Starshine an apology.”

The Luna Nova students then gathered in a group circle, then turned back towards the Starshine students. “We apologize for blaming you,” Diana said. “So, do you think that guy from your old school did it? What was his name again?” Daisy asked. “Louis Blackwell,” Andrew replied, “I have no doubt.”

\--"I still remember when I kicked that brat’s butt in that duel!” Amanda said excitedly. “Seems like we have to give Appleton a little visit,” Courtney suggested. “Aw yes! David’s back in business!” Daisy exclaimed. “Who the heck is David?” Amanda asked. “My male alter-ego,” Daisy smirked, “Akko and Andy already know him.”

\--"And me!” Frank entered the conversation. “We are not doing it your way!” Justin said, “We are going to plan correctly and patiently, the Starshine way.”

\--"Have you no respect for tradition?!” Diana shouted, “We are doing it the traditional way! With diplomacy!”

\--"No, we’re doing it the modern way!” Courtney snapped back. “How about you two shut the hell up!” Daisy stood between the witches, “I know who could develop a good plan.”

Akko then noticed all eyes were on her. “M-Me?” she asked. “Any plans, Akko?” asked Diana. 

Moonlight illuminated the courtyard of Appleton Academy. “Do ya think he fell in the trap, Louie?” Billy Goldstein asked. “I have no doubt about it,” Louis Blackwell replied, “Andrew has always been soft. And putting the blame on Starshine Academy will just make the entire thing more amusing to watch!” he snickered. As both gentlemen rounded the corner, they heard a clicking sound, spotting a flame in a shadowy hall. “Hey, you!” Louis shouted, “No smoking in the halls!”

—“Good evening, gentlemen!” David Eaglenest walked out of the shadows, putting a cigarette in his mouth, “Isn’t it past your curfew?”

—“You?!” Billy and Louis gasped. “What in tarnation are you doing here, Eaglenest? No witches are allowed in here!” Billy shouted. David blew a small cloud of smoke, then giggled. “That’s a good question,” he smirked, “I came here because I have a message for you to idiots from Andrew. He knows you guys are blackmailing him and tried to blame Starshine Academy for it.”

—“And well? Has he made a decision yet?” Louis asked. “Nope, but we did,” David replied. “Who is ‘we’?” Louis asked again. “Luna Nova and Starshine teamed up to bust you guys,” David answered before blowing more smoke, “We came all the way here, looking for you, and you finally came to me, to good old David Eaglenest.”

—“Yer name ain’t David!” Billy shouted, “Yer name’s Daisy! You ain’t no real man, you’re a witch!”

—“A witch that is willing to do anything to help those who matter to me,” David snapped, walking menacingly towards them. Billy and Louis walked back when they bumped into someone. They turned around to see Amanda and Rogelio dressed in Appleton uniforms. “Good night, boys,” David smirked, whipping out his wand and knocking them out. Finally, both Appleton students woke up to see they were in Starshine Academy’s cafeteria. “Wh-Where are we?!” Louis asked. “Starshine Academy,” Courtney and Justin walked in, followed by the rest of their group. Yoon-hee and Clarisse watched from the second story next to Constanze, Jasminka, Sucy, and Lotte. Akko, Diana, Daisy, and Lydia all walked in with their teams--the only person missing was Klaus. “Nice to see you again, Louis!” Amanda snickered as she stood behind him, still wearing the Appleton uniform. “Daisy told me you aren’t fond of Mexicans,” Rogelio said as he tipped off Billy’s cowboy hat, “well, I have bad news for you: I’m Mexican and I’m also a ferocious werewolf!” 

—“How did you get these pictures?” Daisy asked, throwing the photos on the table, “Who told you about Andrew’s secret?”

—“I refuse to talk!” Louis replied. “Andrew wants to know who and how you got these,” Daisy hissed. “Well, it is too bad Andrew is not here!” Louis hissed back, “Proof of how much of a coward he is!”

—“You’re wrong, Louis. I am here,” Andrew walked through the door and towards the table. “Oh, Andrew!” Louis shouted in a disgusted tone as he eyed Andrew’s Luna Nova uniform, “Look at you! You sank so low just for a girl!”

—“I did not choose to attend Luna Nova because of Daisy,” Andrew snapped, “I had a personal motive: my past. And now, who gave you these photos and how did you discover my secret?”

—“We plead the fifth!” Billy shouted. “Shut the hell up, Goldstein!” Daisy hissed, slamming her fist on the table, “You’re not in America! You must talk!”

—“Either way, we are not talking!” Louis said, “You deserve this, Andrew! You deserve this for being a deserter and a coward!”

—“Have you no shame?!” Andrew shouted, “You incriminated these Starshine students to create tensions, didn’t you?! So that way I could stick to Luna Nova and you could reveal my secret?!”

—“Perhaps…” Louis said, turning his head away from Andrew. “Starshine Academy did not like this little prank of yours,” Justin said, “we will not tolerate you dragging our good name. Unlike Luna Nova, Starshine and Appleton have been in peace for years.”

—“Nothing any of you magic-using freaks do will make us talk!” Louis bellowed, “We will not speak!”

—“Yeah, we won’t speak!” added Billy. “Any plan Bs, Akko?” Daisy turned towards her. “Sucy’s potions!” Akko whispered in response. “We have methods to make you talk,” Courtney snapped, “Miss Manbavaran if you please.”

Sucy then walked down and towards the table, carrying a flask with a clear liquid. “This here is a truth serum,” she explained, “whoever comes in contact with it will speak nothing but the truth. You don’t have to drink it. As soon as it touches your skin, it will course through your blood and up to your brain, making you say the truth!” she giggled malevolently. “We should start with William Goldstein,” Courtney said. “Gladly…” Sucy smirked, using a dropper to redraw some of the truth serum and dripping some on Billy’s mouth. “So, Billy, who gave Louis those pictures?” Daisy asked. “I don’t know! He never told me!” Billy replied, “He just told me he got them from a source of his!”

\--"You’re next, Louis,” Andrew hissed, “go ahead, Sucy.” 

The doors of the cafeteria then slammed open. A tall male figure walked across the cafeteria, his face was illuminated by the moon. Andrew gasped when he recognized that face. “Flash?!” he asked. “Hi there, Ace,” Flash smirked malevolently. “Your Wild Hunt teammate?!” Akko asked. “What’s this one doing here?!” Daisy asked as well. “Took you long enough, Thomas,” Louis scolded. “Sorry, I had some errands to run,” Flash replied. “You two know each other?” asked Justin. “Yes,” Louis replied as Flash untied him, “this is my older brother, Thomas Blackwell.”

\--"You’ve got to be kidding me!” Andrew gasped. “That is right,” Flash smirked, “I took these photos and gave them to my brother so he could blackmail you. I would’ve gone to my father, but let’s say he and I aren’t on the best of terms.”

\--"Why are you doing this?” Andrew asked. “Because I hate you!” Flash roared, “Thanks to you, I was kicked out of the team! I lost my only passion in life! And I wanted you to pay for it, Hanbridge. And I was so close to achieving that. I used to be Cyrus’s favorite until you came with your little act and took my place!” 

\--"I did not take your place, Flash,” Andrew said, “I earned it! And I am not Cyrus’s favorite either, all he does is translate for me.”

\--"And I also dislike you, both as Andrew and as Ace,” Louis added as he untied Billy. “Shut up, Louis! This doesn’t concern you!” Flash hissed. “As far as I am aware, it does concern me, Thomas!” Louis hissed. “Calm down, Louie!” said Billy, “Round up those sheep!”

\--"None of you are leaving until you pay back to Starshine for incriminating us!” Courtney drew out her wand. Justin and the other Starshine students followed. “Luna Nova will not tolerate this either!” Diana shouted as she and the other Luna Nova students followed. “Put your wands down!’ Flash shouted, “Or as soon as the sun rises, we’ll release these images to the press!”

\--"Not so fast!” Yoon-hee and Clarisse shouted, “We have a little trick under our sleeves.”

\--"What do you two think you’re doing?!” Courtney gasped, “I told you to stay out of this and let the Starshine Student Committee handle it!”

\--"We decided not to listen to you, Courtney,” Clarisse replied. “Besides,” Yoon-hee smirked confidently, “Clarisse and I never come to a party empty-handed,” she then placed on the table printed articles. “We should start with Billy,” Clarisse replied, “I’m guessing it would look bad for your already controversial family that the Goldsteins committed tax fraud multiple times, wouldn’t it?”

\--"Who in tarnation told you about that?!” Billy gasped. “We have our sources,” Clarisse replied. “And now, concerning the Blackwell brothers,” Yoon-hee said, “your father is the Minister of Defense, is he not? Or has he moved on to Minister of State now that Andrew’s father is the Prime Minister?”

\--"What would the press say if they find out your father committed voter fraud?” Clarisse asked, pulling out an article from the pile. “‘Buying votes from parliament’? I don’t know about British politics but that sounds like a serious offense!” Yoon-hee grinned. “I don’t really care,” said Flash. “I do!” Louis shouted, “I am expected to be my father’s successor! Get rid of those articles immediately!”

Yoon-hee and Clarisse then aimed their wands at him. “Get rid of those pictures and apologize to both Starshine and Luna Nova first,” Yoon-hee commanded. “If you don’t, we’ll release this information to the press as soon as the sun rises!”

\--"Ha! And who is the press going to believe?” Louis smirked, “The son of the Minister of Defense and Chairman of Appleton Academy or a pair of Starshine witches?”

\--"What about the son of the Prime Minister?” Andrew asked. “What about the daughter of a billionaire?” added Daisy, “You two know us Americans run the world, even your tiny little island.”

\--"Nice one, Halves!” Amanda laughed. “You blokes are done for!” Lydia shouted. “This won’t stay like this!” Flash hissed, “I will come back one way or another! And I promise that the whole world will know who the so-called Magnificent Ace truly is!” he then stormed away. “Thomas! Wait! We need a ride back to Appleton!” Louis and Billy ran behind him. “Well, I guess we owe you an apology,” Daisy sighed, facing Yoon-hee and Clarisse. “I did it to prove you I’m not whatever you think I am,” Yoon-hee replied, “I have no idea who you are or what I did to you, but I am willing to start again.”

\--"Yoon-hee really changed?” Akko thought. “I bet it’s all a trick,” Sucy said. “Daisy… Daisy Eaglenest…” Daisy stretched her hand towards Yoon-hee. “Yoon-hee Song,” she answered, shaking her hand, “pleasure to meet you, Daisy! I really like your piercings, by the way!”

Daisy’s heart sank to the bottom of her chest. “Well, Luna Nova,” Courtney sighed, “do not think that because of these events our rivalry will stop.”

\--"I was about to suggest a truce,” Diana interrupted, “on behalf of Luna Nova Academy, we apologize for incriminating you, and therefore are willing to make a peace treaty.”

The Starshine students then gathered in a circle and began muttering things. “Starshine Academy accepts your apology and peace treaty,” Courtney answered, “as long as neither parties break the truce.”

\--"Deal,” Diana said, shaking her hand with Courtney, “Luna Nova, let’s go back before we get in trouble.”

\--"Do you really think they’ll keep their promise?” Akko asked as the Luna Nova students headed out. “Let’s give them the benefit of the doubt,” Diana replied. 

Yoon-hee and Clarisse entered their dormitory. Yoon-hee climbed towards her bed. “Are you okay, Yoon-hee? You were silent all the way here,” Clarisse said. “I don’t think I’m okay anymore, Clarisse…” Yoon-hee sighed. “How come?” Clarisse asked curiously, walking up the stairs towards Yoon-hee’s room. “Clarisse…” Yoon-hee replied, “I think I’m in love with Daisy Eaglenest…”


	8. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon-hee starts catching feelings for Daisy (again), but how will she react this time when she discovers Daisy is with someone else? Meanwhile, Andrew is having problems with his classes.

“What?!” Clarisse gasped, “Wait! That can’t be possible! Are you sure about that? She was really mean to you!”

\--"I don’t know, Clarisse…” Yoon-hee answered, “I just felt this thing when I shook her hand. Maybe she was confusing me with another Yoon-hee?”

\--"I doubt it,” Clarisse replied, “She looked very convinced, especially when you bumped into her that first time.”

\--"But I’ve never seen Daisy before!” Yoon-hee exclaimed, “But she’s… she’s so pretty…”

\--"She’s scary, actually…” Clarisse said matter-of-factly, “What do you see in her anyway? I didn’t know you liked girls in the first place!”

\--"Yeah, I’m a lesbian,” Yoon-hee answered carelessly, “I discovered it when I was 12.”

\--"I have nothing against your preference,” Clarisse said, “but… Daisy Eaglenest? Are you sure? She doesn’t seem like the kind to fall in love!”

\--"I don’t know, Clarisse…” Yoon-hee sighed deeply, “I’m confused. I really like her, but what if she keeps holding grudges against me? Why is she so mad at me?”

\--"Maybe we should ask one of her friends!” Clarisse suggested, “Tomorrow after school! How does that sound?”

\--"S-Sure…” Yoon-hee said as Clarisse walked back down to her bed. “Goodnight!” Clarisse smiled as she turned off the lights. “Night-night!” Yoon-hee smiled back as she went to sleep. 

“I saw them!” By the next morning, back at Luna Nova, the entire cafeteria laughed at a girl with green hair and a tinfoil hat over her head, “I saw their ship again! I’m not lying!”

—“Who the heck is that?” Akko asked. “Candice Jones,” Sucy replied, “she’s a weirdo.”

—“Candice Jones! What is the meaning of your shouting?!” Professor Finnelan shouted angrily. “I saw them! They’re here!” Candice answered. “Again with that alien thing, Miss Jones?” Professor Badcock asked. “I’m not lying, professors!” Candice said, “I saw their ship! It was big and round and silver!”

—“If you create another disturbance, I will give you three hours of detention, Miss Jones!” Finnelan scolded before she and other professors walked away. “Alien freak!” Hannah and Barbara chanted next to Dean and Drake, “Candice is an alien freak! Alien freak!”

—“B-But! I’m not lying! I swear I saw them!” Candice said. “Just like last semester when you saw a red shiny light that resulted to be an airplane?” Hannah asked. “Yeah, or how about when you thought you saw a spaceship that was actually a balloon?” asked Barbara. “But… I swear I saw something…” Candice sobbed. “And did these aliens come in peace?” asked Drake. “We come in peace, human!” Dean mocked, imitating an alien. “Alien freak! Alien freak! Alien freak!” They chanted in her face. “Leave her alone!” Akko shouted. “Here she comes! The defender of the innocent!” Drake and Dean laughed. “If Candice says she saw something, then I believe her!” Akko shouted. “I believe her too!” Paola Linetti joined next to Helga Andersen, “Just last night we saw a flying saucer, right, Helga? It flew outside our window and took our Australian roommate with it!” she laughed while Helga let out a grunt that resembled a laugh. “Alien freak! Alien freak!” the students surrounding Candice and Akko chanted. The doors of the cafeteria swung open—Daisy and Andrew walked in. “Oh, hey boss!” Dean and Drake chuckled nervously. “What the hell do you guys think you’re doing?!” Daisy hissed. “Nothing!” Dean answered. “We were just having fun with our friend the alien freak!”

—“Alien freak? Seriously?” Andrew crossed his arms, “If I catch you calling this girl an alien freak again, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

—“But she is an alien freak!” Hannah said. “Can’t you see her freaky tin foil hat?” Barbara added. “And it seems like Akko wants to join, right, Akko?” Paola laughed. “What’s it to you, anyway?” Daisy snapped, “Aliens are cool. Tom from blink-182 does alien research.”

—“I love blink-182 because of that!” Candice exclaimed. “Hannah! Barbara! What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” Diana asked angrily. “Just hanging out with the alien freak!” Hannah and Barbara replied. “Well, stop it,” Diana snapped, “it’s rather annoying, and what makes you think of Candice as a freak? Her tinfoil hat? There is nothing wrong with that.”

—“I wish I could’ve used one when I was getting mind-tortured by the Dark Cult…” Daisy smirked, eyeing Candice’s tin foil hat, “that’s its function, right? Preventing mind-control?”

—“Absolutely!” Candice smiled. “Tight,” Daisy smiled. Paola and Helga then walked away. “Thank you for defending me, Akko!” Candice said. “No problem!” Akko smiled. “I could’ve defended you too!” Michael Richards smirked, rounding Candice with his arms, “Because to me, Candy-wandy, you’re out of this world!” he winked. “Oh, Michael!” Candice giggled. “Don’t get jealous, ladies!” He said as he eyed the girls around him, “There’s enough Michael for all of you.”

—“Nobody even wants to be near you!” Hannah scoffed before she and Barbara walked away. “Guess there’s more for you, Candy-wandy!” Michael smirked. “Weak game, dude…” Daisy scolded. “Thank you, Michael!” Candice said as she removed his arm from her shoulders, “But I’m not interested in a boyfriend. I want to explore the cold depths of space in search of more life forms!”

—“That’s pretty tight!” Daisy and Andrew gasped at the same time. “That’s so awesome!” Akko added. “I am not one to talk about aliens,” Diana said, “but I do believe there must be other life forms out in space. It would be rather primitive to think we are the only intelligent beings in the universe.”

—“Tom DeLonge would be proud of you, Candice!” Daisy said. “Yeah! I love 30 Seconds to Mars!” Michael tried to join the conversation. “That’s blink-182, you uncultured swine!” Daisy shouted. “30 Seconds to Mars has Jared Leto, not Tom DeLonge,” added Andrew. “How do you know?” Michael asked. “D-Daisy told me about it!” Andrew replied nervously, “I’m n-not really into r-rock…”

—“Dude, really?!” Daisy whispered angrily. “Do you guys want to see my collection of alien photos?” Candice asked. “Sure!” Akko replied. “I’ll pass,” Diana answered, “I have other things to do, but have fun!”

—“I’m down!” Daisy replied. “So am I,” Andrew added, “I am rather curious!”

—“Follow me then!” Candice said. “Let me bring my teammates!” Akko said as she went back to her table. As they followed Candice, Andrew bumped accidentally into Klaus, who was walking back to his lonely table. “Watch where you’re going, Hanbridge!” Klaus shouted. “You watch where you’re going, Klaus von Weisinger!” Andrew snapped back. “You’re such an ugly little worm,” Klaus hissed in a low voice, “I’ll be glad to squash you like a beetle one day.”

—“I want to see you try,” Andrew said in a challenging tone. “Hey, Klaus!” Rogelio called, “We’re going with Akko to see some alien stuff! Wanna come?”

—“No thanks, I’m fine…” Klaus replied before walking away. “What happened, Andy? Is everything okay?” Rogelio asked. “Yes, it was just a mild altercation,” Andrew replied. “I told you that Klaus doesn’t care about us…” Sucy said in a dreading tone. “Anyway, let’s head to Candice’s dorm!” Akko said excitedly. “Andrew!” Professor Oxford called. “Good afternoon, professor!” Andrew smiled. “I need to talk to you urgently,” Professor Oxford said. “Oh, of course, professor!” Andrew said, “Would you mind telling Daisy I will be late to Candice’s dorm?” he asked Akko. “Leave it to me!” Akko said as she led the rest of Team Red to Candice’s dormitory. Andrew then followed Professor Oxford to her classroom. “Is there anything important you want to talk to me about, professor?” He asked. Professor Oxford sat behind her desk. “Yes,” she replied, “it’s about… your grades,” she then presented him a piece of paper containing Andrew’s score in an exam. “A D grade?!” Andrew gasped, “But I studied!”

—“Well, this tells me otherwise,” Professor Oxford said, “and judging by the look on your face, this must be your first time getting a grade below an A, am I correct?”

Andrew stuttered, trying to find the right words to say but nothing would leave his mouth. “As your professor, I do not have much to say, I’ve seen these ever since I became a professor here,” Professor Oxford sighed, “but as your mother, I am very disappointed in you, Andrew. I expected more from you. And it is not only in my class, but Croix and Chariot have also complained to me that your grades have dropped significantly since last week. Professor Finnelan told me you seem distracted. Is it Daisy who is causing this?”

—“Not at all, mother,” Andrew replied, “it’s… something else…”

—“Oh? And what exactly could that be?” Professor Oxford asked, “Would it be that you were blackmailed recently because of your secret identity?”

Andrew’s heart then dropped to the bottom of his stomach. “What?! Who told you that?!” He gasped. “Mitchie told me. Besides, I have been watching the Wild Hunt ever since I left your father’s household,” Professor Oxford answered, “Did you think I would not recognize my own son even under that bear cloak, Ace the Magnificent?”

—“It’s actually the Magnificent Ace,” Andrew said. “Well, Andrew,” Professor Oxford sighed once more, “you will have to focus more on your classes and less on the Wild Hunt. I want you to attend tutoring with me, with Professor du Nord, and with Professor Croix, am I clear?”

—“Yes, mother—I mean, professor,” Andrew responded. “Good, you are dismissed,” Professor Oxford smiled softly as Andrew walked away, “oh, and Andrew!”

—“Yes?” Andrew turned towards the call. “I love you,” Professor Oxford said. “I love you too,” Andrew smiled back before heading out.

Meanwhile, over at Starshine Academy, Yoon-hee stared blankly at her notebook. She kept thinking about Daisy. “Why is her face suddenly so familiar?” she thought, “Did we go to school together? Did I see her at a party? I know I’ve seen her face before, but where?”

\--"Miss Song? Miss Song!” the professor’s call made Yoon-hee look up again. “Y-Yes?” she gasped. She immediately knew she was in trouble. “Could you please tell the class what is Planck’s Constant?” the professor asked. “I… um…” Yoon-hee stuttered. “Six point six two…” Clarisse whispered slowly. “Do not help her, Miss Belafonte,” snapped the professor. After class, Clarisse waited outside for Yoon-hee. “What’d he say?” Clarisse asked when Yoon-hee walked out. “I have to come to tutoring starting tomorrow,” Yoon-hee sighed. “Well, we should go meet with those Luna Nova students!” Clarisse exclaimed, “I told my friend to seek for them! She just hasn’t replied to my text yet.” 

\--"I don’t know about this, Clarisse…” Yoon-hee stuttered, “What if Daisy goes absolutely nuts on me again?”

\--"She won’t do that, I promise!” Clarisse smiled as they walked across the gates.

“And then she told me I have to attend tutoring from now on,” Andrew sighed. “Man, sorry to hear that,” Daisy said, “but, one way or another, your mom’s right. You’re worrying too much about the whole Ace situation! You have to relax, babe!”

Both then turned around the corner of High Street. Daisy noticed how Andrew’s face suddenly shifted into an anxious expression. “Hey, if it makes you feel better,” she said, “I know a place you can de-stress!’ she then pulled his hand and led him to their favorite Music Shop. “Whenever I’m feeling down and Akko isn’t around, I just listen to music!” she smiled. “Why would you need Akko to be around?” Andrew asked curiously. “Let’s say, she kinda knows how to cheer me up,” Daisy replied, “I actually enjoy her company whenever I feel like I want to disappear.”

\--"Seems like I’ve got to thank her, by all means,” said Andrew. “Thank her? For what?” asked Daisy. “Because you’re still around thanks to her,” Andrew replied. “Jeez, you’re so cheesy!” Daisy giggled as they walked by a wall full of musical instruments. Andrew then let go of Daisy’s hand and carefully approached a piano. “Hey, Daisy!” he called, “Does this sound familiar to you?” 

Daisy then turned around to face him. Andrew began playing the first few notes of Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano. “It’s… Bohemian Rhapsody!” Daisy gasped excitedly, “How did you learn to play it?”

\--"I had to learn it behind my piano instructor’s back,” Andrew replied, “he and my father didn’t approve of my preference for Queen.”

\--"That’s tight,” Daisy smiled. She then directed her eyes to a red guitar. She approached it and plugged it into an amplifier. “Check this out!” she said, then began playing it, “I, too, know how to play Bohemian Rhapsody, but on the guitar.”

\--"Are Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor done yet?” the manager approached them. “Sorry,” Daisy and Andrew giggled before walking out of the store. “The manager is such a grumpy-pants!” Daisy laughed, “He called me an Ash Costello wannabe!”

\--"He said that I look like an off-brand Kellin Quinn!” Andrew laughed. “Really? You don’t look much like Kellin…” Daisy said. “Do you think I’m not aware of that?” giggled Andrew. 

“My friend said she hasn’t seen Daisy in a while!” Clarisse said as she and Yoon-hee hurried down the street, “If we’re lucky, we can meet her at the coffee shop!”

\--"What was her name again?” Yoon-hee asked. “Candice, but I call her Candy,” Clarisse replied, “We’ve been friends for a while! I met her in a Nightfall fan website!”

\--"You’re a Nightfall fan?!” Yoon-hee gasped. “Yup!” Clarisse replied. As they turned the corner of High Street, Clarisse and Yoon-hee spotted Daisy. “There she is! There’s your girl!” Clarisse exclaimed. “She… She’s not my girl…” Yoon-hee blushed. “Yet,” Clarisse winked. “Hey! Isn’t that--” Yoon-hee pointed at Andrew. “Oh, it’s that Wild Hunt guy,” responded Clarisse. Both Andrew and Daisy were waiting to receive a pair of ice cream cones from an ice cream truck. “They’re friends, right? Tell me they’re only friends!” Yoon-hee chuckled nervously as she saw them link arms. “I don’t think they are, Yoon-hee…” Clarisse sighed. Yoon-hee’s heart broke in two when she saw them kiss then walk away. “She has a boyfriend…” she sighed, then turned around with her head low. “Hey, don’t be upset!” Clarisse said, “I’m sure you’ll find someone better! Someone that doesn’t look like she keeps dead bodies in her basement!”

\--"Yeah, but I really like Daisy…” Yoon-hee sobbed, “Guess I’ll have to let her be. I don’t want to be the typical hurt girl who is mad that her crush is with someone else.”

\--“Jeez, sorry, Yoon-hee,” Clarisse sighed, “Candy never told me Daisy was taken.”

\--"It’s fine,” Yoon-hee said, “I’ll get over it. Besides, I still don’t know Daisy that well. Maybe I should get to know her better, don’t you think?”

\--"I guess,” Clarisse shrugged. 

“Did you really take all these, Candice?” Akko asked as she eyed all of Candice’s photos. “Yup!” Candice replied, “Also, Akko, I hope you don’t mind, but my friend from Starshine Academy asked about Daisy…”

\--"You have a friend in Starshine Academy?” Akko asked. “Yeah,” Candice replied, “Her name is Clarisse. She sent me a text that her friend has a crush on Daisy.”

Akko’s heart then dropped to the bottom of her chest. “Uhm… What’s her friend’s name?” she stuttered. Sucy and Lotte then looked up when they heard that. “It’s something Korean,” Candice snapped her fingers, trying to remember, “something like… Yoon-hee.”

Akko felt her heart sink lower. “It’s kind of weird,” Candice continued, “I could swear there used to be a girl named Yoon-hee here at Luna Nova before reconstruction. I never met her because Megumi told me she was a bully.”

Akko, Sucy, and Lotte exchanged nervous looks. “Clarisse told me Yoon-hee wants to get to know Daisy better,” added Candice, “but, I don’t have enough guts to tell her Daisy’s dating Andrew…”

\--"We’ll do it!” Akko answered at once. “Akko!” Lotte gasped. “We’ll meet up with Yoon-hee and tell her about Daisy’s situation!” Akko said. “I have mushrooms that I don’t plan on leaving,” Sucy said, “count me out.”

\--"I’m r-really scared of Yoon-hee…” Lotte whimpered, “I think I’m out, too!” she anxiously linked her arm with Frank. “I’ll go with you, Akko!” Rogelio said. “I’ll also tell Diana if she wants to come,” added Akko. “Do you want me to tell Clarisse to tell her friend you want to meet up with her?” Candice asked. “Please,” Akko replied. “Akko! Don’t do it!” Lotte stuttered, “Yoon-hee might be up to something again!”

\--"It’ll be worth the risk,” Akko said. “She’s dead,” Sucy said dreadfully as Akko and Rogelio walked out. “Hey, where are you two going?” Daisy asked as she and Andrew ran into Akko and Rogelio. “Towards Diana’s dormitory,” Rogelio replied, “Akko needs to tell her something urgently.”

\--"I can tell her if you want,” said Daisy, “her dormitory is on the way to mine.”

\--"Oh no, I’ll tell her,” Akko replied, “see you guys around! Come on, Rogelio!” she took Rogelio by the wrist and continued walking. Daisy and Andrew exchanged confused looks. “You’re not gonna tell them?” Rogelio asked. “No,” Akko replied, “that would compromise Daisy and Andrew’s lives.”

\--"Wouldn’t that compromise Diana’s life too?” Rogelio added. Akko then stopped abruptly--she remembered the time Diana disappeared, Yoon-hee’s threats echoed in the back of her head. “You’re right,” she replied, “I almost lost Diana once, I don’t want to lose her again. Let’s go, just you and me.”


	9. A World Covered in Black Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon-hee starts writing a series of anonymous letters to Daisy, but she thinks they were all written by Andrew; Rogelio and Andrew accidentally create a friendship bond during tutoring sessions.

“Yoon-hee!” Clarisse exclaimed, “Candice said one of Daisy’s friends wants to meet up with you!”

\--"W-With me? Why?” Yoon-hee gasped. “Maybe to talk to you about Daisy!” Clarisse replied excitedly. “Seriously, Clarisse? I’m already over that!” Yoon-hee rolled her eyes. “Aw. come on!” Clarisse pleaded, “Just give it a try!”

\--"Fine,” Yoon-hee sighed, “Where are we meeting them?”

\--"Last Wednesday Society,” Clarisse replied, “it’s a magic cafe not far away from here. Follow me!” she then took her by the hand and dragged her out of the boutique they had been spending time in. “Come on, Clarisse!” Yoon-hee groaned, “It’s getting late! We have to go back to Starshine!”

\--"Stop being such a grumpy-pants!” Clarisse giggled as she opened the door to the magic cafe. When the bell at the door rang, Akko and Rogelio looked up. “There she is…” Akko whispered. “Aren’t those the girls who helped us with Andrew’s case?” Rogelio whispered back. “Yeah,” Akko murmured. “What do we do?” Rogelio asked. “Let’s just see what are Yoon-hee’s intentions,” Akko answered. “You guys must be Candy’s classmates, right?” Clarisse approached them. “Yeah,” Akko replied, “You must be Candice’s friend from Starshine, right?”

\--"That’s right!” Clarisse smiled, “My name’s Clarisse Belafonte, and this is my best friend, Yoon-hee!”

\--"H-Hi…” Yoon-hee chuckled. “I’m Atsuko Kagari!” Akko introduced herself, “This is my classmate, Rogelio!”

\--"Heya!” Rogelio smiled anxiously. Clarisse then bumped Yoon-hee’s arm with her elbow. “So…” she stuttered, “my friend has a question for you…”

\--"I… um…” Yoon-hee chuckled, “I… I can’t do this!” she then ran out of the cafe as fast as her legs could. “That was unexpected…” Akko said as she and Rogelio saw Clarisse run behind her friend. “Were you expecting something from her?” Rogelio asked. “I was expecting Yoon-hee to go off about Daisy,” replied Akko, “that’s what she used to do. She changed. It’s almost as if she was a completely different person! It’s so weird…”

\--"What do we do now?” Rogelio said, “Are you planning to tell Daisy?”

\--"No,” Akko answered at once, “I’m not even planning to tell Diana.”

\--"You’re not telling Diana?!” Rogelio gasped, “How come? Do you not trust her?”

\--"You said it yourself, Rogelio,” Akko sighed, “it could put her life in jeopardy. That is the least that I want. Come on, let’s go back to Luna Nova before something else happens.”

Yoon-hee slammed the door to her dormitory and ran upstairs to her desk. “Yoon-hee? Open up!” Clarisse knocked at the door, “You can’t lock me out! This is my room too!”

Yoon-hee grabbed her wand and twisted it. The lock from the door clicked, letting Clarisse in. “What are you doing?” she asked as she walked towards Yoon-hee’s desk. “Nothing…” Yoon-hee replied, covering a piece of paper that had black ink smudges. “Are you writing in your journal or something?” asked Clarisse. “No!” Yoon-hee replied almost at once, “it’s… a letter for Daisy,”

Dear Daisy,

Your piercings are cool.

Your secret admirer.

“You’re a helpless lover, mon Amie,” Clarisse sighed, “I thought you were over your feelings for her! What happened?”

\--"I know I’ve seen Daisy before!” Yoon-hee said, “Her face is so familiar.” 

\--"Please don’t become obsessed with her!” Clarisse said, “That’ll ruin your reputation with her and you might scare her away! Besides, she’s already with someone, remember?”

\--"I know, I know…” Yoon-hee sighed, “I wouldn’t have a chance with her anyway, would I?”

\--"Not at all,” Clarisse replied, “are you planning to send that to her?”

\--"No, it was just a dumb idea…” Yoon-hee crumbled the sheet of paper and threw it into a wastebasket. “Are you giving up that fast?” Clarisse asked. “Yeah!” Yoon-hee replied, “There’s nothing I can do about it! Daisy has a boyfriend, which means I should stay away! I don’t want to be intrusive in her relationship with Adam.”

\--"Andrew, actually,” Clarisse corrected. “Adam, Andrew, what’s the fricking difference?!” Yoon-hee groaned. “Are you sure you’re over your feelings for Daisy?” Clarisse sighed. “I’m a hundred percent sure,” Yoon-hee replied. 

“Metamorphie faciesse!” By the following morning, during Transfiguration class, Rogelio aimed his wand at a snail. “Come on!” he grunted, “Turn into something cool!” 

\--"Looks like wolf-boy is having some issues!” Dean laughed. “Let’s see how hard he flops!” added Drake. “You can do it, Rogelio…” Andrew whispered. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Rogelio repeated. A green cloud of smoke left his wand, invoking the laughter of most of his classmates. “Rogelio Mendoza!” Professor Finnelan shouted, “I expect you to come to tutoring after class!”

\--"Yes, professor…” Rogelio sighed, lowering his head in shame. “Great job, wolf-boy!” Drake laughed. “Have fun in tutoring, Men-doze off!” Dean added with a loud snicker. “Don’t give up, Rogelio!” Akko tried to cheer him up. As his teammates walked out of the classroom, Klaus flashed him a hostile glance. After classes ended, Rogelio entered the classroom again. “Hey there,” he turned his head abruptly towards the call. “Andrew? What are you doing here?” Rogelio gasped. “Taking tutoring, just like you!” Andrew replied. “Why would you need tutoring? You have perfect grades?” argued Rogelio. “Well, Professor Oxford says I’ve been rather distraught lately,” Andrew sighed, “and you know, I cannot disobey my mother.”

\--"I guess that’s a valid point,” Rogelio said. “Gentlemen, silence!” Professor Finnelan walked in aggressively, “Let’s start with the lesson.”

“Hey, have you guys seen Andrew? I need to tell him something,” Frank approached Akko, Sucy, and Lotte as they sat on a bench in the courtyard. “Daisy said he’s taking tutoring,” Akko replied, “There’s a very big chance he’s in the same tutoring session as Rogelio!”

\--"Oh, man…” Frank stuttered, “Andrew has never taken tutoring before! He’s never had bad grades! If his dad hears this…”

\--"He probably won’t care,” Sucy interrupted. “Yeah, Andrew’s dad still hates magic, doesn’t he?” asked Akko. “I wouldn’t say Mr. Hanbridge hates magic,” Frank answered, “he just has very different views of it, unlike Andrew or Professor Oxford.”

\--"Oh, right… She’s his ex-wife, isn’t she?” Akko sighed. “They never got divorced for what I know,” Frank replied, “I just know Miss Oxford left one day without saying goodbye, but that is mostly because she and Mr. Hanbridge had very intense problems. Andrew grew up very divided.”

Akko then remembered the many times Andrew was indifferent towards magic. It was when it hit her. “I feel so sorry for him,” she said, “living between two points of view.”

\--"I’m surprised that he decided to all of a sudden pursue magic,” Frank sighed, “I was hoping it had to do with him being Ace, but he said it was something from his past. That’s weird to me since Andrew always tells me everything.”

\--"Do you think it has to do with Professor Oxford?” Lotte asked. “Most likely,” Frank answered, “Anyway if you see Andrew, tell him I’m looking for him. See ya!”

\--"We’ll let him know!” Akko and Lotte waved as he walked away.  
“Dearest Daisy,” Yoon-hee whispered as she wrote down on a white piece of paper with bright black ink, “no, that sounds too formal. How about, ‘My sincerest Daisy’? No, that sounds much more formal than before!” she then took a deep sighed, “Bah! Screw it! I’ll send it like that!” she grabbed a clean sheet of paper and, with heavy black ink, she wrote:

Dear Daisy

If you could only know how much my heart beats for you, you could write an entire song with it.

Sincerely,  
Your secret admirer.

“Hey! Clarisse!” Yoon-hee called, “Whatcha think about this one?”

\--"Let me see,” Clarisse replied as she read the paper, “Hmm, short, simple, not too detailed yet romantic. Seems perfect! Daisy will surely love it! How are you gonna send it?”

\--"I’ll find a way,” Yoon-hee replied with a proud smirk.

Daisy walked into her dormitory to see a letter on her windowsill. She walked towards it and grasped it. “If you could only know how much my heart beats for you,” she read, “you could write an entire song. Sincerely, your secret admirer…” she sighed, “this has Andy’s name written all over it. Only he can be this cheesy!” 

“A secret admirer?” Akko asked when Daisy burst through the door. “Yeah!” Daisy squealed, “It’s Andrew, I have no doubt about it. He just loves those little details! Besides, nobody says cheesy things like these like Andrew does!”

\--"Are you sure it’s him?” Lotte asked, “It could be anyone!”

\--"I’m sure,” Daisy replied, “I recognize that poet-like nature of his.”

“Wake up, Rogelio!” Andrew shook his classmate slightly. Rogelio woke up startled after resting his face on his book. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked. “You did,” replied Andrew, “tutoring is already over.”

\--"Man, I feel like I didn’t learn anything!” Rogelio sighed, “I wish I was smarter like you are.”

Andrew then smirked, feeling flattered. “I’m flattered that you think of me that way,” he said. “Come to think of it, what made your mom think you need tutoring?” Rogelio asked. “She said I’ve been letting the Ace situation distract me from my learning,” Andrew sighed, “I know she means well, but having a double life is just too much pressure for me.”

\--"I get you,” Rogelio sighed as well, “being a werewolf is much more difficult than it looks like.”

\--"Is that why you struggle so much to learn magic?” Andrew asked. “I guess so,” Rogelio answered, “I think my werewolf side cancels out my magic side. But the thing is, I always wanted to learn magic!”

\--"Me too, my friend,” Andrew sighed. “What do you mean?” Rogelio asked. “It’s a long story,” Andrew replied. “We have all night long!” Rogelio said, “Come on, Andy! Tell me! I mean… if you want to…”

\--"I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Andrew said, “I don’t know about you, but I feel tired.”

\--"Me too,” Rogelio said, letting out a yawn, “Are you coming back for tutoring tomorrow?”

\--"I have to,” Andrew responded, “I promised my mother to raise my grades. I have to prove to her that Ace is not distracting me from my studies.”

\--"Good point,” Rogelio said, “well, goodnight, Andy!”

\--"Goodnight, Rogelio,” Andrew waved as both parted ways. He then froze in his tracks momentarily. “Rogelio!” he called. “Yes?” he turned towards the call. “If Klaus gives you any trouble, just let me know,” Andrew said. “Of course…” Rogelio said confused, then continued walking. “That’s weird,” he thought, “why would Andrew think Klaus might give me problems? Is it because of what happened the night I transformed?” 

“Do you think Daisy read it already?” Yoon-hee asked nervously as she walked from one side to another. “What makes you think she didn’t?” Clarisse asked back. “Ugh! Maybe she burned it!” Yoon-hee groaned, “I do not doubt it! She probably burned it!”

\--"Does it not bother you that maybe her boyfriend might do something?” asked Clarisse. Yoon-hee then froze as she walked to the upper deck of their dormitory. “Oh no…” she gasped, “No, no, no! I feel like such a terrible person! I’m doing what I promised myself not to do! Oh, Clarisse! What am I gonna do now?!” she threw herself dramatically on her bed, “I’m so disgusting! I disgust myself!”

\--"Don’t be such a drama queen, Yoon-hee!” Clarisse smiled, “No, seriously, stop it. You’re acting like Courtney and her friends. Anyway, I bet neither Daisy or Andrew know it’s you, you’re sending them anonymously. Besides, you only wrote one.”

\--"I already wrote thirty…” Yoon-hee sobbed. Clarisse directed her eyes towards Yoon-hee’s desk to see a pile of papers stacked on it. “Why are they all written in black ink?” she asked. “Because I figured out Daisy likes the color black,” Yoon-hee replied, “if I used red ink, she would’ve thought it’s those Appleton guys again, and blue ink is only for notes.”

\--"All your pens are labeled?” Clarisse noticed how Yoon-hee’s pens all had a label with a function. “Yeah,” Yoon-hee looked up, “blue is for notes, black is for letters, red is for titles, green is for margin notes, and the rest are all miscellaneous. Pink ink for notes is a big no-no in Korean culture.”

\--"Impressive….” Clarisse gasped, “You should write a new letter with red and black ink, so it matches Daisy’s weird hair.”

\--"Did you not get what I just said?” Yoon-hee snapped, “Letters are to be written with black ink and black ink only!”

\--"Jeez, calm down!” Clarisse scoffed, “It’s almost as if you wanna cover every letter in the world with black ink!” 

\--"I’m not gonna lie, I'm very perfectionist,” Yoon-hee said. “I noticed,” Clarisse whispered. “Do you think I should send a second one?” Yoon-hee sighed. “If you think so,” Clarisse replied. 

By the next morning, Daisy noticed another envelope in her windowsill. “Dear Daisy,” she read, “You’re the music in my head and the beat of my drum. Yours truly, your secret admirer…” she then chuckled, “dammit, Andy! You’re so cheesy!”

\--"Is it another of Andrew’s supposed secret admirer letters?” Megumi asked. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “can you believe this bastard? He’s such a helpless romantic! I love him with my entire being! I’m going to tell Akko!” she giggled. Back in Starshine Academy, Clarisse sat on the edge of a fountain when a bird landed next to her. The bird then turned into a teary-eyed Yoon-hee. “Why are you crying?!” Clarisse gasped, “Are you okay?!”

\--"Daisy thinks Andrew is writing the letters!” she sobbed. “Aw, man…” Clarisse sighed, “I’m sorry, Yoon-hee…” she stood up to hug her tightly. “Should I even bother writing more letters to her?” Yoon-hee whimpered. “That’s really up to you,” Clarisse replied. 

“Andrew has been writing these secret admirer letters for me,” Daisy said as she showed Diana and Amanda the two letters she had received, “I wonder if he’ll send me another one! He’s romantic I want to just kiss that stupid face of his!” she giggled, then pranced away. “I didn’t want to break her joy,” Diana whispered, “but those letters were not written by Andrew…”

\--"Whoa, what? Are you kidding?! How do you know that?!” Amanda gasped. “I sit behind Andrew and Daisy in Professor Croix’s class,” Diana replied, “I’ve seen Andrew’s handwriting, and that is not his.”

\--"Whose handwriting could it be then?” Amanda asked. “I did not want to say this in front of Daisy,” Diana sighed, “but it is Yoon-hee’s handwriting.”

\--"What?!” Amanda gasped again. “I saw Yoon-hee’s handwriting many times, even before she was expelled from Luna Nova,” Diana answered sternly, “I instantly recognized it because I compared it to the note Andrew received from those Appleton students.”

\--"Oh, yeah, I remember now,” Amanda sighed, “Jeez, Halves is gonna be disappointed if she finds out. Maybe we should let Andrew know.”

\--"Good idea,” Diana said. Both witches then got up and headed out of the cafeteria rapidly.


	10. Rise of the Magnificent Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tutoring is cancelled for the day, Andrew tells Rogelio his background as the Magnificent Ace and his rise to popularity.

Rogelio entered Professor Croix’s classroom when school was over. He noticed Andrew seating in his usual spot. “Welcome to tutoring, Mr. Mendoza!” Professor Croix smiled, “Please, take a seat.” 

Rogelio then shuffled nervously towards the seat next to Andrew and awkwardly waved at him. “Hey,” Andrew smirked softly. “Hi,” Rogelio smiled back. Before Professor Croix could start the tutoring lesson, her phone rang. “Croix here,” she answered, “I’ll be there in a second,” she then turned towards Andrew and Rogelio, “sorry, boys! They need me, something about a staff meeting. We’ll continue tutoring tomorrow.” she then got off her desk and headed out. “H-Hey, Andrew…” Rogelio stuttered, “...r-remember you promised you’d tell me how you became Ace?” he asked. “Oh, yeah, that…” Andrew sighed, “seems to me like we have more than enough time.”

\--"So, will you tell me?” Rogelio asked excitedly. “Sure, you seem eager to hear it,” Andrew chuckled. “I am!” Rogelio exclaimed excitedly. Andrew took a deep sigh, then began narrating, “For many, I’m just Andrew Hanbridge. They think they know me because of my social status. But those who truly know me also know that I am the Magnificent Ace. My fascination with magic comes from earlier years, when my mother introduced me into it.”

A young Andrew Hanbridge stood in the middle of an empty ballroom. He carried in his hands a violin. He turned the page of his music sheet as the first notes of the Phantom of the Opera left the instrument. “That sounds beautiful, Andrew!” Ophelia Hanbridge walked in. “Thank you, mother!” Andrew bowed. As he continued playing, Ophelia reached for a magic wand from her pocket. Green sparks landed on the violin, and from there, the green sparks became images of people dancing. “It’s the Phantom of the Opera!” Andrew gasped. Ophelia then turned slightly towards the door to see her husband with a disapproving expression; after a few seconds, he walked away. “Paul, I can explain!” Ophelia ran behind him, “It is not what you think!”

“My father highly disliked it whenever I interacted with my mother’s magic,” Andrew narrated, “he thought it would distract me from what he wanted for him. That being said, my mother and I would take time for ourselves. She taught me magic whenever my father turned his back. One day, my mother took me out of town and into my first Wild Hunt.”

\--"Whoa!” Rogelio gasped, “and how was it?”

\--"It was simply amazing,” Andrew replied, then continued, “That was my first real encounter with the wonders of magic.”

“Did you have fun, Andrew?” Ophelia asked as she sat beside his bed. “I did!” Andrew replied eagerly, “Thank you, mother!”

—“You are welcome, my love,” Ophelia smiled, “And remember, your father must not know about this.”

—“Isn’t lying something bad?” Andrew asked. “Listen, my child,” Ophelia sighed, “sometimes the truth is better if it is hidden. Do you want your father to forbid you from going to Wild Hunt matches in the future?”

—“No, mother!” Andrew replied. “Good,” Ophelia smiled, “now, would you like me to read you a bedtime story?”

—“Yes, mother!” Andrew exclaimed. 

“How long did you hide the secret for?” Rogelio interrupted. “2 years,” Andrew replied. “So, the second year is when Professor Ox— I mean, your mom left?” Rogelio asked. “Yes,” Andrew sighed, “I still remember the day she left.”

“Mother?” A ten-year-old Andrew roamed the halls of the Hanbridge estate. He opened the door of his parents’ bedroom to see his mother’s stuff was gone. Her jewelry in the vanity had disappeared, and drawers seemed as if they had been raided. “Mother!” He gasped, then ran towards the foyer to see his mother underneath the rain. “Mother! Wait!” Andrew called before being stopped by a strong grip. “Stay back, Andrew,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “let her go.”

\--"Mother! Come back!” Andrew cried. Ophelia turned her head slightly, a tear ran down her cheek as she went inside a black car. “The day my mother left still lingers me to this very day,” Andrew continued, “and that is when I drifted away from magic for a very long time, until a year ago.”

One Year Earlier  
Andrew walked through heavy snow down the street. His Appleton Academy uniform hid behind a heavy brown coat. He then entered a coffee shop and headed towards an empty table. “What would you like, young man?” the waiter asked. “Just regular tea, two sugar cubes, please,” Andrew ordered. “Man, what’re we gonna do?” Andrew turned his head slightly to see a group of men across the cafe, “Without an archer, the team is incomplete!”

“What happened to their previous archer?” Rogelio asked. “He had resigned from the team,” Andrew replied, “and judging by their tone back then, I could tell they were desperate.”

\--"How did you learn archery?” Rogelio asked again. “My father thought it would be better for me if I practiced a sport after my mother left,” Andrew replied, “any more questions?”

\--"No, sorry for interrupting you…” Rogelio stuttered timidly. “It’s fine,” Andrew smiled softly, “as I was saying, I heard Cyrus and the others arguing that they needed a new archer. Between them, Flash didn’t look like he wasn’t against the idea.”

“The team cannot remain incomplete,” Cyrus said, “we have to look for someone! Flash’s going to need a partner!”

\--"Yeah! I can’t do this on my own!” added Flash. “Maybe we should step down of the tournament this year,” Cyrus sighed. Andrew then gathered all his strength and walked towards them. “Pardon me, gentlemen,” he said, “but I heard that you needed an archer, and I am proud to announce that I am a skilled archer.”

The hunters looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. “What did they say?’ asked Rogelio. “They laughed in my face,” Andrew replied. The group of men laughed and cackled at him. “You? Part of our team? Don’t make us laugh, kid!” one of the hunters laughed. Cyrus eyed Andrew from head to toe. “What’s your name, kid?” he asked. “A-Andrew, sir…” Andrew answered nervously, “Andrew H-Hanbridge…”

The hunters then laughed even harder. “Don’t tell me!” Flash chuckled loudly, “You aren’t related to Count Hanbridge, are you?!”

\--"I am,” Andrew replied, “he’s my father...”

The hunters continued laughing. “Daddy’s boy wants to be a Wild Hunter!” they shouted. “Silence!” Cyrus roared, making his teammates go silent, “If you truly say to have what it takes, then come to the field tomorrow, show us what you can do and we’ll see if you’re in or not.”

\--"Oh, come on, Cyrus!” Flash groaned, “Are you seriously going to let this kid in?”

\--"Besides,” said another hunter, “he is not just any kid, he is a Hanbridge! We all know the Hanbridges are not fond of magic.”

\--"You are wrong,” Andrew snapped, “my father’s views on magic do not necessarily reflect mine. I have always been fascinated by magic thanks to my mother.”

\--"Come on,” Flash scoffed, “everybody knows Countess Ophelia left because of your father. He placed his beliefs on you!”

\--"He did not,” Andrew said, “I have my own beliefs. And I stand my ground. I will prove to you all that I am worthy to become a Wild Hunter!” 

“I passed the rest of the day practicing in my dorm at Appleton,” Andrew narrated, “I practiced mostly on my aim. I did not sleep that night because I spent it practicing. I kept practicing into the morning, and once I felt ready, I ditched Appleton to head towards the fields.”

\--"Were you not tired?” Rogelio asked. “With the adrenaline rushing to my body, I forgot I had no sleep,” Andrew replied. 

“There he is! Daddy’s boy!” Flash and the other hunters laughed when Andrew appeared in the field. “Is it too cold for you, Prince Charming?” Flash asked, “You can always go home!”

\--"Let him try,” Cyrus ordered, “do you see those dummies right there? I want you to shoot ‘em as if they were moving ghosts.”

\--"Y’know, ghosts?” one of the hunters laughed, “Or do the Hanbridges not believe in them either?” 

\--"I’ll show them!” Andrew thought. “Here,” Cyrus handled him a bow and arrows, “surprise us, son.”

“I took a deep breath and took my aim,” Andrew narrated. “And did you hit the bull’s eye?” Rogelio asked. “Not for the first time,” Andrew replied, “nor the second, nor the third…”

“I can do this! I swear!” Andrew shouted as the hunters laughed, “Just give me another chance!”

\--"Ya tried, kid!” Flash said, snatching the bow and arrows from Andrew’s hands, “Now, go back home--”

\--"No,” Cyrus snapped, “let him try again.”

\--"What?!” Flash gasped, “You can’t be serious, Cyrus! He failed all three shots!”

—“I never gave him a limit,” Cyrus answered, “let the kid try again.”

—“Fine…” Flash passed the bow and arrows back to Andrew. “I tried again, shooting more arrows,” Andrew narrated, “I would often look at Cyrus, who would give me a nod to keep going. I wasn’t planning on stopping.”

—“Go home, kid!” The other hunters shouted. “Their laughs and mocking were fuel for me,” Andrew continued, “and all of a sudden, I was shooting three arrows at the time, hitting the dummies in the center.”

Cold sweat ran down Andrew’s face as he shot the last arrow. He could feel how his arms were soaked in pain. “Congratulations, kid,” Cyrus said sternly, “welcome to the Wild Hunt team.”

“Whoa! That was quick!” Rogelio gasped, “I thought they would make you go through something impossible!” 

—“I thought so too, in the beginning,” Andrew replied. “Then, how did the name Ace come?” Rogelio asked, “How did you come up with it?”

“We cannot let the world know you’re in our team,” Cyrus said. “What? Why not?” Andrew asked, “What’s wrong with not letting the world know I, Andrew James Hanbridge, am part of the Wild Hunt?”

—“A lot of things, son,” Cyrus replied. “We want to protect you and your family,” another hunter added, “if you go out into the world of Wild Hunting as Andrew Hanbridge, you could be in lots of trouble!”

—“We need to give you an alias,” said Cyrus, “any ideas?”

—“How about, Kid?” Flash suggested, “you are a kid after all! How old are you? 12, maybe 13?”

—“I’m 15,” Andrew replied. “How about Drew?” the previous hunter suggested, “It’s Andrew, but without the first part.”

—“Boys, please,” Cyrus said, “let Andrew decide. What do you like son?”

—“I like rock bands,” Andrew replied. Flash then let out a hearty laugh. “Mozart and Beethoven are not rock bands, kid!” he said. “I listen to anything ranging from Behemoth to Sum 41, for your information!” Andrew snapped. “Don’t listen to flash, son,” Cyrus smiled, “look within inside you. What name do you want?”

“I closed my eyes briefly,” Andrew explained, “then, without hesitating, I voiced my answer.”

“Ace,” Andrew replied, “I want to be called Ace.”

Flash let out a loud cackle again. “Ace!? What kind of lame name is that!?”

—“The name of our new member,” Cyrus replied, “Ace has a bright future ahead of him.”

—“I would also like to add,” Andrew stuttered nervously, “I do not want people recognizing my voice, therefore I have decided to communicate in sign language. British Sign Language, to be exact. I learned it at school in case you were wondering, Flash…”

—“Hmph. Whatever….” Flash rolled his eyes. “I know BSL too, so I’ll be your translator,” Cyrus smiled. “Thank you, sir!” Andrew said. “Please, son,” Cyrus giggled, “just call me Cyrus.”

—“Shall we assign him a wolf?” one of the hunters suggested. “Yes,” Cyrus replied. He then placed his fingers in his mouth to let out a loud whistle. “It was then where I met him,” Andrew smiled as he narrated, “my good friend, Centurion.”

—“You are big, fluffy, and grey,” Andrew said as he eyed the wolf, “I’ll call you Thunderstorm!”

—“Is nobody gonna tell him?” Flash whispered. “Let him be, Flash,” Cyrus answered, “let the boy be.”

“After that, I became the celebrity I am today,” Andrew narrated, “Ace became a sensation because everyone was fascinated by this mysterious young man that came from nowhere. And because of how skilled I was with the bow and arrow, the gave me the nickname Magnificent Ace because of my incredibly accurate aim.”

\--"Whoa! That’s amazing!” Rogelio gasped. “Well, is that what you wanted to know?” Andrew asked. “Pretty much!” Rogelio replied eagerly, “You’re cooler than I thought you would be! I wish I was more like you!”

\--"Really? How come?” Andrew asked curiously. “I just think your life is way more interesting than mine!” Rogelio answered. “It’s not,” Andrew sighed. “Well, thanks for the story, Andy!” Rogelio said, getting up, “See you around!” he got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. Andrew kept pensive for a few seconds, then left the classroom.


	11. Alice Wonderland's Adventures in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Wonderland suddenly finds herself in her namesake land, where strange things start to happen. How will she get back to Luna Nova?

On a bright, sunny Spring day, Akko and her friends all gathered in the courtyard. While Andrew and Rogelio were away in the library, preparing for tutoring, and Klaus was nowhere to be seen, everyone else enjoyed the sunshine before the showers of April arrived. Alice Wonderland sat down under the shade of a tree with a book in her hands. “Hey, Alice!” Akko approached her, “What are you reading?”

\--"A book that I love,” Alice replied, “it’s called Alice in Wonderland!”

\--"Just like your name!” Akko exclaimed. “Yes!” Alice smiled before letting out a yawn, “But, I’m getting a little tired…”

\--"Well, we’ll be over here!” Akko pointed at the center of the courtyard, “Constanze is showing us her new drone!”

\--"I’ll join later,” Alice replied as she saw Akko walk away. She took a deep sigh before closing her book, then looked up at the tree. When she looked down again, she noticed a white rabbit staring at her. “Uh, guys?” Alice stuttered, “Does that rabbit belong to any of you?”

Her classmates did not answer, they continued paying attention to Constanze’s drone. The white rabbit then bounced away. “Hey! Come back!” Alice called. She followed the white rabbit far from the Luna Nova grounds and into a wooded area, where the rabbit entered a rabbit hole. “Whoa, this looks too deep for a rabbit hole…” Alice said as she peeked over the edge, “I wonder what’s inside…” as she leaned forward, the ground around the rabbit hole crumbled, making her fall in. As she fell, Alice noticed all sorts of things: pianos, books, teacups, a bed, and a wardrobe. When she saw a light grew closer and closer, she closed her eyes rapidly. She then opened it to see she was in some sort of lobby. “What is this place?” she asked. “Incorrect password,” a voice squeaked. Alice turned around to see that a door had said that. “C-Can you s-speak?” she asked. “Incorrect password,” the doorknob replied. “I should probably find a key…” Alice thought. She looked around to see there was a table in the middle of the foyer in which there was a slice of cake and a bottle. “Eat me,” she read the tag on the cake. As soon as she took a bite, Alice then grew into the size of the room. “Oh no! What do I do now?!” she asked. She then leaned towards the now tiny table and reached for the bottle. “Drink me,” read the tag in the bottle, making Alice chug it up to half. She then looked down to see how she shrank back to normal, then noticed a key in the table. “Maybe this will open you up!” she took the key in her hands and walked towards the door. “Incorrect password,” the doorknob said before being gagged by Alice’s key. Alice then opened the door nervously to see a dark forest behind. “Whoa…” she gasped, “What is this place?”

\--"Seems to me like you’re lost!” Alice recognized a voice that sounded exactly like Sucy’s. “S-Sucy?” she stuttered. “Who is Sucy? I’m just a simple cat!” A feline-like creature answered from a tree branch. She had Sucy’s face and hair but had the body and tail of a cat. “Is this some type of joke?!” Alice asked, “Why are you dressed like that, Sucy?!”

\--"My name is Cheshire Cat!” the cat answered, “My name’s not Sucy!”

\--"Yes it is!” argued Alice, “Your name’s Sucy Manbavaran! You’re in Akko’s team, remember? With Lotte, Frank, Rogelio, and Klaus!”

\--"You’re insane,” the Cheshire Cat giggled, “but it’s okay. Here in Wonderland, we all are!”

\--"Wonderland?!” Alice gasped. “Yep,” answered the Cheshire Cat, “what exactly is your name, stranger?”

\--"Alice…” she replied, “Alice W-Wonderland…”

\--"Alice Wonderland?” asked the Cheshire Cat, “Guess you’ve arrived at your namesake land!”

\--"That doesn’t matter!” Alice shouted, “I’m looking for a white rabbit!”

\--"Oh, I’ve seen her!” the Cheshire Cat replied, “she went that way!”

Alice noticed how the cat pointed both left and right. “Uhm, which way?” she asked. “That way!” Cheshire Cat answered with a smirked Alice recognized as Sucy’s toothy grin. “You’re pointing two separate ways!” Alice said, “Which way am I supposed to go?”

\--"I don’t know,” replied the Cheshire Cat, “good luck finding that rabbit of yours!” she then disappeared into thin air, living an eerie grin behind. Alice then looked into her two options and decided to take the one that looked less ominous. As she walked across the woods, she noticed all types of creatures. “I’m going to be late!” A familiar voice shouted in her head. Alice turned around to see the white rabbit, who resembled her teammate Megumi, hurrying towards her. “Excuse me! Miss Rabbit!” she called. “Can’t talk! I’m running late!” The white rabbit answered, pointing anxiously at her pocket watch, then continued running. “Hey! Wait up!” Alice ran behind her. “What kind of flower is that?” another familiar voice caused Alice to freeze in her tracks. “That’s the ugliest flower I’ve ever seen!” another voice said. “Professor Finnelan?” she asked, turning around to see a group of flowers who all resembled her Luna Nova professors. “She has no petals, and no stem, and surprisingly, no thorns!” A flower resembling Professor Oxford examined her from head to toe. “Professor Oxford? Is that you?” Alice asked. “What a rude little child!” a second flower resembling Professor Finnelan exclaimed. “I’m looking for a white rabbit!” Alice shouted, “She brought me here, and maybe she’ll help me go back to Luna Nova!”

\--"What type of flower are you?” One of the flowers asked. “The human type!” Alice replied, making the group of flowers gasped. “Get out of here!” they shouted in unison, startling Alice and making her run as far and fast as her legs could. “Jeez, what a bunch of thorny flowers!” she said. Feeling how her legs were aching in pain, Alice decided to sit on a nearby rock. “Wonderland isn’t as fun as the books make it seem,” she sighed, then slightly turned her head to be startled by Dean and Drake, her male teammates, who were wearing strange overalls and hats. “Dean! Drake! Don’t scare me like that!” Alice gasped in air. “Is she talking to us?” Dean asked Drake. “Maybe so!” Drake replied. “Of course I’m talking to you!” Alice answered angrily, “It’s me, Alice Wonderland! You guys are my teammates, Drake and Dean Williams! W-We go to Luna Nova Academy together, remember?”

\--"She’s insane!” said Drake, “My name’s Tweedle-dum!”

\--"And I’m Tweedle-dee!” added Dean. “Sure, and I’m Shiny Chariot!” Alice rolled her eyes, “Listen, I just wanna find a white rabbit! She brought me here and maybe she can help me go back home, but I can’t find her!” 

\--"Maybe the wise caterpillar can help you!” Dean linked his arm with Alice; Drake mirrored his twin’s action, then began dragging her. “Where are you guys taking me?!” Alice asked. “To see the caterpillar!” the twins replied. After minutes of walking, the twins dropped Alice at a place full of pastries, candy, potato chips, and other foods. Alice got a closer look to see Jasminka sitting on top of a mushroom, joyfully eating a donut. “Uhm, excuse me?” stuttered Alice, “J-Jasminka?”

\--"Who are you?” The caterpillar asked, shoving a muffin into her mouth. “A-Alice… Alice Wonderland of Luna Nova…” Alice stammered nervously, “I’m looking for a white rabbit that may help me return home. Have you seen her?”

Caterpillar Jasminka did not answer, she just kept shoving food into her mouth. She then offered Alice a pastry. “Oh, no thanks…” she said, “I already have some…” she then noticed how the pastry Jasminka was offering her looked like the pastry that made her grow taller. “Take it,” said Jasminka with a smile. Alice took a deep sigh, then took it in her hands. “Eat it,” the caterpillar commanded. Nervously, Alice drove the piece of pastry into her mouth, and at the first bite, she felt how her body began to grow to the size of the New Moon tower. Between the trees, she noticed how the white rabbit ran down a clear path. “I see her! I see the white rabbit!” Alice exclaimed, taking the bottle from her pocket and drinking the liquid inside it, making her shrink to her normal side. “Thank you, Jasminka!” she shook one of her hands before running off with the twins behind her. “Miss White Rabbit!” Alice called as she shuffled down the clear path the white rabbit had been seen running down, “Megumi? White Rabbit? Are you here?”  
Between the bushes, she heard giggles and music. She curiously looked between the bushes, following the sound, to see Akko, Lotte, and Amanda have some sort of tea party. “Akko!” Alice called. “Oh, hi!” Akko waved, “We’re having a tea party to celebrate Red’s unbirthday party!”

\--"You have no idea how glad I am to see you!” Alice smiled, “Wait, ‘unbirthday’ party?”

\--"Yes!” Akko replied as she poured tea in a cup, “It’s Red’s unbirthday party! Right, Red?”

\--"Right!” Amanda replied. The tea party then began singing a loud song, wishing Amanda a happy unbirthday, giggling loudly. “Hey, Akko!” Alice tapped on her shoulder, but Akko would not pay attention, “Akko? Akko! Listen to me! I need your--”

\--"Who’s Akko?” Akko asked, “I’m the Mad Hatter!”

\--"And boy, is she mad!” Amanda laughed. “The Mad Hatter throws the best parties in all of Wonderland!” added Lotte, “You’ll never see anything like this!”

\--"I feel like I’m going insane…” Alice sighed, “every second I spend in this place, I go a little crazy.”

\--"And what’s wrong about that?” the Mad Hatter giggled, “All the best people in the world are crazy!” 

\--"Nothing about this is right!” Alice shouted, “My name is Alice Wonderland! You are Atsuko Kagari! And you, your name’s Amanda O’Neill, and you’re Lotte Jansson! I know everyone is trying to pull a prank on me!”

\--"Pranks are fun!” Lotte squealed. “Drake and Dean look at me like I’m crazy!” Alice continued ranting, “Jasminka is some sort of magic caterpillar and Sucy! With that whole smiley cat thing!”

\--"The correct term is Cheshire,” Sucy appeared behind her with a wide grin. “Ah! You’ve joined us for Red’s unbirthday party!” The Mad Hatter passed the Cheshire Cat a teacup. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world…” the cat smirked. “I just want to find the white rabbit and ask her how to get back to Luna Nova!” Alice sighed. “The white rabbit, huh?” Sucy smirked, “I saw her just a few minutes ago. She went that way,” she pointed North with her tail. “Really? Thanks a lot, Sucy!” Alice shouted, leaving the table. “Don’t go that way!” Lotte squealed, “That’s the Red Queen’s palace!”

\--"She’ll chop your head off!” Akko added. “I’ll find that rabbit and go back to my world, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” Alice said determinately, then walked away. “She’s doomed,” the Cheshire Cat smirked. 

Alice arrived at the entrance of a castle after a few minutes of walking. She noticed how there were two guards in the door. “I’m running late!” The white rabbit pleaded at the entrance. “It’s her!” Alice gasped as she saw the white rabbit walk into the castle, “Okay, Alice… Play it cool,” she took a deep sigh as she approached the guards. “Halt!” They shouted as she approached. “I, um, am here to see the queen!” Alice stuttered nervously. The two guards, who Alice recognized as more of her Luna Nova classmates, stared at each other, then let her in. “That was incredibly easy!” Alice thought. She noticed that the gardens of the castle were one big maze. “You have to be kidding me!” she shouted. She roamed and roamed the gardens, keeping an eye out for the white rabbit and hiding from the guards. On one of the turns, she noticed two of the guards frantically painting white roses in a bush. Alice took a closer glance to see the guards resembled her classmates, Frank and Rogelio. “Guys! It’s me, Alice!” Alice approached them. “Who is she?!” asked Rogelio, who was wearing a giant 6 of hearts as a vest. “An intruder?!” added Frank, who just like his teammate was wearing a poker card as a vest, except that he was wearing an 8 of clovers. “It’s me, Alice Wonderland!” she repeated, “We go to Luna Nova together! You’re Frank, and you’re Rogelio Mendoza! You’re in Akko’s team! Well, over here she prefers the name, Mad Hatter.”

\--"I think you might be confusing us, Miss Wonderland,” said the Six of Hearts, “I’m a Six of Hearts and he’s an Eight of Clovers!”

\--"And we should be painting these roses before the king and queen notice!” said the Eight of Clovers, “Or even worse, if Commander Spade sees them!”

\--"Who is Commander Spade?” Alice asked curiously. “Our boss!” Frank and Rogelio answered at the same time. Alice looked at how Klaus von Weisinger, yet another Luna Nova classmate, roamed the maze in a tall horse, wearing an Ace of Spades as a vest. “Let me help you paint the roses!” she said, “Maybe we can finish quicker together!”

The Six of Hearts and the Eight of Clovers exchanged nervous looks, then accepted the proposal. Alice grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it in red paint. Joyfully, the trio began painting the roses until they were entirely red. “So, what can you guys tell me about the Red Queen?” Alice asked curiously. “The Queen of Hearts is the most beautiful creature in Wonderland!” said the Six of Hearts, with a sigh Alice recognized as Rogelio’s, “She rejected a lot of important men in Wonderland until she married the King of Diamonds!”

\--"King of Diamonds?” Alice asked. “Yes! The Red King!” added the Eight of Clovers, “It is said that at first the Queen of Hearts didn’t like him until she ended up falling in love with him!”

\--"It was rumored that even Commander Spade tried to marry her,” added the Six of Hearts, “see that eye patch he wears? The Queen of Hearts caused it because she punched him in the eye!”

\--"Sounds like someone I know,” Alice whispered. “You two!” Alice felt how chills ran down her spine when she heard Klaus’s voice, “Get in line! The Queen and King are coming!”

\--"Yes, Commander Spade!” Rogelio and Frank obeyed, getting in line with the other guards. “What are you waiting for!?” Commander Spade shouted at Alice. “M-Me?” she stuttered. “Is there anybody else here? Yes, you!” he shouted again. Anxiously, Alice joined the line. At the entrance of the maze, she saw the white rabbit. “Announcing your Royal Highnesses, the Queen of Hearts and the King of Diamonds!”

Alice felt a jolt of anxiety when her teammates Daisy and Andrew walked in, wearing a crown with poker symbols on them. Andrew was wearing a suit that was half black and half red, and his tie nearly matched Daisy’s hair. On the other hand, Daisy was wearing a black dress with a red cape, and she carried in her hand a heart-shaped scepter. “My friends!” Alice exclaimed, “Daisy! Andrew! It’s me, Alice!” 

\--"Silence, outsider!” Commander Spade shouted. “Who are you?’ The Queen of Hearts asked. “I’m Alice!” Alice replied, “Alice Wonderland? We’re teammates, remember?”

\--"Teammates?” The queen asked, “I do not have any teammates.”

\--"How dare you talk that way to the queen?!” The white rabbit asked aggressively. “I just want to know how to get back to my home, Luna Nova Academy…” Alice replied, nearly sobbing. “My queen!” the King of Diamonds intertwined, “Perhaps we shall show this girl some mercy! She seems lost!”

Knowing Daisy’s short fuse, Alice expected her to blow up like a bomb. “Perhaps we should,” the Queen of Hearts sighed, “Now, please get out of the way. I would like to see the roses.”

Anxiously, Alice moved aside to let her pass by. The king followed, but unlike Andrew’s polite nature, he just pushed Alice aside. “Why do these roses look so fresh?” Daisy asked, and as she picked one from the bush, she noticed red paint dripping. Angrily, she rubbed the rose to uncover the truth. “These are white roses covered in red paint?!” she roared, “Who is responsible for this?!”

Alice noticed how the guards, especially the Six of Hearts and the Eight of Clovers, remained silent. “Your Queen has asked a question,” Andrew said sternly, “Who is responsible for this?”

 

\--"She did it!” Rogelio and Frank replied at once, pointing at Alice. “What?! No, I didn’t!” she gasped. “Off with her head!” The Queen of Hearts shouted. “Wait! I have an explanation.” Alice stuttered as the guards arrested her. “Halt!” the king stopped them, “Let her explain herself before we savagely behead her, if that is alright with you, my queen.”

\--"Whatever,” the Red Queen rolled her eyes. “I painted these roses red because I did not want to disappoint you, Your Majesty,” Alice explained, “I am a flower expert, and I know that whoever planted this roses made a huge mistake! So, in your honor, I decided to paint them red.”

\--"What a considered little girl,” Daisy smiled, “I thank you for the kind gesture. Guards!”

\--"Yes, Your Majesty?” the guards that were arresting Alice asked. “Find the royal florist and cut off his head!” the queen ordered. “As of you, Alice Wonderland,” the Red King said, “you have our mercy as well as our gratitude.”

\--"Would you like to join us in a game of croquet?” asked the queen. “O-Of course, Your Highness!” Alice replied.


	12. The Queen and King's Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disastrous game of croquet with the Red Queen, Alice is framed for a crime she did not commit. With a death sentence on her shoulders, will Alice make it back to Luna Nova in one piece or will she lose her head?

Alice followed the Queen and King out of the maze and into the royal garden. “Caddy!” Daisy called. A 7 of Spades frantically arrived and offered her a mallet, which Alice noticed it was a live flamingo. “Your pick now, Miss Wonderland,” the queen snapped. Alice frantically grabbed a blue flamingo. The Queen of Hearts prepared her aim, then hit the ball, which passed exactly underneath every arch. As the crowd cheered, she made a graceful reverence. Alice then noticed the ball was a tiny purple hedgehog. “Your turn,” the queen snapped. “Y-Yes, Your Highness!” Alice stuttered nervously, placing a neon green hedgehog on the ground. As she aimed, the flamingo snapped its beak, catching Alice’s long black hair and pulling it as she swayed the bird, making her shriek in pain. “Ow! What’s wrong with you?!” she cried as the flamingo giggled. She looked around to see that the guards and the queen’s guests laughed as well. “Silence!” Daisy roared, making her voice boom in the garden. “Don’t mess it up again!” Alice whispered at the flamingo. She aimed once again, but this time, it bit her leg, making Alice let out a loud whimper. The audience started laughing hysterically once more. “The queen has called for silence!” the King of Diamonds shouted. One of the guards, a three of spades, continued giggling. “Off with his head,” the Red Queen commanded. “Off with his head!” Commander Spade repeated, arresting the guard and escorting him away as he pleaded for mercy. “You better stop!” Alice whispered at the flamingo, “You’ll get us in trouble! Do you want to lose your head!”

The flamingo nodded excitedly. “Well, I sure don’t!” Alice scolded, “I want to go back to Luna Nova in one piece!” 

\--"Miss Wonderland!” The queen shouted impatiently, “We are waiting!”

\--"Pardon me, Your Majesty!” Alice stammered. Finally, she took aim and shot, making the hedgehog cross all the arches. “Your turn again, my queen,” the King of Diamonds made way for the queen, pushing Alice aside. “Hey, Alice…” Sucy’s voice sent shivers down Alice’s spine. She turned around to see the Cheshire Cat’s face floating midair. “What are you doing here?!” Alice gasped. “Who are you talking to?!” The Red Queen turned her head aggressively towards Alice, who saw how the Cheshire Cat disappeared before she addressed her. “N-Nobody!” Alice replied at once. The queen then returned to what she was doing. “Check this out!” Sucy smirked as she held in her cat paws a can of red paint. “No!” Alice cried before she poured red paint over the queen. “Oopsie!” the Cheshire Cat smirked. “Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!” Alice shouted. The King of Diamonds, Commander Spade, the white rabbit, the royal guard, and a furious Queen of Hearts looked at her. “I didn’t do it! I swear!” Alice stuttered. “Off. With. Her… HEAD!” the queen boomed. 

\--"But, milady!” the white rabbit intertwined, “May I suggest we take her to trial? If she is innocent as she said she is, she shall be kept alive. If she is guilty, she shall be beheaded!”

\--"She is right, my love,” Andrew said, “We shall take her to trial before beheading her!”

\--"I will make sure you get that sentence for doing this,” the Red Queen hissed, making Alice gulp. 

As the sun went down in Wonderland, Alice was escorted into a red courtroom. The queen and king walked in; she was wearing clean clothes and her hair had been washed. Alice looked at the jury and recognized more of her Luna Nova classmates. “The defense is ready, Your Honor,” the white rabbit said. “You’re my defense attorney?” Alice asked. “Yes,” the white rabbit answered sternly. “Ze prosecution is ready, Your Honor,” Commander Spade said. The judge, a Joker of Diamonds that resembled Paola Linetti, slammed the mallet. “Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Alice Wonderland,” she said, “the jury has found her guilty, and her sentence is beheading.”

\--"What?!” Alice gasped, “What the hell kind of courtroom is this?”

\--"I told you I would find a way to find you guilty,” the Red Queen smirked, “Off with her head…” she whipped out a queen of hearts card and held her up high. “But… Your Majesty!” the white rabbit stuttered. “The queen has spoken,” the King of Diamonds snapped, holding a king of diamonds card as high as his queen did, “Off with her head!”

\--"Off with her head!” the entire courtroom chanted, making Alice coward on the podium. “Objection!” the courtroom door slammed open, “I am the White Queen, and I am here for Alice Wonderland!”  
Alice looked over to see Diana Cavendish in a white dress, in her blond locks was a silver crown that resembled that of a chess piece. “D-Diana?” she gasped. “You are not welcomed here, White Queen!” the Red Queen hissed, “Leave before a war is waged upon your kingdom!”

\--"I will not leave without her!” the White Queen pointed at Alice. “She is not leaving this kingdom!” the Red King shouted, “She is sentenced with beheading!”

\--"Under what charges?!” Diana shouted. “Disrespecting my authority!” the Queen of Hearts shouted. “Alice Wonderland is from this moment on under my protection!” the White Queen roared, taking Alice’s hand. “Guards!” the queen and king shouted. “Let’s go!” the White Queen pulled Alice’s hand and ran out of the courtroom. “How did you find me!?” Alice asked as they ran from an angry mob of guards. “Talk less, run more!” the White Queen replied, “Hop on!” she pointed at a large white horse. Alice mounted it rapidly with Diana’s help, then they both galloped out. 

The White Queen’s castle was completely different from the Red Queen’s. It was much more spectacular, bigger, surrounded by a crystal clear lake, and instead of poker cards, the guards looked like chess pieces. “You were asking me how did I find you,” the White Queen said softly as she and Alice dismounted, “well, that is easy. A friend of yours came to find me.”

\--"Alice!!” the Mad Hatter called, hugging her. “What are you doing here!?” Alice gasped. “When you went towards the Red Queen’s castle, I know you were in trouble!” Akko replied, “So, I went to seek for help with the White Queen!”

\--"Do you guys know each other?” Alice asked. “Yes!” the Mad Hatter giggled. “We are… very close, intimate friends…” the White Queen smiled, taking the Mad Hatter’s hands in hers. “Diana and Akko will always be Diana and Akko,” Alice sighed. “You must be tired,” the White Queen said, “would you like to join us for dinner?”

\--"I wish,” Alice replied, “but I have to go back to my school, Luna Nova Academy. The problem is I don’t know how to return! Would you help me?”

When the White Queen was about to respond, the white rabbit suddenly rushed in. “Milady!” she said, “There is a big problem!”

\--"What is it?” the queen asked. “The Red Queen and King have declared war!” the white rabbit responded at once, “They are sending troops over here right as we speak!” 

\--"What?!” Alice gasped. “Prepare the troops!” the White Queen commanded to the guards, “I want everyone to be ready when the Red Army arrives!”

Outside the White Kingdom, the Red Army prepared to attack. The soldiers made way for the Queen and King to overlook the battlefield. They both wore black and red armor. Commander Spade then appeared between then. “What are ze stakes, Your Highnesses?” he asked. “Capture Alice Wonderland alive so we can behead her ourselves,” the Queen of Hearts answered as the King of Diamonds gave her an approving nod. “Understood, Your Highness,” Commander Spade nodded, bowing after her. 

“They are coming after you, Alice,” said Diana. “But! I have to go back to Luna Nova!” Alice cried, “What will my friends say if I suddenly die?!”

\--"Alice, listen…” the White Queen said, “Everything you have seen here. All the people you have seen and met here in Wonderland… We are all inside your head.”

\--"W-What?!” Alice stuttered. “You heard me correctly,” the White Queen answered, “this is not real.”

\--"I… I don’t understand!” Alice stuttered again, “She brought me here! This has to be real!”

\--"Nothing is real,” said the White Queen, “We are all a figment of your imagination.”

“Bring us Alice Wonderland alive!” The Queen of Hearts and the King of Diamonds shouted, sending the guards into battle. “For the Red King and Queen!” Commander Spade roared, riding his horse at a high velocity. “Milady!” the white rabbit stuttered as she saw the Red Army get dangerously closer and closer, “The Red Army is here! And they are very close!” 

\--"Captain!” the White Queen shouted at a knight that resembled Constanze, “Attack! Do not let them get Alice!”

A group of black and white knights, rooks, and pawns then rode into battle towards the Red Army. “What do you mean this is all part of my imagination? I don’t get it!” Alice sobbed. “You’re dreaming, Alice!” the Mad Hatter replied. “What?!” Alice gasped. “This is but a dream, Alice,” the White Queen answered, “Open your eyes.”

\--"What will happen to you?!” Alice asked. The Mad Hatter and the White Queen held each other’s hand, their fingers intertwining. “We’ll be okay,” the Mad Hatter replied. “Go home, Alice Wonderland,” added the White Queen with a soft smile. As the White Army and the Red Army were about to collide, Alice struggled to wake up. “Alice!” voices called over and over, “Alice? Alice! Wake up!”

Alice then opened her eyes and sat up startled to see Akko and her other classmates around her. “Thank Corey Taylor! You’re alive!” Daisy sighed in relief, “You were so asleep I was about to call the paramedics!”

\--"I had the wildest dream ever!” Alice said, “You were there!” she pointed at Akko, “So was Daisy! Diana, Amanda, Constanze, Lotte, Sucy… All of you were there! The boys were in it too! Even Klaus was in it!”

\--"Are you feeling okay?” Amanda asked, “Maybe something fell from that tree and knocked you out!” 

\--"I fell asleep reading this book, I guess…” Alice showed her classmates the book in her hands. “Alice in Wonderland?” Lotte asked. “Now that is a real coincidence!” Diana said. “Oi! Ya should tell us more about it during lunch!” Lydia suggested. “Good idea!” Alice smiled. 

“What is wrong with all my most trusted disciples betraying me?!” Maldora LaVoy walked from once side of her chamber to another, “First, my dear Yoon-hee fails her mission, making me having to sweep her mind clear. Now, Mother Lilith turns her back on us! How is it possible for a demon to betray a demonic cult?!”

\--"You put your trust on very weak pupils, High Priestess,” a hooded witch said, “it was more than obvious that Lilith would betray us. She has always been known for betraying those that trust her. That is why she was punished to become a demon in the first place.”

\--"Betraying is in Lilith’s nature,” added a second hooded witch, who had a much older and raspy voice, “she would turn her back on us anytime.”

\--"My current goal was to steal the Enchanted Crystal from Luna Nova,” Maldora hissed, “but now… I want to make Lilith suffer! That should give her a lesson on why no one shall betray the Dark Cult!”

\--"No offense, High Priestess,” the first hooded witch said, “but every time you say you want to make someone suffer, it never works out.”

\--"You have an extensive list of things you say you will accomplish but fail to do so,” a third hooded witch added, “making Lilith suffer would just be a waste of your time.”

\--"That is not true!” Maldora shouted, “I killed the head of not one but two of the most powerful witch families in this world! If I say that I will make Lilith suffer, I will make Lilith suffer! Just wait and see!” she then stormed angrily out of the chamber. “Why is she the High Priestess again?” the second hooded witch asked. “She always disobeys the teachings of the High Council of the Cult,” added the third witch, “all she thinks about is revenge!”

\--"Silence, sisters!” the first hooded witch shouted, “Let us trust High Priestess Maldora this one last time.”


	13. A Dog's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of being alone, Julius the Corgi embarks on a dangerous journey to reunited with his owners, Andrew and Daisy; Akko hears that Daisy might be leaving Luna Nova, what will she do to avoid it?

“My name is Julius, and it’s been 2 months since my owners left me,” Julius the Corgi looked outside the window of his owner’s room, “it all began when I escaped from my abusive owners and my mean pack. I struggled to survive in the streets until I met Daisy and Andrew, my current owners. They adopted me and cared for me. Daisy is a daughter of millionaires from abroad that comes from a witch family. Andrew is the son of an important politician, whatever that is, and is studying magic with Daisy. Ever since they left the house, Andrew’s father and his caretaker had forgotten I exist. Today, I’m planning to leave to Luna Nova Academy and reunite with my owners, and no human power can stop me!”

Julius packed in a small bag dog treats, his favorite squeaky toy, and a polaroid picture of his owners that laid on Andrew’s nightstand. “Luna Nova, here I come!” he crossed the door of Andrew’s room and headed towards the exit. As he walked down the hall, he passed by Andrew’s bitter caretaker, Madame Winfrey. “Glad to see you’re finally leaving,” she scolded. “Glad to never see you again!” Julius shouted, then ran as he left her in confusion. “Good evening, Lord Julius,” one of the butlers opened the door for him, “would you like to be walked?”

Julius ignored the question and ran towards the gates of the Hanbridge estate, “Lord Julius! Come back!” the butler ran behind him, “What will I tell Lord Andrew?! Lord Julius! Sit!” he commanded, but the dog kept on running until he crawled between the bars and made it to freedom. 

“Are you ready, Rogelio?” Andrew asked. “I was born ready!” Rogelio replied enthusiastically. “On your marks, get set, now!” Andrew signaled. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Rogelio waved his wand above him, turning into an axolotl. “Metamorphie faciesse!” he chanted again, this time turning into a moose. “One more time!” Andrew shouted excitedly. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Rogelio chanted one last time, turning into a bobcat, then back to normal. “What’s next?” he asked. “Broom flying,” Andrew replied. Rogelio took a deep sigh and mounted his broom. “You can do this, Rogelio!” Akko cheered as she and the rest of Team Red gathered around. The only one missing was Klaus, who observed everything from the boys’ dorm. “Tia Freyre!” Rogelio shouted. Andrew and Team Red observed how Rogelio levitated an inch off the floor for a split second. “Aw, man! I didn’t get enough air time!” he sighed in disappointment. “Don’t worry,” Andrew smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder, “you’ll get it soon.”

\--"Yeah! Just keep practicing!” added Akko. “Andy!” Daisy called as she walked towards the group, “We gotta talk. It’s urgent.”

\--"Going,” Andrew responded, following her back inside. “I wonder what’s happening…” Akko said. “They’re not breaking up, are they?” Rogelio asked nervously. “I hope not,” Frank sighed, “none of them look like they can take a break up nicely.”

As her classmates argued what was happening, Akko decided to sneak behind Andrew and Daisy. “Is everything okay?” Andrew asked. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Daisy sighed as Akko eavesdropped around the corner. “Then, what’s wrong?” Andrew asked again. “It’s my family, the Rodriguez family, to be specific...” Daisy answered, “with Abuelita gone, we’re electing a new head of the family. My mom is gonna need some support. I’ll be leaving in a few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

Andrew remained silent. “I know,” Daisy sighed, “your mom’s been up to your butt with tutoring and you have the Ace thing too. I’ll just ask someone else…”

\--"I’ll go with you!” Andrew answered at once, “I’m sure my mother will understand. What about Akko and the others?”

\--"Diana told me what happened the time she had to leave school,” Daisy answered, making Akko have flashbacks of the time she went behind Diana, “if I tell Akko, she’ll follow me to San Antonio. I know I’m her best friend, but right now it’s better if she stays.”

\--"No…” Akko whispered to herself, “I refuse to stay!” she was then met by a dilemma: should she say something or should she remain quiet? She knew Diana would tell her to stay out of Daisy’s way, so she went directly to Chariot’s office. “Hello, Akko!” Chariot opened the door, “What can I help you--?”

\--"Chariot! Daisy is leaving Luna Nova!” Akko hugged her tightly, “Not this again!”

\--"Why is she leaving?” Chariot asked. “I heard her say her family’s electing a new head of the family!” Akko replied as she sobbed, “She and Andrew are traveling to Texas in a few days, and I’m scared that she won’t return! She’s my best friend!”

\--"Calm down, Akko!” Chariot stroke her back, “Daisy is not leaving forever! She’s just there to support her mom! She’ll come back! In the time before she leaves, why not try to talk to her? I’m sure Mrs. Eaglenest is going to need a lot of support!”

\--"Do you think so? How are you so sure?” Akko asked. “Croix and I know Mrs. Eaglenest’s family,” replied Chariot, “she has a lot of competition with her siblings! She’s going to need a lot of help!”

\--"I’ll talk to Daisy then!” Akko exclaimed, “If she lets me and the others go too, I’m sure Mrs. Eaglenest will be head of the Rodriguez family! Thanks, Chariot!” she then ran out of Chariot’s office and straight back outside. 

Julius ran across a sprawling green field between a herd of sheep. “Excuse me! Coming through!” he said. As he ran, he noticed a grey shepherd dog rounding up the sheep. “Excuse me, sir!” Julius approached him, “Do you know how to get to Luna Nova Academy?”

\--"Luna Nova Academy? My owner attended that place!” the shepherd dog replied, “I don’t know how to get there, son. But if you go to Blytenbury and follow one of Luna Nova’s delivery trucks, it might as well take you there!”

\--"Thank you!” Julius grabbed his baggage and kept running. He looked up to the sky to notice how it became dangerously stormy. “I better hurry up before it starts to rain!” After an hour of running, Julius reached Blytenbury. He was feeling hungry and thirsty, so he hurried to a fountain and drank some water. “Ah, much better!” he sighed in relief, “Now, I should look for one of those Luna Nova delivery trucks!” he roamed around the town, often stopping to eat one of his treats to quench his hunger. “Excuse me, miss!” he approached a white French Poodle waiting outside a coffee shop, “Have you seen a Luna Nova delivery truck by any chance?”

\--"No, sorry!” the poodle replied. Julius then grabbed his baggage and continued walking. “Excuse me,” he approached a group of dogs, “have any of you seen a Luna Nova delivery truck?”

\--"Huh? Who said that?” the young woman that was walking the dogs asked, looking around for the voice’s owner. “Sorry, no,” a black bulldog answered. “Thank you! I like your collar, by the way!” Julius noticed the bulldog’s spiked collar. “Thank you! Also, where did you learn to talk like a human?” he asked. “My owner is a witch! She enchanted me so I could communicate with her and my other human!” Julius replied. “Nice! Wish I could talk too! My human’s not a witch,” the bulldog added, “good luck finding that Luna Nova truck!”

\--"Thanks!” Julius smiled. “Hello? Blytenbury Dog Pound?” the young woman frantically said as she held her phone, “I just saw a talking dog! Small beige Corgi carrying a bag, around 6 months old! I’m not crazy!”

“Texas?” Professor Oxford gasped. “Yes,” Andrew replied, “Daisy’s family is selecting a new head. She asked me to go with her to support her mother. This is important for her, mother! Please allow me to go with her! I promise to keep up with everything when I return!”

\--"I am sorry, Andrew,” Professor Oxford replied, “but the answer is no. You must fix your grades!” 

\--"I promise I’ll resume tutoring once I return!” Andrew protested, “Please, mother! It will just be a few days!”

\--"Fine,” Professor Oxford sighed, “but you must work extra hard when you return, young man!”

\--"I give you my word, professor!” Andrew said, “Thank you!” he hugged her tightly, then rushed out of her classroom. Mitchie let out a soft hoot. “I know, Mitchie,” Professor Oxford sighed, “but there is no way he’ll ever know.”

Julius kept walking around Blytenbury, looking for a Luna Nova delivery truck. He would often see Luna Nova students walking in groups, hoping to see Andrew and Daisy. “So, the thing with Daisy was a fiasco,” at the sound of Daisy’s name, Julius turned his head to two Starshine Academy students sitting on a park bench. Yoon-hee Song sat next to Clarisse Belafonte, her head was low and she let out a deep sigh. “All this time she thought Andrew was sending them,” she said, “I feel like an obsessive idiot. I’ll face it, Daisy Eaglenest wasn’t meant for me and I’ll never be as good for her as Andrew Hanbridge is....”

\--"Do you know my owners?!” Julius approached them, making the two witches gasp in fear. “A t-talking dog?!” Clarisse stuttered. “My name is Julius!” he said, “Daisy Eaglenest and Andrew Hanbridge happen to be my owners! They go to Luna Nova Academy, do you know how to get there?”

\--"N-Not really!” Yoon-hee answered. “We go to a different school!” added Clarisse. “Thank you anyway!” Julius smiled. “What the heck do those Luna Nova students do to their animals?!” Yoon-hee asked as Julius walked away. “I don’t know, but that was scary!” Clarisse replied. As they agreed to return to Starshine, Yoon-hee and Clarisse were approached by a tall, intimidating-looking man. “Have you girls seen a supposedly talking dog?” he asked in a voice so deep it sounded demonic to the girls’ ears, “Small beige Corgi, about 6 months old.”

\--"He went that way!” the witches replied, then ran as fast as their legs could take them. 

“Hey! Daisy!” Andrew ran down the hall to catch up to her, “Great news! My mother agreed!”

\--"Tight!” Daisy smiled, “You’re gonna make this trip somewhat stable.” 

\--"Anything if it makes you happy,” Andrew smiled back, kissing her cheek gently. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you too,” Andrew whispered back. “You two!” Professor Finnelan shouted, “You know the rules! No public demonstrations of affection in the halls!”

\--"My sincerest apologies, professor,” Andrew said, “it was I who started.”

\--"Do not let this repeat again, Mr. Hanbridge,” Professor Finnelan scolded before storming away. “I’ll see you in class,” Daisy smiled, “I’m gonna go get a snack to the cafeteria,” she then walked away. “Heya, Daisy!” Michael Richards stood in her way. “What the hell do you want!?” Daisy gasped angrily. “Nothin’,” Michael replied with a smirk, “just wanting to see the prettiest flower in the world.”

\--"Get lost,” Daisy snapped, “I’m out of your league!”

\--"Ugh, you’re still with that loser?” Michael scoffed, “Andrew Hanbridge wishes he was half the man I am! Why don’t you leave him and be the daisy of my garden?”

Daisy then grabbed him from the neck and slammed him against the wall. “Say that again and I’ll rip your spine out and use it as a jump rope!” Daisy hissed violently. “Okay! I’m sorry!” Michael whimpered before running away. “Hey, Daisy!” Akko approached her. “Now what?!” Daisy turned aggressively toward her. “Um… I wanted to talk to you…” Akko stuttered. “About what?” Daisy snapped. “Um… I know you’re going back to San Antonio!” Akko replied at once. “What?! Who told you that?!” Daisy gasped. “I… overheard you talking to Andrew. Please don’t leave Luna Nova! I don’t want to repeat this!”

\--"What the hell, Kagari?! I’m not leaving Luna Nova!” Daisy shouted, “I’m just gonna support my mom! It’s kinda hard to explain…”

\--"So, you’re not leaving Luna Nova?” Akko asked with a sob. “No, where did you get that idea from?” Daisy asked back. “N-Nowhere…” Akko stuttered. “Was it from when Diana left?” Daisy inquired again. “M-Maybe…” Akko replied shyly. Daisy sighed annoyed, putting her hands on her belt, “Wanna come with us?”

\--"Really? You want me to come?” Akko gasped. “Why not,” Daisy replied, “maybe you, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Lydia, Amanda, everyone else.” 

\--"Yay! I’ll be glad to go with you, best friend!” Akko shouted as she hugged her, “I’m gonna go tell Diana!”

Daisy sighed as she saw Akko walk away, then headed to class. Meanwhile, in the heart of Blytenbury, Julius waited to cross the street. He noticed the remaining rays of sunlight that were warming his beige fur were covered by a large shadow. “Oh, hello!” he said, “I mean… woof!”

\--"There you are, talking dog!” the dog pounder smirked malevolently. Before Julius had time to run, the pounder slammed a leash on his collar. “Hey! Let me go!” he shouted. The pounder then shoved him into a cage inside a truck. “I have to go find my owners!” Julius shouted. He noticed how the truck started moving, so he held onto his baggage until the truck stopped at the dog shelter. “Hey there, Felix!” the shelter manager said, “What do you have there!”

\--"It’s the supposedly talking Corgi,” Felix replied. “Oh? And does he talk?” the manager asked as he locked Julius in a cage next to an intimidating-looking Rottweiler, “What’s that bag?”

\--"The dog was carrying it,” Felix answered carelessly as he tossed in Julius’s bag into his cage. The shelter manager then reached for it and opened it, making Julius growl at him. The manager then noticed the polaroid between the dog treats. “Is this a picture of your owners?” he asked. Julius nodded in response, afraid to speak. The manager then noticed the plaque on Julius’s collar. “I will contact them, don’t worry,” he said as he saw the number on the back of the plaque, reaching for the phone. Back in Luna Nova, Andrew and Daisy walked out of Professor Badcock’s classroom when Daisy’s phone rang. “Hello? This is Daisy Eaglenest?” she picked up. “Good afternoon, Miss Eaglenest!” said the manager, “I’m calling from the Blytenbury Dog Pound, we have in our possession a beige Corgi--”

\--"WHAT?! You bastards locked up my dog?!” Daisy bellowed, startling Andrew, “Why the hell would you do that?! We’ll be right there and my dog better not have a single scratch!” she then hung up aggressively. “What happened?” Andrew asked. “Julius is in the dog pound, we gotta go get him,” Daisy replied as she took his hand and dragged him out.

Grey rain clouds covered Blytenbury as rained poured and thunder struck the sky. Julius curled up next to his bag, eating what was left of his dog treats. He looked up slightly to see the manager’s desk. He had the polaroid picture near a cup of coffee, which gives Julius major anxiety. He knew a single drop of coffee would ruin the entire picture. As he walked to the back of the cage, he heard the doorbell ring. “Where the hell is he?!” the voice of Daisy made Julius’s ears lift. “You must be Miss Eaglenest!” the manager said. “You can bet your oppressive ass I am!” Daisy hissed. “Hi, I’m Andrew Hanbridge,” Andrew said awkwardly, “We received a call that our dog Julius is here.”

\--"So you two are the couple from this picture?” the manager asked, handling them the polaroid. “Where did you get that? That picture was on my desk, in my house!” Andrew gasped. “Your dog was carrying with him,” the manager replied, “I bet he took it so he could recognize your faces!”

\--"That doesn’t matter!” Daisy hissed, “Give us our dog right now!”

\--"Felix!” the manager shouted, “Free the Corgi!”

Felix then walked to Julius’s cage and took him in his arms. At the sight of his owners, Julius’s tail began wagging madly. “Julius!” Daisy and Andrew gasped as they received the dog. “You gave us a big scare, buddy!” Daisy said as she scratched his ears. “How much do we have to pay?” Andrew asked the manager. “What? Are you kidding me? I have to bail my dog out of this stupid pound?!” Daisy reacted angrily, carrying Julius in her arms. “No need to pay this time, Mr. Hanbridge…” the manager replied nervously, “...this one’s on the house!”

\--"Are you crazy? We barely even get paid!” Felix said angrily. “Don’t you know who they are, Felix?!” the manager whispered, pulling him closer, “Look at their uniforms! They’re Luna Nova Academy students!”

\--"So?” Felix shrugged. “They’re magic users!” the manager replied, “Besides, Daisy Eaglenest is the daughter of the owner of Eagle Oil Company, and doesn’t the name Hanbridge ring a bell to you? That kid is the son of the Prime Minister!”

\--"So? They’re rich kids!” Felix shrugged carelessly again, “They have enough money to pay!”

As they argued, Andrew took in his hands the polaroid. He turned it around to see the small note Daisy had written for him the day after his birthday. “So, you took this from my nightstand?” he whispered. “I’m sorry, I missed you guys…” Julius whispered back. “Let’s get out of here before they make us pay,” Daisy suggested, pushing Andrew towards the exit, “I’ll tell my parents to send them a check or something.”

Once back in Luna Nova, Julius was being petted from every direction. “You’re so cute!” Akko said as she stroked him. “Thank you!” Julius smiled. “Hey, Julius! Sit!” Amanda commanded. Julius then sat on the floor. “Good boy!” Amanda smiled, petting his head. “I cannot believe he escaped home just to come here,” Andrew said, “you’re a very smart dog.”

\--"And very brave, too!” added Rogelio, “It must’ve been a long journey, especially for a puppy!”

\--"I just wanted to be with my owners again!” Julius replied, “I was feeling very lonely back home! Every day I waited for you to return!”

\--"I guess dogs are man’s best friend,” Daisy smiled. “I love you, owners!” Julius barked. “We love you too!” Andrew and Daisy responded simultaneously. “But, how are you going to keep him here?” Diana asked, “If any of the staff sees him, they’ll kick him out!” 

\--"I have an idea,” Andrew replied. Moments later, he walked to Professor Oxford’s office and knocked at the door. “Come in!” she said from the inside. “Hello, professor!” Andrew walked in, “I want you to meet someone. Come on in!” he opened the door to let Julius in. At the sight of the puppy, Mitchie began hooting startled. “Andrew! Where did you get that puppy?” Professor Oxford asked. “This is Julius,” Andrew explained, “Daisy and I found him in the streets a few months ago. Since I no longer live with my father, there’s nowhere he can stay.”

\--"We were wondering if he could stay in your office,” Daisy entered timidly, “He’s trained.”

\--"Hi! I’m Julius!” Julius exclaimed cheerfully. “H-He can t-talk?!” Professor Oxford gasped. “That’s a long story,” Daisy replied. “Julius, this is Professor Oxford,” Andrew said, “she’s my mother.”

\--"Whoa!” Julius gasped, “You look much nicer than Andrew’s father!” 

\--"Th-Thank you!” Professor Oxford chuckled, “I get that a lot!”

\--"So, is that a yes?” Andrew asked. “Of course,” Professor Oxford replied, “he’ll just have to get used to Mitchie, though!”

Mitchie let out an arrogant hoot. “Don’t be rude, Mitchie!” Professor Oxford scolded, “Julius is our guest!” 

\--"What kind of pigeon is that?” Julius said as he approached Mitchie’s pedestal, looking up to her. “She’s a barn owl,” Professor Oxford replied. “I like you!” Julius said happily, wagging his tail. “We’ll see you in the morning, Jul!” Daisy smiled as she and Andrew walked out. “Oh boy, oh boy!” Julius said as he pranced around the office, “I’m finally in Luna Nova with my owners!” he squealed happily as Professor Oxford smiled. “Sad to see Paul hasn’t changed a bit,” Professor Oxford sighed.

“Mommy! Can we keep him?” a 5-year-old Andrew flashed across her eyes, holding a puppy dalmatian in his hands. “Of course, sweetie!” Mrs. Hanbridge replied. “No,” Mr. Hanbridge snapped, “put that animal down immediately. It will only make a mess.”

Mitchie hooted, bringing her back to the present. Professor Oxford wiped a tear from her face, then returned to her paperwork. There was a second knock at the door. “Come in!” she said. Lydia Sullivan walked in, opening the door slowly. “Professor,” she said, her Australian accent getting lost in sobs, “there’s something I must confess...”


	14. Fall of the Magnificent Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south for Andrew's hunting team when the Prime Minister issues a law banning Wild Hunt after an accident. What will be of the Magnificent Ace?

“I can’t keep hiding this anymore!” Lydia sobbed. “What’s wrong, Lydia?” Professor Oxford asked worriedly. “You’re the only one that I trust, professor!” Lydia said, “This is not the real me!”

\--"Lydia, what are you talking about?!” Professor Oxford inquired. “My true name is not Lydia Sullivan,” Lydia replied. Professor Oxford took a few steps back, gasping in horror as she saw Lydia shapeshift into her true self. 

By the next morning, during History of Magic class, Akko was taking notes when Rogelio fell asleep. Daisy was doodling in her notebook as she rested her head on Andrew’s shoulder. Lydia scribbled rapidly on her notebook, often stopping and zoning out until gentle thunder snapped her back to reality. Noticing Rogelio’s slumber, Michael reached for a rubber band and placed it between his fingers, aiming a small ball of paper at Rogelio’s back. Before he could shoot, Diana stopped him with her wand. Akko then woke up Rogelio but shaking him softly. “What did I miss?” he whispered. “Not much,” she answered, “are you feeling well?”

\--"I’m fine,” Rogelio replied, sitting back up and grasping his pen. As he started writing down his notes, he saw in the corner of his eye Klaus at the other end of the row. Half of his face was covered by Sucy’s head. “Klaus wanted to kill you,” Andrew’s voice resonated in his head. “As if I ever needed a werewolf’s forgiveness…” Klaus’s voice echoed in his head as well. Feeling his stare over him, Klaus caught Rogelio’s eye, making him go back to his notes. After classes ended, Andrew headed to the courtyard with Rogelio when he noticed a shadow soar over them. “What was that?” Rogelio asked. Andrew did not answer and instead ran in the direction the shadow headed. “Hey! Wait up!” Rogelio ran behind him. They ran to the North campus, where the shadow landed. “Isn’t this part of the school off bounds?” Rogelio thought. He then saw how Andrew ran towards Thunderstorm, his Wild Hunt wolf. “What brings you to Luna Nova, my friend?” he asked. Thunderstorm then let out a bark. “Cyrus wants me to attend training? Right now?” Andrew asked again, “I’m not sure if I can--”

\--"I’ll cover you!” Rogelio exclaimed. “Are you sure?” Andrew gasped. “Leave it to me!” Rogelio smiled, “Just go and be awesome!” 

\--"Thank you, Rogelio!” Andrew smiled as he mounted Thunderstorm. Rogelio stood behind as he saw them take off into the cloudy sky. He then turned around and headed towards the main campus. “Hey, Mendoza!” Daisy called, “Have you seen Andy?”

\--"He, um…” Rogelio lowered his voice, “he left to train. You know, with the Wild Hunters…”

\--"Did he say when he’s going to return?” asked Daisy. “No, sorry,” answered Rogelio, “I’ll cover for him during tutoring.”

\--"Tight,” Daisy said, “Hopefully he’ll return by tonight,” she sighed. “Yeah,” Rogelio sighed as well. 

Across Blytenbury, in the large fields, the Wild Hunters gathered for training. “I know the international tournament was over a few months ago,” Cyrus explained, “but we better prepare for the next hunting season. Ah! There you are, Ace!” he said as Thunderstorm landed on the ground. Andrew dismounted the wolf, wearing his Ace gear. “There’s our superstar!” one of the Wild Hunters shouted. “I’m not a superstar,” Andrew said, “Flash left the team, and it was my fault.”

\--"It was not, Ace,” a red-headed hunter said, “Flash was jealous of your talent. He made the best choice in leaving, besides, we already found a rookie to take his place. Hey, newbie!”

Andrew then directed his eyes at the new hunter. “H-Hi!” the rookie said, “I’m Cole! Wow, I can’t believe I’m in front of the Magnificent Ace! Hi,” he said louder, “my name is Cole! Can you understand me?!”

\--"He’s mute, not deaf,” Cyrus said. “Nice to meet you,” Ace signaled. “He says it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cyrus translated. “Has nobody looked under your hood?” Cole tried looking underneath Ace’s hood, which prompted Andrew to look away immediately. “You’re much shorter than what you normally look!” added Cole, stubbornly trying to look under his hood. “Stop it, kid,” Cyrus snapped, “nobody is allowed to see under Ace’s hood. That’s an order.”

\--"Um, y-yes, sir!” Cole stuttered nervously. “Now, let’s get to training!” Cyrus commanded. “Look at them,” Flash observed from afar how the team began practicing, “they’re laughing at my face. And it’s all that damn Ace’s fault!” he placed a blue needle-like object into a straw, then blew into it, sending the needle directly into one of the wolves. Soon after, he would hit all the other wolves, including Thunderstorm. “This will show them,” Flash smirked as he walked away. Andrew was helping Cole with his aiming when he noticed how the pack of wolves began acting erratically. “What’s happening to our wolves?!” Cyrus gasped. “They’re acting like they’re wild!” the redheaded hunter answered. “We have to stop them! Let’s get them before they attack someone!” Cyrus ordered. Ace and the other hunters dropped what they were doing and followed their captain into action. “Ace! Look!” Cole said, “They’re heading towards the camping zone!”

\--"We have to stop them before my father hears about this!” Andrew thought, running behind his wolf. “Hey! Wait for the rookie!” Cole ran behind him. Peaceful campers then noticed the pack of wolves dangerously running towards them. Ace drew out a net arrow, then aimed it at Thunderstorm, who was just inches away from attacking a camping couple. He noticed the blue needle on the wolf’s neck, so he took it out slowly. Thunderstorm then returned to normal, locking eyes with his hunter. “Are you okay?” Andrew whispered, taking the net off from Thunderstorm’s body. He then approached Cyrus, who was wrestling his wolf off a minivan. “What’s that, Ace? A poisonous needle?” he asked, noticing how his wolf also had the needle on its neck. “Hunters! Listen up!” Cyrus shouted as he aggressively took the needle off the wolf’s neck, “Our wolves have these blue things on their necks! Try takin’ them off without losing an arm!”

One by one, the wolves started returning to normal. “We apologize for all the damages done, ladies and gentlemen,” Cyrus sighed, “our wolves began acting this way out of the blue. We promise we’ll pay for the damages done. Let’s go, boys!” he ordered, mounting his wolf. Sirens then began approaching at rapid speed. “Hey! I don’t have a wolf yet!” Cole shouted. Ace then stretched his hand towards him. “I can ride with you? Wow! Thanks, Ace!” Cole smiled excitedly, “This is like a dream come true!”

The sun went down over Luna Nova Academy. “No news from Andrew yet?” Akko asked as she and Daisy walked down the hall. “Not yet,” Daisy answered, “it’s getting dark and forecast said there’s gonna be a severe thunderstorm tonight. I just hope he makes it on time.” 

\--"Me too,” Akko sighed, “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

\--"I’ll rip his head off if something happens to him…” Daisy mumbled, “...anyway, I’ll go visit Julius at Professor Oxford’s office. I’ll try sneaking him into my room without Badcock or Finnelan noticing.”

\--"I’ll go visit Diana,” Akko said, “see ya, Daisy!” she said as she made a turn to Diana’s dorm. “Later, Kagari!” Daisy waved as she headed towards Professor Oxford’s office.

Deep within the Hanbridge estate, Madame Winfrey knocked at the door of Mr. Hanbridge’s office. “Sir, the Chief of Police is here,”  she announced. A man dressed in a police uniform walked in. “What brings you here?” asked Mr. Hanbridge. “Pardon to interrupt, sir,” said the chief, “but we had an emergency today. Several people called from a camping area saying they were attacked by ‘Wild Hunters’ and their wolves. There were lots of property damage and are demanding action from Parliament.”

\--"Wild Hunters? Do you mean those savage men in flying wolves pretending to catch ghosts?” Mr. Hanbridge inquired. “Precisely,” answered the chief. “Sir, if I’m allowed to intervene,” Madame Winfrey said, “you are the Prime Minister, you should punish those men!”

\--"Wild Hunt is from now on banned in all of Britain!” Mr. Hanbridge said in front of a Parliament session, “The men that attacked in Blytenbury will all be arrested and sentenced to 15 years of prison!” 

It was late at night and gentle thunder made the night sky rumble. “I cannot wrap my mind around why our wolves suddenly had these on their necks,” Cyrus sighed. “This is clear sabotage, Cyrus!” Andrew said, “I have the feeling Flash must’ve been behind this.”

\--"I don’t doubt it,” Cyrus responded, “this has his name all over again.”

\--"Do you know his real name?” Andrew asked, “He’s related to that guy from my old school who tried to kill my friends!”

\--"Oh, yeah!” Cyrus said, “That Blackwell guy! Is he his cousin or something?”

\--"Older brother,” Andrew replied, “his real name is Thomas Blackwell.” 

\--"Small world we live in, don’t you think?” Cyrus chuckled. “The Blackwell family hates me,” Andrew sighed. “How come? Is it some kind of family rivalry?” Cyrus asked curiously. “Flash hates me for taking his place, Louis hates me for being a ‘witch-lover’, and their father hates me for nearly destroying Appleton,” Andrew replied. “I thought your father and Mr. Blackwell were friends,” Cyrus said. “I wouldn’t say they are friends,” Andrew sighed, “they do have their differences. One thing is for sure, though. They both like scolding me for literally anything!”

\--"What they say about you shouldn’t get to you, son,” Cyrus placed his hand on Andrew’s shoulder, “what matters is that you stay true yourself, whether as Andrew or as Ace.”

\--"Thank you, Cyrus,” Andrew smiled, “that means a lot to me. You are like my second father.”

Cyrus then giggled, feeling flattered as he ruffled Andrew’s hair. “Cyrus! We have a problem!” the redheaded hunter shouted, “The police are here and they’re arresting everyone!”

\--"What?!” Cyrus gasped. He and Andrew turned around to see how the other hunters were being arrested and their wolves were being chained down and caged. “Arrest them!” one of the policemen shouted. “Over my dead body!” the redhead shouted before a pair of handcuffs were slammed on his wrists. “Run, Ace!” Cyrus commanded. “What about you?” Andrew asked. “Just run!” Cyrus shouted as he was being cuffed by two officers. Andrew then obeyed, running towards Thunderstorm and mounting him rushedly. “Let’s go, Thunderstorm!” he shouted. “Bring them down!” a policeman shouted. A second policeman aimed a shotgun at Thunderstorm, then fired, making the wolf whimper. “Thunderstorm!” Andrew gasped as they plummeted to the ground. “No!” Cyrus shouted. “Thunderstorm! Get up!” Andrew hunched over the wolf, “Don’t leave me! Please!” 

\--"Stop right there!” two other policemen shouted. Andrew then crawled underneath them, escaping the arrest. “Ace! What the hell are you doing, man?!” Cyrus shouted. His heart then shrank when he heard a second gunshot. “Ace!” Cyrus gasped as he saw Andrew collapse to the ground. “Did you kill him?” a police officer shouted. “I don’t know,” the policeman answered. Andrew opened his eyes to see he was still alive, so he reached for his wand from his pocket. “Metamorphie faciesse!” he shouted, turning into an eagle. “He’s a witch!” the policemen shouted as they saw him soar the sky. With what little strength he had, Andrew made his way back to Luna Nova.

Daisy sat on her bed listening to music as Julius looked outside the window. As the rain poured down the Luna Nova campus, he saw a bird land on the courtyard and turn into Andrew. “Owner Daisy!” he called, “Andrew is back! And he’s injured!”

\--"What!?” Daisy, Alice, and Megumi all gasped as they ran to the window to see Andrew crawling to the door. “Alice, go get help!” Daisy commanded, “Megumi, go get Akko and the other teams! Julius, go get Professor Oxford! Now!”

All of them ran out of the dormitory. Daisy headed as fast as she could down the stairs and towards the courtyard. “Andy! I’m coming!” she shouted. Andrew held on to the bullet wound on the side of his torso, which was bleeding rapidly. With a blurry vision, he saw Daisy running towards him. “I’m here, babe! Stay with me!” Daisy sobbed as she held him in his arms, “What happened, babe? Talk to me!” 

No words would leave his mouth. Andrew felt his heart pounding, his ears were ringing, and with each step, he lost strength. Finally, he fell unconscious on Daisy’s arms. “Andrew! Stay with me!” she shrieked. She had no other choice than to carry him bridal-style and take him inside. “Professor Oxford!” Julius called outside her office, “This is an emergency!”

\--"What is it, Julius?” Professor Oxford opened the door. She then gasped in horror when she saw Daisy carrying Andrew, her hands were covered in blood. “Andrew’s injured!” she said. Professor Oxford then let them in, placing Andrew in a couch. “What happened to him? What happened to my son!?!” she sobbed. “I don’t know!” Daisy answered, sobbing as well, “He came back like this!”

\--"Professor Oxford!” Akko and the other teams walked in. They all gasped when they saw Andrew’s bleeding wound. “I will need you all to clear the area,” Professor Oxford requested, “Daisy, go get me a towel. We have to stop the bleeding!”

\--"Is he going to be okay?” Rogelio asked. “I hope so,” sighed Professor Oxford. “Do you think Andrew is going to be okay?” Akko as Diana as they walked out. “We can only hope,” Diana sighed, “for now, we must stay strong for Daisy and Professor Oxford. They are both going through a hard time right now.” 

\--"What about the trip in a few days?” Lotte stuttered. “Let’s just wish that Andrew recovers by then,” answered Diana. The group then returned to their dormitories. “I can’t believe Andrew got wounded,” Frank sighed saddened, “he has been my best friend since I can remember! I can’t imagine life without him.”

\--"I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Rogelio said, “I hope he’ll be fine.”

“Andrew, if you’re still here, open your eyes, babe…” Daisy sobbed as she held him in her arms. Professor Oxford finished applying a bandage on the wound. “You should go to sleep, Daisy,” she said. “I wanna stay with him, professor,” Daisy sobbed, “I don’t want to leave his side until he wakes up.” 

\--"As you wish, my dear,” Professor Oxford sighed. Daisy pulled Andrew towards her, his head leaning on her shoulder. She would stroke his hair gently as she slowly fell asleep. “Goodnight,” Professor Oxford sighed. “Goodnight, professor,” Daisy whispered. Before heading to sleep, Professor Oxford towards her. “Daisy,” she said, making her look up, “when we’re alone, you can just call me Ophelia.”

\--"Thanks, professor… I mean--Ophelia,” Daisy smiled. There were then scratches at the door. “Andrew’s mother! Can you open?” Julius asked. With a wave of her wand, Professor Oxford opened the door to let the puppy in. 

By the next morning, Andrew opened his eyes. He could feel great pain in his torso. He also noticed Daisy resting her head on his shoulder. “Andrew! You’re awake!” Daisy gasped, smiling widely, “Thank goodness, you’re alive!” she hugged him tightly, making him groan in pain for a second. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she said.

\--"It’s fine,” Andrew smiled. “I’ll go tell everyone you’re back!” Daisy got up from the couch and towards the exist, rushedly putting on her boots as she ran out. “Andrew! Thank the stars, you have awakened!” Professor Oxford walked towards him with opened arms, “My son! We were so worried about you!” 

\--"It’s good to see you too, mother,” Andrew smiled, then it faded away, “the police arrested everyone in the team.”

\--"What? Why?” asked Professor Oxford. “I don’t know,” Andrew replied, “maybe it has to do with the accident that happened earlier yesterday.”

\--"Accident? What happened exactly?” she asked again. As Andrew told her what happened during training, Daisy ran to the cafeteria where she saw her friends. “Guys! Andrew woke up!” she said, “He survived!”

\--"What? That’s amazing!” Akko exclaimed. “I’m so glad to hear that!” Frank sighed in relief, “Rogelio and I were so worried!”

\--"What happened exactly?” Diana asked, “We should go talk to him.”

After breakfast, the group headed back to Professor Oxford’s office. “Andrew!” Akko gasped, running to hug him, “Daisy told us you finally woke up!”

\--"It’s so good to know you’re back to full health, Andy!” Rogelio said. “Yeah! You had us all worried!” added Amanda. “How are ya feelin’, mate?” asked Lydia. “I’m feeling better,” replied Andrew, “now and then I feel pain where the bullet wounded me.”

\--"Bullet?!” The group gasped in unison. “Who shot you? I’ll rip off their skull and using as a bowling ball!” Daisy snapped angrily. “It is a long story,” Andrew sighed. He began retelling the story from the beginning since he left Luna Nova to nearly escaping arrest. “What are you planning to do now?” asked Frank. “I’ll go visit my teammates in prison,” answered Andrew, “I’m getting to the bottom of this.”

\--"Andrew! It’s dangerous!” Professor Oxford said, “I do not want you to get in trouble with your father. I recommend you to stay with us.”

\--"I cannot stay here without knowing why they wanted to arrest us!” Andrew protested. “Andrew, I am your mother!” Professor Oxford shouted, “And as such, you are forbidden from leaving Luna Nova!”

\--"I do not plan on remaining silent!” Andrew snapped back, “I will get my teammates out of prison!”

\--"Andrew James Hanbridge! If you place a foot outside this academy there will be consequences!” Professor Oxford bellowed. “Listen to her, Andy!” Daisy placed her hand on his shoulder, “We all support you, but you already went through enough…”

\--"I lost Thunderstorm!” Andrew roared, making the entire place go silent. Akko exchanged silent gasps of horror with her classmates. “Thunderstorm was more than just a hunting wolf,” Andrew continued, “he was my familiar, and they killed him. I’m not doing this just for the team, or to keep my reputation as Ace, I want to avenge Thunderstorm’s death. If you could, wouldn’t you avenge your grandma’s death?”

\--"I already tried that, and it did not go well,” Daisy snapped, exchanging a saddened look with Akko, “Just… do whatever you want, man. Whatever…” she turned around and left the office. “Halves, wait up!” Amanda ran behind her, followed by Jasminka and Constanze. Soon after, the rest of the teams left the office. “It is your choice, Andrew,” Professor Oxford sighed, “but do not say I did not warn you.” 

Without saying anything, Andrew walked out. “This is not staying this way,” he thought as he headed towards his dormitory.


	15. Start a Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia uses her demonic powers to bring Thunderstorm back to life; tensions grow in the Hanbridge family when Andrew reveals his identity as Ace.

A crescent moon bathed Luna Nova in gentle silver rays. Lydia headed towards the courtyard with her broom and took off into the skies. She flew through the Leyline and directly to the fields, where she noticed a large gray spot on the grass. “You can do it, Lilith,” she whispered. She approached closer to see Thunderstorm laying motionless with a bullet wound near his chest. “I will bring ya back ter life, mate,” she whispered, “Andy needs ya,” she then turned into her demon form and placed her hands on the wolf. With all her strength, she cast a spell in demonic language, hoping to bring the wolf back to life. “Come, on wolfie! Come back!” she whimpered, “Don’t give up on me, mate! Ya still have lots to live!”

Thunderstorm then opened his eyes. The bullet wound in his chest sealed back on its own. Lilith opened her eyes to see that he was back to life. “Thundy? How do ya feel, lad?” she asked, “Please tell me you’re no soulless shell! I’ve seen the movies!”

Thunderstorm sat up like an obedient dog. “Welcome back to Earth, mate,” Lilith smiled, “yer owner Ace is very worried about ya, eh. Why don’tcha give ‘im a li’l visit?” she stroked him softly, “My name’s Lilith! But ya can call me Lydia!”

By the following morning, Lydia approached Team Navy’s table. She noticed Daisy was sitting with Amanda and the rest of Team Green. “G’day, mate!” she approached Andrew, “why’s Daisy ova there? Is she mad at ya?”

\--"She is,” Andrew sighed, “she hasn’t talked to me since yesterday.”

\--"Ya still going to talk to ya teammates in jail?” Lydia asked curiously. “I do,” Andrew replied, “I must know under what charges they were arrested! But, I’ve been thinking about it lately. Is it worth it if Daisy and my mother won’t talk to me?”

\--"Ya mum’s not talking to ya either?” Lydia gasped. “No,” sighed Andrew again, “what do you think I should do? It’s already bad that I lost Thunderstorm, or Centurion since that was his real name.”

\--"Ya mean good ol’ Thundy?” Lydia asked, “Come with me, I have somethin’ to show ya.”

She then led him to the North campus, making sure they were not being followed. “Why are we here?” Andrew asked. “Just see it with your own two peepers, mate!” Lydia answered, gesturing him towards Thunderstorm sitting on the ground. “Thunderstorm!” he gasped, running to exchange a hug with the wolf, “How is it possible? I saw you die that night!” 

\--"Guess he was just wounded!” Lydia shrugged, “Or, maybe he was pretending ter be dead, so that way the cops wouldn’t take him!”

\--"I missed you,” Andrew smiled, stroking Thunderstorm, “I thought I had lost you.”

\--"I hope this doesn’t make Julius jealous!” Lydia giggled, “But, now that he’s here, what are ya plannin’ to do?”

\--"I’m still visiting my teammates,” replied Andrew, “I must get to the bottom of this. I need a favor from you, Lydia.”

\--"M-Me?” Lydia stuttered. “If somebody asks where I have been, tell them I went into town to cope with my loss.”

\--"I dunno, mate,” Lydia said, “I’m not a very good liar…”

\--"I trust you,” Andrew placed his hand on her shoulder, “do not let anyone know.”

\--"Fine, Andy, I promise to not tell anyone,” Lydia said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. “Thank you,” Andrew smiled, then walked away. She then turned around to meet eyes with Thunderstorm, noticing she still had her fingers crossed. “You saw nothing, eh?” she snapped before running back to the main campus. 

That afternoon, Andrew rode his broom into Blytenbury’s prison, located on the outskirts of the town. As he was being walked to the cell block that contained his teammates by a guard, his heart began thumping. “I would like to be alone with these men,” he requested. The guard then turned around and left. “Cyrus!” he walked over to see Cyrus hunched over in his cell. “Ace? What are you doing here?” he asked. “I came here to talk to you all,” Andrew replied, “under what charges were you arrested?”

\--"They said that the Prime Minister banned Wild Hunt in all of Britain,” the redhead hunter replied from his cell, “after what happened with our wolves, people demanded action, and so Parliament did so.”

\--"I’m glad to see that you’re alive, son,” Cyrus sighed, “when I heard that gunshot, I thought you were done for!”

\--"It is not easy to kill a wizard,” Andrew responded, “I survived by a miracle. But anyway, I will find a way to get you all out.” 

\--"Don’t even bother, Ace,” Cyrus said, “we do not want you to get in trouble with your old man. Stay out of this, that’s an order from your captain.”

\--"I won’t stay silent, Cyrus!” Andrew shouted, “I will take matters into my own hands if I have to!”

\--"Stay out of this! That’s an order and don’t you dare disrespect it!” Cyrus snapped back. “Why is everyone trying to silence me?!” Andrew hissed, “My mother, my girlfriend, my friends, and now my teammates?!”

\--"We’re trying to protect you, Ace!” Cyrus protested, “Go back to Luna Nova for your good!”

\--"I’ll get you all out of this even if it is the last thing I do!” Andrew shouted as he walked out. Meanwhile, back at Luna Nova, Lydia knocked at Team Navy’s dorm. “Hey, Aussie,” Daisy opened, “sup!”

\--"G’day mate,” Lydia said dreadfully, “I have something to tell you…”

\--"What is it?” Daisy asked. “It’s about Andy…” Lydia replied, “...he went to see his teammates. I promised ‘im I wouldn’t tell anyone but I cannot keep secrets, especially between you two because you are lovers!”

\--"I saw it coming,” Daisy sighed. Andrew then walked by, noticing Lydia and Daisy were staring at him. “Speaking of the Devil,” Daisy snapped unenthusiastically. “I’m sorry, mate!” Lydia said, “I couldn’t help it! I hate seeing you two apart!”

\--"It’s fine, Lyds,” Daisy sighed, then turned to Andrew, “I know this means a lot to you, Andy, I should’ve supported you. I’m sorry.”

\--"It’s fine, Daisy,” sighed Andrew, “I love you.”

\--"I love you too,” Daisy walked towards him and kissed him with passion. “Awe!” Lydia said, “Oh, should I turn around? I should!” she turned around awkwardly. “What is gonna happen now?” asked Daisy. “I’ll gather our friends,” Andrew replied, “I finally know why my teammates were arrested.”

\--"Gotcha,” Daisy nodded, “come on, Sullivan, we gotta round up the gang.”

\--"Right behind ya, Daisy!” Lydia said as she followed her to Team Green’s dorm. Before classes started, everyone reunited at Diana’s dormitory. “Wild Hunt is banned?” they gasped. Constanze lowered her head in sadness. “I know how much you love the Wild Hunt, Consey,” Amanda sighed, putting her hand on the tiny witch’s shoulder. “People have been complaining about it even before the incident with the wolves,” Andrew replied. “That’s stupid, why?” Daisy asked. “They call us a scam,” replied Andrew, “just because they cannot see ghosts.”

\--"Normal people can’t see ghosts, right?” asked Akko. “That’s why they called you guys a scam?” added Lotte. “Basically,” Andrew sighed, “I’m sorry, Constanze. I know you are a great Wild Hunt fan, I feel like I’ve let you down.”

Constanze let out a soft sob, wiping a tear from her face as Amanda and Jasminka stroke her back softly. “What are you planning to do, Andy?” Rogelio asked. “I’m meeting with my father,” Andrew answered, “but not like Andrew. I’ll meet with him as Ace.”

\--"What?!” gasped the group. “Andy! Have you lost your mind?!” shouted Frank. “That’s a suicidal mission!” added Daisy. “There is too much at risk!” Diana conjoined. “I’m willing to take it,” Andrew said, “I’m doing it for the Wild Hunt, and for our fans,” he stretched his hand at Constanze, “especially for the fans.”

\--"Good luck, Andy,” Daisy said as she held his hand. “Thank you,” Andrew smiled, then walked out of the dorm. “This won’t end well, will it?” Sucy asked. “I don’t think so,” Daisy sighed. 

“Sir, you have a visit,” Madame Winfrey barged into Mr. Hanbridge’s office, “it’s a Wild Hunter who managed to escape the arrest two nights ago.”

\--"What would he want?” Mr. Hanbridge asked. “He demands to have a word with you,” Madame Winfrey answered. “Call in the police, then let him in,” Mr. Hanbridge commanded. “Right away, sir,” Madame Winfrey spun on her heel but stopped at the door, “one more thing-- the hunter demands a translator, for he is mute.” 

\--"Get one, then let him into my presence,” Mr. Hanbridge ordered. Andrew waited anxiously outside his office in full Ace gear, with his head low as his bear fur covered his face. A few minutes later, he noticed how a squadron of armed policemen walked into the hall, each stopping a few centimeters away from each other. “The Prime Minister will see you now,” Madame Winfrey announced, “there is also a translator waiting for you.”

Andrew got up nervously and walked into the office with his head low, trying to hide as much of his face as possible. “What on Earth would you want here?” Mr. Hanbridge asked. “He says he came here to negotiate,” said the translator as he interpreted Ace’s sign language, “for the freedom of his teammates.”

\--"Wild Hunters are criminals,” Mr. Hanbridge snapped, “you are just here to waste your time.”

\--"You are not understanding,” said the translator as Ace aggressively moved his hands to generate signs, “we were not responsible for what happened with our wolves! We were sabotaged!”

\--"Excuses!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted, “Those are not excuses! Take him out of here!” 

Two policemen grabbed Ace’s arms and began escorting him out. He then freed himself from the grip, then reached for his hood and took it off, revealing his face to the people in the room. They all gasped at the sight of Andrew--his angry green eyes glimmered like headlights. “Andrew!?” Mr. Hanbridge gasped, “What is the meaning of this?!”

\--"I think it is pretty obvious, father,” Andrew replied sternly, “I am Ace. I am a Wild Hunter.”

\--"How long have you been keeping this up?!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted angrily. “One year,” Andrew replied, “I have been what you hate the most all this time, and I’ve been hiding under your roof.”

\--"No wonder you have been so interested in those witches!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted infuriated, “You are one of them! One of those savages! How dare you, my blood? You were meant to be the leader of this country!”

\--"No, what you want is to make me an exact copy of you!” Andrew shouted back, “Who said I want to be like you? I want my future! You have made every decision in my life since my mother left--”

\--"Your mother…” Mr. Hanbridge said under his breath, “...of course. That witch has been influencing you even before you knew how to talk. Ophelia has brainwashed you!”

\--"Don’t you dare disrespect my mother!” Andrew hissed, “If anything, you created this!”

\--"You are part of the Hanbridge family!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted, getting up from his chair, “How will this look to the country? That the future Prime Minister is a savage Wild Hunter?! You are tarnishing the Hanbridge name! You are dishonoring the Hanbridge tradition!”

\--"Maybe perhaps I should change my last name to Oxford!” Andrew bellowed, “How would you like that, father? Andrew Oxford, it has a good ring to it!” 

\--"You are officially disowned!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted, “You are no longer my son, and I will make sure you and your mother pay for this!”

Enraged, Andrew drew out an arrow and aimed it at his father’s throat. “You wouldn’t want me to cause an accident, do you, father?” he asked. “Arrest him and put him with the others,” Mr. Hanbridge ordered. Andrew withdrew his weapon, then gave in to the arrest without resisting. 

“Andy hasn’t returned yet,” Daisy said as she walked anxiously back and forth in Akko’s dorm, “I’m very worried.”

\--"Don’t worry, Daisy,” Akko placed her hand on Daisy’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’s on his way. Maybe, he freed his teammates already and they’re celebrating!”

There were then frantic knocks at the door. “Halves!” Amanda opened the door, “You gotta come to see this quick! All of you!”

Daisy, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy followed Amanda to Professor Oxford’s office. “Why are we here?” asked Akko. They then gasped when they saw what was on TV. “The Prime Minister’s son, Andrew James Hanbridge, was reportedly arrested today under conspiracy charges,” the news anchor said, “sources say he threatened to kill his father with an arrow that was reportedly enchanted. Prime Minister Paul Hanbridge refused to talk to news outlets about the situation, leaving it between the family.”

\--"Andrew was arrested?!” the witches gasped. A tearful Professor Oxford sobbed loudly on her desk with Chariot and Croix trying to comfort her. “This can’t be happening…” Daisy said as she hyperventilated before breaking into tears. Akko could not believe her own two eyes--one of her closest friends... arrested? 

“I told you to stay out of this, son,” Cyrus sighed as Andrew sat in his cell with his head low, “look at what happened. You shouldn’t have startled your dad like that. Listen, I care for you, Andrew, we all do. I wanted you back in Luna Nova Academy. Hell, we even wanted to see you graduate! Right, boys?”

The other hunters nodded and agreed from the other cells. “We do appreciate you trying, Ace,” Cyrus said, “don’t think otherwise.”

\--"I’m not giving up this quickly,” Andrew said, “as soon as the sun rises, we start a riot.”


	16. Father & Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the news about Andrew's arrest starts spreading, Akko, Daisy, and their friends plan a protest--even Starshine Academy students join! Meanwhile, Professor Oxford reunites with her ex-husband to negotiate for Andrew's freedom.

Yoon-hee!” Clarisse ran towards Yoon-hee, who was sitting at the cafeteria, “Did you hear the news? Daisy’s boyfriend got arrested!”

\--"Andrew? Arrested? How? Why? When?” Yoon-hee gasped. “He was arrested under conspiracy charges!” Clarrise replied, “He tried to kill his father! Isn’t that crazy?!”

\--"What?! No way!” Yoon-hee gasped. “Andrew Hanbridge was arrested?!” Courtney Diamond gasped. “Um, don’t you know not to eavesdrop?” Clarisse asked. “Lucy! Britney! Hold me!” Courtney said as she fainted. Yoon-hee and Clarisse exchanged looks. “Why do you care so much?” Clarisse asked with a frown, “You have a boyfriend!”

\--"Yeah,” Courtney replied as she regained the conscience she never lost, “but… between you and I--” she lowered her voice, “--Andrew Hanbridge is SO handsome, I would give anything for a date with him…”

\--"Yeah, your leaked texts already showed that...” Clarisse said under her breath. “Andrew’s already with someone,” Yoon-hee said, “and I’m sure she’s gonna find a way to bail him out! Andrew is not a criminal, I know it!” she then left the table and headed towards her dormitory. “Cheater…” Clarisse hissed at Courtney as she followed Yoon-hee. By the next morning in Luna Nova, Team Yellow chimed into the cafeteria handling newspapers. “Extra! Extra! Luna Nova student Andrew Hanbridge and British Wild Hunt team arrested!” Wangari shouted as she threw newspapers in the air. A wave of gasps and murmurs then filled the cafeteria. “The handsome Andrew was arrested?” gasped Hannah. “I bet Daisy Eaglenest has to do with this,” Barbara whispered. “Poor boss!” said Drake. “It must be hard for him!” added Dean. “This feels like a nightmare,” Daisy sighed, “I can’t believe Andy was arrested. I’m starting to feel lonely… I know I have you guys,” she wiped a small tear from her face as Akko and the others observed and listened, “but without him, I feel so… incomplete. I feel empty.”

\--"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do,” Diana sighed, “I’m sorry, Daisy.”

\--"Yes there is!” Akko slammed her hand on the table, “We should protest! We should gather as many people as we can and make a protest to free Andrew!”

\--"Akko!” Diana gasped, “We cannot do anything! They will oppress us as soon as we raise our voices!”

\--"We have to do something!” Akko protested, “Andrew is our friend! He’s one of us! We’re a family, and family is supposed to help each other out! When we defeated the Noir Missile and the Dark Cult, we worked together as more than just a team! We were there when Andrew needed us once, and we’ll do it again! Who’s with me?!”

\--"I am!” Rogelio raised his hand. “Andrew’s my best friend and I’ll do anything in my power to help him. Count me in!” added Frank. “I’ll go, just to mess around with cops,” Amanda smirked. “You know you can count on us, right, Sucy?” said Lotte. Sucy shrugged as a response. “Andy was there when I needed someone the most,” said Daisy, “he was my support and my strength. I’m in.”

\--"We’re with you, Daisy!” Megumi exclaimed as she took Alice’s hand. “Seems like there is no other option,” Diana sighed, “considering Andrew is part of our family, I will join as well.”

\--"I think you are all insane,” Klaus snapped. “Who even asked for your opinion?!” Daisy hissed. “I want to see you all cry as those officers brutally beat you with batons,” Klaus grinned, “you will regret ever being born.”

\--"Wanna take this outside?! I’ll smash your skull like a pumpkin!” Daisy shouted as she drew out her wand and knife. “Don’t listen to him, Daisy!” Akko intertwined. “Yeah,” Rogelio added, “he’s just mad that he couldn’t clear his family’s name by killing me.”

\--"Your werewolf head is the least of my worries,” Klaus scoffed, “good luck getting your friend out of jail.”

\--"We’ll get Andrew out! You’ll see!” Akko shouted as he walked away. “I hate Klaus,” Daisy said, “he’s so bitter and negative, always raining on everyone’s parade.”

\--"Coming from a person that just threatened to kill him, that’s odd for you to say, Halves,” said Amanda. “What was all that about wanting to kill you, Rogelio?” Daisy asked curiously. “The night I transformed, Klaus wanted to hunt me down,” Rogelio explained, “he said he was cleaning his family’s name since they are Austria’s ghoul exterminators.”

\--"What a psychopath,” Amanda gasped. The rest of the morning, between and during classes, Akko and company spread the word about the planned protest. During recess, the Luna Nova staff reunited in the headmistress’s office. “This is giving Luna Nova a bad name!” Professor Badcock argued. “A Luna Nova student in jail? That is even worse than losing a student to the Dark Cult!” added Professor Finnelan. “All of you, stop it!” Chariot shouted, “You are all giving Ophelia a bad time!”

\--"Perhaps this is all on you, Professor Oxford,” Finnelan snapped, “maybe if you were not so incompetent at parenting, your son would not be incarcerated!” the office then fell silent. “What do you know about being a mother?!” Professor Oxford bellowed, “You do not know about being a mother! You have no idea what I am going through right now!”

\--"I am simply being honest, Professor Oxford,” Professor Finnelan crossed her arms, “if you were a better parent, your son would not be in jail right now. You are giving Luna Nova Academy a bad name!”

\--"I already had enough!” Professor Oxford shouted, “I had to put up with my ex-husband and his mistress always telling me I am a bad mother! I will not allow you to add more into that!”

\--"Then who is to blame for your son being a prisoner?!” Finnelan clapped back, “The only person responsible is you!”

\--"That is enough!” Headmistress Holbrooke shouted, “I am sure Ophelia’s son would not commit something as attempted murder!”

\--"Headmistress Holbrooke, if you please!” Professor Finnelan interrupted, “Andrew Hanbridge had deplorable grades! It all started when Professor Oxford became a professor!”

\--"Have you no sense whatsoever?!” Professor Oxford shouted, “My son is intelligent! He just has been through issues! Or what, do you think it must be easy for a teenager to carry such a heavy weight on his shoulders?!”

\--"Enough, professors!” Holbrooke commanded, “This is a time of crisis! We have to get him out!”

\--"Why should we?!” Finnelan gasped angrily, “Leave it all between the Hanbridge family! That is if you are still considered part of it, Professor Oxford!”

\--"I will find a way to get my son out of jail!” Professor Oxford hissed, “I will do anything in my power to get him out!” she then stormed out of the office. “Miss Oxford has always been this stubborn!” Professor Finnelan scolded. “You should not scold her passion!” shouted Chariot, “As Ophelia said, you do not know what it is to be a mother!”

\--"Bold words coming from someone dating a former criminal, Professor du Nord!” Finnelan scoffed before she and other professors walked out of the office. Chariot noticed Croix with her head low and a sad expression. “You’re not a criminal, Croix,” she placed her hand on Croix’s shoulder, “you learned from your mistakes.”

\--"I know,” Croix sighed, “we should help Ophelia out. This is what you wanted since we were young, remember? Becoming friends with Ophelia?”

\--"I was only trying to replace Maldora then,” Chariot replied with a sigh, “but this time, she needs us by her side.”

\--"If you are planning to help her,” Headmistress Holbrooke intertwined, “I suggest you talk to someone who is also a mother.”

Chariot and Croix then exchanged looks. “Angeline…” they said at the same time. “Good luck, professors,” Holbrooke smiled as the two professors walked out of the office. 

“How are those posters going?” Daisy asked as the group reunited in Constanze’s secret lab. “They’re looking great!” Akko replied as she accidentally smudged blue ink across her forehead. “Akko! Your face is a mess!” Diana gasped as she held a paper towel to wipe away the ink. “Sorry, Diana!” Akko chuckled. “Oi, mate!” Lydia tugged on Daisy’s sleeve, “Whatcha like best: red glitter or gold glitter? Just to make more attractive!”

\--"This is a protest, Sullivan! You’re not asking someone out!” Daisy snapped. “Uh, I beg ter differ!” Lydia said, “We are askin’ Andrew out… of jail!”

\--"Just use whatever you want….” Daisy rolled her eyes. “Should I use mushrooms during the protest?” asked Sucy as she held a mushroom in her hand. “Is that a tropical mushroom?!” Lydia gasped excitedly. “Yeah, I’m from the Philippines,” Sucy replied, “we have a lot of mushrooms.”

\--"Ya should see the kinda mushrooms that grow in Australia!” Lydia exclaimed, “They are as big as yer house, eh? Just imagine shrooms so big you can live on ‘em!” 

\--"I would love to see that…” Sucy gasped, cracking a slight smile, “...it sounds exciting.” 

\--"It is, eh?” Lydia smiled before returning to her work. “I think I have a crush on her…” Sucy whispered. “Daisy!” Candice Jones and her teammates approached her, “We made this poster!”

\--"Aliens, Candice? Seriously?!” Daisy sighed angrily when she read their poster, which said, Parliament Is Part of the Alien Race!. “I told her it wouldn’t be a good idea!” said a dark-skinned girl named Adalynn Hayes. “But it’s true!” Candice argued, “Politicians are controlled by the alien race! Andrew is probably in jail because he knows it!”

\--"That’s not…” Daisy sighed again, “just… keep it like that.”

\--"Do you think the protest will work?” Akko asked Diana. “I hope so,” Diana sighed. 

“How you doin’, son?” Cyrus asked as he passed by Andrew’s cell, escorted by guards. There was no response from the other cell--Andrew sat on his bunk bed with his head lowered. The riot he had planned had failed, ending with the hunters getting a harsher sentence. “Come on, man, he’s just a kid!” Cyrus whispered to the guards, “Let him go. He has school, he has a girlfriend. He’s not a threat!” the guards then slammed the cell, “Can I at least ask to get him moved to my cell? I don’t want him to be alone! He’s just a child!”

The guards exchanged looks before walking out of the cellblock. “Andrew, give me a sign you’re alive!” Cyrus shouted. “What does it matter?” Andrew sighed, “You were right. I should’ve stayed out of this… but I had to play the hero.”

\--"It’s the intention what counts,” Cyrus responded, “You came here to free us. You risked yourself to protect our innocence!”

\--"We appreciate you, Ace,” the redheaded hunter said, “and we appreciate the sacrifice you made for us.” 

Andrew then lifted his head, feeling more secure. He then noticed how the team was incomplete. “Where’s the rookie!?” he gasped. “What? Cole made it out?!” Cyrus asked. 

“What the hell are you two doing here!?” Daisy gasped at the sight of Yoon-hee and Clarisse mixed with the other protesting Luna Nova students. “Yeah! Starshine rats aren’t allowed here!” Michael hissed. “We’re here to support Andrew too!” replied Clarisse. “Just because our schools are rivals doesn’t mean we can’t be friends!” Yoon-hee added, “and, we brought a friend!” 

\--"Hi, I’m Cole!” a boy stood between the girls, “Cole Douglas at your service!” 

\--"Daisy Eaglenest,” she shook his hand, “I’m Andrew Hanbridge’s girlfriend.” 

\--"Hey, Daisy!” Akko approached her, “Professor Oxford is here too!”

\--"As one would expect, she’s Andrew’s mom!” Daisy replied. “Thanks for joining us, professor!” Akko smiled. “I would never miss it for the world,” Professor Oxford replied, “I will go in there and talk to… my husband…”

\--"Are you sure, professor? Would you do that?” Akko gasped. “Yeah, Mr. Hanbridge doesn’t seem like the kind of person to bargain with!” added Daisy. “I’m doing this for Andrew,” Professor Oxford replied. “Parliament is corrupt!” Daisy shouted through a megaphone, “Parliament doesn’t care about the rights of magic users!”

\--"Parliament mistreats those who are different!” added Akko, snatching the megaphone from Daisy’s hand. “Parliament is part of the alien race and the Prime Minister is a lizard person!” Candice then took the megaphone from Akko’s hand. “Stop it, Candice!” Daisy hissed. 

Professor Oxford walked into the House of Parliament. She noticed Mr. Hanbridge and other men talking to security guards. She gathered all her strength and walked towards them, with her head held high and her icy blue eyes glimmering like the headlights of an approaching car. “Paul!” she called, her voice echoing, “Free my son!”

\--"Ophelia?!” Mr. Hanbridge gasped, “Impossible! What are you doing here?”

\--"What does it look like I’m doing? I’m here for Andrew,” Professor Oxford replied, “I want you to free him.”

\--"You have corrupted him!” Mr. Hanbridge hissed, “These are the consequences of your actions!”

\--"You are treating him this way because he decided to pursue magic, aren’t you?” Oxford hissed back, “You are so insensitive! So… So petty!”``

\--"How dare you to come and insult me that way, Ophelia?!” Mr. Hanbridge gasped offendedly, “I was doing my job as a politician and as a parent!” 

\--"By incarcerating your child? You must be an amazing parent!” Professor Oxford snapped in sarcasm. “Get out of here, Ophelia!” Mr. Hanbridge ordered, “Get out!”

\--"I’m not leaving, Paul! You won’t make me throw the towel!” Professor Oxford protested, “I will not leave until you free my son and I will take this cause to my grave if I have to! But you won’t see me go anywhere until Andrew walks out of jail free of any charge!”

Both made intense eye contact, almost as if they tried to wreck each other with a simple gaze. “Fine,” Mr. Hanbridge responded, “I will free him--”

\--"You must free his teammates too,” Professor Oxford demanded. “You know it too?” Mr. Hanbridge asked, “Why am I not surprised?”

\--"Shut your petty mouth up, Paul…” she snapped. She then headed back out towards the mob of angry Luna Nova students, who were chanting protests over and over. “Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please!” she announced, “The Prime Minister has decided that Andrew and the Wild Hunt team will be released!” a wave of cheers echoed in the place as the Luna Nova students celebrated their victory. Daisy hugged Akko and Amanda as tears of joy ran down her face. “We made it!” she sobbed. “Diana! We made it!” Akko let go of Daisy to run into Diana’s arms, then kissing her lips. “I know!” Diana smiled, “I love you, Akko.”

\--"I love you too!” Akko giggled as they exchanged a hug. Meanwhile, Andrew looked out his prison cell when two guards walked in. They started opening the cells of his teammates. “The Prime Minister has decided to grant you a pardon,” one of them said, “You are all free.”

\--"What?!” Andrew gasped. “What made him change his mind so fast? We weren’t even here for a week!” added Cyrus. The group of hunters was escorted outside--Andrew’s heart shrank at the sight of his parents, standing next to each other, waiting. “Andrew!” Professor Oxford gasped happily, running towards him to embrace him tightly. “Hello, mother,” Andrew smiled. “I was so worried,” Oxford sighed, “I couldn’t even sleep! I am so sorry that I did not take into consideration how you were feeling. I promise it will not happen again!” she cherished his face, “I love you, my son.”

\--"I love you too, mother!” Andrew smiled. Mr. Hanbridge cleared his throat loudly. “Father…” Andrew snapped. “Andrew…” Mr. Hanbridge snapped back, “Do not think that because you are free I will not forgive what you have done. You are officially the shame of the Hanbridge family.”

\--"You take that back!” Cyrus shouted. “Who are you, if I’m allowed to ask?” Mr. Hanbridge inquired angrily. “I’m Cyrus,” the hunter replied, “captain of the Wild Hunt team. And excuse my interruption, sir, but how dare you say that to Andrew?! He’s an amazing kid, and he’s also skilled! Hell, he is even a better leader than me! Your son is not a shame. You should be proud of having him as your blood!”

Mr. Hanbridge turned around and walked away. “Thanks, Cyrus,” Andrew smiled. “Anytime, son!” Cyrus smiled back, ruffling his hair. He then looked up to Professor Oxford. “Hi, I’m Cyrus,” he stuttered. “Ophelia Oxford,” she shook his hand, “it’s time for Andrew and me to go back to Luna Nova.” 

\--"Take care, Ace,” Cyrus signed. Andrew then placed his hood, covering his face. “Goodbye, captain,” he signed back. 

The Luna Nova alumni waited anxiously at the cafeteria. Andrew and Professor Oxford walked in--he was wearing his Luna Nova uniform. As he walked down the aisle, the other students cheered and welcomed him. “Andy!” Daisy called, running towards him, “I’m so glad you’re back! We missed you!”

\--"Welcome back, Andy!” added Akko. “How are you feeling?” asked Diana. “It feels good to return,” Andrew replied, “I was so eager to be back!”

\--"We’re glad ter hear that, mate!” Lydia smiled. “Don’t scare us like that again!” Frank shouted anxiously. “Now, now!” Professor Finnelan shouted, “Do not think there will not be consequences for this, Mr. Hanbridge!”

\--"Mr. Hanbridge does not require any punishment,” Headmistress Holbrooke snapped, “we are glad that you are back,” she smiled. ”Thank you, headmistress,” Andrew sighed in relief. “Well, seems like you have classes to catch up with,” Rogelio popped in, “I can help you keep up! I took notes for you!”

The group then walked away. “You are a great mother, Ophelia,” Headmistress Holbrooke looked up to Professor Oxford. “Thank you,” she smiled before walking away. “Did we arrive late again?!” Chariot asked. “We had to ask Angeline for maternal advice!” added Croix. “There was no need,” Holbrooke smiled, “Ophelia has it all solved out.”


	17. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange occurrences happen at Luna Nova and Starshine during Friday the 13th; Yoon-hee gets an unexpected visit from someone she does not remember meeting before, who could it be?

Everything returned to normal at Luna Nova the day after Andrew’s return. Classes went on as usual, however, Daisy began feeling anxious because she would be returning home in just a matter of hours. “Do you guys know what today’s date is?” Sucy asked as she, Akko, and Lotte walked down the hall. “It’s Friday,” Lotte replied. “It’s not just any Friday,” Sucy snickered, “it’s Friday the 13th… You know, Bad Luck Day.”

\--"Are you superstitious, Sucy?” Akko asked. “No,” answered Sucy, “but they say weird things happen during Friday the 13th.”

\--"Such as what?” Lotte replied. “Hey, guys,” Amanda approached them. Akko noticed Constanze had an irritated expression painted on her face. “What’s wrong with Constanze?” she asked. “Stanbot hasn’t been functioning properly,” Amanda replied, “None of them have been working! They were working perfectly well last night! It’s so strange…”

\--"Hey…” Daisy joined--she had a pale look on her face. “What’s wrong, Daisy?” Lotte asked. “I can’t find my moon necklace!” Daisy replied, “Or my lucky pick either! I need those to function! It’s Friday the 13th and I can already feel the bad luck over me!”

\--"Daisy is highly superstitious,” Megumi explained, “without her lucky objects, she feels unprotected!”

\--"I don’t believe in those things,” Amanda shrugged, “even though I’m Irish, I don’t believe in bad luck.”

“Professor Pisces died?!” Akko gasped when she walked in to see Professor Pisces upside down, “Wake up, Professor Pisces!!!” she sobbed. “Look! She’s moving!” Rogelio pointed at the fishbowl to see Professor Pisces move upside down. A loud shriek then startled the class-- Hannah England walked in sobbing loudly. “What happened?!” Diana gasped, noticing Barbara was holding her arm. “She walked underneath a ladder and suddenly she tripped and broke her wrist!” Barbara Parker replied. “You walked under a ladder? How could you have been so stupid?!” Daisy shouted. “How was I supposed to know?!” Hannah sobbed. “How hard must you trip to break your wrist?” Rogelio asked horrified. “Walking underneath a ladder is bad luck!” Daisy exclaimed, “Everyone knows that!”

\--"I’m not a superstitious freak like you!” Hannah scoffed. “Well, you should be!” Daisy hissed, “It’s Friday the 13th! Bad things happen today!”

\--"What on earth is happening in here?!” Professor Finnelan walked in angrily. She then noticed Hannah’s broken wrist and took her to the infirmary. “I have to find my necklace and my lucky pick!” Daisy whispered frantically as she sat down in her row next to Andrew, “All this bad luck is surrounding me…”

\--"Daisy seems very nervous,” Akko sighed. “I don’t blame her,” Rogelio said, “Mexicans are very superstitious! The moment we see something out of order, we know it’s a bad omen!” 

\--"Don’t you think that’s an exaggeration?” Akko asked, “Living in fear isn’t fun!”

\--"That’s just how we do things!” Rogelio replied, “It’s been a part of us since ancient times, so there’s nothing we can do.”

Akko remained pensive the rest of the class. She knew her country and culture also had their superstitions, but she never imagined how seriously Daisy and Rogelio would take everything that would happen during the day. On one instance, as the friends walked across the courtyard towards the cafeteria, Daisy stopped Andrew abruptly. “Don’t step on that!” she pointed at a crack on the floor, “You’ll break your mother’s back!”

\--"Daisy! That’s ridiculous!” Andrew scoffed, consciously stepping on the crack, making Daisy whimper in fear. “Ha! Seems like Professor Oxford’s class will be canceled today!” Amanda laughed, also stepping on the crack; this time, on purpose. Akko noticed how Daisy jumped over the crack, and everyone behind her avoided stepping on it as well. As they entered the cafeteria, they noticed Professor Oxford had problems getting up from a table. “Mother! I mean… Professor!” Andrew called, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

\--"My back is killing me!” Professor Oxford groaned, “I feel like I fell off a broom!”

\--"See? I told you not to step on that crack!” Daisy shouted, “Step on a crack, break your momma’s back! Professor Oxford, I’m sorry. I told Andrew not to step on a crack and he didn’t listen!”

\--"What are you talking about?” Professor Oxford asked confused. “Don’t worry, Daisy-waisy!” Michael Richards smirked, surrounding Daisy and Megumi with his arms, “Your lucky charm is here!”

\--"You found my moon necklace and my lucky guitar pick?!” Daisy gasped. “What? No! I’m your lucky charm!” Michael replied. “If anything, you’re an unlucky charm and I want you fifteen feet away…” Daisy scoffed. “Akko,” Professor Oxford said softly, “could you do me a favor?”

\--"Of course, professor!” Akko smiled. “Would you bring me a bag of ice from the kitchen, please?” Professor Oxford smiled back. “I’ll be back!” Akko took off towards the kitchen. She noticed the goblins were busy, so she approached them timidly. “Hey there!” she giggled, “Professor Oxford is asking for a bag of ice! Could you please give me one so I can then give it to her? It’s for her back!”

The goblins gathered in a circle, murmuring. They then agreed to give Akko what she wanted, so she returned to Professor Oxford’s table. Across the cafeteria, Professor Croix madly smashed keys on her keyboard. “What is wrong, Croix? You look tense!” Chariot approached her. “I have noticed a peak in unusual activity today!” Croix replied, “Something’s off, but I don’t know what!”

\--"Are you superstitious?” Chariot asked. “Not really,” Croix sighed, “this is more of scientific research. A student broke her wrist out of nowhere, Ophelia’s back started aching, Professor Pisces was swimming upside down. Fish aren’t supposed to do that! All of this is happening on a Friday the 13th! Don’t you think it’s a coincidence?” 

\--"Well, I do admit strange things have been happening today,” Chariot said, “Alcor hasn’t stopped squawking the entire morning, and some professors have been complaining. I can’t get him to be silent! Isn’t that strange?”

\--"Strange indeed…” Croix said. “You don’t think…” Chariot stuttered, “...that they are behind this, do you?”

\--"The Dark Cult? Unlikely,” Croix answered, “They must be enjoying the day. Every Friday the 13th is like Christmas to them. These are just mere coincidences.”

\--"Well, the student who broke her wrist, Hannah England,” added Chariot, “said she walked underneath a ladder. Isn’t that an omen of bad luck?”

\--"It is,” Croix sighed as she stopped pressing buttons momentarily, “what a mere coincidence…”

As the day progressed, more and more strange occurrences startled the Luna Nova students. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte walked by when they heard glass shatter. “You idiot!” Adalynn Hayes shouted, “You broke the mirror!”

\--"I’m sorry!” Candice Jones stuttered, “I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! There was a spider in it!”

\--"A broken mirror is a sign of bad luck!” argued Adalynn, “You’ve brought bad luck towards us!” Later that day, during Flight class, Candice fell off her broom. “Candice!” Adalynn ran towards her, “Are you okay? How many fingers do you see?”

\--"Stand aside, Miss Hayes!” Professor Nelson commanded as she aided Candice. “This happened because she broke a mirror! It’s a sign of bad luck!” Adalynn whimpered. “She broke a mirror?!” Daisy gasped. “Yeah, she was trying to kill a spider!” Adalynn replied. “Idiot!” Daisy shouted, “That’s--”

\--"Bad luck, I know,” Adalynn interrupted before she and the rest of Team Pink walked away with Candice. “There are so many things that have been happenin’ today!” Lydia said, “Hannah’s broken wrist, Professor Pisces swimming upside down, Stanbots not working, Professor Oxford’s back, and now Candice’s fall?” she then remained pensive, “These are too coincidental,” she thought, “Maldora and the Dark Cult must be behind all of this. I have no doubt!”

\--"Hey, Sully!” Daisy called, “Everything okay there?”

\--"Yes, mate…” Lydia sighed, “I’m fine.”

As more and odder occurrences struck Luna Nova, Akko anxiously wished for the day to end. As they walked down the street in Blytenbury, trying to escape the stress Friday the 13th had created, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte were stopped by a black cat that crossed their path. “It’s probably Daisy or Amanda pulling a prank on us…” Sucy said. The cat then hissed at them, started the trio of witches. “That’s a sign of bad luck!” Lotte squealed as the cat walked away, “Something horrible is about to happen to us!”

\--"What could happen?” Akko asked. “That…” Sucy pointed at an oncoming truck down the streets. “We should get back to Luna Nova!” Akko shrieked, “I don’t want to get run over! I don’t want Diana to be alone!”

Meanwhile, at Starshine Academy, the cafeteria fell silent when Courtney Diamond walked in with green hair, screaming at the top of her lungs like a Banshee. “Who was responsible for this!?” she shouted, “Who turned my hair green?!”

There were murmurs of denial all over the cafeteria. “I told you it was just bad luck!” Lucy said, “It’s Friday the 13th!”

\--"I don’t care about luck!” Courtney shouted, “My hair is green, and when my father hears about this, someone here will be in trouble!”

\--"She looks ridiculous,” Clarisse whispered. “I know,” giggled Yoon-hee, “green fits her better!”

Courtney could hear their giggles, so she walked aggressively towards them. “You two, nerd duo!” she slammed her hands on the table, “You two caused this, didn’t you?! I’ll make sure you get kicked out of Starshine Academy for this!”

\--"We have better things to do than messing with your head, Courtney,” Clarisse snapped. “Then, how do you explain my hair being green?!” Courtney inquired hysterically. “Dunno,” Yoon-hee shrugged, “maybe it’s your bad luck day.”

Courtney then began sobbing loudly as she walked away. “You didn’t touch her hair dye, did you?” Yoon-hee asked. “Why would I? I don’t even care!” Clarisse replied. 

The sun went down over Luna Nova, giving Akko a sense of relief. Friday the 13th was almost over, but she wondered if the effects it had caused to Luna Nova would become permanent. Hannah England has been walking around with a cast on her wrist, Professor Oxford had to rest the entire day because her back pain had worsened, Professor Pisces still swam upside down, Constanze couldn’t get any of her Stanbots to function, Candice had spent the rest of the day in the infirmary, and every time Akko passed by Chariot’s office, she could hear Alcor’s loud squawking. To make matters even worse, a failed experiment with potions had left Sucy paralyzed and with ugly green spots on her skin, which Akko and Lotte attributed to the black cat that had crossed their paths earlier in the day. In another instance of bad luck, Rogelio lost his glasses, which were then smashed accidentally by a distracted janitor minotaur. His only aid to walk was Frank, who guided him everywhere. “This day has been horrible!” Akko sighed, “So many awful things have happened!”

\--"The day is almost over, Akko!” Diana said reassuringly, “Everything will be fine by tomorrow morning, just in time for our trip with Daisy!”

\--"Oh, yeah! I forgot about it!” Akko gasped. “Yes! Here they are!” Akko and Diana stopped abruptly as they heard Daisy’s triumphant chant, “My moon necklace and my lucky pick appeared!”

\--"Seems like Daisy has found her lucky charms!” Diana giggled, “Glad I always have mine by my side!” she looked at Akko. “Really? What is it?” Akko asked curiously. “Take a guess,” Diana smirked. “Is that Shiny Chariot collection card you own?” Akko guessed. “No, try again!” Diana replied. Akko kept pensive for a moment, trying hard to guess what Diana’s lucky charm was. “It’s you, Akko!” Diana smiled, “You are my lucky charm!”

\--"Awe! Diana!” Akko giggled, “You’re so cheesy!”

\--"Is that a complaint or a compliment?” Diana cracked a cocky smile. “I love you more than Sucy loves mushrooms,” Akko said in a dreamy voice. “That was an odd comparison, but I love you even more,” Diana responded, “have a good night, Akko.”

\--"Goodnight, Diana!” Akko smiled, then headed towards her dormitory. 

“I cannot believe that today was Friday the 13th and I missed it completely!” Maldora walked from one side of her chamber to the other, “And with Lilith neglecting me, her master, it was even worse! I bet she is now prancing through a field, tossing white flowers here and there! All of a sudden, a demon wants to play saint!” she then let out a deep sigh, “I miss talking to Yoon-hee, at least I had someone to talk to, even if her mind was clouded with that filthy Daisy Eaglenest brat. Maybe…” she smirked, “...perhaps I should give my old pupil a little visit…” she smirked. 

Starshine Academy was completely silent, with the only sounds around were Courtney’s ugly sobs as she tried fixing her green locks. “I’m going to the computer lab,” Yoon-hee told Clarisse as she opened the door, “I think I left my flash drive there.”

\--"Be careful!” Clarisse shouted as her friend walked out, “You don’t wanna run into bullies!”

Yoon-hee headed out of the dormitory building into the computer lab. She timidly opened the door and turned on the lights. “There it is!” she smiled as she saw her yellow and black flash drive next to one of the computers, then unplugged it cautiously. The lights suddenly went off. “I just came for my flash drive!” Yoon-hee shouted anxiously. “Hello, dear pupil,” Maldora LaVoy appeared behind her. “Ah! Who are you? How did you get here?!” Yoon-hee gasped. “You don’t remember me,” Maldora smirked, “but we used to be great acquaintances. One could say I was like your second mother!”

\--"I’ve never seen you in my life!” Yoon-hee replied. “Oh, Yoon-hee!” Maldora giggled, “If only you knew all the things you did in your past life!”

\--"P-Past life?!” Yoon-hee stuttered. She noticed how a group of crystal balls floated behind Maldora, then orbited around her. One of them displayed an image of Yoon-hee with her old Luna Nova uniform. “That’s not me!” Yoon-hee shouted, “I’ve never been in Luna Nova! That girl looks nothing like me!”

\--"It is you, my dear!” Maldora replied, “This is everything you’ve done before!”

\--"That’s not me!” Yoon-hee repeated, “It can’t be! I would never do anything like that!”

\--"Oh, but you did!” Maldora answered, “That is why Daisy hates you!”

\--"Leave me alone!” Yoon-hee shouted, then ran as fast as she could back towards her dormitory. “Clarisse!” she knocked at the door frantically, “Open up! Hurry!”

Clarisse got out of bed rapidly and ran towards the door. Yoon-hee ran straight into her, then hugged her tightly. “Yoon-hee? What’s wrong?” asked Clarisse. “There was a weird lady in the computer lab!” Yoon-hee sobbed, “She said she knew my past life, but it was horrible!”

\--"It’s okay, Yoon-hee,” Clarisse whispered, “you’re safe now. Wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better.”

Maldora then returned to her chamber. “How sad is it that Yoon-hee has forgotten about me?” she asked a hooded witch that had entered the chamber, “That girl was destined for greatness! She was meant to be the leader of our demonic coven! Instead, she gave in for the only love she has ever known,” she then laughed maniacally, “what a pity!”


	18. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets really exciting news from home--she's going to be a big sister! But with the Rodriguez family electing a new head of the family, this might affect Daisy's household's chances, especially when the family competition starts getting rough!

Daisy walked down the street when she spotted Yoon-hee outside a cafe. They decided to talk for a while. “I’m glad that we can be friends, Daisy!” Yoon-hee smiled, “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “I apologize for my behavior before. You just… remind me of someone I used to know.”

\--"It’s okay,” Yoon-hee smiled, “no hard feelings!”

\--"Well, I have to go back to Luna Nova,” Daisy said as she stood up, “it was nice chatting with you!”

\--"Same here!” Yoon-hee smiled, “I should get back to Starshine before I get in trouble!” the witches then exchanged a hug and walked separate ways. As Daisy walked further away from the place, she felt unimaginable pain, making her fall to the floor. “What was that?!” she thought as she caught her breath. She then felt a strong force turn her around. “I told you I would be back for revenge, Daisy,” Yoon-hee walked towards her, aiming her wand at her chest. “I knew this was all an act!” Daisy hissed. “Of course it was all an act!” Yoon-hee answered, “All I had to do was convince you and your friends I changed! And it worked wonderfully!”

\--"You little insect!” Daisy pounced over her, wrestling her to the floor. Another shot of black magic sent her flying towards a wall. “Say goodbye, Daisy!” Yoon-hee smirked malevolently. Before she could do anything, Daisy woke up in a jump. “It was all a dream,” she sighed in relief. She looked at the clock next to her bed--it was four in the morning. “Just a few hours and I’ll be on my way back home,” she thought, then went back to sleep. By the next morning, Akko jumped out of bed excitedly. “Wake up, guys!” Akko shouted, “Today’s the day! Daisy is taking us to her house again!”

\--"Are we taking a plane again?” Lotte asked nervously. “Most likely,” Akko replied. “Is Lydia coming?” Sucy asked curiously. “I think she is!” Akko replied, “Why so interested?”

\--"No reason…” Sucy replied. “Ooh! Do you have a crush on her, Sucy?” Akko giggled. “Stay away from me,” Sucy snapped angrily. “I’m so excited!” Akko giggled. After two hours of preparation, Daisy reunited with Akko and the others in the main entrance. “Oi, I’m so hyped, mate!” said Lydia, “It’s my first time going to America!”

Daisy sighed in sadness. “You okay, Halves? You don’t look very well,” Amanda said. “I’m fine,” Daisy replied softly, “I’m just a little tired. I’ll sleep on the plane.” 

\--"I’m very excited for this trip, Owner Daisy!” Julius exclaimed excitedly as his tail wagged rapidly. “I’m glad,” Daisy kneeled to pet his head. “Be careful!” Professor Oxford shouted as they left. “They’ll be okay, Ophelia,” Chariot placed her hand on her shoulder. “I hope so,” Ophelia sighed. “Let’s have some tea,” Croix suggested, “maybe it’ll calm your nerves.” 

The airplane trip seemed eternal to Akko. As promised, Daisy slept through most of the trip--her head rested on Andrew’s shoulder, sometimes on his chest or forearm, and other times on the window. Diana had brought a couple of books to read while Lydia and Sucy went on and on about the different times of mushrooms. To Akko’s surprise, Lydia also had an extensive mushroom collection, with mushrooms not even Sucy had seen before. Lotte was busy reading Nightfall over and over again to calm her nerves while Megumi and Alice watched movie after movie. Constanze and Amanda played a videogame while Jasminka munched on peanuts. Finally, Akko ended up falling deeply asleep on Diana’s shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a starlit sky. She instantly recognized it as the dream she’d have countless times before. “Akko!” Chariot’s voice called. “Chariot!” Akko followed Chariot’s voice to the crystal clear lake, where the surface of the water seemed like a mirror, reflecting the glimmer of the stars. Akko stepped on the surface of the water and ran across the lake, but halfway through, she fell into the water. She saw the starlit sky fade into darkness as she slowly sank lower and lower. She looked over to see a red glow getting closer, and a familiar evil crackle rang in her ears. Air bubbles began leaving Akko’s mouth as she suddenly felt the urge to breathe, but she couldn’t swim upwards back into the surface. “Akko? Akko!” Diana shook her, waking her up in a jump, “Is everything alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare!”

Akko noticed the plane was nearly empty and that it was no longer in motion. “Are we in San Antonio already?” she asked. “Yes,” answered Diana, “come along, our friends are waiting.”

Outside the airport, three black vans waited. “Whoa! Are those for us?” Amanda gasped. “My parents can’t stop being extra,” Daisy sighed. “My first car ride!” Julius gasped, “Would you lower the window for me, Owner Daisy? I want to stick my tongue out!”

\--"Whatever you want,” Daisy replied indifferently. During the ride to the Eaglenest estate, Julius stuck his head out the window the entire time. Akko noticed Daisy had a depressed expression the entire time, often letting out sighs. Finally, the three black vans crossed the gates of the Eaglenest estate. “We’re here, Miss Daisy,” the conductor said. “Yeah, how exciting…” Daisy sighed. All three vans then unloaded. “Whoa, Daisy! Ya house’s huge!” Lydia gasped as she got off one of the vans next to Lotte and Sucy. “Daisy!!” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest ran towards her with their arms opened. “There’s our little rockstar!” Mr. Eaglenest said. “Welcome home, mi hija!” added Mrs. Eaglenest. “Mom! Dad! You’re embarrassing me!” Daisy groaned. “And who is this hairy new friend?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked at the sight of Julius. “My name’s Julius!” he replied, startling the Eaglenests. “He can talk?!” gasped Mr. Eaglenest. “Long story,” Daisy replied. “Akko!” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest gasped excitedly, moving on to hug Akko simultaneously. “How have you been, honey? Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite son-in-law!” Mr. Eaglenest directed to Andrew. “Dad!” Daisy groaned embarrassed. “Nice to see you again, Dr. Eaglenest,” Andrew stretched his hand towards him. “Please, son, no need to be so formal!” Mr. Eaglenest shook his hand, “Just call me Steve!”

\--"Diana, sweetie! How have you been?” Mrs. Eaglenest then moved from Akko to Diana. “I have been well, and yourself?” Diana smiled. “I’ve been wonderful!” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “And, let me see if I can remember…” she turned to the rest of the group, “You’re Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Consey, and Jasminka, am I correct?”

\--"Couldn’t be more right, Mrs. E!” Amanda replied. “Oh, and you are? I don’t remember ever seeing you…” Mrs. Eaglenest asked Lydia. “Hi, I’m Lydia Sullivan!” she introduced herself, “I’m from Australia!”

\--"Angeline Eaglenest,” Mrs. Eaglenest shook her hand, “Oh, Megumi! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

\--"Hello, Mrs. Eaglenest!” Megumi and Mrs. Eaglenest exchanged a hug, “This is our teammate, Alice!”

\--"You’re part of Daisy’s team?” Mrs. Eaglenest squeal, “That’s amazing! Daisy never really told me about her team!”

\--"Can we go inside now?” Daisy rolled her eyes. “You all must be hungry,” Mr. Eaglenest said, “come along to the dining room! We have so much to talk about, don’t we?”

The dining room had not changed a bit since the last time Akko and her friends were there. The eagle statue had been polished recently--it strongly smelled like fresh polish. The cook the Eaglenests had hired, Alma, walked back and forth from the kitchen while butlers carried in the luggage. “Daisy,” Mrs. Eaglenest called, “after dinner, your father and I need to talk to you urgently.”

\--"Why?” Daisy asked. Akko felt how her heart shrank to the bottom of her chest. “They’re going to make her drop out of Luna Nova, aren’t they?!” she thought, “I sure hope not! They can’t do that, can they? After all, Daisy is the descendant of the witch Lucia! I bet her Abuelita wouldn’t approve that!”

\--"It’s a surprise…” Mr. Eaglenest replied. “I don’t like the sound of that…” Daisy whispered. Everyone remembered how Daisy was not fond of surprises. “And well, anything new at Luna Nova, besides boys being admitted into school?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “One of our classmates is a werewolf!” Amanda replied, “We had to hunt him down, right, guys?”

There were nods of agreement in the table. “I reunited with my mother recently,” added Andrew, “I had not seen her in ten years!”

\--"Andy! That’s wonderful!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped excitedly. “She also became our new professor!” Akko added further. “Excuse me, Mrs. Eaglenest,” Diana called, “when you were in Luna Nova, did you ever hear about Starshine Academy or Solarium Academy?”

\--"I’ve heard of Solarium,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “I’ve never heard about Starshine.”

\--"It’s a school that fuses magic and technology!” Akko explained. “Yeah, and its students are arrogant brats,” Amanda snapped. Daisy then began remembering the dream she had the night before the trip. “Oh? How come?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked curiously. “They think they’re the superior magic school because they’re more modern…” Sucy explained. “They pride themselves about that,” added Lotte, “they use computers instead of books!”

\--"Their campus is massive too!” conjoined Lydia, “They even have science labs!”

\--"Doesn’t sound like a magic school to me,” Mrs. Eaglenest said. “Agreed,” added Mr. Eaglenest, “sounds more like they’re trying to get rid of magic.”

The rest of the dinner went on nearly silent, with the only conversations being between Lydia and Sucy. Now and then, Mr. Eaglenest would pick up a conversation with Andrew. After dinner, the Eaglenests reunited in the conference room upstairs. “What do you want to tell me?” Daisy asked, “Did you get elected head of the family already?”

\--"No,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. “You may want to sit down for this one, rockstar,” Mr. Eaglenest suggested. Daisy sat down nervously in the nearest seat. “You guys aren’t getting a divorce, are you?” she asked again, “Haven’t you seen the bad blood between Andy’s parents?”

\--"It’s nothing bad,” Mr. Eaglenest chuckled. “Daisy,” Mrs. Eaglenest, giggled anxiously, “You’re going to be a big sister!” she then removed her jacket to reveal a baby bump. “I’m going to be a what?!” Daisy gasped. “A big sister!” Mr. Eaglenest repeated, “Your mother’s six months pregnant, and we already know what we’re getting! We’re having a boy!”

\--"What the--?!” Daisy stuttered in confusion, “When did you two even conceive a second child?!”

\--"After your birthday,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied at once. Daisy rubbed her face angrily with her hands. “So, when are you due?” she asked. “We don’t know yet,” Mr. Eaglenest answered, “Aren’t you excited?”

\--"Excited? Do I look excited?!” Daisy shouted, “Congratulations, mom! You just ruined your opportunity to become head of the family! Did you forget the damn rule? Rodriguez households with 3 or fewer members are more likely to win! And you just threw it all away…” she then got up from her seat angrily and stormed out. “Daisy! Come back!” Mrs. Eaglenest called. In the living room, Akko heard Daisy stomping madly down the stairs. “What happened, Halves?” Amanda asked. “You won’t believe how big my parents messed up,” Daisy replied, “I’m having a baby brother.”

\--"What? That’s amazing!” Akko gasped. “Congratulations, Daisy!” added Lotte. “It’s nothing to be celebrated!” Daisy hissed, “My mom just threw away her chance of being Head of the Family!”

\--"Damn, Halves!” Amanda gasped, “Is it that bad?”

\--"Yes, Red! Yes, it is!” Daisy replied, “The rule is that Rodriguez households with 3 or fewer members are more likely to be Heads of the Family!”

\--"That’s stupid!” Akko said. “Akko!” Diana gasped angrily, “It’s their family tradition!”

\--"What? Akko’s right!” said Amanda, “The kid’s not even born yet! Daisy’s household still has a chance! Besides, have you forgotten how much Mrs. E has done? She beat the living crap out of Maldora and helped us defeat the Dark Cult! Mrs. E will be elected for Head, you’ll see!”

\--"I hope so,” Daisy sighed. Meanwhile, back in Luna Nova, Rogelio walked down the hall and towards Team Navy’s dormitory. “What do you want, wolf-boy?” Dean opened the door. “Looking for a place to howl?” Drake laughed, making his twin brother laugh with him. “I’m looking for Andrew,” Rogelio replied. “What for?” asked Drake. “That’s not of your business, Drake!” Rogelio snapped. “Watch it, bro!” Dean exclaimed, “Wolf-boy might turn into his furry self and eat us!” he laughed, making Drake laugh along. “Where the heck is Andy? We were supposed to study together!” Rogelio repeated angrily. “Andy’s not here, wolf-boy!” Dean replied. “Yeah, he left to America with Daisy, Akko, and the other nerds,” added Drake. “Can you believe Megumi and Alice left with them? I wanted to ask Alice on a date!” Dean crossed his arms. “Hey! I wanted to ask Alice on a date!” Drake smacked Dean in the back of his head, “I have a bigger chance than you do!”

\--"No, I have a bigger chance!” shouted Dean. “Do they know they’re identical twins?” Rogelio thought as he backed away slowly. “Hey, Rogelio!” Frank crossed his path, “Who were you looking for?”

\--"I was looking for Andy,” Rogelio replied, “but I forgot he went away with Daisy.”

\--"Yeah, I miss him,” Frank sighed, “and I also miss Lotte quite a lot.”

\--"All we are left with is Klaus…” Rogelio said as Klaus crossed the hall with a book on his hands. “Klaus has been acting suspicious lately,” Frank said, “He has been acting so weird, it’s hard to describe....”

\--"Is he, now….” Rogelio said under his breath. “You’re not planning on getting revenge, are you?” Frank asked nervously, “That was a month ago!”

\--"Next full moon, let’s see if he tries to kill me again,” Rogelio smirked in a manner Frank recognized as cockiness. “Come on, Rogelio!” he said, “Can you at least wait until Andrew is back? That way you’ll have a hunter on your side!”

\--"Klaus doesn’t scare me, Frank,” Rogelio answered, “I can handle him on my own.”

Back in San Antonio, the Eaglenest mansion slowly became crowded. “What are the primos doing here?” Daisy asked. “Perhaps I forgot to mention the baby shower is today!” Mrs. Eaglenest chuckled. “I want to drown myself in the pool,” Daisy whispered angrily. “Aw, come on, Halves!” Amanda said, “Don’t be such a party-pooper!”

\--"It’s easy for you to say, Red,” Daisy replied as both witches walked down the stairs, “it’s not your family you’re dealing with!”

\--"Just try and enjoy the evening!” Amanda elbowed her, “Don’t stress it!”

Daisy sighed. “Fine, you’re right, Red…” she said. “Oi, Daisy!” Lydia called, “Ya family’s huge, mate! I haven’t seen this much people since my neighborhood gathered up to fight a pack o’ kangaroos in our backyard!”

Akko walked out of the living room to see the guests. All of Daisy’s Mexican family had gathered in the foyer, gasping and screaming in excitement as they noticed Mrs. Eaglenest’s baby bump. “How does it feel to know you’ll be a big sister?” Andrew asked. “It doesn’t matter,” Daisy answered carelessly. “Oh, Angeline!” Daisy could overhear her aunts gathering around her mother, “We are so happy for you?”

\--"Is it a girl or a boy?” one of them asked. “A boy!” Mrs. Eaglenest answered, “We haven’t chosen a name yet.”

\--"If only mother was here,” Tia Lupe sighed, making Daisy lower her head. Akko suddenly realized the reason why Daisy had been moody since they arrived. “I think I know why Daisy looks so sad,” she said, “this all reminds her of her grandma, doesn’t it?”

\--"You barely noticed that?” Sucy asked. “What? What happened ter Daisy’s granny?” Lydia asked. “She--” Akko felt a knot in her throat. “Sorry for askin’, mate…” Lydia sighed, “I shouldn’t have asked that…”

\--"It’s fine as long as you don’t mention it in front of Daisy,” Amanda said. “You’re going to be Head of the Family,” another tia said, “It is what mom would have wanted!”

\--"But, what about the rule?” asked Mrs. Eaglenest. “Oh, forget that dumb rule, Angie!” Tia Lupe laughed carelessly, “Look at how many kids we have! Besides, you deserve it!”

The door then swung open aggressively. A tall woman in a business suit and two teenage girls, about Daisy’s height, dressed almost exactly as the woman walked into the foyer. “Well, well, well,” said the woman, “Angeline, darling! I heard the news! What a pleasant surprise!”

\--"You were not invited, Yolanda! Leave!” Mrs. Eaglenest hissed. “Why? How rude of you to kick out your sister!” Yolanda smirked. “You heard her, Yolanda! You were not invited!” Tia Lupe shouted. “You stay out of this, Guadalupe!” Yolanda hissed, “This is between Angeline and me!”

\--"Why the hell are you here?!” Daisy bellowed, “As my mom said, you weren’t invited into this and you’re also not invited to our house!”

\--"Angeline, you should teach this mocosa to respect her family!” Yolanda scolded. Daisy whipped out her magic wand in a blink of an eye. “I’m warning you! Get out before things get ugly!”

\--"Not until everyone hears my message!” Yolanda shouted, “I, Yolanda Rodriguez, will be Head of the Family! I was chosen by Lucia herself because I am the eldest!”

\--"You wish Madre Lucia would choose such a snake as yourself!” Tia Lupe snapped. “This is one last warning, Yolanda,” Mr. Eaglenest said sternly, “Get out or we will be forced to call the police!”

\--"Well, I already did what I came to do,” Yolanda said, spinning on her heal and directing towards her daughters, “Frida, Juana, let’s go.”

\--"Yes, mami!” the two girls squealed as they walked out behind her. “Yolanda is so arrogant!” Tia Lupe scoffed. “The shame of the Rodriguez family!” added the other tia. “Who was that?” Akko asked. “My Tia Yolanda,” Daisy replied, “she’s been wanting to be head of the family for literal years.”

\--"Hey, Diana!” Akko said, “Daisy’s aunt reminds me of yours!”

\--"Aunt Daryl may be ambitious,” Diana responded, “but she is no match to Yolanda.”

\--"Jeez, Halves!” Amanda said, “Your mom has strong competition!”

\--"She wasn’t very sweet!” Jasminka added as she munched on a concha. Daisy spun on her heel and walked back upstairs, slamming the door to her room. “Man, poor Daisy,” Akko sighed. “We should probably leave her alone for a while,” Diana suggested, “it’s been a heavy day for her.”

\--"Do you think she’ll feel better later?” asked Akko. “Let’s just give her time,” Diana replied, leading Akko back into the living room.


	19. Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akko and her friends plan a slumber party to help Daisy de-stress and Andrew is left behind, he will find a creative way to be part of the party! What is he up to, and how will Daisy and her friends react?

“Hey, do you feel better?” Andrew walked into Daisy’s room. “Yeah, kinda,” Daisy sighed, “sorry, my family just stresses me out.”

\--"I understand,” Andrew replied. There was a knock at the door then--Amanda walked in. “Oh, did I interrupt something?” she asked. “No, Red, it’s fine,” Daisy answered. “Good,” Amanda said, “Akko and I have been planning a slumber party tonight so you can, you know, cool down with all of this. How does that sound?”

\--"Sounds good to me,” Daisy shrugged. “Awesome! I’ll go tell Akko!” Amanda smiled, then walked out. Later that evening, Akko and the other witches knocked at Daisy’s door. “Are you ready for some fun?” she asked. “I guess…” Daisy shrugged. “This is gonna be so much fun you’ll forget about the stress!” Akko smiled. “Girls' night!” Lydia squealed as she walked in. “We can play Truth Or Dare!” suggested Amanda. “We could braid each other’s hair!” added Megumi. The witches then all directed their eyes to Andrew, who was sitting on Daisy’s desk. “Don’t mind me,” he said, “I’ll be here--”

“--Get out!” Amanda shouted. “Excuse me?” Andrew gasped offended. “Sorry, Andy. It's a girls' night,” Daisy answered. “Which means only girls!” added Amanda. “I understand…” Andrew sighed, “I’ll be in my assigned room with Julius, excuse me,” he then walked out followed by Julius and into the room he had stayed in before. “Why are you so upset, Owner Andrew? Did I do something wrong?” Julius asked. “No, it wasn’t you,” Andrew sighed. He paused when he heard the laughter coming from Daisy’s hall. “Is it because Owner Daisy and her fellow humans didn’t invite you to their pack?” Julius asked again. “I understand that Daisy should spend time with her friends,” Andrew said, “but… it just feels odd to be excluded.”

\--"Owner Andrew! Are you jealous?” Julius gasped. “What? No!” Andrew replied at once, “Well… it’s just that… All my life I’ve been invited to things. Everyone wanted to be my friend. And, well, not being invited this time feels weird to me.”

\--"Why don’t you use magic and turn into one of them?” Julius suggested, making Andrew lift his head as he had an epiphany. He remembered the times Daisy changed her gender to infiltrate Appleton Academy more than once. “You’re right, Jul! I’ll try!” he exclaimed, “Daisy has done it many times, why can’t I?” he then took his magic wand and stood in front of a mirror. He took a deep sigh, grasping the wand firmly. “Metamorphie faciesse!” he shouted, shutting his eyes tightly. “Owner Andrew! You truly changed!” Julius exclaimed. Andrew opened his eyes--he stared attentively at his reflection in the mirror. “It worked!” his voice shouted in a feminine voice, “Oh my gosh! Even my voice changed!” he giggled, picking Julius up and twirling him around. “Owner Daisy will be surprised, Owner Andrew!” Julius smiled. “Please, call me… Andrea…” Andrew smirked, “I’m a lady now. Yay!” 

Akko heard a knock at the door, so she walked over to open it. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Andrea. “Um, Daisy?” Akko stuttered, “Come see this!”

Daisy’s jaw then dropped as low as Akko’s. “Good evening, fellow ladies,” Andrea giggled. “Andrew, what the hell are you doing?!” Daisy shouted. “My name is Andrea,” Andrea chuckled, “Lady Andrea Hanbridge, at your service.”

\--"Lady Andrea? What are you up to?” Daisy asked. “Nothing,” Andrea replied, “I just wanted to know what it felt like to be a girl. If you can turn willingly into David, why can’t I do the same?”

\--"Are you doing this because we didn’t invite you to the slumber party?!” inquired Amanda. “That is absurd! Of course not!” Andrea replied, “You said it was a girls-only night, and guess what? I’m a girl, therefore I am allowed into the slumber party, aren’t I?”

\--"How petty can you be?” Diana asked angrily, “Do you feel so entitled that you have to break into everything?!”

\--"Let her stay,” Daisy ordered, “this is going to be an interesting night,” she smirked. “Are you sure, Halves?” Amanda asked. “Yes, Red,” Daisy replied at once, surrounding Andrea with her arm, “I’m more than sure.”

\--"Of course, Andrew always gets his way around,” Amanda whispered angrily. “So, what will our first activity be?” Andrea asked, “Are we painting our nails? Oh, are we going to gossip about someone? Can I start?”

All eyes in the room were on Daisy, who nervously directed her eyes to Akko. In response, Akko shrugged. “Go ahead,” Daisy sighed in response. “Awesome!” Andrea squealed, “Well, here’s the hot gossip. I dislike Klaus!”

\--"Our classmate?” Lotte asked. “That same one!” Andrea replied, “He’s just too egocentric and very rude, don’t you think?”

\--"I’ve been saying that a lot…” Sucy said matter-of-factly. “See? Sucy agrees with me!” Andrea squealed, “Anybody else agrees?”

\--"I think Klaus can change his attitude,” Akko added, “He just needs something to push him towards change--”

\--"Ha! Good joke, Akko!” Andrea laughed, “We all know someone like Klaus never changes!”

\--"Can we move on to another subject? This is giving me a headache,” Daisy snapped. “Right,” Andrea sighed, “I pass the mic to Amanda now!”

\--"What the heck? Why me?” Amanda asked. “Anything you have to tell us?” Andrea inquired, her sparkling green eyes made Amanda highly uncomfortable. “That’s none of your business, airhead!” she hissed. “Ooh! I wanna go next!” Akko raised her hand, “What do you guys think about Yoon-hee? Do you think she truly changed?”

Daisy’s heart sank to the bottom of her chest, while Andrea began panicking inside, remembering all the things Yoon-hee had done to her as Andrew, from kidnapping him to locking him in a closet and of course, the last fight he had with her. “I honestly will give her the benefit of the doubt,” answered Diana, “I am more than convinced that she will turn on us again soon.”

\--"Mark my words,” added Amanda, “she’s going to kill us and her Starshine friends in a snap! Or what? Have you forgotten what she’s done to Akko? Or to Daisy? Or what she did to this one here, even?” she pointed at Andrea. “I don’t know that girl much so I’ll skip,” Lydia said nervously, feeling cold sweat running down her forehead. “Even Lydia is afraid of her and she doesn’t even know her!” Amanda yelled. “I say Yoon-hee’s sudden change of attitude is an act,” said Sucy, “and when we lower our guard, she’ll squash us all like insects.”

\--"Do you think so?!” Lotte squealed nervously. “I am more than sure,” Sucy answered with a grin, “I’ve seen what she is capable of--”

“--We’ve all seen what she is capable of,” Diana interrupted, “except for Lydia, we all know how perverse Yoon-hee is.”

\--"Ain’t that the Starshine girl that helped that one time? She doesn’t look evil to me!” Lydia said. “If you only knew what Yoon-hee did when she was in Luna Nova...” Sucy replied. “Wait! Starshine Yoon-hee is the same as Luna Nova Yoon-hee?” Megumi gasped, “I thought she was a completely different person!”

\--"Yeah, she didn’t seem to have a clue who we were!” conjoined Alice. “We should switch the topic, perhaps,” Diana suggested, “I can tell this is stressing Daisy.”

\--"Thanks, blondie,” Daisy said. “What should we do next?” asked Akko. “Let’s give our friend Andrea a hair-do,” Daisy answered. “Really? This is so exciting!” Andrea squealed eagerly. Minutes later, she was groaning in pain. “Ow! Be more gentle!” she cried. “I’m trying to be as gentle as I can!” Lotte said as she slid a hairbrush down Andrea’s brown locks. “Would you like a braid or a ponytail?” Megumi asked. “Ponytail!” Andrea replied. She then felt the worst pain ever to exist as Megumi gathered her hair into a tall ponytail. “Is it normal to feel how the skin on my face stretches?” asked Andrea. “You get used it to it!” Megumi giggled. “How can girls do this daily?” Andrew thought, “This pain is nearly intolerable!”

—“Hey, you look pretty,” Daisy smiled. “For real?” Andrea gasped. Daisy nodded in response. “I think the ponytail is done!” Lotte smiled. “Wait! Let’s add a ribbon!” Megumi suggested, reaching for a pink ribbon from her bag. “Oh no, it’s fine his way!” Andrea chuckled. “You look nice, Andrea!” Akko said as Diana finished doing her hair into a braid. “Thank you! Although it’s a little tight…” when Andrea was about to reach for the hairband, she felt Megumi’s pink fingernails clenching her hand. “If you loosen it, the whole thing will become undone and I will throw you out the window!” Megumi hissed angrily as the room fell silent. Andrea retrieved her hands slowly as she stared into Megumi’s rabid hazel eyes. “Thank you for listening!” the witch squealed, cracking out a forced smile.

As the night progressed, Andrea’s reputation in the party began to grow. “Hey, Andrea!” Daisy called, “I dare you to wear my heels!”

\--"Challenge accepted!” Andrea smirked. She put on and laced up Daisy’s back platform heels. She struggled to keep her balance as she walked. “Are you sure you can do this, Andrea?” Akko asked as she saw how Andrea would reach for ways to maintain her balance. “I’m fine! I can handle this!” she chuckled. Each step she took would make her feet ache in excruciating pain--a pain, not even she felt while being Ace. “Are you sure? You look like you are in pain!” Diana added nervously. “I’m a wild hunter, I can handle anything,” Andrea responded. Sucy poked Andrea’s arm gently, making her fall to the floor with a loud thump. “Great job, ladybug,” Daisy giggled. “Okay, you were right!” Andrea whimpered, “These are painful! How can girls wear them often?!” she began unlacing them gently. Akko helped her get up once she managed to unlace the heels. “So, what’s next?” Andrea asked curiously. “I have an idea!” Amanda raised her hand, “I dare you to jump into the pool.”

\--"Sounds simple,” Andrea smirked. “I’m not done yet, princess!” Amanda cracked a malevolent grin. “I do not like where this is heading to,” Diana whispered. “I dare you to jump into the pool… completely naked!” Amanda shouted. “What the hell, Red? Are you insane?” Daisy gasped. “I will do it!” Andrea said firmly, “This princess is becoming a mermaid.”

\--"Why don’t we do something else instead?” Akko suggested, “Like… makeovers!”

\--"Yes! Let’s make the pretty princess look even prettier!” Amanda said in a mocking tone, “How does it sound to you, Andrea? Wouldn’t you like to save your reputation as the perfect lady you are? Save the pretty princess!”

\--"What is your problem?!” Andrea shouted, “You’ve been acting this cold to me ever since I showed up!”

\--"This was supposed to be a girls’ night!” Amanda replied, “And as always, you had to barge in because you can’t stay away from Daisy for five minutes!”

\--"That’s not true!” Andrea crossed her arms. “Just admit it!” Amanda bellowed, “You can’t stand the fact that you were left behind for once in your life!”

\--"Why does it sound like you’re jealous instead?” Andrea asked. “Listen, I don’t have anything against you dating Halves,” Amanda answered sternly, “what I do have a problem with is you orbiting around her! Let her breathe, man!”

\--"I have a better idea! Stay out of our relationship!” Andrea hissed. “Crikey! Can’t ya two sheilas stop?!” Lydia intertwined, “Ya both are making Daisy uncomfortable! Not only that, ya two are making all of us uncomfortable! This was ‘posed to be a fun night but we can’t ‘ave fun with ya both fighting every five bloody minutes!”

\--"I’ll show you what both Andrew and Andrea are made of, Amanda!” Andrea shouted, “I’ll do the dare!”

\--"Did ya not get what I just say, eh? Am I joke to ya?” Lydia asked. “About time!” Amanda shouted, “You’re gonna look very stupid, Hanbridge. I guarantee it.”

\--"I’ll make sure I’m near the rim so you can push me in easier,” Andrea said under her breath as she walked out of Daisy’s room. The rest of the witches followed curiously while Akko, Diana, and Daisy stayed behind. “This won’t end well, will it?” Akko asked. “Someone’s gonna get their ass beaten in the morning,” Daisy whispered angrily. “This is very bad!” Diana said as Daisy walked out. “Why? It’s just a simple dare!” Akko said. “Andrew never learned how to swim!” Diana replied. “Oh no! We have to stop Andrea from jumping!” Akko ran out followed by Diana. They both headed towards a balcony that overviewed the pool. “Andrea! Don’t jump!” Akko called. Andrea had completely stepped down as her fellow witches stared attentively how she walked to the rim of the pool. “Daisy! You have to stop Amanda from pushing Andrea in!” Diana called. “What? Why?” Daisy asked as she looked up to Diana and Akko. “Andrew never learned how to swim! She’s gonna sink!” Akko replied. “Crap! I gotta stop Red!” Daisy walked rushedly towards Amanda, who was about to push Andrea into the pool. “Red! Don’t do it!” Daisy shouted. “Hold your breath, pretty princess!” Amanda said as she pushed Andrea’s naked body into the water. “What are you doing, you idiot?! I said don’t push her!” Daisy slapped Amanda’s arm so hard that it echoed in the garden. “She survived getting shot at, she can survive the water!” Amanda crossed her arms carelessly. “Help! It’s too deep!” Andrea shouted as she tried to reach the surface of the water. “Hang on, Andy! I got you!” Daisy shouted as she reached for a lifesaver, then jumped into the pool without hesitating, reaching deep for Andrea, who was unconscious. “Someone get me a towel!” Daisy shouted as she carried Andrea out. Lydia and Lotte ran towards them, carrying towels for them. Daisy wrapped Andrea rapidly in a towel, then laid her down on a chair. “Andrea? Andrea!” she called, pressing her hands on her chest, “Come on, babe! Wake up!”

Andrea then woke up in a start, gasping loudly for air. “Andrea! You gave me such a big scare!” Daisy sighed in relief. “I forgot I don’t know how to swim…” Andrea said timidly. “Are ya all right, mate? How do ya feel?” Lydia asked. “A little lightheaded…” Andrea replied. “I told you to stop, Amanda!” Daisy hissed, “You didn’t listen!”

—“Oh, for crying out loud!” Amanda groaned, “She’s fine, isn’t she? She’s in one piece!”

—“Come on, babe,” Daisy said as she picked up Andrea’s clothes, “let’s get you in before you catch a cold.”

Andrea held her towel with a firm grip as she followed Daisy back in, trembling slightly. “Of course! The knight in shiny armor saves her princess once more!” Amanda shouted angrily. “Enough, Amanda!” Diana shouted from the balcony, “You had your fun. You should be happy now,” she then took Akko by the hand and led her back inside. “I feel so embarrassed…” Andrea sighed, “I’m sorry, Daisy. I didn’t mean to ruin your night.”

\--"It’s fine,” Daisy smiled, “it was fun to see you behave and act and look like a girl, babe!”

\--"Really?” Andrea giggled; Daisy nodded, her brown eyes meeting Andrea’s bright green eyes. “I just have a question,” Andrea said, “is it really necessary to wear this?” she slightly uncovered her shirt to reveal a white bra strap, “It’s so irritating!”

\--"I don’t wear them, so how should I know?” Daisy replied, “Also, I didn’t know you were wearing one.”

\--"The spell must’ve given me one,” Andrea said shyly, “but… Daisy, can I confess something?”

\--"Anytime, babe!” Daisy answered with a smile. “If I am allowed to be honest, I had fun tonight,” Andrea explained, “and I also must admit…” she sighed, “...I kind of liked being a girl…”

\--"Andy! What are you trying to tell me?” Daisy gasped. “I am just being honest,” Andrea replied, “I am warning you right now--you might become used to Andrea soon!”

\--"Looking forward to doing so,” Daisy giggled, “I love you, you stupid idiot. And next time, I promise you and I can spend some time together, but as Andrew, of course.”

\--"Sounds good!” Andrea smiled back. There was a knock on the door, then Amanda walked in. “Hey, guys,” she sighed, “listen--I’m sorry for my behavior tonight. I want to apologize, especially to you… Andrew? Andrea? Andy…”

\--"Andrea,” she answered, “you are talking to Andrea right now.”

\--"Right, Andrea…” Amanda sighed, “as I was saying, I’m sorry for being so jealous.”

\--"It’s fine, I understand,” Andrea said, “I think it’s time to bring back Andrew,” she then reached for her wand. “I’ll see you on the other side, Andrea,” Daisy said. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Andrea then turned back into Andrew. “How you feelin’?” Amanda asked. “I’m good,” Andrew smiled, “I’ll miss Andrea.”

\--"We all will,” Daisy giggled. As moonlight leaked through the windows of the living room, a fire was crackling on the fireplace. Akko rested her head on Diana’s shoulder as she slowly fell asleep. Daisy also rested her head on Andrew’s shoulder as he pulled her close with one arm and held Julius with the others. Sucy kept showing Lydia her mushroom collection while Lotte read yet another volume of Nightfall. Megumi braided Alice’s long black hair, Constanze played a video game, and Jasminka roasted a mushroom. “Thanks for tonight, guys,” Daisy said, “I feel better now.”

\--"Awe! Glad to hear that, best friend!” Akko lifted her head in a jump. “I think we should go to sleep now,” Daisy yawned, “It’s very late.”

The group then all went separate ways into separate rooms. When Andrew was walking towards his room, Daisy pulled his hand. He had no other choice than to give in and follow her to her room. “Seriously, Daisy?” he giggled. “Julius can sleep in the window seat,” Daisy replied as Julius jumped into the window seat and curled into a ball. “Fine,” Andrew sighed, jumping into Daisy’s bed. Daisy then turned off the lights and got into bed as well, curling up next to Andrew. “Goodnight,” she said as she laid her head on his chest. “Goodnight, babe,” he said back.


	20. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to uncover what her aunt is planning, Daisy gets held hostage by Yolanda. In order to release her, she demands Mrs. Eaglenest to hand over the position of head of the family--or Daisy will pay the consequences! What will Akko and the Eaglenest family do to save Daisy?

It was past midnight when Daisy opened her eyes. There was a tingling sensation that could not allow her to sleep. “She’s up to something,” she thought. She got out of bed slowly, moving Andrew’s arm gently out of her way putting it over her pillow. She changed out of her pajamas and silently zipped up her boots. Lastly, she put on a grey jacket and walked out of her room, tip-toeing across the hall and gently walking down the stairs. She could hear that Mr. Eaglenest was in his office, for the light was glowing from the hall. She opened the door ever so gently and headed out. “Metamorphie faciesse!” she whispered, turning into a bat and flying into the night sky. 

“Why do you have to drag us at this time, mami?” Frida asked. “Is real late, mami!” added Juana, “We should be sleeping!”

—“Shut up!” Yolanda Rodriguez shouted, “This is how business works! If I want to defeat Angeline in family and political elections, I need as much help as possible!”

\--"Okay, mami!” Juana and Frida sighed. They then loaded a car that drove down the street, in the darkest alleyways of San Antonio. Yolanda and her daughters unloaded the car in the back of an apartment building. “Let’s go in, girls! We've got business to do,” Yolanda ordered. “Yes, mami!” Juana and Frida obeyed, shuffling quickly into the building. Yolanda eyed the alleyway. The only other living thing was a mysterious hooded figure across the street, who had a cigarette in its mouth and its head hung low. Yolanda then closed the door--she could smell the tobacco, which was bothering her. At the sound of the clicking door, the figure looked up. Daisy removed her hood, extinguishing her cigarette by throwing it into a puddle of muddy, dirty water. She carefully crossed the street, looking around for approaching cars. The streets were completely alone, no signs of a single soul, not even a cat near the dumpsters. The silence reminded Daisy of Luna Nova’s halls during the night--it was so silent she could hear her heart beating. Stealthily, she climbed up the emergency staircase in the back of the building, crouching every time there was a lit window. The black rusty staircase led her to Yolanda’s penthouse. Though it was not as big as the ones in the heart of the city, Yolanda still called it a penthouse. The lights were off and one of the windows were left open. Daisy sneaked in carefully, trying hard not to make a noise as her heart was beating at the speed of light. She noticed she was in Juana and Frida’s room; the sisters snored as loud as a bear. Daisy looked up for a second--above Juana’s bed hung an on Shiny Chariot poster which she and Frida had stolen from her room years ago. She then opened the door gently and crossed the living room in stealth. She looked up again to see a huge scorpion in a terrarium, making her heart skip a beat. The scorpion looked at her briefly, then went into its cave. “I’m planning to end Angeline’s entire life,” Daisy heard Yolanda’s voice from the other side of the apartment, “now that she is pregnant, I can take her place in the Senate. If the Castro twins did it, so can I! But unlike them, I am taking Angeline’s place permanently! I should have been senator, I should have attended Luna Nova Academy! I should have married Steven! I’m a better witch, a better politician, and a better woman than Angeline!”

\--"Hi, prima!” Daisy’s heart stopped beating completely when Juana and Frida appeared behind her. She turned around to face them but suddenly fell completely unconscious when she felt a sting on her back. 

Julius stretched his paws for a second, taking his small beige body up to Daisy’s bed. As he curled up at the foot of the bed, he noticed his owner’s absence--he headed out of the room and sniffed around for Daisy’s scent, finding nothing. “Owner Andrew! Wake up!” Julius whispered, placing his paws on Andrew’s back and shaking him gently. Andrew groaned in response, not bothering to wake up or move. “Owner Andrew!” Julius jumped on his back, “You must wake up! Owner Daisy has disappeared!”

Andrew then opened his eyes and noticed he was embracing Daisy’s pillow. He then woke up in a jump. “Where did she go?” he asked. “I do not know!” Julius answered, “She is not in the house either! I sniffed around!”

\--"We have to wake up her parents!” Andrew got up rushedly from the bed and towards Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest’s bedroom. Meanwhile, across San Antonio, Daisy woke up from her unconsciousness, noticing she was tied tightly to a plastic chair. Behind her was a large tank filled with ice water. “Hello, Daisy, darling,” Yolanda lifted her head aggressively. “I overheard what you said,” Daisy hissed, “You won’t get away with this, Tia Yolanda!”

\--"And what will you do to stop me?” Yolanda laughed. “My parents will find you! They know where you live.” Daisy shouted. “Oh, is that so?” Yolanda then snapped her fingers. Frida and Juana turned on the lights to reveal Daisy was in some sort of basement. “Juana! Pass me the phone!” Yolanda shouted. “Here you go, mami!” Juana passed her her cellphone.

“Daisy disappeared?!” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest gasped. “She is nowhere to be seen!” Andrew answered, “I am starting to get worried. Why would Daisy sneak out in the middle of the night?”

Akko then opened her eyes widely. “Sucy! Lotte! Wake up!” she whispered. “Akko! It’s 2 in the morning!” Lotte groaned. “Daisy disappeared!” Akko answered. “And? What about it?” Sucy rolled her eyes. There was then a knock at the door. “Akko!” Andrew called, “It’s an emergency!”

\--"Is it about Daisy?” Akko opened the door. “How do you know?” Andrew asked, “Anyway, that is not important. Did she tell you anything before she disappeared?”

\--"No,” Akko replied. “Hey, what’s going on? We’re trying to sleep!” Amanda walked out of her room with Jasminka and Constanze. “Daisy is missing!” Akko replied. “What? Halves is gone?!” gasped Amanda. Diana, Lydia, and Daisy’s roommates then joined the commotion. “Diana!” Akko called, running to her arms, “Daisy disappeared! I’m scared! What if something happened to her?”

\--"Everything will be fine, Akko,” Diana pulled her close, “I’m sure she will be fine.”

\--"I’m worried about Mrs. Eaglenest the most,” Amanda added, “this can’t be good for her pregnancy.”

\--"Why would Daisy leave all uva sudden?” asked Lydia. “Kids, I think you all should go to sleep,” Mrs. Eaglenest commanded, “I’m sure Daisy will return by sunrise.”

\--"Angeline! We cannot wait!” argued Mr. Eaglenest, “We must at least contact the police.”

The phone downstairs then rang. “Miss Angeline!” Alma called, “Phone call!’

\--"Coming!” Mrs. Eaglenest turned on her heels and walked downstairs towards the phone, “Hello? This is Senator Angeline Eaglenest--”

\--"Hello, sister dear,” Yolanda chuckled malevolently. “Yolanda?! Why are you calling?!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped. Yolanda then held the phone near Daisy’s mouth. “Mom…” she stuttered, “...h-help!”

\--"Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest exclaimed. “If you want her back, you’ll have to make me Head of the Family,” Yolanda hissed, “if not, your precious daughter will pay the consequences. Goodbye, sister!” she then hung up. “Yolanda!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted. “What happened?” Mr. Eaglenest ran down the stairs. “Yolanda kidnapped Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest cried. “What?!” Mr. Eaglenest gasped, “We must call the police!”

\--"And risk Daisy’s life? Yolanda may do something to her!” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “I’ll give her what she wants…”

\--"Don’t!” Akko’s voice resonated in the foyer, “Mrs. Eaglenest, don’t give in to what your sister wants! I know I’m no one to tell you how to handle your family, but Yolanda doesn’t deserve being head of such a loving family like yours!”

\--"She’s right, Angie,” Mr. Eaglenest sighed, “do you think this is what your mother would have wanted? If you won’t do it for her or Daisy, at least do it for our son.”

Mrs. Eaglenest looked down at her baby bump. “You’re right,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “thank you, Akko.” 

\--"Anytime, Mrs. E!” Akko smiled determinedly. “Alma! Call the police!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted. “No,” Mrs. Eaglenest interrupted, “I know who to call.” 

Across town, Daisy smoothly tried to untie the rope that held her hands together. “It’s just about the time your mother calls to tell me I’m the new head of the family,” Yolanda said. “Why are you doing this?!” Daisy hissed. “Because I hate Angeline and most importantly, I hate Angeline’s guts!” Yolanda replied, “Angeline, always the favorite! I’m the eldest, I should have been the favorite!”

\--"You are our favorite, mami!” Frida and Juana giggled. “Shush it!” Yolanda snapped. “You’re a sad, sad old woman,” Daisy laughed, “I pity you eternally.” 

\--"Take that back, estupida,” Yolanda hissed angrily, making Daisy’s chair lean back to the point the tips of her hair were touching the cold water below, “say that again and I’ll let you freeze again!” 

\--"You think you’re so evil,” Daisy smirked, “I’ve seen evil bigger than you. I’ve seen the Devil with my own two eyes. I went in and out of Hell, what makes you think I’m afraid of you, Yolanda? You dunking me in ice water? Amateur.”

\--"Do not test me,” Yolanda said, “you do not want to see what I’m capable of.”

\--"You wouldn’t dare,” Daisy snapped. Yolanda then leaned Daisy’s chair back forward. “Stubborn little girl,” she grinned, “you are entering your last hours.”

\--"Not the first time I hear that I’m about to die,” Daisy giggled in a cocky way, “at this point, I'm used to it.” 

\--"Ey, Frida!” Juana whispered, “Wanna go back up and grab a snack? I’m hungry!”

\--"Ya! Let’s go!” Frida replied. The sisters then walked up a staircase and into the main hall towards an old vending machine. “Whatchu want?” Juana asked. “I want some cookies,” answered Frida. As the approached the vending machine, they heard sirens wailing in the distance, dangerously getting closer and closer. They, however, decided to ignore them until about 6 cop cars parked outside the building, and a stampede of police officers stormed the foyer. “Hands up!” they shouted, making Juana and Frida raise their arms instinctively. “She has her in the basement!” the sister shouted. “Your mother called the police!” Yolanda shouted in the basement as she heard loud banging on the door, “Say goodbye, niece!” she hissed, pushing Daisy back and making her fall into the cold water. Daisy could feel the cold water embracing her. She had never felt this cold, not even when she visited the frozen lake of Hell. She could also see how air bubbles rose from her mouth and towards the surface as she slowly lost consciousness. Her hair would filter tiny ice cubes as she reached the bottom of the tank. With what little vision she had, she saw a hand reaching for her and lifting her to the surface. “Are you okay, sweetie? Stay with us!” a female voice said. Daisy gasped for air as she trembled. She removed her black and red hair from her face and saw a firefighter standing out of the tank. “It’s okay,” she said, untying Daisy from the chair, “You’re safe now!”

Daisy then threw herself over her. “Thank you so much!” she sobbed. Not knowing what to do, the firefighter hugged back. She helped Daisy out of the tank and led her outside, wrapping her in a tin foil-like blanket. 

Outside of the building, two black vans pulled up and parked. Andrew got out quickly one of them, followed by Julius. He frantically looked around for Daisy. “Do you see her?” Andrew asked. “Hold me up, owner!” Julius asked. “This will help you warm up, mi hija,” the firefighter said as she handed Daisy a cup of hot chocolate. “Thank you, Sergeant Ramirez,” Daisy smiled before taking a sip from the chocolate as a paramedic gave her a check-up. “I have to make sure you won’t get hypothermia,” the paramedic said as she placed a stethoscope on Daisy’s chest. “There she is!” Julius pointed with his nose in Daisy’s direction. “Daisy!” Andrew called, making her lift her head. He put Julius back on the ground and ran towards her. “Andy!” she gasped, anxiously waiting for the moment Andrew wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in for a kiss, placing his hands on Daisy’s cold cheeks. “I was so worried for you!” he sighed in relief, “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

\--"Can you hug me again? I’m freezing,” Daisy shivered as she pulled Andrew back into a tight embrace, “also, I’m so sorry for sneaking out.”

\--"I’m just so happy you’re well,” Andrew said. “Daisy!!!” Akko and the rest of the witches stormed towards her. Andrew moved just in time to let them embrace her. “Don’t scare us like that again, mate!” Lydia subbed. “We were so worried!” added Megumi. “Don’t do that again, Daisy!” Akko sobbed as well. “We missed you, Halves!” Amanda wiped a tear from her face. “I’m sorry for sneaking out that way, guys,” Daisy sighed, “I knew my aunt was up to something, and I was right!”

\--"What did she do to you?” Akko asked. “She dumped me in ice water when the police arrived,” Daisy replied, “I heard her saying that she wanted to end my mom’s entire life. I knew too much.”

\--"What’s going to happen now?” asked Amanda. “Guess my tia is spending some time in jail,” answered Daisy, looking over at how Yolanda was being shoved into a cop car. “Yolanda Rodriguez,” the officer said, “you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you--”

“--You don’t have to read me the Miranda rights, officer,” Yolanda snapped, “I know my damn rights!”

\--"Lieutenant! Where are you taking her?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “Because she committed a felony, more than likely she’s going to prison and her daughters are going with their father, senator,” the lieutenant replied, “As soon as we get details of what she did to your daughter, we will begin the trial.”

\--"Will it take too long? Daisy and her friends must return soon to school!” Mrs. Eaglenest exclaimed. “We’ll try our best, but our purpose is to enforce the law,” replied the lieutenant, “sorry that I couldn’t attend the baby shower, Angie.”

\--"It’s fine, Felipe,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “you already did enough tonight.”

\--"I’ll make sure Yolanda doesn’t use magic or something while she’s in prison,” Lieutenant Rodriguez added, “I know she’s capable of doing anything to get out of prison. Oh, and before I forget, good luck becoming the Head of the Family! You deserve it, sis.”

\--"Thank you, brother,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled again. She and Lieutenant Rodriguez then hugged. “Thank you again, Lieutenant!” Mr. Eaglenest shook his hand. “It’s my job, doctor,” Lieutenant Rodriguez chuckled, “I do this for a living! Gentlemen, let’s go!”

He loaded one of the cars and the caravan rode away, the sirens wailing down the streets. The paramedics also packed their things and rode away. “I hope you feel better, sweetie,” Sergeant Ramirez said as she walked past Daisy and her friends. “Thank you for taking care of her, Nancy,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled. “Anytime, Angeline,” Sergeant Ramirez smiled back before hopping into her firetruck. 

“Do you think Daisy’s gonna be okay?” Akko asked as she and Diana sat in the living room of the Eaglenest mansion. “I hope so,” Diana sighed, “Daisy’s been through a lot and she has been able to recover. I’m sure it’s about time before she heals.”

\--"You’re right,” Akko sighed, “I’m sure Daisy will feel better soon.”

\--"Precisely,” Diana smiled, cherishing Akko’s face gently, “I love you, Akko.”

\--"I love you too, Diana,” Akko smiled before they exchanged a kiss. They then headed upstairs towards their bedrooms. Akko laid in bed and sighed as she slowly fell asleep.


	21. The Legend of La Llorona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a terrifying Mexican ghost haunts the Eaglenest Mansion, Akko and her friends will have the task to bring it down. Will Daisy manage to defeat the most feared ghost known to Latinos?

“The end,” Lorena Rodriguez closed a storybook. “Thanks for the story, Abuelita!” A young Daisy smiled. “You’re welcome, mi amor,” Mrs. Rodriguez smiled, “now, I will be back. I will bring you some cookies!” she then left the room and headed towards the kitchen, where the Eaglenests and the Rodriguez family reunited. She poured milk into a pink Shiny Chariot glass and placed chocolate chip cookies on a plate. “Abuelita!” Daisy called in distress, “Abuelita! Come over quickly!”

\--"Mi niña! What’s wrong?” Mrs. Rodriguez ran into Daisy’s room. “Hello, mother,” Yolanda smiled, “girls, what do we say?”

\--"Hi, abuelita!” Juana and Frida waved as they smirked. “Get out of here, Yolanda,” Mrs. Rodriguez hissed. “We were on our way out,” Yolanda responded, “girls, say goodbye to your cousin.”

\--"Bye, Daisy!” Juana and Frida giggled as they walked out. “Abuelita, I’m scared!” Daisy cried, “They told me a very ugly story!”

\--"It’s okay, mi amor,” Mrs. Rodriguez smiled, placing the milk and cookies on the nightstand, “whatever they told you, it is not real, okay?”

\--"Okay,” Daisy said. “Good,” Mrs. Rodriguez sighed, “let’s eat these cookies before they get cold! They’re fresh out of the oven!”

Daisy’s alarm clock went off. She slammed it shut with her bare fist. She then yawned, using her fingers to remove the red and black hair from her face. “Good morning, Julius,” she smiled as she reached for the puppy. “Good morning, Owner Daisy!” Julius said as he stretched, “how do you do?”

\--"I’m doing fine,” Daisy smiled. She then turned her head towards Andrew, who snored loudly beside her. “Look at him,” she whispered, “he’s such an angel. I’d hate to wake him up,” she giggled, leaning towards him, “Hey, Andy! Wake up!” she shook him softly. “Five more minutes, mother,” Andrew groaned, “I do not want to attend school, the other boys always make fun of me for being too skinny.” 

\--"It’s me, silly,” Daisy giggled playfully. Andrew opened his green eyes slowly. “Good morning, babe,” he smiled. “Good morning, handsome!” Daisy smiled back. “Were you cold last night?” Andrew asked, “You were clenching on to me the entire time.”

\--"My evil tia dunked me in ice-cold water, what do you think?” Daisy replied sarcastically, “Why? Was I annoying you?”

\--"Not at all,” replied Andrew, “I was just worried that you were not getting enough warmth.”

\--"Stop trying to spoil me, you idiot,” Daisy snapped. Andrew then pulled her close to embrace her. “Andy! Stop it!” Daisy groaned. Across the hall, Akko twisted and turned in her sleep. She was in a dark place, surrounded by an ominous red light. Now and then, she would see the faces of different demons flashing across her eyes. “Leave me alone!” Akko shouted as she ran away from them. The demons surrounding her whispered things in a language she did not understand. As she ran away, she suddenly tripped. When she lifted her head, she spotted the Shiny Rod a few feet away from her. “The Shiny Rod!” she exclaimed, “I have to get to it!”

Before she could fully get up, a strong grip seized her leg--sharp fingernails dug into her skin. Akko turned back to see the Devil coming out from a hole. It began dragging her towards the hole. “No! Let me go!” Akko cried as she tried to reach for the Shiny Rod. “Akko? Akko!” Lotte shook her violently. “Are you okay, love?” Diana asked, “Lotte told me you were screaming in your sleep!”

\--"It was a nightmare,” Akko replied. “Would you like to talk about it?” Diana asked again. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” answered Akko. “If you say so,” Diana sighed. “Breakfast is ready!” Alma shouted. Everyone in the mansion headed quickly towards the dining room. Daisy noticed her parents were not there. “Where did my parents go?” she asked. “Oh! Your parents headed out to the police station!” Alma replied, “They’re going to testify against your aunt!”

\--"What? Is trial already in session?” Daisy gasped confused. “Ay, silly me!” Alma giggled, “I always confuse words! They’re just going to interrogate her!”

\--"G’day, mates!” Lydia chimed in. All eyes were on her--she was wearing an outfit that looked like a zookeeper’s uniform, topped with a lace cowgirl hat. “What are you wearing?” Akko asked curiously. “Just a regular outfit,” Lydia replied, “back in Australia, I used ter volunteer in the Sydney Zoo! Sometimes I went exploring the Outback! Me ol’ folks ‘n I once had to fight off a rabid dingo because it was chewing on me brother’s leg!”

\--"Tight!” Daisy exclaimed as she shoved toast into her mouth. “That’s so metal!” added Amanda. “Ya won’t say the same when there’s a rabid dingo chewin’ on ya leg, eh?” Lydia giggled. “Enough chit-chat, girls!” Alma said, “Time for breakfast!”

The rest of the day went on slowly for everyone. Daisy felt very anxious the entire time, hoping the interrogation went on well. Diana spent most of the time in the library, reading as much as she could and re-reading books she had read before. Akko decided not to interrupt her, so she spent the time with Lotte. Sucy wouldn’t stop talking to Lydia about her mushrooms, and Lydia wouldn’t quit talking about being an adventurer witch in the Australian Outback, all while Julius napped peacefully on her lap. Alice and Megumi left that day--Megumi wanted to show Alice her home before going back to Luna Nova whenever the trial happened. In the gaming room, Amanda and Constanze played video games without blinking while Jasminka ate cookies she and Alma had baked. Diana then walked in with a book under her arm. “Hey, Diana!” Akko waved, “Wanna play Shiny Chariot cards with me?”

\--"Maybe later,” Diana replied. “Oh, come on! Please? Pretty please?” Akko asked. “Fine,” Diana sighed. Akko then rushedly placed her Shiny Chariot collection cards in place. Outside, as the sun went down, Daisy laid down on the grass next to Andrew. “And when I was 12, I went to my first Green Day concert,” she said, “it was amazing. I was so close to the stage I could almost smell them!” 

\--"I wish I had the same luck,” Andrew sighed, “I always wanted to go to a rock concert.” 

\--"Well, Rockfest is coming soon,” Daisy exclaimed, “we could get some tickets and go! I heard the line-up this year has Korn and Slayer!”

\--"Tight!” Andrew smiled. He noticed how Daisy’s eyes lit up like stars. “Do you think she’s up there?” Daisy asked as she pointed at the starlit sky. “I am more than sure about that,” Andrew replied, taking her hand, “I am sure that she is always watching over you.”

\--"Yeah, you’re right,” Daisy sighed, “I miss her.”

\--"I know you do,” Andrew said, “but hey, as long "s she’s in your heart, she’ll always be here.”

\--"You’re starting to sound like Akko,” Daisy giggled. She directed her eyes to the stars again, “Hey! Look!” Daisy pointed at a constellation, “It’s the Big Dipper!”

\--”Big Dipper?” Andrew asked confusion. “Oh, right,” Daisy answered, “I forgot you Europeans call it the Ursa Major. Over here, we call it the Big Dipper. Did Akko ever told you about the Seven Words of Arcturus?”

\--"Only a thousand times,” Andrew replied. “Every word represents one star in the Big Dipper,” Daisy explained, “that’s why the Shiny Rod has seven stars on it!”

\--"Interesting,” Andrew smiled. A gentle breeze then kicked off. Daisy closed her eyes, letting the breeze caress her skin when a distant cry made her get up in a jolt. “Did you hear that?!” she gasped. “Hear what?” Andrew asked. Daisy then gasped nervously when she heard the distant cry again. She then headed towards the back of the garden and peaked over the wall. Behind, there was a canal that reflected the sky on the surface of the flowing water. Daisy looked up and down repeatedly, hearing the wails of lament getting closer. At one end of the canal, she spotted a female figure dressed in a white gown. “It’s her!” Daisy whispered, “We gotta go back in! Come on, Andy! Let’s go!”

\--"What? What’s going on?” Andrew asked. “Don’t ask questions,” Daisy replied rushedly, “get inside before she snatches us both!” she said as she opened the door in a rush. “She?” Andrew asked again. “I said don’t ask questions!” Daisy shouted frantically, locking the door behind her. She took him by the wrist and both headed rapidly upstairs. “Ha! I win again!” Akko giggled. “Yes, you did,” Diana smirked. Akko noticed that Diana’s blue eyes and her soft smirk were telling her otherwise. “Wait a minute! Are you letting me win?” she asked. “Not at all,” Diana replied, “You won fair and square.”

\--"You’ve been letting me win this entire time!” Akko shouted angrily, “That’s not fair!”

\--"Akko! Are you mad at me for a game?’ Diana gasped. “N-No…” Akko answered timidly, “sorry for yelling at you…”

\--"It’s fine,” Diana smiled softly. “All of you!” Daisy shouted, “To my room! Now! It’s an emergency!’

\--"Emergency?” Alma asked as she walked upstairs. “You too, Alma,” Daisy said, taking the cook by the wrist, “no man is left behind. To my room!”

\--"What’s going on, Halves? Is your aunt back?” Amanda asked concerned. As commanded, everyone entered into Daisy’s room. She anxiously shut the curtains in every window, locked the door, and turned every light source possible in her room. “Halves! Are you okay? What’s happening?” Amanda reiterated her question. “I saw her,” Daisy replied, “I saw her. You know who I’m talking about!” she turned aggressively towards Alma, who let out a gasp. “But, Miss Daisy!” she cried, “That is nothing but a legend!”

\--"What the heck are you talking about?!” asked Akko. “Miss Daisy, they deserve to know,” Alma said. “Fine,” Daisy replied, “one night when I was a kid my Abuelita was reading me a bedtime story. She then left for cookies when Tia Yolanda and her daughters barged in. As usual, Yolanda came in insulting me, calling me a spoiled brat. ‘And what happens to spoiled brats?’ she asked, ‘they get punished by her’....”

\--"Her?” Akko asked. “The Weeping Woman,” Daisy replied, “but in Spanish, we call her La Llorona.” 

\--"Her legend varies from family to family,” Alma added, “La Llorona used to be a beautiful woman back in Mexico. Legend has it that she drowned her kids in a river in revenge for having an unfaithful husband. She was punished with roaming Earth in search of their souls.”

Akko gulped nervously as she tightly held Diana’s hand. “Crikey! That’s spooky!” Lydia gasped, holding Julius close. “W-What else does the Weeping Woman do?” Lotte asked nervously. “Kids are always told to behave,” Daisy replied, “we know not to play near bodies of water at night or she will snatch us. Unfortunately for us, there is a canal behind the mansion. I spotted her there, coming from the West.”

\--"That cry you claimed to hear earlier,” Andrew interrupted, “was that her? What exactly did you hear?”

\--"The Weeping Woman normally calls for her children in Spanish,” Daisy answered, “which is exactly what I heard.”

\--"Lotte is good with spirits!” Akko said, “She can communicate with her, right, Lotte?”

Lotte’s nervous stuttering was difficult to understand. “Are you insane, mate?!” Lydia asked, “Don’t risk Lotte like that! It’s like a house lizard going against a crocodile! We have no chance against that crying sheila, do we?”

\--"We have Andrew, don’t we?” Akko replied. “No one is going against La Llorona!” Daisy shouted, “We’re all staying here until morning comes or my parents return!”

\--"You’re no fun,” Akko crossed her arms. The lights then flickered in the room as desperate wails made Akko shiver in fear. “She’s here…” Daisy whispered. “I can hear her!” Lotte whimpered, “It’s scary!”

Lydia felt how her shoulders became heavy as if someone had placed weight on them. She could feel the specter’s presence, and she could feel it getting closer. The lights blacked out, leaving the entire mansion in darkness. “Please tell me there’s a blackout going on!” Akko whimpered, firmly grasping Diana’s arm. “We cannot stay here hiding!” Diana shouted, “We must bring down that spirit!”

\--"Bring down the Weeping Woman?! Are you out of your mind?!” Daisy gasped. “It’s our only way out, Halves!” added Amanda. “Fine,” Daisy sighed, “let’s get that crybaby ghost.”

The group then walked out of Daisy’s room, leaving Alma and Julius behind. They were protecting each other’s back as much as they could. “This was a bad time to leave my hunting gear at Luna Nova,” Andrew whispered. “You’re barely noticing that?” Daisy whispered back. “Do ya reckon she thinks we’re her children?” Lydia asked nervously. “Perhaps,” Daisy replied. “She’s downstairs! What do we do?” Akko asked. “Did you bring the Shiny Rod?” Daisy asked back. “Yeah,” Akko answered, “I never go out without it!”

\--"Well, then use it!” Daisy whispered. Akko then took the lead, with her wand on one hand and the Shiny Rod on the other. Her heart pounded as she walked down the stairs slowly. “Be careful, Akko!” Lotte squeaked. Akko noticed the ghost’s silhouette at the foyer, making her heart skipped not one but several beats. “Move, Akko!” Daisy commanded, “Run!”

Akko’s legs then started moving by themselves, running to the opposite side to where the Weeping Woman was standing. “Akko!” Diana shrieked, running down the stairs rapidly. The rest followed except Daisy, who was petrified in fear. “Come on, Daisy!” Andrew pulled her hand, “We have to help Akko!”

Daisy did not respond nor move a limb. Andrew then let go of her hand, firmly grasping his wand. Daisy’s mind began replaying old thoughts like a film across her eyes. She could hear Yolanda’s voice laughing in the back of her head, “And remember, Daisy! La Llorona will come after you, spoiled brat…”

“Daisy!!!” Akko called in distress. The protection of the Shiny Rod would not last enough to keep the Weeping Woman away from them, and no spell could bring her down. “Lotte! What is she saying?” Akko asked as she held the Shiny Rod higher. “I don’t know! I don’t understand Spanish!” Lotte answered. The spell then backfired, knocking Akko and the others unconscious. Daisy then decided to move, rapidly running down the stairs. She saw how the ghost hovered over her friends’ unconscious bodies. The Weeping Woman then stared at her, wailing loudly. Daisy could see through her veil--she saw thick black tears running down a pale face. There was a black void where the eyes used to be. “I’ve seen the Devil with my own two eyes, I went in and out of Hell,” Daisy’s voice sounded in her head. “I’m not afraid of you,” she mumbled as the ghost walked towards her. “I’m not afraid of you,” Daisy repeated, this time she raised her voice and grasped her wand. “I’m not afraid of you!” she repeated one last time, shouting as loud as she could. A blast of magic left the tip of her wand, hitting the Weeping Woman in the chest. “Go cry somewhere else, Llorona,” Daisy hissed, “and don’t you dare return. Ya no te tengo miedo.”

The Weeping Woman let out a loud screech before turning into a white ball of light and disappearing before Daisy’s eyes. “I… I did it…” she gasped, “I overcame my fear of La Llorona!” she then began laughing loudly, feeling a sense of relief as the lights returned to the mansion. Akko and the others then woke up, noticing Daisy’s victory stance. “Guys! I did it!” she giggled happily, “La Llorona was defeated! I overcame my fear of her!”

\--"That’s awesome, Daisy!” Akko smiled. “Ya sent her back ter Heck, mate?” Lydia asked curiously. “No,” Daisy replied, “she just won’t come around this part of the canal anymore. Man, it feels good to be the first Latina to say she defeated La Llorona!” 

\--"You seem confident!” smiled Andrew. “I feel confident,” Daisy answered, “Can’t wait ‘til my parents hear this! They won’t believe it!”


	22. The Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew discovers Daisy's secret passion when he enters the Eaglenest mansion's forbidden room, the attic; a dramatic turmoil shocks Starshine Academy when Justin and Courtney break up.

“Why did you do it, Yolanda?!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted aggressively. “For the last time, I did not kidnap your daughter!” Yolanda answered frustrated, “She broke into my home and I decided to give her a little lesson--”

“--Liar…” Mrs. Eaglenest hissed. “I’m not lying, Angeline,” added Yolanda, “your spoiled brat of a daughter thinks she can break into my home just because she’s rich! What kind of parents are you?”

\--"Stop it…” Mrs. Eaglenest slammed her hands on the interrogation table. “I bet that if Steve had married me, Daisy wouldn’t be that bratty princess you’ve molded her into!” Yolanda smirked. “You little--” Mrs. Eaglenest whipped out her wand. “Senator!” Lieutenant Rodriguez barged in, “You may ask more during the trial. For now, Yolanda is spending time in prison.” 

\--"How dare you imprison your older sister, Felipe?” Yolanda hissed. “That’s Lieutenant Rodriguez for you,” he snapped as Yolanda was being escorted out of the interrogation room. “I know she’s lying,” Mrs. Eaglenest whispered. “I’ll send the best detectives to investigate whether she’s saying the truth or not,” Lieutenant Rodriguez said, “we’ll get to the bottom of this, senator.”

\--"Thanks, Lieutenant,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed in relief before she and her brother exchanged a hug.   
“Has anybody seen Daisy?” Akko asked. Daisy had been absent all morning long. “I last saw her walking outside,” Amanda replied, “after that, I never saw Halves again.” 

Julius’s paws then echoed in the living room as the puppy walked in. “Good morning, humans!” he said. “Have you seen Daisy, Jul?” Akko asked. “Nope!” Julius replied, “Owner Andrew is also looking for her!”

\--"I wonder where she is,” Akko sighed. Upstairs, Andrew roamed the halls, looking for Daisy. “Daisy? Are you here?” he asked as he entered Daisy’s bedroom. He then headed towards a different hall. He noticed the fish tank near a window and a coffee table, with a balcony that overviewed the garden. This was the hall that led to the old bedroom he stayed in before moving into Daisy’s. As he walked back to the living room, he heard a weird sound coming from the ceiling. He stood there and listened attentively only to later realize it was music that he heard. “She must be up there,” he thought, “but how do I get there too?”

He then noticed a latch on the ceiling which he identified as a trapdoor. After three failed attempts, he managed to catch the cord that opened the trapdoor, revealing a staircase that led to an upper room--the attic. Silently, Andrew climbed the staircase as the music became louder. He gasped at the sight of Daisy dancing carelessly, swinging her hips from left to right. Her red and black hair also moved from left to the right perfectly to the beat. Andrew couldn’t believe his eyes--Daisy was dancing, and she was enjoying it? For what he knew, Daisy was always very shy to dance. Watching her dance so confidently was a surprise to him. She twirled and swayed her hips all while singing lyrics in Spanish--it was all so hypnotizing and entertaining for Andrew to see, for he had never seen her this happy. Her happiness came to an end when she turned around and saw Andrew looking directly at her. “How did you get here?” she asked. Before Andrew could reply, Daisy stormed towards him. “Get out!” she shouted, “Get out! Get out, now!”

\--"I didn’t see anything!” Andrew shouted, “I promise I won’t tell anyone!”

\--"You better not tell anyone what you saw!” Daisy hissed, “Especially Akko!”

\--"What’s up with you hiding things from Akko?” Andrew asked. “That’s none of your business, now get out!” Daisy commanded as she pushed him towards the exit. “Why are you so afraid?” Andrew asked again, “What’s wrong with people knowing you like to dance?”

\--"Everything!” Daisy replied at once, “We’ve talked about this already. I’m insecure, and you know I have a hard time accepting myself…” she then led him back in. She sat down on a white and brown rug on the floor, waiting for Andrew to join her. “I don’t want anybody to know that I like dancing,” Daisy explained, “I don’t want them to judge me. I’d rather let them see the Daisy that doesn’t like dancing than the Daisy that likes listening to cumbias in her attic.”

\--"Coom-what?” Andrew asked confused. “Cumbia,” Daisy answered, “it’s a Latin American genre. I like it, secretly, of course. It’s fun to dance it because it helps me de-stress, and it also lets me be in touch with my Mexican roots. It’s normally danced in couples, but I prefer to dance it by myself.”

\--"Well, now you have a partner,” Andrew said as he stood up, stretching his hand towards her. Daisy took his hand, standing up. “Show me how to do it,” he smiled. Daisy then pressed play on her stereo. “Follow my lead, okay?” she said timidly. Nervously, Andrew imitated Daisy’s moves until she pulled him towards her. “Don’t be afraid,” she smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her waist and took her free hand in his as both slowly danced to the rhythm of the music. On the last lap, Daisy accidentally tripped. Andrew caught her by the waist before she could hit the ground. They both made deep eye contact--Daisy drew her lips towards Andrew’s, kissing him with passion. They then lost balance, falling to the floor. “My bad,” Daisy whispered. “I don’t mind,” Andrew whispered back, returning to the kiss. 

Meanwhile, in Starshine Academy, Yoon-hee and Clarisse walked out of their class and into the cafeteria. “It’s super hot,” Clarisse said, panting like a thirsty dog, “it’s starting to feel like Spring already! I’m thirsty for some lemonade!”

\--"Me too!” added Yoon-hee, as she wiped drops of sweat off her forehead. When they entered the cafeteria, they noticed the turmoil going on. “Justin! I can explain!” Courtney shouted. “Who is that guy? Why is he texting you?!” Justin shouted angrily. “He’s just a friend I know!” Courtney sobbed, “He means nothing to me!”

\--"If that is so, why did you send him an “I love you” text the same way you send them to me?!” Justin hissed, “What have you to say about that?”

\--"Justin, please!” Courtney broke into tears, “You know you’re the only one I love!”

\--"I’ve had enough, Courtney!” Justin shouted, “I’ve had enough with your cheating and that you want to change me for someone better than me. It’s over!”

\--"Justin, please! Don’t do this to me!” Courtney sobbed loudly, “I love you, Justin Lancaster! You’ll never find a better witch than me!”

\--"Well, it seems like you’ve found better wizards than me,” Justin snapped, “You and I are done!” he then walked away. “It’s okay, Courtney!” Lucy said. “Yeah, you’ll find someone better!” added Britney. “Well, that was heavy…” Yoon-hee said as she and Clarisse awkwardly shuffled away. “All I wanted was a lemonade,” Clarisse sighed, “not an entire on-stage drama.”

\--"Do you think Justin’s gonna be okay?” Yoon-hee asked. “Oh, he’ll be okay,” Clarisse replied, “Courtney, however, will not,” both witches looked over at how Courtney sobbed loudly. She continued crying the entire day for what Yoon-hee noticed. During Magical Medicine class, Yoon-hee scrolled down her tablet, reading a recipe for a bone-healing potion, when Courtney broke into loud wailing. “Just ignore it, Yoon-hee,” she thought, “concentrate on getting the potion correctly.”

\--"My life is over!” Courtney shouted dramatically, “My life without Justin isn’t worth living!”

Yoon-hee groaned in distress. “I swear my ears are bleeding from hearing Courtney whine all day long!” she thought. “Miss Song? Miss Song!” the professor called. “Yes, Professor Lawrence?” Yoon-hee flinched. “How is that bone-healing potion coming along?” Professor Lawrence asked. “I was on my way to fetch the ingredients, sir…” Yoon-hee replied shyly. “Precision is important in magical medicine, Miss Song,” Professor Lawrence said sternly, “you must stop messing around and get to work!”

Professor Anton Lawrence was said to be one of Starshine Academy’s most strict professors. A tall man born in South Africa, his expertise in magical medicine earned him the title of being one of the most important wizards to contribute to modern magic. Besides teaching magical medicine, he also taught mathematics, class in which Yoon-hee had problems with not knowing what Planck’s Constant was. Lastly, Professor Lawrence was also said to be Headmaster Diamond’s right-hand man and a close friend of the Diamond family. “How are you feeling, Miss Diamond?” he asked as he approached Courtney. “I’m devastated, professor!” she replied, “My Justin left me!”

\--"I’m sure you’ll be able to get over this soon,” Professor Lawrence said, “this pain you are experiencing is only temporary.”

\--"Thank you, Professor Lawrence!” Courtney wiped a tear from her face as Professor Lawrence walked away. “Did Lawrence give you trouble again?” Clarisse asked after class. “No,” Yoon-hee replied, “but is it just me or does he seem to favor Courtney?”

\--"Oh, he favors Courtney!” Clarisse answered at once, “He’s a close friend of her family!”

\--"That explains a lot!” said Yoon-hee. Meanwhile, in the Eaglenest mansion, Akko walked up the stairs, calling for Daisy. “Hey, Daisy? Daisy! Your parents are here!” she shouted. She aimlessly walked around the second story when she noticed the staircase to the attic. “Huh? I wonder what’s up there…” she whispered before climbing up the staircase. “Daisy? Are you up here?” she asked, “Your parents just returned from the--aah!” her face went red when she saw Daisy and Andrew passionately making out. “Akko!” They gasped, blushing as red as Akko was. “Y-Your parents are back, Daisy…” Akko said ashamed. “T-Thanks for notifying me…” Daisy cleared her throat as she picked Andrew up. Akko shuffled away awkwardly and headed rapidly towards her room. Daisy closed the entrance of the attic violently. “No word about what happened, understood?” she said, facing Andrew. “Understood,” he replied. They both headed towards the foyer--Andrew could feel how Daisy’s hand suddenly became sweaty. “Hey, mom!” she said, “How did it go?”

\--"Yolanda keeps on saying she’s innocent,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “I’m more than convinced she’s lying.”

\--"When is trial?” Daisy asked. “Starts tomorrow,” Mr. Eaglenest answered, “let’s just hope the court brings her to justice.”

Daisy took a sigh, then took Andrew by the hand and both walked back upstairs. In the gaming room, Amanda noticed how the couple zoomed by. “Hey, Halves!” she called, Daisy stopped in her tracks and walk backward. “Sup,” she said. “How did the interrogation go?” asked Amanda, “When’s the trial?”

\--"Tomorrow, apparently,” Daisy sighed. “Whoa! So soon, already?” Amanda gasped. “Yeah,” Daisy replied, “I think my parents just wanna take my aunt to justice as soon as possible.”

\--"Hey, man, you have a psycho aunt for sure!” Amanda added, “There was no need to nearly drown you in cold water! Don’t you think, Andy?”

\--"Indeed,” Andrew replied, “I also hope Yolanda is taken into justice. She took advantage of Daisy and Mrs. Eaglenest as well.”

\--"Can we just avoid the topic for the rest of the day?” Daisy sighed, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

\--"G’day, G’day!” Lydia walked in, “Daisy, where’s that sheila, your cook? I don’t know ‘er name yet…”

\--"Alma,” Daisy replied, “her name is Alma.”

\--"Ah, Alma!” Lydia giggled, “I was afraid of mispronouncing it! Anyway, I was wonderin’ if she saved any of the biscuits she and Jassie made last night!”

\--"Biscuits?” Daisy asked confused, “Jas, did you bake biscuits?”

\--"I made cookies!” Jasminka asked. “What biscuits are you talking about, Sully?” Daisy asked again. “Those choccy chip biscuits Jassie and Alma made!” Lydia replied, “Y’know, they have choccy chips on ‘em! Choccy chips biscuits?”

\--"She’s referring to the chocolate chip cookies in the fridge, babe,” Andrew explained, “Australians call them biscuits.”

\--"Ohh....” Daisy gasped, “Australians are weird.”

\--"I’m right here, mate,” Lydia snapped, “but it’s good ter know they’re in the freezer!”

\--"They’re in the fridge,” Daisy corrected. “That’s what I said, the freezer!” Lydia said before heading towards the kitchen. Daisy took a deep sigh, then made her way towards her room with Andrew behind. Akko then shuffled out of her room. While Lotte read yet another volume of Nightfall and Sucy experimented with mushrooms she had borrowed from Lydia, Akko headed downstairs in hopes to meet with Diana, who was actually in the library, standing near the law section. “Hey, Diana! What are you reading?” Akko asked. “I heard tomorrow is Yolanda’s trial,” answered Diana, “I want to know everything about the American court system,” she held in her hand a book titled The Judiciary Branch of America. “Oh yeah,” Akko gasped, “Trial is tomorrow, right?”

—“Yes,” Diana replied, “I want to learn as much as possible before dawn.”

—“Are we testifying too?” Akko asked. “I believe so,” answered Diana, “I’m not sure. But just in case, would you care about joining me?” she stretched her hand towards Akko. “S-Sure!” she replied, taking Diana’s hand and sitting next to her. They spent the rest of the evening reading book after book. Akko could feel how her eyelids began to shut tight until Diana would shake her lightly. By midnight, they were done reading just a section of the shelf. “We should probably go to sleep,” Diana suggested as she placed a book back on the shelf. “Yeah,” Akko said as she walked out of the library, waiting patiently for Diana. They hold each other’s hand as they headed back upstairs. As Akko headed towards her room, she felt how Diana pulled her arm. Refusing to question her actions, she followed her lover to her room. Diana laid on the bed, waiting for Akko. Nervously, Akko headed towards Diana’s side and laid next to her. “Goodnight, Akko,” Diana said softly. “Goodnight, love,” Akko responded, her brown eyes locking with Diana’s sparkling blue eyes. They both fell asleep without saying a word. 

It was past midnight when Daisy’s eyes opened wide again. She got out of bed, trying not to disturb Andrew, and headed to the hall and directly opened the trapdoor to the attic. She plugged in her stereo and lowered the volume ever so gently. As the music began to play, she began dancing, swaying her hips from left to right to the rhythm. Andrew turned slightly in his sleep, then his eyes flung open as he noticed Daisy’s absence. The door then slowly opened and Daisy walked in. “Where were you?” Andrew asked. “In the attic,” Daisy replied, “I couldn’t sleep so I went dancing a little.”

\--"Are you feeling better?” Andrew smiled as he sat up. “A little,” Daisy sighed as she headed back to bed. “Everything will be alright,” Andrew said, “don’t be afraid.”

\--"Thanks, babe,” Daisy smiled softly. They both leaned back to resume their slumber. Daisy placed her head on Andrew’s chest, listening to his heart beating. With every heartbeat, she slowly fell asleep hoping everything would be alright.


	23. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda is found guilty of all charges, which finally brings peace back into the Rodriguez family; Rogelio and Frank plant a beanstalk in the Luna Nova grounds, and Klaus fears it is no ordinary plant.

The Texas flag flew outside the San Antonio court. The courtroom was completely silent when the judge walked in. “Court is in session for the trial of Miss Yolanda Rodriguez,” she announced. Akko knew it was going to be a long day as she sat down between Diana and Andrew. Her eyes were fixed on Daisy, sitting on the prosecutor’s desk. She eyed Yolanda’s defense attorney--he looked like a very good lawyer. “Miss Rodriguez, how do you plead?” asked the judge. “Not guilty, Your Honor,” Yolanda replied. “You are accused of kidnapping and holding hostage of Miss Daisy Eaglenest,” the judge said, “do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?”

\--"I swear,” Yolanda responded. “The prosecution calls to the stand Miss Daisy Eaglenest,” Daisy’s lawyer said. She stood up and walked towards the stand. “Miss Eaglenest, Miss Rodriguez argues that she did not kidnap you, you broke into her apartment,” the judge read from a paper, “Is that true?”

\--"Yes, Your Honor,” Daisy answered, “I broke into my aunt’s apartment, but I had a reason why. I knew she was plotting something--”

“--Objection!” Yolanda’s defense shouted, “She broke into my client’s house which is an invasion of privacy!”

“--Objection, Your Honor!” The prosecutor shouted, “Miss Eaglenest had a good reason to do so! She feared for her family’s safety!”

The judge then slammed the mallet, asking for order in the courtroom. “Continue with your testimony, Miss Eaglenest,” she commanded. Daisy continued with her testimony obediently, making sure she didn’t forget any details, especially when she mentioned how Yolanda tortured her. When she finished her testimony, she left the stand. “The prosecution calls to the stand the first witness,” Daisy’s lawyer call. Akko raised her head to see Sergeant Ramirez walk to the stand. “Please state your name and profession,” the judge said. “My name is Nancy Ramirez,” the sergeant said, “I’m a sergeant of the San Antonio Fire Department, and I was there when I rescued Miss Eaglenest. I was the one who pulled her out of the water.”

\--"Please describe to the jury the conditions in which you found Miss Eaglenest,” the judge commanded. “Well, we found her in the basement of Miss Rodriguez’s apartment complex,” Sergeant Ramirez said, “Miss Eaglenest was about to drown when I pulled her out. The water was so cold I had to use special gear to get her out.”

After she gave her testimony, the prosecutor called in the paramedic that had attended Daisy that night. “State your name and profession,” ordered the judge, fixing her spectacles, which Akko noticed were similar to Headmistress Holbrooke. Now and then, the snap of the news cameras would bring her back from daydreaming. “My name is Dr. Pamela Gonzalez,” said the paramedic, “I’m a paramedic from the UT-San Antonio medical unit.”

\--"Please explain to the court Miss Eaglenest’s medical analysis,” the prosecutor ordered. “Well, Miss Eaglenest’s body temperature was very low,” she explained, “it dropped drastically and she was close to contracting hypothermia. We had to warm her up gradually.”

Testimony after testimony, Akko noticed how Yolanda seemed tense. The clicking of the cameras seemed to add to her discomfort. “The jury will take a recess, then will come up with a final verdict,” the judge announced before slamming the mallet once. The courtroom then emptied. Daisy and her prosecutor headed out. She waited for her friends to follow her out of the courtroom. 

Meanwhile, back in Luna Nova, Rogelio entered his dormitory to see part of the room covered by a giant plant. “Whoa! What happened here?” Frank asked when he walked in. “The beans I planted suddenly grew!” Rogelio replied. “I think we should probably take it outside,” Frank suggested. They took the plant and headed outside. On their way there, Klaus spotted them carrying the large plant. “What on Earth do you zink you’re doing?” he asked. “None of your business, Klaus!” Rogelio shouted aggressively, “Keep moving!”

\--"Do you not know what you have on your hands?” Klaus snapped. “A plant,” Frank and Rogelio replied. “Zat is a beanstalk, you idiots!” Klaus replied, “If you plant it on the ground, it will grow!” 

\--"How dumb do you think we are?” Rogelio snapped, “That’s just a fairytale!” he then used his wand and turned it into a shovel to dig a hole in the ground. Frank got the plant out of its pot and placed it on the hole. “You are both making a big mistake!” Klaus exclaimed. “Don’t you have something better to do, Klaus? Do you?” Rogelio snapped. Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed, still watching how his teammates patted the soil around the growing plant. “We should probably water it!” said Frank, “That way it can grow faster!”

\--"Good idea!” Rogelio exclaimed. Both wizards then headed back in for a watering can. Klaus then headed towards the library, where he could get some peace for himself. Back in San Antonio, Daisy held Andrew’s hand as they walked down the street from the courthouse next to Diana and Akko. She opened the door to a small restaurant called La Jalapa. “Buenos días, Don Luis!” Daisy greeted an old man at the entrance. “Ah! Hello, Daisy!” said Don Luis, “What brings you here?” 

—“Court,” Daisy replied. “Oh? How come?” Don Luis asked. “Family drama,” Daisy sighed, “anyway, table for four, please.”

Akko followed Daisy to a table near the window. She could see the courthouse from there. Don Luis then handed them four menus, then walked over to another table and grabbed the remote control. He turned on a flatscreen and switched the channel to C-SPAN, which made Akko look up to the screen to see a recap of the court session. “Turn it off, Papi!” Don Luis’s daughter shouted from the kitchen, then shouted something in Spanish. Daisy leaned her head on Andrew’s shoulder as she eyed the menu. “So, what would you like to drink, mi Hija?” Don Luis arrived back to the table with a small notepad. “Two horchatas,” Andrew replied. “And we will have lemonade,” Diana added. Don Luis scribbled rapidly on his notepad then walked to the kitchen. Daisy could hear him tell his daughter in Spanish, “Honey, that white boy right there knows what horchata is!” She then turned to see the TV, it had changed to a scene outside the courthouse where a crowd of reporters surrounded Mrs. Eaglenest. “Senator! Do you think you can win the case?” asked one. “Is your political position going to favor you in this case?” asked a second reporter. “Senator! The president just tweeted about you, are you planning to respond?” asked the third reporter. “Daisy? Daisy!” Andrew called her back to reality when Don Luis placed their glasses on the table. Daisy stared at her glass of horchata--two cinnamon sticks floated at the rim. Akko noticed she had a worried expression, so she decided to remain silent. Their lunch break was completely silent and they would only speak to order things. Afterward, they returned to the courthouse. The reporters turned rapidly towards Daisy, who covered her face as much as possible from the flashing cameras with her hoodie and hands. The courtroom filled in once more and it was just as silent. Now and then, Akko would get distracted by the clicking of the cameras. She anxiously held Diana’s hand and squeezed it as cold sweat ran down her palm. “Everything will be alright, Akko,” Diana whispered. The courtroom then rose when the judge walked in. “The jury has made a final decision,” she announced. Daisy looked over to Yolanda, who seemed pale and nervous. “The jury has found Yolanda Rodriguez guilty of kidnap, torture, and blackmail,” the judge said, “her sentence will be 20 years in prison with no parole. The court is adjourned.”

Daisy sighed in relief as she hugged her lawyer. Diana and Akko exchanged a hug as well and sighed in relief while the plaintiff escorted Yolanda, who was shouting and sobbing as she walked out. “This is unfair!” she yelled, “I didn’t kidnap her! I demand justice! I have two daughters!” she then flashed Daisy a hostile look as she was being shoved out of the courtroom. Outside, the reporters stormed Mrs. Eaglenest and tried to reach Daisy, who hid behind Andrew as she covered her face. “Senator! Did your political position help you win the case?” one reporter asked. “Please, no questions,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “We want to keep all details between the family.”

The reporters kept on shouting questions. The flash of their cameras blinded Akko as they walk back to the limousine. Daisy was completely silent the entire trip back to the mansion. All she did was look out the window, she would not talk to Andrew, to Mrs. Eaglenest, anyone in the car. It was as if her voice had been stolen and she had been muted completely. That’s when Akko realized something was wrong with her friend. Upon returning to the Eaglenest mansion, Daisy didn’t head to her room nor the attic--she headed directly towards the backyard. Akko tried following her when Diana stopped her. “It’s been a heavy day for her,” she said, “leave her alone, Akko.”

\--"Okay…” Akko sighed. “Hey! How did it go?” Amanda asked as she and Diana entered the living room. “Yolanda got 20 years in prison,” Akko replied. “Damn! 20 years?” Amanda gasped. “Crikey! That’s a lot of time!” Lydia gasped, “Well, she deserves it for what she bloody did to Daisy.”

\--"What’s gonna happen now?” asked Lotte. “The ritual,” Mrs. Eaglenest chimed in, catching the witches’ attention. “Ritual?” Akko asked. “I’m assuming it has to do with you becoming the head of the family,” Diana said. “You are right,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “while you kids go back to Luna Nova, my siblings and I are heading towards Spain, the land of our ancestors.”

\--"I thought you were Mexican…” Akko said confused. “My parents and grandparents are from Mexico!” Mrs. Eaglenest explained, “But the generations before them came from Spain, including Lucia. Her sanctuary is located in the outskirts of Madrid, and when the moon hits the Statue of Lucia, I will become head of the Rodriguez family.”

\--"That’s awesome!” Amanda exclaimed. “I wish you much luck in your ritual, senator,” Diana smiled. Outside in the backyard, Daisy looked around as she reached for her pocket. She took out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth, then reached for her wand from her boot and used it to light up the cigarette. Looking up at the sky, she sat down on the edge of the fountain, blowing small clouds of smoke and watching them float and disappear. “Welcome to the world of magic!” Shiny Chariot’s voice sounded in her head, “Reach out your hand and let your story begin!”

\--"Rough day, was it not?” Andrew walked towards her. Daisy knew it was useless to hide the fact she was smoking behind his back, so she did not bother to extinguish the cigarette. “Listen, I know I promised I wouldn’t smoke,” she sighed, “but after today, I just feel like I want to sink and disappear--”

—”I understand,” Andrew said, “I’m not mad at you for smoking, I just wanted to check you’re okay.”

—”Oh,” Daisy said shyly, “thanks, babe. I appreciate it,” she smiled softly. She moved her cigarette away as she leaned forward to kiss Andrew, then extinguished her cigarette on the edge of the fountain. “Wanna go back to my room and watch some movies?” she asked. “Of course,” Andrew replied, waiting for the moment Daisy linked her arm with his. Once she did, they walked back inside, heading towards Daisy’s room. 

“Tomorrow we’re heading back to Luna Nova,” Diana sighed as she brushed her hair, “are you nervous?”

—”A little bit” Akko replied, “do you think Daisy’s mom will need help?”

—”Everything will be fine, my love,” Diana smiled reassuringly, “now, tell me, what is afflicting you?”

—”The Dark Cult,” Akko replied at once, “I’ve been having nightmares with them again recently,” she paused briefly, then continued, “Diana, we haven’t come face to face with them in a long time. Maybe they’re planning something big… What if we can’t stop them this time? What if the world falls to them? What if they come back stronger?”

—”You were the one chosen by the Shiny Rod,” Diana stood up from the vanity, “you were the one who revived the Seven Words of Arcturus and unsealed the Great Triskelion! You can do great things, Akko! You will defeat whatever the Dark Cult can come up with!”

—”B-But… what if I’m not strong enough?” Akko asked timidly. Diana then stood up and pulled Akko towards her, then kissed her passionately. “You are stronger than they’ll ever be,” she said, “I believe in you.”

\--"I love you,” Akko said. “I love you too,” answered Diana. 

“Let me out!” Yolanda shouted from her cell, “You can’t keep me in here forever! I am a powerful witch!”

\--"A witch, you say?” a woman asked from across the aisle. “Yes, a witch, are you deaf?” Yolanda snapped. “Hey, calm down, essa,” the woman came forward to her cell to face Yolanda, “I happen to be a witch too.”

\--"Let me guess, another Luna Nova graduate like my sister?” Yolanda rolled her eyes. “Luna Nova? Ha!” the other woman laughed, “I don’t need a magic wand and a cute outfit. My magic is different,” she smirked, “now, tell me, who are you trying to get revenge from?”

\--"Why would I even befriend a prison witch?” Yolanda scoffed. “Hey, listen to me, buttercup!” the woman said, “you and I together can get out of here. If we join forces, we can be unstoppable. So, what do you say?”

\--"Fine,” Yolanda sighed, “but we should hurry, my sister is leaving for Spain soon and I want to get her before it’s too late.”

\--"Family conflicts, eh?” the woman grinned, “meet me at the dining hall tomorrow and tell me everything.”

\--"Enough chit-chat, ladies!” a security guard walked in, slamming the door loudly as to announce her presence, “Lights off!” she then turned off the lights, leaving the cellblock in complete darkness as Yolanda and the other woman went back to sleep.


	24. Rogelio and the Giant Beanstalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rogelio plants magical beans in the Luna Nova yard and a giant beanstalk grows, an investigation mission turns into a life-or-death situation when the gang comes across a giant!

The alarm clock went off, waking up Rogelio and his teammates. The wizard opened his eyes to see that the room was dark and blurry, so he reached for his glasses. “What have you two idiots done?!” Klaus shouted as he looked out the window, “I told you not to plant zat stupid beanstalk!” Rogelio and Frank then got out of bed and ran to the window. The three wizards stared at the gargantuan plant that had grown in the yard--it was taller than a skyscraper and it went above the clouds. “That thing is massive!” Professor Badcock and other professors and staff gasped. “I wonder if it’s as big as Wangandea,” Chariot whispered. “Whoa, the plant grew overnight!” Rogelio gasped fascinated. “What exactly were those beans?” Frank asked. “I don’t know, I just bought them!” Rogelio replied. “From whom?!” Klaus asked aggressively. “From an old man in town!” Rogelio answered nervously, “He never mentioned they were magic beans!” 

\--"We should go get our brooms and fly to the top!” Frank suggested. “You are both idiots, I hope you know zat,” Klaus scoffed as he watched them run out, “I’m going to beat zoes damned nerds to death…” he whispered. After a minute of hesitating, he decided to run behind them. “Hey! Wait for me!” he shouted.

“It feels good to be back, don’t you think?” Akko asked as she and her friends crossed the gate of Luna Nova. “Seems like not a lot has changed,” Daisy said as she looked around. The group then stopped walking abruptly to see the giant beanstalk shadowing Luna Nova. “Or maybe it has,” Daisy muttered. “What the hell is that thing?” Amanda gasped. “Is that… a beanstalk?” Akko gasped. “Impossible! Beanstalks cannot grow that tall!” Diana added. “We should leave our stuff in and go investigate!” Lydia suggested. “Good idea!” Akko said. Meanwhile, Rogelio, Frank, and Klaus reunited at the foot of the beanstalk. “Have you forgotten you cannot yet fly a broom?” Klaus asked when he saw Rogelio didn’t bring his broom along. “I know how to climb, thanks,” Rogelio replied sassily, beginning to climb the beanstalk. He held onto whatever he could as he slowly made his way up. Watching his friend climb, Frank dropped his broom and followed Rogelio. “Seriously? You too?” Klaus gasped. “You should give it a try, Klaus!” Frank answered. “Never in a million years,” Klaus said, “Tia Freyre!” he slowly began levitating as he closely followed his teammates. “What’s wrong, Klaus? Afraid of climbing?” Rogelio asked as he reached for a large leaf. “At least I will not fall to my death easily!” Klaus replied. “As if I were that stupid!” Rogelio scolded. The leaf he clenched to consequently tore off the stem, making him fall. “Rogelio!” Frank shouted as he tried to reach for his friend’s arm, failing by just inches. Klaus tilted his broom downwards, diving to reach for Rogelio and lifting him back to a branch. “D-Did you just… save me?” Rogelio gasped. “I can let you die next time if you want,” Klaus scorned before floating away. Frank then reached for the branch to catch up with Rogelio. “Whoa! I wasn’t expecting for Klaus to bring you up here!” he exclaimed, “I thought he was gonna let you fall! You know how egocentric he is!”

\--"I know, right?” Rogelio said, “It was quite the surprise,” both wizards then resumed their climb. Klaus observed them from his broom with contempt--the words he heard them say drilled a hole deep into his ego. Meanwhile, down at the surface, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte waited for their friends to return. “I thought it would be best for us to bring all our teams,” Diana said as she and her team approached. “Huh? Where’s Rogelio?” Hannah gasped. “Like, you’re missing your most important member!” Barbara added. “We don’t know where they are!” Akko replied. “Well, our team has the most important member: me!” Michael smirked as he pulled Hannah and Barbara towards him. “Ew! Get your hands off me!” Hannah cried. “You’re such a creep!” Barbara whined. Lydia then approached all by herself. “Was I s’posed ter bring me team?” she asked, “Because... Uhm… They still ain’t talkin’ to me. I’m pretty convinced Paola told ‘em not ter hang out with me.”

\--"As if you were that important,” Paola Linetti and the rest of Team Orange approached, “We’re just here to see what’s the fuss.”

\--"Anybody wants to race me to the top?” Amanda asked as she and Team Green approached. “Sure, why not?” Daisy answered as Team Navy also approached. “I do not think a race should be appropriate,” Diana said sternly, “and I’m sure Andrew agrees.” 

\--"I do,” Andrew replied, “a race is the least of our concerns.”

\--"Do you think aliens did this? I think they did!” Candice Jones and her team approached. “Alien freak,” Hannah whispered to Barbara, making her giggle. “On your marks, get set…” Amanda mounted her broom. “You’re flying instead of climbing?” Daisy scoffed, “What are you, a clown?” she then headed to the stem and began climbing. “Daisy! Please use your broom!” Andrew shouted. “Brooms are for babies!” Daisy shouted, “Real men climb!”

\--"Have fun losing the race, then!” Amanda laughed. Daisy then jumped off the stem and ran to her broom. “One, two, three, go!” she counted rapidly, “Tia Freyre!”

Amanda and Daisy lifted into the air rapidly as their teams followed. Andrew watched with disapproval how they all lifted into the air. “Hey! No fair!” Paola hissed, also mounting her broom. Her team then lifted except for Lydia. Hannah, Barbara, and the rest of Team Blue also lifted into the air except for Diana. “Hey! That means we can fly together!” Akko exclaimed, taking Diana’s hand in hers. “Yes, I would love that,” Diana smiled. “I better catch up with Daisy, then,” Andrew sighed as he mounted his broom. 

Rogelio and Frank continued reaching for leaves and branches as they made themselves to the top. “I’m so tired,” Rogelio said as he panted. “I can’t feel my arms anymore,” Frank groaned. “Hang on, we’re almost there,” Rogelio said. He noticed how the clouds came in closer and closer. Klaus looked up as well, he had been so focused on his teammates that he lost the notion of the height. “I wonder what’s up there…” he whispered. The clouds then wrapped him and his broom. He closed his eyes as his vision became foggy, then opened them to see the clouds below him. “What the hell is this?” Klaus gasped. He carefully unmounted his broom--to his surprise, he could stand in the clouds. “Impossible…” he murmured. Lifting his head slightly, his brown eyes landed upon a giant bronze structure that looked like a castle. “Klaus already made it to the top!” Frank’s muffled voice sounded below Klaus’s feet. “What? That bastard!” Rogelio exclaimed. His head then popped out of the clouds--his heart shrank when he spotted Klaus. He noticed how his teammate was standing firmly on the clouds, so he stood up as well. “Hey, Frank! You gotta see this!” he shouted. “See what?” Frank’s head popped out of the clouds. Rogelio grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him up, making him stand on them. “Klaus! Why didn’t you wait for us?” Rogelio asked. No response came from Klaus. “Hey! We’re talking to you!” Frank shouted. Both wizards approached their teammate to set their eyes on what he was looking at. Without saying a word to each other, the three wizards began moving towards the bronze castle. The giant wood door opened slowly as the three walked in. The room was so big the wizards noticed the Sorcerer’s Stone’s Tower could fit inside. “We must be careful,” Klaus whispered, “who knows what could be living here.”

Halfway down the beanstalk, Amanda and Daisy zoomed as they raced for the top. “What do you think is on top of that?” Akko asked Diana. “It is hard to tell,” Diana replied, looking up at the stem. “I am more concerned about what might be living up there,” said Andrew. “Don’t be silly, mate!” Lydia laughed, “That’s just a fairytale to make the li’l kiddies go to bed!”

\--"Let’s hope it is just a fairytale,” Diana murmured. A few miles above them, Amanda and Daisy reached the top at the same time. “I won!” Amanda shouted. “No! I won, Red!” Daisy argued. “You’re such a sore loser, Halves,” Amanda scoffed, “just accept I won this time!”

\--"I’m pretty sure I crossed the clouds first!” Daisy shouted, unmounting her broom. “No, you didn’t! I did!” Amanda shouted back. Both witches then noticed how they were standing on top of the clouds. The rest of the teams then burst through. “You two are cheaters!” Paola shouted. “Be quicker next time, sweetie!” Amanda argued. “Whoa! You’re standing on the clouds!” Adalynn Hayes gasped. “I bet this is some kind of alien technology and these are artificial clouds!” Candice squealed. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte, along with Diana, Lydia, and Andrew, were the last ones to burst across. “Is everyone going to ignore the giant bronze castle in front of us?” Sucy asked, pointing at the bronze castle. Diana’s heart shrank in horror as she eyed the gargantuan bronze fortress before her. “Do you think it’s safe to go inside?” Lotte asked nervously. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained,” Daisy replied, taking Andrew by the wrist and heading towards the castle. The rest of the teams anxiously followed them inside. Akko seized the Shiny Rod as she approached the castle. “Whoa! This is enormous!” Lotte gasped. “We’re in the mothership!” Candice eyed the place, “The aliens are more than likely surrounding us, waiting to experiment on us!”

Akko then spotted Rogelio, Klaus, and Frank aimlessly walking through the room. “Rogelio!” she called. “Akko?” Rogelio gasped. Frank then zoomed passed him as he ran to meet with Lotte in the middle. “What is half of Luna Nova doing here?” Klaus asked as he eyed the other teams. “Hey, didn’t the beanstalk fairytale involve a treasure and a giant golden egg?” Amanda asked. The teams then eyed each other competitively. “Whichever team finds the egg and makes it to Luna Nova first will forever be superior until we graduate!” Daisy shouted. “And the losing teams will be the winning team’s slaves for a year!” added Amanda. “This is no place for games!” Andrew argued, “We might as well be invading--”

“--Scared to lose, pretty boy?” Michael smirked. “I am not scared to lose,” Andrew replied. “Then, be a man and get that egg!” Michael said, “That is if you can find it before us!” he and the rest of Team Blue took off, leaving Diana behind. “I better make sure this does not get out of hand,” she sighed, following her teammates. Soon after, Amanda and Team Green took off as well. “This will finally be my chance to beat Diana!” she thought. “Amanda and Diana are taking off!” Daisy hissed, grabbing Andrew’s wrist, “Come on, we gotta catch up to them!”

\--"Not if we do it first!” Paola laughed as she and her teammates took off at the same time Team Navy did. “Hey, wait for me, mates!” Lydia shouted. “Bringing this egg back to Luna Nova will be crucial to alien research!” Candice squealed, “Finally, everyone will stop thinking I’m crazy!”

\--"Seriously? Are you participating in this madness?” Adalynn scolded. “Yes!” Candice replied enthusiastically, dragging Adalynn with her. Akko then decided to take off as well. “Akko! Where are you going?” Lotte asked. “To get the egg!” Akko replied. “We should be getting back to Luna Nova!” Rogelio said. “And let Andrew get the satisfaction of winning again? I’m going after ze egg!” Klaus shouted. “I’m just going because I don’t wanna be Amanda and Daisy’s slave…” Akko whispered. Team Red then took off in search of the golden egg with Klaus on the lead. They rounded every corner in search of a golden egg, often coming across dead ends. On one instance, they came across a gigantic staircase that was too tall for any of them to climb. “We’re never gonna find the golden egg at this pace!” Akko groaned. “We also lost track of the exit!” added Lotte. “See? We should’ve gone back to Luna Nova!” Rogelio added as well. “What are we? Mages or clowns?” Klaus asked, “We are not stopping until we get zat egg!” 

\--"You just want to get revenge on Andrew, don’t you?” Rogelio asked aggressively, “Don’t try to deny it! We heard you say it!”

\--"Zat buffoon thinks he can step over me, he’s a fool!” Klaus replied. “Hey! I won’t let you talk about my best friend like that!” Frank hissed, “You’re just jealous that Andrew is a much better person than you are!”

\--"Andrew wishes he was half the wizard, yet half the man I am!” Klaus hissed back. The two then fell silent when the floor started shaking. “Is that an earthquake?!” Akko gasped. “We’re not even in the ground, you idiot…” Sucy replied. “Fee fi fo foo”, a booming voice shuddered the hall. “It’s the giant from the story!” Lotte shrieked. “He’s coming our way! Let’s hide!” Rogelio grabbed Akko’s arm and pulled her and the others towards a gigantic center table that was the size of the Luna Nova campus. The monstrous footsteps then seized momentarily, then headed in a different direction. “Let’s get that dumb egg and then leave,” Rogelio whispered. His teammates nodded in response--he could see the fear in their eyes and the dread in Klaus’s angry stare. After a wild of aimlessly walking around, Rogelio spotted a golden glow at the end of a dark, empty hall decorated with old paintings. “There it is!” he exclaimed. “The golden egg!” Akko gasped. Team Red then headed towards the golden glow, running as fast as their legs could. When they were just a few feet away from the egg, Team Green stopped them. “Bow down to us, losers!” Amanda snickered, “We won! Prepare to be our slaves. Constanze’s lab sure needs a little tidying up!”

\--"What? How did you get here?” Akko asked. “Constanze used a tracker to find the golden egg,” Amanda replied proudly. “Pretty gnarly, right?” said one of Team Green’s male members. “Shut up, Jackson! Nobody called for your opinion!” Amanda hissed. “This egg has been claimed by Team Navy,” Daisy said as she and her team appeared above the egg, “prepare to serve us. Julius loves playing in mud puddles, so this will be a hell of a dirty job.”

\--"What the hell? We got it first!” Amanda gasped. “No, we did!” Candice appeared from behind the egg with her team, “This egg belongs to Team Pink, and it will fund my alien research!”

\--"Huh?! The alien freak got it first?!” Hannah and Barbara ran in followed by Team Blue. “No fair!” groaned Hannah. “I refuse to serve the alien freak!” added Barbara. Diana crossed her arms and sigh, rolling her eyes in disapproval. “You are all cheaters!” Paola shouted. “We would’ve gotten the egg if ya had listened ter me!” Lydia shouted, “But ya didn’t! Have fun bein’ a servant, this is all on ya.”

\--"What’s that? Do you want to fight, you kangaroo-smelling freak?” Paola hissed. “Ya don’t wanna go against me, ya bloody spaghetti eater!” Lydia hissed back. “Hey! Cut it out!” Akko intertwined. The floor began grumbling again. “Fee fi fo foo, who is in my home?” a booming voice echoed down the hall. “It’s a giant!” Michael shouted. “We have to get out of here!” Daisy commanded. “What about the egg?” Amanda asked. “Really? Is that what you’re concerned the most?!” Andrew asked back, “That thing is coming towards us!” 

\--"We came here on foot! We all left our brooms outside!” Diana shrieked. “Rogelio and I didn’t even bring our brooms!” added Frank. As the giant came in closer and closer, the grumbling became violent with each step. Rogelio looked at his surroundings--the golden glow of the egg then revealed a vent opening. “Let’s go through there!” he said, pointing at the vent. “Great idea, Rogelio!” Akko smiled. “You heard Mendoza! Let’s get out of here!” Daisy shouted, grabbing Andrew and Amanda by the wrists and dragging them towards the vent. The six teams then ran into the vent, shoving each other in. “How do we know when we will reach the exit?” Diana asked. “When we see the light!” Rogelio replied. The vent led them directly to the front of the castle. Everyone anxiously mounted their brooms and took off, heading back down. Rogelio watched anxiously as his classmates headed back down--Lotte offered Frank to fly with him back down on her broom. Klaus gave Rogelio a hostile stare as he headed back down. “Rogelio!” Andrew called, “Come with me! Quickly!”

Rogelio headed rapidly to Andrew’s broom, mounting it timidly. He held on tightly as Andrew rode his broom, nose-diving down the beanstalk. They then landed on the ground with the rest. “How are we going to get rid of the beanstalk?” asked Lotte. “We cannot allow the giant to climb down!” Diana, “It will destroy everything!”

\--"I have an idea!” Akko replied, raising the Shiny Rod in the air. “The Shiny Rod? Are you nuts?!” Daisy gasped. “It’s the only way!” Akko answered. “Whatever you’re going to do, I suggest you do it quickly!” Andrew shouted. Akko took a few steps forward, concentrating all her energy on the Shiny Rod. “Nocte… Orfei... Aude... Fraetore!” she shouted, “Shiny Arc!” 

The teams gasped as they saw the Shiny Rod turn into a large bow and arrow. Rogelio could not believe his eyes, neither could Andrew, Klaus, Michael, and those who had never seen the Shiny Rod in action. Akko aimed the arrow towards the beanstalk and shot without hesitation. The gigantic plant turned into golden dust, raining on Luna Nova like a glittery golden shower in the sunset. Akko turned slightly to see her classmates cheering at her. “I’ve learned my lesson,” Rogelio said as he and his teammates prepared to go to bed, “I’m never buying suspicious beans again.” Klaus then aggressively turned off the lights, leaving Rogelio and Frank in darkness, with their only light source being the moon. “Why did you even buy those beans?” Frank asked curiously. “I don’t know,” Rogelio replied, “I just thought planting some beans would remind me of home. My mom had a garden where she planted some beans back in Mexico City. It made me… nostalgic.”

\--"Do you miss Mexico?” Frank asked. “I do,” Rogelio sighed, “but I also like it here. I’ve made lots of friends!”

\--"I’m glad!” Frank smiled, “Good night, Rogelio,” he said. “Good night,” Rogelio said, putting his glasses away and closing his eyes.


	25. The Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maldora infects Daisy with a magical parasite, Akko and her friends notice her strange mood swings; Professor Croix suggests an outlandish solution to help Daisy's situation.

Maldora played around with her hands as red sparks left her fingertips. She stared through her crystal ball at various Luna Nova students sleeping soundly. “Which of these is the least emotionally unstable?” she whispered. Her eyes flew wide open when they landed on the perfect victim. “Daisy Eaglenest,” she smirked, “the poor thing hasn’t been able to get over her granny’s death!” she snickered, “This will be so fun!” from the red sparkles, a worm emerged, squirting and trying to bite Maldora. “Uh-uh! Bad boy!” she laughed, then sent it through the crystal ball. The worm appeared in Team Navy’s dormitory--Maldora observed patiently how it crawled up Daisy’s bed and into her ear. “This worm will make Daisy act erratically,” she said, “her emotions will go out of control. She’ll end up killing her classmates and teachers! And once she’s expelled from Luna Nova, I’ll make sure I make her my little puppet again…” she then left out a soft, evil cackle as she left the chamber. 

By the following morning, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte walked down the hall and into Professor Oxford’s class. “Today we are learning about voodoo!” Oxford explained, “For many years, it has been seen as a forbidden practice,” she threw ingredients into a cauldron; the smoke projected images of good and evil witches practicing voodoo, “however, not all aspects of voodoo are evil. Some are used for harm, but others are--” her lecture was interrupted by loud sobbing. The entire class then turned around to see Daisy sobbing. She tried holding back her tears and sobs. “S-Sorry,” she stuttered, “t-this came out of nowhere…”

\--"Daisy? Are you alright?” Professor Oxford asked concerned. Daisy struggled to talk, but the knot in her throat was so tight she couldn’t speak. “Babe, are you okay?” Andrew asked. “I’m fine,” Daisy replied, opening her tearful eyes. Andrew noticed they were not the usual brown but were instead an empty bright blue. “You can leave the class if you’re not feeling well, Daisy,” Professor Oxford said softly, “you can always ask--”

\--"I swear I’m fine!” Daisy insisted, “this just came randomly.”

\--"If you insist,” Professor Oxford sighed concernedly, then returned to her lecture. After class ended, Daisy continued sobbing loudly. “Hey, Daisy!” Akko approached her, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

\--"For the last time, I’m fine!” Daisy answered, “I don’t know why I’m even crying!”

Akko gasped slightly when she saw Daisy’s eyes had somehow turned blue. Concerned, she walked away with the rest of her team. “What happened?” Lotte asked. “I’ve never seen Daisy randomly crying before…” Sucy said. “Does it have to do with… the thing?” Frank asked. “Who knows?” Akko shrugged, “It was indeed random.” During lunchtime, Team Navy entered the cafeteria. Andrew noticed Daisy’s eyes had gone back to normal, her eyeliner-infused tears had left black stains down her cheeks. “Daisy, you have eyeliner running,” Alice said, pointing at her cheeks. “Huh? Oh, wonder how that happened…” Daisy then used her sleeve to wipe the eyeliner from her face. “You don’t remember what happened?” Andrew gasped. “No, what happened?” Daisy asked anxiously. “You were crying in Professor Oxford’s class, remember?” Megumi replied. “I was? Huh, weird,” Daisy shrugged carelessly. As she walked to the table, Michael Richards stood in her way, making her lose balance. “Hey there, my lovely flower,” he smirked. “Keep walking, Michael,” Andrew scoffed, “today isn’t Daisy’s--”

\--"You stay out of this, Hanbridge!” Michael shouted, “Seriously! Why are you still with this guy--”

All air left Michael’s lungs when Daisy grabbed him by the neck, choking him as his face slowly became blue. Andrew noticed her rabid eyes had turned bloodshot red, even redder than her hair, the same way they had turned blue when she was sad. “Somebody stop her!” Hannah England cried. “She’s going to kill him!” added Barbara Parker. “Good! One less pervert to worry about!” Daisy laughed. “Daisy! Put him down!” Andrew wrestled her until she let go of Michael, who gasped dramatically for air. “I was about to delete him from this world!” Daisy hissed, “He’s a pervert and perverts are the earth’s scum!”

\--"Calm down, Daisy!” Andrew said, “There is no need for murder!”

\--"You better run, Richards! Run for your miserable life!” Daisy bellowed. Michael got up and ran as fast as his short legs could take him when he saw Daisy whip out her pocket knife. “Calm down! You’ll get in trouble!” Andrew shouted as he struggled to keep Daisy at bay, grabbing her from the waist. “Let me go!” she hissed, “I gotta go kill him!”

\--"Hang on! Let me help!” Amanda ran to help Andrew weigh down Daisy so she struggled to move. Finally, Daisy calmed down, taking a deep sigh. Her eyes returned to their usual brown and looked at how the other Luna Nova students stared at her in horror. “Why is everyone looking at me?” she asked. She noticed the knife in her hands and let it fall to the floor with a cling. “Wh-Who did I kill?!” she gasped. “Nobody,” Andrew replied, “you had another weird emotional burst!”

\--"What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Daisy asked. She looked back at her classmates--they all muttered things between each other. Without saying a word, Daisy headed to the nearest exit as fast as she could. “Jeez, do you think she’ll be okay?” asked Amanda. “I hope so,” Andrew sighed. The tension in the cafeteria then vanished as everything went back to normal. “Hey, Andrew!” Akko called, “What’s wrong with Daisy? She’s been worrying me…”

\--"I don’t know what got to her,” Andrew sighed, “I am very concerned. Especially because I noticed a pattern.”

\--"A pattern? What do you mean?” Akko asked curiously. “I saw Daisy’s eyes change color,” Andrew replied, “when she was sad, they turned blue. When she was angry, they turned red.”

\--"Change color? How is that possible?” Akko wondered, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

\--"Neither have I,” Andrew said, “I was just heading to the library to do some research. I might have to skip tutoring--”

\--"Hey!” Andrew and Akko turned around to see Daisy stomping her way towards them. “Hey, Daisy! How are you--” Akko was then pushed away from Andrew by Daisy. “Why were you talking to her, huh?!” she asked. Andrew noticed that once again her eyes had changed color--they were a bright shade of green. “Hey! That wasn’t nice!” Akko shouted. “You stay out of this!” Daisy shouted back, making Akko notice her weirdly green eyes as well, “Why were you so close to my boyfriend, huh? Were you trying to steal him from me?”

\--"I’m with Diana! Why would I do that?!” Akko gasped offended. “That’s what they all say!” Daisy growled. She then took Andrew by the wrist and pulled him away. “Stop looking at my man! Stop looking at him!” Daisy roared as she walked down the hall. Her shouting attracted Amanda’s attention, she also noticed Daisy’s eyes seemed like two green headlights. “What’s wrong with her?” she asked. “I don’t--” before Andrew could reply, Daisy grabbed his chin. “Stop looking at her and look at me!” she hissed, “You have eyes for no other witch than me! Am I clear?!” she then stared at Jasminka’s bag of chips. “So you have snacks and won’t share with me?” she hissed, “It doesn’t matter! I have my own and they’re better! And I won’t share them with anyone!”

As Daisy walked away, pulling on Andrew’s arm, Jasminka let out soft sobs. “I gotta stop Daisy right now!” Akko said, “Nobody shouts at Jasminka!” she took a deep breath, then stomped her way towards Daisy. “Excuse me, Daisy!” she said. Her heart skipped several beats at once when Daisy turned around aggressively. “What do you want?” she asked, “Are you here to flirt with my boyfriend again?”

\--"I’m here to put a stop on you!” Akko replied. Daisy gasped, then felt a sharp pain in her head. When she opened her eyes, Akko and Andrew noticed how her eyes had regained their usual brown tone. “What happened?” she asked, “Why are you two staring at me? Do I have something on my face?” she let go of Andrew’s arm--her strong grip had left red spots on his pale skin. “Daisy, you’re scaring me…” Akko replied. “Whatever,” Daisy rolled her eyes, “Professor Croix’s class is about to start. We should go.”

As Professor Croix delivered her lecture on Magical Statistics, the silence of the class was then broken when Daisy tried to contain her giggles. Andrew leaned in carefully to gaze upon Daisy’s now yellow eyes. “As I was saying,” Croix returned to her lecture, “the answer is that 76% of witches--” she was interrupted by Daisy’s loud laughter. “She said 76%! Isn’t that funny?” Daisy snickered. ”Do you have a different answer, Miss Eaglenest?” Professor Croix asked. “Nah, I just think 76 is a funny number!” Daisy giggled, “Even saying it is fun! Seventy-six! Seven and six together! Haha!” she wheezed. Croix noticed her oddly yellow eyes and immediately knew something was wrong with her. She then continued going on with her lecture which was often interrupted by Daisy’s loud giggles. When her lecture ended and the class was dismissed, Croix waited for Daisy to leave. “Mr. Hanbridge, may I have a word with you?” she asked, “Of course, professor,” Andrew stuttered nervously. “I need to ask what is wrong with Miss Eaglenest,” said Croix, “her behavior today was very unusual.”

\--"I am fully aware of that, professor,” Andrew said, “I am very concerned about her. Every time she has an emotional outburst, her eyes change color.”

\--"That is not normal,” Croix said, placing her hand on her chin, “at sundown, take her to my lab. I would like to make an analysis.”

\--"I will, professor,” Andrew nodded before walking away. When the sun came down and Luna Nova ended its classes for the day, Andrew approached Daisy, who was sitting all by herself in the courtyard. “Hey, Daisy!” he touched her shoulder slightly. Daisy jolted forward with a high pitched shriek. She turned to face Andrew with horror in her eyes, which Andrew noticed were a pale shade of purple now. “Daisy, Professor Croix asked me to take you to her lab,” Andrew sighed. “W-What? Why? I don’t wanna go up there!” Daisy asked. “It’s for your good,” Andrew replied, “everyone is concerned about you. These emotional outbursts are getting out of hand!”

Daisy shook her head, then her eyes returned to normal. “What’s getting out of hand?” she asked. “Come on, let’s get you with Professor Croix, she wants to examine you,” Andrew took her hand. “Examine me? Andy, I’m fine!” Daisy protested. “No, you are not!” Andrew shouted, “Daisy, let me help you!” he then gasped when he saw Daisy’s eyes turn red before his own. “I said I’m fine!” she hissed. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte were passing by when Akko heard Daisy’s roar. “You are not fine!” Andrew shrieked, “There is something wrong with you and we have to see what it is!”

\--"You’re not taking me anywhere!” Daisy protested before running towards the entrance. “Akko! Don’t let her reach her dormitory!” Andrew shouted. “Arae Aryra!” Akko whipped out the Shiny Rod--a white rope wrapped Daisy’s body, making her fall to the floor. “I’m sorry, Daisy,” Andrew sighed, “but this is for your good. Akko, help me take her to Professor Croix’s lab.”

Akko nodded as she helped him pick a rabid Daisy from the floor. She struggled and wrestled the rope around her body, throwing bites at Andrew and Akko as they dragged her towards the New Moon tower. “Professor Croix!” Akko called, “We brought Daisy! But careful, she’s a little rabid…”  
\--"Place her on that table,” Professor Croix commanded. “No! Let me go!” Daisy hissed. Croix then whipped her wand and aimed it at Daisy, chanting a spell that knocked her out. Andrew caught her in his arms just inches before she hit the floor. Gently, he carried her up to the table Professor Croix had pointed. “What will you do, professor?” Akko asked as Croix placed her machinery over Daisy--the white rope around her had vanished. “I am trying to get an analysis of her head<” she replied, reaching for a small flashlight from her pocket. She lifted Daisy’s eyelids a little to see her eyes were still red. “Something’s not right,” Croix whispered. “What? What is it?” Akko asked anxiously. Croix remained silent, then headed back to her computer. Akko and Andrew observed how she took an x-ray of Daisy’s head. “Professor? What is going on?” Akko asked again. “We need answers, what is wrong with Daisy?” added Andrew. The three then gasped when they saw something that moved inside Daisy’s brain. “What is that thing?!” Akko gasped. “It must be some kind of magic parasite!” Croix replied. “Is that causing all of Daisy’s breakouts?” Andrew asked. “Judging by the position on her brain, it must be,” Croix answered as she closely examined the x-ray, “Removing it with surgery will be quite hard, and it could even be harmful to Daisy’s brain. We must get it out of her head the non-traditional way--I’ll have you two transported into her subconscious.”

\--"What?!” Akko and Andrew gasped. “If we do not get that parasite out, Daisy will be brain dead in just a matter of days, maybe even hours,” Croix said sternly. “Br-Brain dead?!” Akko stuttered. “How will that be possible?” Andrew asked. “Do you wish to stay around and see by yourselves or save Daisy before it happens?” Croix asked back. Between nervous stutters, Akko and Andrew both agreed that they did not want to stick around to see Daisy become brain dead, so they decided to accept Croix’s plan. Andrew and Akko laid down nervously on the same table as Daisy as Croix placed wires on their heads. “Are you ready?” she asked. “I am ready, professor,” Andrew replied. “R-Ready,” Akko answered nervously. 

\--"Close your eyes,” Croix commanded. Andrew shut his eyes immediately while Akko hesitated to do so. She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes.


	26. Sorrow, Happiness, and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Andrew embark on a mission to save Daisy from the parasite before it's too late. As they travel through her subconscious, they both will discover Daisy's deep, dark secrets.

“Akko! Open your eyes!” Andrew’s voice called. Akko opened her eyes to see she was in the middle of a busy city. “What is this? Where are we?” she asked. “We’re inside Daisy’s subconscious,” Andrew replied. Akko looked around--all the people in the city looked like Daisy. “Oh no! I had a nightmare like this before!” Akko shrieked, “Except that it was Sucy!”

\--"Hey! Get out of the way!” Akko and Andrew turned around to see Daisy in a car, beeping loudly, “I’m late to work! Get out or I swear I’ll run you losers over!”

Anxiously, Akko and Andrew shuffled away from the street and into a black and red sidewalk. “Tacos! Get some tacos!” another Daisy shouted, she was standing near a taco stand with two other Daisies eating tacos. “Hi! Are you lost?” two Daisies appeared behind, startling both mages. Akko noticed one Daisy was dressed in white, her hair was black and white, and she had a halo and angel wings. The second Daisy looked pretty much like the rest of the Daisies, except for the devil horns. “Who are you?” Akko asked. “I’m Daisy’s guiding conscience, and this is Daisy’s temptation!” the angel-like Daisy replied. “What are you two losers doing here?” Temptation asked, aiming her trident at them. “We’re here to help Daisy!” Akko replied. “We learned about the parasite inside her brain,” added Andrew, “we are here to save her.”

\--"Temptation! They came to save us!” Conscience gasped, “That parasite has made a mess wherever it goes! We’re afraid it may reach the Original Daisy!”

\--"Original Daisy?” Akko and Andrew asked. “She lives in a castle atop of the Slipknot Hill!” Conscience said. “It’s been under lockdown since that parasite appeared,” added Temptation, “we have Special Forces keeping guard on Slipknot Hill, but each mood swing just costs us more.”

\--"How do you know when a mood swing is coming?” Andrew asked. “We don’t know,” Conscience added, “they just come randomly.”

Akko looked more at her surroundings--just like in Sucy’s mind, Daisy had different personalities. She noticed most of Daisy’s personalities were most aggressive and would pick up fights with each other. “Is everyone here this way?” she asked. “Oh, no!” Conscience giggled, “This is just the Anger District! It’s been very tense lately since the parasite affected it.”

Two angry Daisies came towards her, arguing loudly to which Slipknot album was the best. One of them angrily punched the taco stand, making the taco-selling Daisy cower for a bit until they walked away. “Breaking news!” Daisy’s voice shouted through the taco stand’s radio, “The parasite was seen in the Sadness District! It is flooded from Corey Taylor Road to Amy Lee Street, so avoid the area! Authorities are heading there now.”

\--"Come on, Akko!” Andrew called, “We have to stop that parasite!”

\--"Got it,” Akko nodded, “To the Sadness District!” she shouted before running away. She then turned back around, “Um, where exactly is the Sadness District?” she chuckled awkwardly. “It’s not far from here,” Conscience answered. “But the road there is very tricky,” added Temptation. “We need a ride, then!” Akko suggested. She then stood at the edge of the sidewalk when she spotted an upcoming taxi cab. “Taxi! To the Sadness--” Akko ended her sentence when the taxi cab zoomed past her, ignoring her completely. “Are you seriously trying to catch a taxi in the Anger District?” Temptation asked, “You don’t know how to move around here…”

\--"It worked with Sucy,” Akko sighed, “I thought it would work here too…”

\--"Yeah? Well, Sucy doesn’t have strong anger issues, does she?!” Temptation hissed, “No! All she cares about are mushrooms and poison! We do things differently over here!”

\--"Unfortunately, Daisy cares too much yet doesn’t care enough,” Conscience sighed, “That is why her emotions are separated into different sections, and that filthy parasite wreaks havoc wherever it goes!”

\--"Hey, can you keep your stupid voice down!” Daisy shouted as she walked by, then stormed away angrily. “That’s the Daisy that gets easily irritated,” Conscience whispered. Andrew then let out a loud shriek when he felt how something punched his arm. He turned around to see a very angry Daisy. “Stupid!” she shouted, “Next time don’t look so punchable!”

\--"Is that the Daisy that likes to punch?” Andrew asked. “No, that’s just the Daisy that still hides hard feelings towards you,” Temptation answered at once, “she’s been convincing everyone to break up with you for a while now. Of course, the Happiness District has kept tabs on her.”

\--"She’s a wanted criminal!” Conscience smiled. “Hey! Have you forgotten we have to go to the Sadness District?” Akko intertwined. “We need a ride!” Temptation shouted. “Well, if you guys weren’t so mean, we’d have a ride!” Akko snapped. “This is the Anger District, what did you expect?” Temptation snapped back. “I heard y’all need a ride, eh?” Akko and Andrew turned to see a Daisy dressed in heavy plaid--she wore two large hoop earrings and a black bandana on her hair. “Who’s that?” Akko asked curiously. “That’s the Daisy that wants to be a Chola,” Conscience sighed unenthusiastically. “Could you give us a ride to the Sadness District?” Andrew approached her. “Anything for you, Papi!” Daisy sighed in a dreamy voice, “Hop on, Flaco! Oh, and they can come too,” she pointed at Akko and the two other Daisies. They all loaded Chola Daisy’s lowrider awkwardly. She turned on the radio to blast rap music in Spanish. From the rearview mirror, a pair of fuzzy red and black dice dangled as the car moved. “Ey, essa! Get out the way, foo!” Chola Daisy shouted angrily when a fight between two Daisies broke in the middle of the street, “Get out my way or I’mma call the Migra, honey!”

\--"What’s that? Do you want to fight me, too?!” one of the Daisies hissed. “Who is she?” Akko asked nervously. “That’s the Daisy with irrational anger,” Conscience replied, “she is always picking fights with the Daisy that is always in a defensive position,” she pointed at the other Daisy, who had a bleeding nose. “I have to take my Papi and his friends to the Sadness District, foo!” Chola Daisy shouted, “Get outta my way or I’mma run you over!”

\--"Do it, I dare you!” Irrational Anger Daisy said as she stood in the way. A police car then pulled over. Akko lowered her head as flashbacks from Sucy’s head played in her mind like an old film. “Really? You two again?” Two Daisies in police uniforms walked out of the cop car, handcuffing the two fighting Daisies and leading them into the car, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law.”

\--"Oh, shut up already!” Defensive Daisy snapped. “Finally!” Chola Daisy sighed in relief, “wild scene there, eh?”

\--"Why is everyone fighting here?” Akko asked. “Honey, this the Anger District,” Chola Daisy replied, “We be always fightin’ here.”

\--"What district are you from?” Andrew asked. “Happiness District,” Chola Daisy answered, “I’m from the hood… The culture hood.”

\--"Culture hood?” Akko and Andrew asked in unison. “Oh! The Culture Neighborhood refers to all of Daisy’s phases and aspirations!” Conscience explained. “Right now, it is run by Punk Daisy,” Temptation added, “a.k.a Original Daisy, but right now she’s asleep in Slipknot Hill.”

\--"I tried to tell ‘em we should expand our music taste,” Chola Daisy said, “Like, we be listenin’ to Selena, but like, life ain’t always gotta be ‘bout rock, ya know? There are more music genres! And then they kicked me out of the hood.”

\--"Well, next time don’t suggest to listen to rap!” Temptation said. “Listen, foo!” Chola Daisy turned to face her as Andrew anxiously grabbed the steering wheel to keep the car on the road, “Nearly erry street here is named after a rock singer! When we gon’ have more variety, huh?”

\--"Concentrate on getting us to the Sadness District!” Akko commanded. The car then started malfunctioning, which made Chola Daisy stop to check the engine. “Aw, man!” she said, “It ain’t the engine--we out of fuel.”

\--"We’re going to have to walk,” Conscience said as she and Temptation left the car. “Do we have to?” Akko groaned. “I’mma have to call the mechanic,” Chola Daisy sighed, “good luck gettin’ to the Sadness District, Papi!” she winked, then kissed Andrew’s cheek. “Th-Thank you,” he blushed. The landscape in which Akko and the others were stuck in was so foggy and gloomy that Akko could not even see the road ahead. She could hear haunting echoes of laughter and sobs. “Is this the Sadness District?” she asked. “We’re not even close,” Temptation replied, “we’re in the boulevard of broken dreams.”

\--"Excuse me? Did I hear that correctly?” Andrew asked confused, “Did you say boulevard of broken dreams? Like the Green Day song?”

\--"Precisely,” Conscience replied, “This is the place where all of Daisy’s broken dreams, promises, and hopes end up.” 

\--"It’s also an extension to the Sadness District and the Anger District,” Temptation added, “in other words, it’s full of things Daisy regrets. I’m surprised that the parasite hasn’t come here yet.”

A long, narrow, empty road suddenly became a deserted town. A sign that read Broken Dreams Blvd was the only colorful thing in a black and white street. Akko and Andrew looked around to see old broken TVs which some displayed Daisy’s memories. “Those are Daisy’s dreams,” Conscience explained, “every screen is a broken dream or a broken promise. Daisy stores them all here.”

\--"Akko, look…” Andrew pointed at a high TV that Akko noticed was surrounded by Shiny Chariot merchandise. “It’s… Chariot!” Akko gasped as she stared at Daisy’s memories. “I wanna be like Shiny Chariot one day!” A young Daisy’s voice giggled. Akko felt how her heart dropped, her eyes were misty as Daisy’s sorrow voice shouted, “Chariot! Please don’t leave! Chariot! Come back!”

\--"I hate Shiny Chariot! I hate her!” Daisy’s voice shouted from another screen as Akko saw how she threw every Shiny Chariot poster, shirt, and other merchandise into a trash can. “Everyone is entitled to have their own opinions,” an older Daisy said--Akko recognized that it was a memory from the day Daisy arrived at Luna Nova, “and I am on my full right to say I hate Shiny Chariot!”

\--"Let’s go, Akko,” Conscience whispered, “the Sadness District awaits.”

\--"I wanna go home already,” Akko whispered shyly. The Sadness District looked similar to the Anger District, except that instead of Daisy fighting herself, every Daisy was busy sobbing and avoiding each other. A sobbing Daisy accidentally bumped into Akko. “I’m so sorry, please don’t be upset!” Daisy shrieked. “That’s the Daisy that always apologizes,” Conscience sighed, “she always feels guilty, so she’s constantly saying sorry.”

\--"Hey,” a very blue Daisy approached them, “I’m Daisy’s depression, and also head of the Sadness District.”

\--"Are you okay?” Andrew asked concerned. “Does it even matter at this point?” Depressed Daisy sighed. Andrew felt a strong urge to hug her, so he pulled her towards him to embrace her. “Corey Taylor Road and Amy Lee Street are flooded, what am I gonna do?” she sobbed on his shoulder. “Why are they flooded? Did pipes bust?” Akko asked curiously. “No,” Depression answered, “when the parasite arrived into the Sadness District, it rained so hard those streets flooded!”

\--"Breaking News!” Daisy’s voice boomed from the stereo of a parked motorcycle, “The parasite was spotted in the Happiness District! Authorities are on the scene trying to control the beast! If you’re heading to the Happiness District, avoid Main Street!”

\--"Andy! We gotta go to the Happiness District!” Akko said urgently. “But, how do we get there?” Andrew asked. “Urgent update!” the Daisy in the radio shouted, “The parasite was seen on its way to Slipknot Hill! All five districts have been forced to evacuate! The parasite is on its way to Slipknot Hill, I repeat! The parasite is on its way to Slipknot Hill!”

\--"Forget about the Happiness District!” Conscience shouted, “We must get to Slipknot Hill before that parasite does! If it reaches the Original Daisy, it’s game over for Daisy and all of us...Including you two!”

\--"If Daisy is brain dead, we will be stuck here forever!” Andrew gasped, “Akko, we must go now!”

\--"We’re coming with you!” Conscience said as she grasped Temptation’s hand. “No, you two have to seek for shelter!” Akko commanded. “You are Daisy’s last line of defense,” added Andrew, “we need you two to hide.” 

\--"Okay. Good luck,” Conscience sighed, then leaned forward to kiss Andrew’s cheek and give Akko a tight hug. “Be careful,” she whispered. “We will,” Akko whispered back. Conscience then took Temptation’s arm and both ran away. “How are we gonna get to Slipknot Hill before the parasite does?” Akko asked. Andrew eyed the place for a brief second before noticing the unattended motorcycle. “I have an idea,” he answered. Akko then instantly caught Andrew’s idea. Without any more hesitation, both mounted the motorcycle. 

Slipknot Hill was a green, forest-like mountain with a black palace at the top. The parasite crawled its way up into the castle as it destroyed everything on its way. It suddenly stopped on its track when it heard an approaching buzz. Akko and Andrew zoomed past it at a speed that nearly matched that of light. “It’s right behind us!” Akko shouted. “Hang on! We must go even faster to win time!” Andrew said as he hit the gas, making the motorcycle go from 60 to 80 in less than a second. With a move of her magic wand, Akko made the gates of the palace open. “Hey! You two can’t be here right now!” Daisy dressed in military uniform shouted. “The parasite is on its way!” Akko cried, “It’s climbing Slipknot Hill! We have to protect the Original Daisy!”

\--"We must see her urgently and take her to safety!” Andrew added, “That might even win you time!” 

\--"Thank you, but we’ve got it covered!” the uniformed Daisy hissed, “And by no circumstances are you allowed to see the Original Daisy!”

\--"But we have to!” Akko protested, “That’s the only way to save her! Please! Can you let us see her?”

\--"Fine, let them in!” the uniformed Daisy commanded. “Thank you so much, uhh…” Akko leaned in to see her badge. “Commander,” she replied, “Commander Fear. I’m Daisy’s intimidating side.”

\--"Tight!” Akko said. “Akko! We don’t have much time!” Andrew pulled her by the arm. The inside of the palace was dim and eerie. The inside walls seemed to not have been touched by light in days. “Where do you think she is?” Akko wondered. “This looks like the inside of the Eaglenest estate,” Andrew said as he whipped his wand to illuminate the place, “this way, follow me.”

Akko followed Andrew nervously as they went up a black and red staircase. He was right--it was exactly like the one at Daisy’s house. “If I’m not mistaken, Daisy should be here,” Andrew whispered as he opened the door to Daisy’s room. They both gasped when they saw her lying in a bed, surrounded by black rose petals. “Look at her,” Andrew sighed, “she is beautiful even when she sleeps.”

\--"We have to take her out of here, should we wake her up?” Akko suggested. Andrew moved ever so gently towards Daisy and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Wait!” Akko intertwined, “What if Daisy wakes up and something happens to us?”

\--"Akko, we must do something!” Andrew whispered, “That parasite is coming!” Before Akko could say anything, she felt how air would not enter her lungs. Andrew gasped when he saw Daisy’s hand wrapped around Akko’s neck, choking her effortlessly. “Shut the hell up, Kagari,” she hissed, “I’m trying to sleep!”

\--"Daisy! Let her go!” Andrew shouted as he tried to remove Daisy’s hand from Akko’s neck. Daisy loosened her grip, letting Akko gasp dramatically for air. “How and why the hell are you two here?” she asked. “Professor Croix… Sent us… because… there’s a…” Akko said as she pulled in air, “...parasite… inside… your… brain!”

\--"That makes no sense,” Daisy said as she sat up from the bed, “why would there be a parasite in me?”

\--"We do not know,” Andrew replied, “Professor Croix sent us here because if the parasite reaches you, you’ll be brain dead within a matter of hours.”

\--"What?!” Daisy gasped horrified, “Where’s that thing right now? I’m gonna kick its ass!”

There was a loud banging on the front door. The parasite entered through the foyer. “It’s here! Daisy, you have to hide!” Akko cried. “I’m not hiding like a coward! I’m going out there to fight!” Daisy protested, grabbing an ax that was lying nearby. She then headed confidently towards the door. “Did you see that ax when we got here?” Andrew asked. “No, did you?” Akko asked back. Both then followed Daisy towards the foyer. “Hey! You ugly, red, dumb son of a bitch!” Daisy shouted, “If you want me, you’ll have to come for me!” 

The worm then charged towards Daisy like a bull. She charged towards it with the ax at full speed. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Andrew waved his wand as he turned into a lion, mauling the parasite from the side. With a violent move, the parasite shook Andrew off its back and slammed him against a wall. “Andy!” Daisy and Akko shrieked. “This time it’s personal!” Daisy hissed as she swayed her ax towards the worm, who dodged the hits every time. “Phaidoari Afairynghor!” Akko chanted as the Shiny Rod turned into a giant golden ax. She swayed the ax at the parasite, missing for just inches. “Cool ax,” Daisy smirked. “Thanks!” Akko smiled. Once again, she swayed the golden ax towards the worm, this time hitting it in the chest. While Daisy hunched over to help Andrew, the worm twitched and screeched in agony. Finally, it dropped dead to the floor, turning into red sparkles that later disappeared. “Great job, Akko,” Daisy smiled. “Thanks, Daisy!” Akko smiled cheerfully as she picked up the Shiny Rod. “You okay there, babe?” Daisy asked Andrew. “I just feel a little lightheaded, but I’m fine,” Andrew replied. “I think we should wake up now,” Daisy sighed, “Ready?”

\--"Ready when you are,” Andrew said. “I’m ready too!” Akko nodded. “At the count of three, we’re waking up,” Daisy said, “one… two… three…”

Daisy, Andrew, and Akko woke up in a start. Professor Croix turned towards them and sighed in relief. “Thank goodness, you’re all back!” she said. “The parasite has been exterminated,” Andrew said, “mission accomplished.”

\--"How do you feel, Miss Eaglenest? Any emotion you feel in particular?” Croix asked. “Nope, I think I feel normal,” Daisy shrugged. “You should all probably head back to your dorms,” Croix said, “It’s almost midnight.”

\--"What?! How long were we gone for?” Akko gasped. “A mere 9 hours,” Croix replied, “I suggest you all go to sleep. Classes start tomorrow.”

\--"Good night, Professor Croix!” Akko waved. “See you tomorrow, professor!” Daisy added as she took Andrew’s hand. As they walked away, Croix turned back to her computer. “With what I gathered today, I can give Dream Fuel Spirit a second shot!” she whispered, “Bigger, faster, better!” 

“No, no, no!” Maldora shouted angrily, shooting red sparks madly towards a wall, shattering it completely, “Once again, that Atsuko Kagari and her Claiomh Solais ruin my plans! I will get my revenge soon, they’ll see! If I want to get back at Atsuko Kagari, I must aim at what she holds precious the most,” she smirked, “Chariot du Nord… Finally, her time has come,” she grinned.


	27. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has an identity crisis that leads him to make a wish he later regrets. Being stuck back in Appleton Academy, he must find a way to return to Luna Nova and revert the wish.

Andrew woke up one morning feeling a sense of emptiness. He laid in bed wondering, why was he feeling this way? His thoughts were interrupted when Drake and Dean began arguing loudly. “Shut up!” Drake shouted, “You woke up boss! Hey, boss!”

\--"Good morning, gentlemen,” Andrew sighed as he got out of bed. “See? You woke him up!” Drake slapped Dean’s arm. “It was you, idiot!” Dean whispered back, punching Drake’s arm. Andrew then reached for his wand from under his pillow. Before waving it to chant a spell, he was suddenly hit by that feeling of emptiness once again. He realized it wasn’t emptiness--it was curiosity. Andrea’s giggle sounded in the back of his head. “I’m a lady now. Yay!” he remembered. “Hey, boss? You okay there?” Dean asked. “Y-Yes, I am fine,” Andrew replied. They all headed towards Chariot’s classroom. “It’s the Aries season!” Chariot chimed in, “The night skies will be illuminated by the Aries constellation for this month!”

\--"It’s almost Diana’s birthday too,” Akko whispered, “I’m planning something big!”

\--"I thought Diana said she didn’t want anything for her birthday,” Lotte whispered back. “For what I know, Diana doesn’t like celebrating her birthday,” Akko said, “but this time, she’ll want to celebrate it!”

\--"Shh!” Klaus shushed her loudly. “Oh! Professor du Nord! I have a question!” Candice raised her hand. “Yes, Candice?” Chariot turned towards her. “I bet she’s gonna ask about aliens again,” Hannah and Barbara giggled. Candice then lowered her hand in shame. “What was your question, Candice?” Chariot asked. “I wanted to ask how are constellations assigned to their dates in the Zodiac,” Candice replied, “I’m an Aries, but why is Aries around this time of the year?”

\--"That’s a good question, Candice!” Chariot smiled, “Would anyone like to elaborate on that?”

As everyone fought to see who could answer the question, Andrew began spacing out. He noticed that Cyrus had not contacted him in a while, which made him miss his days as Ace. Andrea’s giggle echoed in the back of his head again. “Andy? Hello! Earth to Andy!” Daisy shook him lightly, “Do you know the answer to the question?”

\--"What was the question again?” Andrew asked. “Were you not paying attention? Are you feeling okay?” Daisy asked. “I’m fine, I just feel tired,” Andrew replied carelessly. Daisy knew he was lying judging by his tone, for the rest of the day, Andrew kept spacing out at random times, thinking about Ace and Andrea. By the end of the day, he went back to his dormitory and laid momentarily on his bed. “Perhaps mother can help me with this,” he sighed, sitting up from his bed. 

Professor Oxford rearranged the books on her shelf in alphabetical order. Mitchie let out a soft hoot when she saw Oxford stop for a second. “Oh, thank you, Mitchie!” she giggled as she continued reordering her books. There was suddenly a knock on the door. “I wonder who it is this time,” Professor Oxford put down the books and walked to the door. “Good evening, mother,” Andrew said. “Hello, my dear,” Professor Oxford smiled, “what can I do for you today?”

\--"There is someone I want you to see,” Andrew answered as he walked in. “Oh? What could that be?” Professor Oxford asked. Andrew reached for his wand and took a deep sigh. “Metamorphie faciesse!” he chanted. Professor Oxford gasped when she saw her son turn into a girl in front of her eyes. “A-Andrew!” she gasped. “I prefer the name Andrea, mother,” Andrea said timidly. “My goodness, dear!” Professor Oxford exclaimed, “You have truly mastered the Metamorphosis spell!”

\--"So… What do you think?” Andrea asked curiously, “How do I look? Do I look pretty?” 

\--"You look beautiful, my dear,” Professor Oxford smiled softly. “Do you think Daisy will like me this way?” Andrea asked anxiously. “I am sure that Daisy will love you either way,” Professor Oxford replied, “but Andrew--I mean, Andrea, don’t you think that is too much on your plate?”

\--"What do you mean?” Andrea asked. “You are three different people in one single body,” Oxford replied, “you are Andrew, you are Ace, and now Andrea too?”

\--"I will be fine, mother,” Andrea giggled, “don’t worry about it!” she then stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. “You remind me of me when I was younger,” Professor Oxford sighed as she stood next to Andrea, “you are beautiful, my dear.”

\--"Thanks, mother,” Andrea smiled, “I should probably return to my dormitory, Dean and Drake must be waiting.”

\--"Do not forget to brush your teeth!” Oxford giggled. “Mother! I know!” Andrea giggled, reaching for her wand and turning back to being Andrew. “Good night, my love,” Professor Oxford smiled. “Good night, mother,” Andrew smiled back as he walked out of the door. As he headed to his dormitory, he felt a sense of relief, as if a heavy stone had been taken off his chest. “There you are, boss!” Drake said when Andrew entered the room. “Is everything okay?” asked Dean, “You were gone for a good while.”

\--"I am fine, thank you for asking,” Andrew said, “I was just visiting Professor Oxford.”

The twins then crawled into their bunk bed. Andrew switched his uniform to his pajamas and crawled into this bed. “Night, boss!” Drake and Dean said in unison. “Good night, gentlemen,” Andrew answered as he turned off the lights. The feeling of emptiness suddenly returned to him throughout the night. However, he decided to ignore it until he began dreaming. He dreamt of mounting Thunderstorm once again, soaring the night skies as he shot magic arrows at screeching ghosts. But what Andrew missed the most was the thought of wearing that bearskin, hiding his face and voice, only communicating in sign language. He missed the anonymity of being the Magnificent Ace. Ever since he was imprisoned with his teammates, Cyrus had not called him to train. It made Andrew anxious and frustrated. His thoughts were clouded when Andrea’s giggle echoed in his head once more. He wondered, why did he suddenly feel such an urge to bring Andrea back? Maybe it was because she made him feel free because he could say and do whatever he wanted without someone scolding him (unless that someone is Amanda). With Andrea, he could be the goofball he always wanted to be. It was almost as if she was his escape from being the son of the Prime Minister and all the responsibilities that came with it. “You are three different people in one single body,” Professor Oxford’s voice resonated in his head, “don’t you think that is too much on your plate?” he remembered her worried face. Was it too much for him? He opened his green eyes to see the first rays of sunshine coming through the window. “Who am I?” he whispered to himself. During breakfast, Daisy noticed he was often spacing out as the team exchanged a conversation with each other. “Are you okay, babe?” she asked. “I am fine,” Andrew replied. “You’ve been spacing out since yesterday,” Daisy said, “you are not okay, I know you well enough.”

\--"Listen, I’m fine,” Andrew said stubbornly, “I’ve just had trouble falling asleep lately. I have no idea why but it just happened.”

\--"Jeez, chill, man!” Daisy frowned. “Please excuse me,” Andrew said as he rose from his seat, “I need to get some fresh air. I will see you all in Professor Finnelan’s class,” he then walked away. “You two! What’s wrong with my boyfriend?” Daisy turned aggressively towards the twins, “Have you been recording your stupid rap album again?”

\--"Hey, we just representin’ Toronto!” Drake said. “And no, Andy’s been acting that way since you guys returned!” added Dean. “I need to know what’s up with him,” Daisy whispered, “this behavior isn’t very Andrew-like.”

Andrew walked down the hall towards the main entrance of Luna Nova. On his way there, Andrea’s giggled distracted him, getting louder and louder. He then entered a classroom that had one large mirror inside. “The prankster mirror,” he said, “it must be playing a trick on me.”

\--"Am I, though?” Andrea’s voice asked. Andrew gasped when he saw Andrea in the mirror, she had a malicious smirk on her face. “Come a little closer, Andrew,” she said, “isn’t this how you feel inside?”

\--"Or perhaps you feel like this?” Andrea’s reflection suddenly turned into Ace. “S-Stop…” Andrew stuttered. “Look at you, you are so pathetic,” Ace laughed. “You are so conflicted,” Andrea added, “you don’t even know who’s talking to you!”

\--"Leave me alone!” Andrew shrieked. “We will never leave you alone,” Ace and Andrea said in unison. “Look at me once more,” Andrea smirked, “I am what you truly want to be.”

When Andrew looked down, he noticed he had been turned into Andrea. “Turn me back! Please!” Andrea pleaded, approaching the mirror with tears in her eyes. “I must get out of here,” she said under her breath, running as fast as she could from the room. As she ran down the hall, she spotted Daisy coming her way. “I can’t let her see me like this,” she whispered, hiding from Daisy’s eyesight. She had no other option than to get out, heading towards the courtyard. She covered her face when she spotted Akko, Sucy, and Lotte talking to Candice and Adalynn. “Who was that?” Adalynn asked as Andrea zoomed by. “I have no idea,” Lotte replied, “Do you know who it was, Akko?”

\--"I’ve never seen that girl before,” Akko replied, “must be a new student!”

\--"Are you sure? I could swear she was wearing a navy blue belt,” added Candice. “Huh, that’s weird,” Akko said, then returned to the conversation. In the meantime, Andrea headed far across the courtyard, climbing the stairs of the New Moon tower until she was out of breath. “I’m not three people in one body!” she shouted, “My name is Andrew James Hanbridge, and I am myself!” a heavy breeze then kicked off as she fell to her knees. “I wish to be myself!” she pleaded, “I wish to be Andrew only!”

By morning, the alarm went off. Andrew opened his eyes and yawned. He looked underneath his pillow for his magic wand only to not find it there. “What? Where did my wand go?” he asked. When he looked around the room, he noticed he wasn’t in Luna Nova anymore. “Andrew! Wake up!” Mr. Hanbridge called, “You will be late for school!”

Andrew looked desperately around his room for his Luna Nova uniform, only stumbling across his old Appleton Academy uniform. He then looked underneath his bed--his Ace gear was gone as well. “Where are my arrows? Where are all my things?!” he asked himself. “Andrew! You have five minutes!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted impatiently. Andrew had no other choice than to put on his Appleton uniform. Outside, a black car awaited for him with Frank waiting inside. “Good morning, Andrew!” he waved. Andrew noticed Frank was wearing an Appleton uniform as well. “Hey, when did we return to Appleton?” he asked. “What do you mean? We’ve always been in Appleton!” Frank replied. “What? No! We were admitted into Luna Nova, remember?” Andrew said stubbornly. “Are you crazy? Luna Nova is an all-girls school!” said Frank, “It would be so crazy to be admitted there!”

\--"Are you kidding me, Frank? We were admitted after the battle!” Andrew exclaimed in frustration, “We were there, remember? You were in Akko’s team!”

\--"Akko? Who is Akko?” Frank asked confused. “Miss Kagari!” Andrew replied, “Did you suddenly forget that?”

\--"How can I forget something that never happened?” Frank asked back. “So, what happened to Rogelio?” Andrew asked, his voice broke slightly, “What happened to Klaus, and the twins, a-and Michael?”

\--"I don’t know any of those people,” Frank answered. “So, have you forgotten my secret, too?” Andrew inquired. “Don’t worry! I haven’t let anyone know you’re secretly emo!” Frank replied at once. “Not that secret! The other one!” Andrew argued. “What other secret are you talking about? That’s the only one you’ve ever told me!” Frank said. “If this is a prank, then I am not very amused!” Andrew hissed. “This isn’t a prank, Andrew! I’m being serious!” Frank hissed back. The two of them then fell silent for the rest of the ride to Appleton Academy. “I was hoping not to come back here,” Andrew said under his breath as the car rode into Appleton. “Hey, let’s forget that discussion ever happened,” Frank smiled. “Sure, whatever,” Andrew sighed as both gentlemen walked into the campus. The entire time inside, Andrew felt very uncomfortable--he had been so used to the Luna Nova lifestyle, to having Daisy and the others around, and most importantly, he missed having his mother close. He missed Dean and Drake’s loud arguments and he missed Lydia’s outlandish stories about the Australian outback. He missed Candice frantic shouts as she claimed to see an alien spaceship, and he missed having Akko around to cheer him up. “Are you okay, Andrew?” Frank asked during lunchtime. “I do not want to be here,” Andrew replied, “I want to go back to Luna Nova. I want my old life.”

\--"And how do you plan to go back to Luna Nova? It’s an all-girls magic school!” Frank argued. “No, it isn’t anymore!” Andrew slammed his hands on the table, making everyone in the cafeteria stare awkwardly at him. “Andrew, calm down,” Frank muttered, “everyone’s watching you--”

“--I’m going back to where I truly belong,” Andrew said, “are you with me or are you against me?”

\--"I can’t go to Luna Nova with you, my place is here,” Frank replied. “Fine, stay,” Andrew snapped as he walked out, “don’t go looking for me. You know where I’ll be.”

Classes resumed for the rest of the day. Frank walked into the classroom by himself, only to see everyone was looking at him. “Hey, Frank!” one student called, “What’s wrong with Andrew? He’s been acting weird lately!”

\--"I have no idea what got to him,” Frank replied, “he was perfectly fine yesterday, and now he has this crazy idea that he and I were Luna Nova students?”

\--"That’s what happens when you date a witch,” another student whispered, making the ones around him giggle. “And where is he right now?” a third student asked, “He never misses a class, especially Politics class!”

\--"I have no idea, he’s probably in his dorm,” Frank replied. “I bet he’s on his way to that witch academy,” the previous student whispered as the boys around him laughed again. Outside in the courtyard, Andrew walked from one side to the other, madly muttering things to himself. “Yesterday, I was completely fine in my dormitory, at Luna Nova,” he said, “I had everything I ever needed. I woke up this morning, and I have an identity crisis. I opened my eyes, I’m somehow back in Appleton with no wand, no broom, no arrows, and also my best friend thinks I’m mad and doesn’t remember he was there too!” he then sat down on a bench, “Maybe mother was right, I had too much on my plate, but that still does not tell me how I got back in here. I resigned, and Frank was there too!” he stood up again, anxiously walking from left to right. His eyes suddenly fell on a twig that was laying on the floor. “I saw Diana do magic from a simple stick when we were children,” he whispered, “I can do it too!” Andrew lifted the twig in the air and channeled all his energy into it. “Metamorphie faciesse!” he chanted, but nothing happened. “Murowa!” he chanted again, yet not a single spark left the twig, “Demonio mortem! Diphulianado! Metamorphie vestesse!” he kept chanting stubbornly. “Are you kidding me? What’s wrong with my magic!?” he groaned. “And that, gentlemen, is what happens when you hang out with witches too much,” Andrew turned his head to see a red-headed young man leading a group of first-year students. He then recognized him as Taylor, Megumi’s ex-boyfriend. Andrew waiting until Taylor and his group walked away to resume casting spell after spell yet nothing happened. A janitor then passed by, which caught Andrew’s attention. “A broom,” he whispered. After a second of hesitation, he decided to ask for the broom. “Excuse me, sir!” Andrew called, “May I have your broom for a second? It is an emergency!”

\--"Of course, young man,” the janitor replied, handing Andrew the broom. He then gasped in confusion when he saw him mount it. “Tia Freyre!” Andrew shouted. He noticed how he was still on the ground. “Tia Freyre! Come on! Don’t do this to me!” Andrew said in frustration. “Those so-called Wild Hunters are such a threat,” Chairman Blackwell said as he passed by. “Do not mind them,” Louis Blackwell added, “they are nothing but a bunch of savages.”

\--"I know a way or two of how to deal with ‘em,” Billy Goldstein added with a smirk, “you round ‘em up like sheep.”

\--"You are the Minister of Defense after all, father,” Louis said. “What have I told you about calling me ‘father’ on these premises?” Chairman Blackwell snapped angrily. “Yes, sorry, sir!” Louis said anxiously. Their attention then drifted when they heard Andrew’s voice still chanting the levitation spell. “What in tarnation is that feller Andrew doin’?” Billy asked, fixing his cowboy hat to see. “Pathetic,” Louis said in disgust. Chairman Blackwell then dialed a number on his cellphone. “Are you calling his father?” Louis asked. “Yes,” Chairman Blackwell replied. The three gentlemen then walked away as Andrew finally gave up. He walked towards the highly disturbed janitor and returned the broom. “I cannot magic, I cannot fly a broom,” he returned to his one-way conversation, “how am I supposed to return to Luna Nova?” he then looked up at the sky, “I should look for my mother first! She will know what to do!” He felt the urge of running towards the gates of Appleton, so while nobody was around, he decided to walk to the exit. “I cannot wait to leave this place,” he thought in euphoria. As he walked he accidentally bumped into someone. “Excuse me,” he said, then it hit him. With his heart on the lowest point of his chest, Andrew turned around to face Mr. Hanbridge, who had a disapproving look on his face. “Where do you think you are going?” he asked.

“I have no idea why but your son has been acting erratically lately!” Chairman Blackwell shouted as he had the Hanbridges in his office, “This is the second time I’ve had to deal with Andrew as a problem!”

\--"What was he doing for you to call me?” Mr. Hanbridge asked. “He was chanting some weird things out loud while mounting a broom!” Chairman Blackwell replied. “A broom?!” Mr. Hanbridge gasped, “What do you mean he was in a broom?! What exactly was he chanting?!”

\--"It was a levitation spell,” Andrew replied carelessly. “A spell?! You were chanting a spell?!” Mr. Hanbridge bellowed, “Since when are you interested in chanting spells?!”

\--"William, bring Mr. Hanbridge a cup of green tea, he is about to have a heart attack,” Chairman Blackwell ordered. “Green tea comin’!” Billy said as he left the room, heading to the cafeteria. “A levitation spell? I have not heard something that ridiculous since my older son Thomas said he wanted to be a Wild Hunter!” Chairman Blackwell said as he shook his head. “Andrew would never do that,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “he knows magic is strictly prohibited in our house.”

As they argued, Andrew began zoning out. “I wish to be myself!” Andrea’s voice echoed in his head, “I wish to be Andrew only!” That was when it hit him like a train. “I made a wish and it came true,” he thought, “I wished to be Andrew only, so now I am only Andrew. No Ace, no Andrea. Only Andrew. I have to find a way to return everything to how it was before.”

\--"Andrew? Andrew!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted, making Andrew return to his dreadful reality, “Answer my question! Did that Daisy Eaglenest make you act like this?”

\--"Do not get Daisy into this father, we’ve talked about it before,” Andrew replied, “Why am I even talking to you? You do not understand me at the minimum! I want to go with my mother!”

\--"Do not mention that witch in my presence, am I clear?” Mr. Hanbridge shouted. “I want to go with my mother, Ophelia Oxford,” Andrew snapped, “and I want to go with her now!”

\--"You are not going anywhere, especially with that forsaken witch!” Mr. Hanbridge roared, “You are staying in Appleton and God forbid I get the news that you ran away!” 

The office then fell silent. Andrew made intense eye contact with his father. “I’m back with the tea!” Billy walked in nervously with a cup of tea in his hands. “If it makes you feel better,” Chairman Blackwell said awkwardly, “I will implement the necessary security measures to keep Andrew here if that is okay with you.”

\--"I would appreciate that,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “keep Andrew inside unless I allow it, and use any necessary measure to keep him inside.”

The sun began setting over Appleton Academy. “Do not let this repeat again, Andrew,” Mr. Hanbridge said as he and Andrew stood at the entrance, “must I remind you of the responsibility you have?”

\--"No, father,” Andrew replied, “I will behave accordingly from this moment on. I promise I will not cause you any trouble,” he crossed his fingers behind his back. “Good,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “I hope you keep your promise.”

\--"You can put your faith in me, father,” Andrew nodded as he watched him walk into his car. Once he was alone, he uncrossed his fingers. “I have to find a way to get out of here,” he whispered to himself, then headed to his dormitory.


	28. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from Appleton Academy, Andrew now embarks on a mission to reunite his identities and revert the wish he made.

Night covered Appleton Academy like a dark veil. Every hall, every corner, and every corridor of the campus was under high surveillance. Andrew lurked silently in the shadows, cautiously avoiding being spotted by a security guard. He also tried to avoid any security cameras as he made his way to the exit, which was also heavily guarded. Andrew reached for a coin from his pocket and made it roll on the floor, distracting the security guard that was surveilling the corridor. Once it was clear, Andrew sneaked silently towards the exit. “Andrew…” A voice made his heart shrink. Andrew turned around to see Frank walking towards him. “What are you doing up this late?” he asked. “Why are you here?” asked Frank, “You aren’t going to Luna Nova, are you?”

\--"I must,” Andrew replied, “I have to turn things back to how they were. I made a terrible wish and it came true. This is just not right.”

\--"I don’t know you anymore, Andrew,” Frank sighed. “Trust me,” Andrew replied, “I do not know myself anymore either. Farewell, friend,” he then walked towards the gate while the guard was deeply asleep. Frank observed quietly as Andrew opened the gate, making the security guard wake up. He gasped as he reached for the intercom, making Andrew sprint as fast as he could. “This is Main Entrance calling all units,” the guard said, “Andrew Hanbridge has escaped! I repeat, Andrew Hanbridge has escaped!” Anxiously, Frank ran back to his dormitory as every security guard flooded the entrance. “What do you mean he has escaped?!” Chairman Blackwell bellowed. “I tried to stop him,” Frank answered, “but he didn’t listen!”

\--"I’ll call his father right now!” Blackwell growled, “In the meantime, I want all security guards to bring back that brat before he can make it further away!”

The moon was at its highest point as Andrew ran as fast as his legs could go, panting loudly as he slowly lost energy. He knew he had a long way to go, and knowing that his mother was not in Luna Nova but rather back at the Evermoore mansion, the simple thought of how long the road seemed made him exhausted. “I do not care if I must walk a thousand miles,” Andrew said, “I will make it to my mother’s arms. I know it!” he then slowed down his pace as he tried to catch his breath, “I must make it back to her…” he muttered. The road he was walking down was dead silent--he could only hear the chimes of the crickets and the soft hoots of an owl that flew above him. Fatigued, Andrew fell to his knees. He could not take another step, and he knew it would take him hours to get to the Evermoore mansion. “Why did I have to make that wish?” he asked as he laid down on the ground. Should he go back to Appleton or should he stay there? He knew he would rather die than go back to Appleton. His eyes then closed as he began to fall unconscious. “I wish to be myself!” Andrea’s cry resonated in his head, “I wish to be Andrew only!” he could see a green glow and moon-shaped leaves. He also heard a voice other than Andrea’s plea, one he could not recognize. His eyes then flew wide open. His heart fell to the bottom of his chest when the first thing he saw was a pale female figure next to him. “Andrew!” a voice called, it was Ophelia Oxford. “Mother!” Andrew gasped happily, “I’m so glad to see you!” he threw himself towards her. “Why are you not in school?” Ophelia gasped, “Where is your father? Why are you out here all by yourself?!” 

\--"It is a long story,” Andrew replied. “I am taking you to your father,” Ophelia said, “you cannot be here--”

\--"Mother, wait!” Andrew exclaimed, “Please, I’m begging you! I do not want to go with my father, I want to be with you!”

\--"If your father discovers you ran out of school, you will be in big trouble!” Ophelia protested. “Mother, I made a wish and I do not know how to revert it!” Andrew cried, “I do not know who I am! You were right, I had too much on my plate! I feel so incomplete!” he sobbed. “Now, now, dear,” Ophelia said as she pulled him closer, “I am here. Let’s go to my home, okay?” she wiped a couple of tears from Andrew’s face. They both mounted Ophelia’s broom. “Tia Freyre!” she chanted. “Mother? May I ask how did you find me?” Andrew asked curiously. “My familiar,” Ophelia replied. “Mitchie?” Andrew gasped. “How do you know about her?” Ophelia asked confused. “Long story,” Andrew answered. “Well, Mitchie was out hunting for mice when she found you,” Ophelia said, “she then went back to me and told me where you were.”

Mitchie then joined the flight as she soared next to them. “Thank you for coming to my aid, Mitchie,” Andrew smiled. Mitchie let out a soft hoot. Ophelia then landed her broom outside the Evermoore mansion. “Now, I want you to tell me that long story, my dear,” she commanded as she guided her son inside, “what was that wish you so dreadfully regret?”

\--"Well, for starters, I come from a different timeline,” Andrew replied. “Different timeline? I have a couple of stretch marks that suggest otherwise!” Ophelia said playfully. “No, mother! I do come from a different timeline!” Andrew argued, “And that wish I made messed it all up!”

\--"Calm down, Andrew,” Ophelia said, “that does not explain to me what was the wish you made!”

\--"Listen, mother,” Andrew sighed, “I know this sounds crazy, but I am three people in one body.”

\--"I beg your pardon?” Ophelia gasped, “What on earth is that supposed to mean?”

Andrew took a deep sigh, not knowing where to start. “I have two more identities,” he replied, “one is called Ace and the other one is called Andrea. Ace is my Wild Hunt alias and Andrea, well… Andrea is my female form. I was having an identity crisis and I wished to be Andrew only, making my two other identities disappear.”

\--"Did you hit yourself hard in the head, my dear?” Ophelia asked as she held his head on her hands, “How long were you out there?”

\--"I am telling the truth, mother!” Andrew said, “I swear on my life every word is true!”

\--"That is impossible,” Ophelia gasped, “How can you be the Magnificent Ace, dear? Everyone knows him! Let’s go inside, hunger must be making you hallucinate things.”

\--"But I truly am the Magnificent Ace!” Andrew cried stubbornly, “I know everyone in the team, even the captain!”

\--"If you truly are the Magnificent Ace, prove it!” Ophelia crossed her arms. “W-Well,” Andrew stuttered, “we have the same chin, we are the same height, and I am a skilled archer too!”

\--"And if you truly are the Magnificent Ace, why are you here and not at the match?” Ophelia raised an eyebrow, “There is a match going on right now, did you know that? Who are you trying to fool, young man?”

\--"Nobody!” Andrew replied. “That is what I thought,” Ophelia said, “now, let us go to the dining room. Dinner will be ready soon.” 

Andrew sat at one edge of the dining table as Ophelia returned with two plates. “Is everything alright, my dear?” she asked. “I’m fine,” Andrew sighed. “Well, I brought dinner,” Ophelia said as she sat on a chair next to him, “and after dinner, I have prepared a bed for you. You must be tired.”

\--"I want to go back to how everything was,” Andrew sighed again, “I want to revert this stupid wish I made, but I do not know how.”

\--"I wish I knew how to help you,” Ophelia replied, “but I’m afraid I cannot.”

\--"Mother?” Andrew turned to face her, “how far is Luna Nova Academy from here?”

\--"Luna Nova Academy?” Ophelia gasped, “Why would you want to go there?”

\--"I have friends there,” Andrew replied at once, “they could help me! Besides, you graduated Luna Nova, are you sure you do not know how to help?”

\--"My dear, that was a long time ago,” Ophelia answered, “I’m afraid I cannot help much, but I can take you to Luna Nova for sure! Tomorrow, at noon, how does that sound?”

\--"Sounds perfect,” Andrew smiled, “thank you, mother.”

\--"You are welcome, my love,” Ophelia smiled back, “now, let’s have dinner before it gets cold.”

After dinner, Ophelia led Andrew to a vacant room. At the sight of a bed, he threw himself onto it. “I feel so tired,” he groaned. “Well, you can finally have some rest,” Ophelia said, “good night, my dear.”

\--"Good night, mother,” Andrew yawned. As she walked to the door, Ophelia turned off the lights and shut the door as silently as possible. By sunrise, Andrew opened his eyes. He did not understand how he slept the night before knowing that everything was upside down. The singing of birds outside his window reminded him it was sunrise and that Ophelia would take him to Luna Nova soon. He headed out the bedroom and towards the estate’s parlor. “Good morning, my dear,” Ophelia smiled. “Good morning, mother,” Andrew said with a faint smile. “What would you like for breakfast?” Ophelia asked, “I can make you eggs and ham, maybe some pancakes--”

\--"Mother, may borrow your broom, please?” Andrew asked timidly. “What for?” Ophelia asked curiously, “Do you know how to fly one?”

\--"I just want to visit a friend in town,” Andrew replied. “Of course, my dear!” Ophelia replied. “Thank you, I promise I will return it,” Andrew smiled. “Why don’t you go after breakfast?” Ophelia suggested, “Remember! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” 

After breakfast, Andrew headed outside with Ophelia’s broom in hand. “Tia Freyre!” he chanted. He then gasped happily as the broom levitated from the ground. “The Wild Hunters must be training right now,” he said to himself, “I’ll see if I can talk to Ace.”

The Wild Hunt team was scattered throughout the field. Some of them practiced aiming with spears, some others practiced with arrows. Others used chains, whips, and other weapons to trap ghost dummies. The Magnificent Ace stood out from the hunters with his Grizzly bear skin flying in the wind. Across the field, Andrew noticed Thunderstorm and the other wolves. He also noticed that Flash was still in the team, his attitude was completely different to how Andrew remembered it. His attention fell back on Ace, who headed towards the pack of wolves to gently stroke Thunderstorm, then turned around and walked to a big tent. “Now is my chance,” Andrew whispered to himself. He walked across the field, heading to the big tent without being noticed. He could hear Cyrus’s voice from the distance as he directed orders to the other hunters. Finally, Andrew made it to the tent and sneaked in as silently as possible to avoid alarming Ace. When he made his way inside, he noticed Ace was gone. “Where did he go? I saw him walk in…” he thought. Seeing no point in staying inside, he went back out. When he walked out of the tent, the first thing Andrew did was run straight into Thunderstorm, who was growling at him. “Hey! It’s me! Ace!” Andrew whispered, “Calm down, Thundy…” he then gasped when Ace walked behind the wolf. “His name is Centurion,” he signed. “Ace! I am so glad to see you!” Andrew signed back. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” Ace asked. “I need to urgently talk to you,” Andrew replied. “Leave,” Ace signed sternly as he walked towards the tent. “Ace! Please listen!” Andrew took him by the wrist. Provoked by the grip, Ace used his free hand and clenched it on Andrew’s arm, twisting it to a painful angle. Andrew’s loud agonizing shrieks alerted the other hunters. “What’s all this fuss, Ace?” Cyrus asked. “There was an intruder!” Ace signed, pointing aggressively at Andrew. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Cyrus demanded. “My name is Andrew and I’m here to talk to Ace!” Andrew answered anxiously. “Why would you want to talk to him?” Cyrus asked. “Maybe he just wants an autograph,” Flash suggested, “Wait, haven’t I seen you before? Don’t you go to my brother’s school?”

\--"That does not matter!” Andrew shouted, “I am here to talk to Ace only! Listen, I come from a different timeline in which Ace and I happen to be the same person--” the hunters them burst into laughter. “Leave,” Ace signaled. “Ace, please!” Andrew said, “I created you! You and I are the same person!” he then reached for Ace’s hood, “You must believe--” the hunters’ laughter became gasps when Ace gripped Andrew’s wrist. “Never touch Ace’s hood kid,” Cyrus said aggressively, “absolutely no one is allowed to see under his hood.”

\--"Why? Is it because he looks like me?” Andrew asked, removing Ace’s grip from his wrist. The hunters went completely silent. “Enough theatrics, kid!” Flash said, pushing Andrew away from Ace, “you’ve had your fun now scram! We have things to do!”

Andrew then moved out of Flash’s way and returned to Ace, abruptly removing his hood. Cyrus, Flash, and the other hunters gasped at the sight of how Andrew and Ace were like identical clones. “We are one,” Andrew signed. Ace tried to speak, but no words left his mouth, only a faint groan. “He has never spoken a sentence,” Cyrus said, “unlike you, he can’t speak.”

\--"One…” Ace said. “He spoke!?” Flash and the hunters gasped. Andrew reached his hand out towards Ace, they both became one in a blink of an eye. “What in all Heaven just happened?” Cyrus asked confused. Andrew looked down happily to see that he was wearing his Ace gear once again. “It’s me, Ace!” he said, “I finally reunited with myself! I know you are all confused and have many questions. I made a wish in which I wanted Ace to separate from me, but now I am Ace again!”

\--"Kid, what the hell did you do to our Ace?!” Flash asked. “I am Ace!” Andrew replied, putting his hood on. “Let’s see if Centurion recognizes him,” the redhead hunter said, putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a whistle. Thunderstorm came towards Andrew, sitting down like an obedient dog. “Hey, Thunderstorm,” he smiled, stroking the wolf gently, “I must revert the wish I made. I promise we will meet again.”

Thunderstorm gently placed his face on Andrew as he stroke it, hoping to reunite with his beloved wolf when everything went back to how it once was. Andrew then retrieved his mother’s broom and returned to the Evermoore mansion. “Have you seen him, Mitchie?” Ophelia asked as she looked around the estate, “He should be back by now!”

Andrew then landed in the garden. “Mother! I have returned!” he called. “Andrew! What on earth are you wearing?” Ophelia asked. “My hunting gear!” Andrew replied, “I told you I was a Wild Hunter, but you decided not to believe me.”

\--"Incredible…” Ophelia asked, “When did you become a hunter? Does your father know about this?”

\--"Yes, but he would rather not talk about it,” Andrew answered, anxiously remembering the day he revealed his secret. “My, I have been absent for too long,” Ophelia sighed, “anyway, do you still want to visit Luna Nova?”

\--"Yes, I do,” Andrew replied, “but allow me to change first. I do not want my friends to know my secret… yet…”

That afternoon, Andrew and Ophelia arrived at Luna Nova Academy. “My, I have not been here for so many years,” she sighed, “It is just as how I remember it!”

\--"Wouldn’t you like to become a teacher here?” Andrew asked. “T-Teacher? Me?” Ophelia gasped, “I pass, thank you.”

Andrew’s attention then fell on a girl that looked like an exact copy of him. He could not believe his eyes--it was Andrea! She had her team, wearing a crimson red belt around her waist. “Hey, Andrew!” Akko and her friends approached him. Daisy was between them, wearing a warm smile in her usually stone-cold face. “Hey, Andy,” she smiled, directing her eyes to Ophelia, “new caretaker? Did the previous one die already?”

\--"Pardon me?” Ophelia gasped horrified. “This is my mother, Ophelia Oxford,” Andrew replied, “mother, this is Daisy Eaglenest, my girlfriend, and these are the friends I told you about.”

\--"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Oxford,” Daisy smiled, “Wait, do you prefer Mrs. Oxford or Mrs. Hanbridge?”

\--"Mrs. Oxford, please,” Ophelia replied awkwardly. “It’s so great to finally meet Andrew’s mom!” Akko smiled, “I’m Atsuko Kagari! It's nice to meet you!” she stretched her hand towards Ophelia. “The pleasure is mine, dear,” Ophelia smiled back, shaking Akko’s hand. “Daisy, I must talk to Andrea,” Andrew said, “it is urgent.”

\--"What? Why?” Daisy asked nervously, “I thought you guys were done…”

\--"We were dating?” Andrew gasped horrified, “that does not matter right now. I must talk to her.”

\--"Well, she’s over there,” Daisy replied, “good luck trying to talk to her.”

\--"Thank you,” Andrew smiled, “also, I dated Andrea? When?”

\--"Are you okay, Andy? Do you have amnesia?” Daisy asked confused. “I wish I didn’t ask that before,” Andrew replied before heading towards Andrea. His heart was beating to the speed of light as he approached her. “Pardon me, Andrea,” he said. “What are you doing here?” Andrea turned abruptly towards him, “Are you here to break my heart again? Or are you going to brag about your new girlfriend?”

\--"American millionaires,” one of Andrea’s teammates scoffed, “she has such low self-esteem for someone with a high income!”

\--"First of all, I will not let you talk about Daisy that way,” Andrew snapped, “and second, I did not date Andrea. I created her,”

\--"Excuse me?” Andrea laughed, “you did not ‘create’ me. I come from a family wealthier than yours. You just decided to throw it everything away for a little punk scumbag.”

\--"I created you in Daisy’s slumber party,” Andrew said, “you were an idea of mine, therefore you are part of me. You see, I made a wish during an identity crisis and--”

“--Do you seriously expect me to believe that?!” Andrea scoffed, “You sound so desperate to return with me. Now, on your knees, Hanbridge. Say you’re sorry.”

\--"No,” Andrew replied. “On your knees,” Andrea repeated, “and say you are sorry for what you did.”

\--"Are you deaf?” Andrea’s teammates asked, “She said, on your knees!” all three witches drew out their wands and aimed them at Andrew. “If you attack me, my girlfriend will come running and smash your skulls like pumpkins,” he cracked a cocky smirk, “just try it, I dare you.”

Andrea then retrieved her wand in frustration. “What do you want from me?!” she asked, “Do you just like to see me suffer?!” In response, Andrew simply stretched his hand towards her. “Let’s be one again,” he said. Nervously, Andrea took his hand. Her teammates gasped when Andrew became Andrea in front of their eyes. “All my identities are together now,” she sighed in relief, “I feel complete again! I feel myself!”

\--"What did you do to Andrea?!” the two witches gasped. “I am Andrea!” she replied, holding her wand in her hand, “Metamorphie faciesse!” the witches gasped even wider when Andrea turned back into Andrew. “Now, if you excuse me,” he said, “I have a wish to revert.” he then walked back towards Daisy and the rest of the group. “How did it go with the little diva?” Daisy asked. “Andrea and I are back together,” Andrew replied. “What?! Are you serious?!” Daisy gasped horrified. “Yes,” Andrew replied, “I am her, and she is me. We are one again.”

\--"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Daisy asked angrily, “Are you nuts? Are you on something?!”

\--"What’s going on?” Akko and the others joined. Andrew then explained to them everything, from making the wish to reuniting with Ace and Andrea. “I made this terrible wish,” he said, “and now I want to return everything to normal, but I do not know how! That is why I asked my mother to come here! I need your help!”

Akko and the other witches exchanged looks. “I think I know who can help you,” Akko replied, “follow me.” 

Andrew followed Akko to the North Campus. Daisy, Sucy, Lotte, and Ophelia waited outside nervously. “She will be able to help you,” Akko said assuringly. “She?” Andrew asked. “Professor Woodward!” Akko called. A green glow illuminated the place as moon-shaped leaves became a giant woman. Andrew recognized the leaves from the dream he had while he was unconscious. “Atsuko Kagari, have you summoned me?” Professor Woodward asked. “My friend needs your help!” Akko replied, pushing Andrew forward. “I made a wish that I regret,” he said, “I want to revert it! I take back everything I said. I don’t want to be just Andrew! I want to be Ace and Andrea too!”

\--"I see you have learned your lesson,” Woodward smiled softly. “Lesson?” Andrew gasped. “I showed you a harsh reality in which your three identities would be their person,” Woodward explained, “you have experienced what it is to be split from yourself instead of embracing who you are. With this lesson, you must learn to balance who you are.”

\--"I have learned my lesson,” Andrew said, “from now on, I will embrace who I am.”

\--"Now, make one more wish,” Woodward commanded. “I wish for things to go back to the way they were,” Andrew said. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed he was still Andrea, standing in the same place she was before. “Oh my gosh! Everything is back to normal!” she giggled, hugging herself, “I will never make a stupid wish again! Thank you, Professor Woodward!” she then headed back to the campus. Before going in, Andrea returned to being Andrew. “Hey, Andy!” Daisy called, “Are you okay? How are you feeling now? I’ve been looking for you for hours! You missed a lot of classes!”

\--"I am fine now,” Andrew smiled, “I was just having an identity crisis. Long story.”

\--"Wanna have some tea and talk about it?” Daisy suggested. “I thought you hated tea,” Andrew said confused. “For you, I don’t mind it,” Daisy replied as she took his hand, “now, let’s go before the cafeteria closes!” she then dragged him towards the cafeteria.


	29. The Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown magical disease strikes the academies. Desperate for a cure, Lydia uses her demonic powers to look for an antidote. Now, Akko, Lydia, and other classmates must go on an adventure to find all the ingredients!"

Rain poured over Luna Nova as lightning illuminated the skies. Akko walked towards Diana’s dormitory with a red flower in her hand. “I picked this one for her yesterday,” she thought, “I hope she likes it!” her smile then faded when she saw several teachers outside Team Blue’s dormitory, they all seemed worried. Akko’s heart dropped as she let go of the flower, making it hit the floor gently. “Diana!” she cried. Hannah and Barbara lifted their heads as they saw Akko run towards them. “Excuse me! What’s going on?!” she asked as she made her way through the crowd of teachers surrounding Diana’s bed. “Stay back, Miss Kagari!” Professor Finnelan said. Akko noticed she was wearing a mouth cover and latex gloves. Diana laid in her bed nearly motionless--she looked almost dead. She struggled to breathe and she was trembling violently. She would leave loud but soft groans as if she was in pain. “Chariot! What’s wrong with Diana?” Akko tugged Chariot’s sleeve. “I’m afraid she has contracted an unknown magical disease,” Chariot replied. “Is she going to die?!” Akko sobbed. “No,” Chariot replied, “but she will be in pain.”

\--"There’s a cure, right?” Akko asked nervously, “Please! There has to be a cure!”

\--"Miss Kagari! Silence!” Professor Finnelan shouted. “Let’s go talk outside,” Chariot suggested, leading Akko back outside with Hannah and Barbara, “Listen, Akko. I need you to be strong. There has not been a cure yet for this disease, for it is unknown. We can just hope Diana will get better within time. As for you two,” she looked up to Diana’s teammates, “you two will be moved to temporary dormitories for health measures. You cannot be in there while Diana has the disease.”

\--"Yes, professor,” Hannah and Barbara said in unison. The rest of the day seemed eternal to Akko. Every minute that passed stressed her. With Diana sick, she felt how her heart became heavy. What if Diana doesn’t make it? She knew her mother died of a disease. She remembered Diana lost both her parents at a young age. What would be of the Cavendish family without their head? Every thought that spun in Akko’s head slowly drove her into despair. Things started to worsen by the following morning when more Luna Nova students had fallen ill to the same unknown disease Diana had fallen in. Adalynn and her other teammate had to be moved because Candice had contracted the disease. In Team Blue, Michael and Barbara caught the disease as well. Within her team, Akko heard the news that Klaus and Sucy had fallen ill as well. “Sucy!” Akko cried when Sucy fell to her knees. “I don’t feel very well,” Sucy said, “I feel like the flames of Hell are licking me.”

Every student that had fallen ill was moved to another part of the campus because the infirmary was overpopulated. Sooner than later, teachers started contracting the disease as well. “Until further notice, all classes will be canceled,” Professor Holbrooke announced, “I will reunite with the heads of Starshine Academy and Solarium Academy to discuss measures. Be safe.” Meanwhile, at Starshine Academy, nurses and doctors ran up and down the infirmary. Yoon-hee sat alone in her dormitory. Clarisse had fallen ill to the disease and was instructed to leave the infirmary. She looked sadly the mouth cover she was given, feeling worried about how her friend was in pain. All the while, Courtney and some of the Starshine Student Committee members had contracted the disease as well. “I do not care about the cost,” Headmaster Diamond shouted frustrated, “I want to find a cure and I want it now!”

\--"This disease is not like anything we have seen before,” Professor Lawrence said, “I am afraid there is no cure. It will have to be a question of time.”

\--"Time?! A question of time?!” Professor Diamond shouted angrily, “My daughter is dying of this epidemic and you say there is no cure?! What kind of warlock are you, Anton?! You should find a cure! We have everything we need!”

\--"Technology is not always the solution to our problems, Marcus,” Professor Lawrence replied, “We must conduct research first. This may be a magical disease and no technological advances can help us out!”

\--"If my daughter dies, you must be prepared to have blood in your hands,” Professor Diamond lowered his voice, “I will fire every single person in this academy, starting with you,” he then headed to the infirmary, walking rapidly towards Courtney’s bed, “Here you are, my dear! How are you feeling?”

\--"Daddy,” Courtney groaned, “I feel so horrible,” she sobbed. “My poor little ocean pearl,” Professor Diamond said, cherishing his daughter’s forehead which was hot to the touch, “do not worry. I will reunite with the Heads of Luna Nova and Solarium. I will find you a cure, my dear princess.”

\--"Thank you, daddy,” Courtney sobbed gently as she saw him walk away. Back in Luna Nova, things spiraled worse and worse. Akko sat down next to what remained of her team when Daisy and Megumi walked by. Unfortunately, Alice had contracted the disease. “This all feels like a nightmare,” Akko sighed. “I’m afraid of contracting it!” Lotte shrieked, “I heard that only those with magic blood can catch the illness! What if it comes to me next?!”

\--"You’ll be fine, Lotte,” Frank said assuringly, “you just have to follow the safety measures!”

\--"It’s easy for you to say it!” Lotte said, “You guys have non-magical parents!”

\--"Do you think my werewolf genes make me immune?” Rogelio asked curiously. “Most likely,” Akko replied. Their attention fell on Daisy, who had fallen to her knees as she clutched her stomach. “Daisy!” Megumi shrieked. “Are you, alright Daisy?! What’s wrong?!” Akko rushed towards her. “I… I don’t feel… so good…” Daisy replied, she was sweating like a maniac and trembled violently. “Help! Daisy has contracted the disease!” Megumi yelled. “Stand back, Miss Sealily!” Professor Badcock and Professor Finnelan approached Daisy, “Let us handle it from here!”

\--"We must put Miss Eaglenest in quarantine with the rest!” Professor Finnelan commanded. “Akko,” Daisy said faintly, “if I don’t make it… tell my parents I love them…”

Akko tried hard to contain her tears. For the rest of the day, she saw more and more of her friends contract the disease. All members of Team Green had fallen ill. Team Orange was also put in quarantine except for Lydia, who spent the rest of the day alone in her room. “This has to be the Dark Cult’s fault,” she thought, “they are trying to exterminate us. But I have never heard of this disease before…” she then got out of her bed, “Time for some research, eh? I’ll do it for me friends!” she then left her dormitory and headed as fast as she could to the library. When she got there, she noticed it had been closed. “Lydia Sullivan! What on Earth do you think you are doing?!’ Professor Finnelan shouted angrily. “I wanted to… uh… study?” Lydia replied. “The library is closed until this epidemic is controlled,” Finnelan said, “return to your dormitory and for Heaven’s sake, wear a mouth cover, Miss Sullivan!” 

\--"Yes, ma’am,” Lydia said as she returned to her dorm, “What’s a demon gotta do ta get some bloody info ‘round ‘ere?!” she thought, “Maybe… No. I refuse to go down there. I ain’t steppin’ back in Hell. But, at this rate, it’s better now than never,” Lydia took a deep sigh and headed rapidly back to her dormitory, locking the door quickly. She then shut the curtains and made sure no one was around. In a demonic language, she chanted a spell. A pentacle illuminated below her feet and a demon appeared in front of her. “Identify yourself, witch!” the demon commanded. “I am Lilith, mother of demons and Goddess of black magic,” Lydia said, “I am in disguise, but I need your help.”

\--"The demon Lilith, reject of Heaven and mother of demons herself, asks for help?” the demon gasped. “The students in this academy have been infected with a disease,” Lydia explained, “I demand to know what this illness is and how may I cure it.”

\--"Why would you want to save these mortals?” asked the demon. “My business here is nothing that shall concern you,” Lydia replied, “I want the name and cure to this disease and I want it now!”

\--"Hmm, very well,” the demon closed his eyes momentarily, “I have the answers you are seeking for. These mortals suffer from immolation disease.”

\--"Immolation? What does that mean?” Lydia asked. “It is a magical disease, it only affects those with magic blood. If not treated properly, whoever contracts it will suffer a slow, painful death,” the demon replied. “How can I cure it? Tell me, I demand it!” Lydia shouted. “The mortals have not yet found a cure,” answered the demon, “but there is a way to find it.”

Lydia then reached for a notepad and a pen. “Shoot it,” she commanded. Meanwhile, Akko sat alone in the cafeteria next to her remaining teammates. She looked down at the bowl of soup in front of her. “Is everything okay, Akko?” Rogelio asked. “Every hour that passes, I miss Diana more,” Akko sighed, “and Daisy, and Sucy, and Amanda, and everyone else.”

\--"I have news,” Andrew and the twins approached the table, “Professor du Nord has fallen ill.”

\--"What? Chariot got the illness?!” Akko gasped. “Unfortunately,” Andrew sighed deeply. “How is Daisy doing?” Rogelio asked. “Not very well,” Andrew replied, “and without a cure, I’m not even sure if she and the rest will make it.”

Akko felt her heart drop to the bottom of her chest. She had never felt this way before, losing so many friends to this illness. As she began spacing out in her sadness, Andrew collapsed to the floor as he and the twins walked away. “Boss!” Dean and Drake shouted. “Andrew!” Frank and Rogelio gasped. Akko returned to her senses only to feel worse--yet another friend had contracted the illness. Andrew was rushed to the quarantine area with the rest of the ill students. As the night approached, Akko noticed how Luna Nova’s halls began becoming emptier, with less than 50 healthy students left. Meanwhile, in Starshine Academy, Professor Holbrooke and Professor Diamond murmured stuff between then when the door opened. “Thank you for your patience, professors,” an old man with white hair and a long beard walked in. He was wearing a dark red robe with yellow boarding, holding a wooden staff on his hand. “Ah, Cornellius Foghorn,” Holbrooke gasped, “Headmaster of Solarium Academy!”

\--"Headmistress Holbrooke,” Foghorn tipped his wizard hat, “Headmaster Diamond, good to see you both.”

\--"Please, take a seat!” Professor Diamond gestured Foghorn to an empty seat. “So, how is the situation at your institutions?” Foghorn asked. “Not well,” Holbrooke sighed, “more than half of the Luna Nova Academy alumni are in quarantine.”

\--"The situation here at Starshine is not any better,” Diamond sighed as well, “every minute, another student falls ill.”

\--"I am afraid things at Solarium are not better, either,” Foghorn said, “and without a cure, this disease cannot be eradicated.”

\--"What disease is this, anyway?” Diamond asked, “This is nothing I have ever seen before!”

\--"Immolation disease,” Foghorn replied, “it only affects magic users who have one or both parents with magic blood.”

\--"Is it fatal, Professor Foghorn?’ Holbrooke asked. “If we do not get together to find a cure, it may be,” Foghorn replied. Professor Diamond clutched his chest--he could not fathom the idea of his only daughter dying in his hands. “We must find a cure!” he shouted, “I will not let all these future witches and wizards die while I am alive!”

\--"I’m afraid it is not easy, Marcus,” Foghorn said sternly, “the ingredients for the cure have never been found.”

\--"There must be a way!’ Holbrooke cried, “We can try! You are a warlock!”

\--"Very well,” Foghorn sighed, “we can try and find a cure. But if we want to save our students, we must get going now, professors! There is no time to waste!” he then rose from his seat abruptly. 

“Akko! Hey, Akko!” By the following morning, Lydia ran towards Team Red and the remaining three members of Team Navy, “I found it! I found a cure!”

—“A cure for this disease?!” Akko gasped. “I had to look all over Europe for a cure!” Lydia explained, “This illness is called Immolation disease! It only affects witches and wizards whose parents ‘ave magic blood! Its symptoms include high fevers and temporal paralyzation.”

—“Is it lethal?” Lotte asked. “It may be if we don’t get goin’!” Lydia said, “C’mon, lads! We gotta get goin’ if we wanna save our friends!”

—“Going where, exactly?” Professor Oxford asked. “Professor! I found the cure to the immolation disease!” Lydia replied. “Immolation? Is this the disease?” Oxford gasped. “Yes, and Lydia looked everywhere for the ingredients!” added Akko. “We must go find ‘em, professor!” Lydia said urgently, “If we don’t treat it, everyone will die!”

Professor Oxford gasped horrified. The thought of losing Andrew broke her heart in a million pieces. She felt her knees weakened. “Professor!” Akko and the others gasped. Dean and Drake ran to her aid as they held her by the arms. “I cannot let Andrew die!” she sobbed, “But I cannot risk you either!”

—“Professor Oxford, let them find the cure,” Professor Croix approached them, taking off her mouth cover to reveal a soft smile, “they want to help their friends. Do you not want to save your son?”

—“Yes…” Professor Oxford replied, “Go and bring that cure. But, by the grace of the stars, please be careful, Akko.”

—“You heard her, everybody!” Akko shouted confidently, “Let’s go bring that cure! For Chariot! For Diana! For our friends!” She led her classmates outside, each carrying their brooms. Rogelio reached for a flask and sprinkled its content on his broom, which spawned two dragon wings. “Tia Freyre!” they chanted in unison as they lifted into the air. “Okay, Lydia!” Akko shouted, “Give us a crack at that list! What’s the first ingredient?”

—“The leg of a rabbit…” Lydia read before being interrupted. “That sounds easy!” Akko said. “Ya didn’t let me finish, mate!” Lydia snapped, “The leg of rabbit you didn’t catch before!” 

—“What?!” The mages gasped. “How the heck are we gonna get that?!” Megumi asked. “I know where we can find a rabbit!” Frank exclaimed, “When we were kids, Andy and I used to play with rabbits! We never caught one, and I know the exact place where they might be! Follow me!” He then dipped his broom downwards, making his teammates follow him to a sprawling green field. “Is this it?” Rogelio asked. “I don’t see any rabbits!” added Drake. “Me neither!” Dean said as he scanned around. “Frank! Where the heck are those rabbits!?” Akko grabbed him by the collar, shaking him. “I see one!” Lotte shrieked. “Look at ‘em! They’re bloody cute!” Lydia exclaimed as a group of rabbits passed by. “How will you know which rabbit you didn’t catch?” Megumi asked. “I recognize that one!” Frank pointed at a white rabbit with dark brown spots, “Andrew used to call it Domino! Very smart rabbit, it normally finds a way around you.”

—“Well, now it’s eight people against one rabbit,” Akko smirked. “Says right ‘ere that only the person that was chasin’ the rabbit can take its leg off,” Lydia said, “Good luck with that, mate!” she patted his back. “W—What?! How am I gonna take its leg off?!” Frank stuttered nervously. “Just go get the rabbit!” Akko shouted impatiently, “Our friends are counting on us!”

Frank then charged towards Domino. As much as he tried, he couldn’t get the rabbit in his hands. “This is going to take a while,” Akko sighed as her classmates nodded. Meanwhile, back in the Luna Nova quarantine, Professor Oxford walked down the alley of bed. She wore a mouth cover, making her eyes glimmer like two spotlights. Finally, she stumbled upon Andrew’s bed. He groaned painfully as he laid motionless. On the bed to his left, Daisy laid nearly dead. She would often gasp for air and then close her eyes. “M-Mother…” Andrew groaned. “My dear,” Oxford sighed, “just hang on.”

—“Has the cure been found?” Andrew asked. “Yes, my dear,” Oxford replied, “it is on its way.”

—“On what state of mind are you living in, Professor Oxford?!” Finnelan shouted, “No cure has been found yet!”

—“I beg to differ, Anne, but the cure has been found!” Professor Oxford snapped, “Eight brave Luna Nova students have found it, and they are on their way to fetch the ingredients!”

—“Of course! This sounds like something Atsuko Kagari would come up with!” Finnelan scolded. “It was not Miss Kagari who found the cure, professor!” Oxford said, “She just helped inspire her friends to find it. The one who found it was Miss Lydia Sullivan!”

—“Lydia Sullivan? Impossible!” Finnelan gasped, “I told her the library was closed!” 

\--"Somehow, Miss Sullivan gathered the information we need to cure the students,” Professor Oxford said sternly, “We can just hope she and her classmates return in time with the cure.”

\--"Let us wait and see, by all means,” Finnelan scolded before walking away. Outside the building, a large black van parked. “Croix!” Angeline Eaglenest called, catching Croix’s attention. “Angeline! I am so glad to see you!” Croix said before exchanging a hug with Mrs. Eaglenest. “Where’s Daisy? Is she okay?” she asked. “She is inside,” replied Croix, “you must wear these for safety,” she gestured her to a mouth cover and latex gloves. “Steve, wait for me here,” Mrs. Eaglenest said as she put on latex gloves and a mouth cover. “What? I’m going inside too!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted, “Daisy is my daughter too! Besides, I’m immune to the disease, aren’t I?”

Both then entered the building, looking around for Daisy’s bed. “There she is,” Mr. Eaglenest whispered. They approached her bed silently, trying not to disturb the other ill students. “Hi, mi hija,” Mrs. Eaglenest whispered. “M-Mom…” Daisy groaned, “I hate being sick.”

\--"I know, baby girl,” Mrs. Eaglenest said, trying to withhold her tears, “We’re here for you.”

\--"Mom, I don’t wanna die!” Daisy sobbed. “No, you won’t die, honey,” Mr. Eaglenest said softly, “you’ll make it out of this! You’ll see.” 

Mrs. Eaglenest then noticed Diana’s bed a few meters away, so she approached her as well. “Hey, Mija, it’s me,” she whispered. Diana opened her eyes slightly--she gasped at the sight of her mother next to her. “M-Mother…? Is it truly you?” she asked. Mrs. Eaglenest gasped slightly, not knowing what to do or say. “It’s okay,” she whispered, wiping a tear from Diana’s face with her latex glove, “you’ll make it out of this.”

“Can you catch that rabbit already?!” Akko shouted frustrated. “I’m trying!” Frank shouted back, trying as hard as he could to catch the rabbit, “I told you Domino is very smart!”

\--"Just get the bloody rabbit, mate!” Lydia shouted angrily, “Our friends are countin’ on us!”

\--"I have an idea!” Rogelio said, raising his wand in the air, “Metamorphie faciesse!” he then looked down to see he had fox paws and a foxtail. “What?! Why didn’t it work?!” he gasped. “You need practice,” Akko said, “but good initiative, Rogelio!”

\--"That will just scare it away!” Lydia shouted. “Here’s my plan,” Rogelio explained, “I’m gonna chase down Domino and make it run towards Frank! When he catches it, we take one of Domino’s legs!”

\--"You’re a genius!” Akko exclaimed. Rogelio then got on all fours and prowled around Domino. At the sight of two fox ears heading towards it, Domino turned around and jumped away. “Gotcha!” Frank shouted in victory as he caught Domino in his arms. “Finally!” Akko groaned, “Let’s get this little jerk’s leg…” her eyes met the rabbit’s stare. She looked deep into them, starting to feel guilty. “Um, is everything alright, Akko?” Frank stuttered. “I can’t do this!” Akko shouted dramatically, “He’s too cute!”

—“Akko!” Her classmates groaned in unison. “We have to get its leg!” Megumi shouted. “But look at him!” Akko shrieked, “Domino is adorable! We can’t just chop his leg off!”

—“Akko, I know you don’t like it,” Rogelio said, placing his fox paw on her shoulder, “but you have to do this sacrifice. Don’t you want Diana and the others to heal?”

Akko felt great sadness—she remembered that Diana and her friends could be taken away by the immolation disease if the cure wasn’t ready. “Who’s chopping the leg off?” she asked. “I will,” Lydia replied, using her wand to knock out Domino unconscious, “I’ll need you mates to turn around!” 

Akko and the rest turned away, giving Lydia their backs. Once they were distracted, she began conjuring in a demonic language. One of Domino’s hind legs separated from the body and landed on her hand. With red sparks, a new leg replaced the missing limb. “Got it!” Lydia exclaimed, “and I also gave Domino a brand new leg!”

—“Awesome!” her classmates cheered. “How did you do that?!” Akko asked as she and her friends saw Domino hop away. “A little trick I learned from an Aboriginal shaman back in the Outback,” Lydia replied, “that’s how we saved me brother’s leg when he got mauled by that dingo, eh!”

—“Lydia Sullivan, you’re amazing!” Akko exclaimed. “And old Domino still hops like a champion!” added Frank as Domino reunited with other rabbits. “Can someone help me go back to normal, please?” Rogelio asked awkwardly.


	30. The Warlock's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding all the ingredients for the cure, Akko and her friends must find one last ingredient: a rose from the Forest of Arcturus. When a friendly warlock comes to their aid, Akko and company must rush back to Luna Nova before the immolation disease starts claiming lives.

"Come on, guys!” Akko said, “We’re almost running out of time! What ingredient is next?”

\--"We are just missin’ one more,” Lydia replied, “a rose from the Forest of Arcturus!”

\--"I’ve never seen a rose in Arcturus,” Akko said. “You’ve been there before?” Rogelio asked curiously. “Yup!” Akko replied. “Isn’t it called the Forbidden Forest for a reason?” Drake asked. The group left the Leyline and entered the Forest of Arcturus. “Be careful! There’s a cockatrice around!” Lotte warned. “Now, let’s look for that rose!” Akko said as she and her classmates landed safely on the ground. “How does a Rose of Arcturus look?” Dean asked. “I just hope it isn’t a fancy name for a Mandrake…” Lotte shrieked. “It will take us hours to find one!” Megumi sighed, “It’s the last ingredient!”

\--"There’s not much time left!” Akko said, “The sun will set soon!”

\--"Alright, mates! Let’s split!” Lydia commanded, “I’ll go with Akko! Lotte, you go with Frank! Twins, you stay together! And Megumi, you’re going with Rogelio!”

\--"Let’s find that rose!” Rogelio said enthusiastically as the couples went in separate directions. Meanwhile back in Luna Nova, Professor Oxford sat next to Andrew’s bed, anxiously looking at her clock on the wall. Mitchie then flew through a nearby window and landed on her shoulder, hooting softly but alarmed. “What is it, Mitchie? Calm down!” Oxford asked. The door then swung open slowly. “Ophelia!” a voice boomed. Mr. Hanbridge walked in with a very unpleasant expression painted on her face. “Paul? What are you doing here?” Professor Oxford gasped. “What does it look like I am doing?” Mr. Hanbridge asked, “I am here to take Andrew away from you.”

\--"You cannot take him out of here! His condition will only worsen,” Oxford argued. “The reason he is ill is because of you!” Mr. Hanbridge exclaimed. “I will not let you take him anywhere!” Oxford hissed. “Pardon to interrupt,” Mrs. Eaglenest said awkwardly, “but I kindly suggest you lower your voices…”

\--"Please stay out of this, Senator Eaglenest,” Mr. Hanbridge interrupted carelessly, “this is between my wife and me.”

\--"I stopped being your wife many years ago,” Oxford hissed, “and I am not letting you take Andrew out of this premises. You’ll only kill him!”

\--"On the contrary, I will save him!” Mr. Hanbridge protested, “Andrew! Get up!”

\--"He cannot stand up,” Professor Oxford said, “and like Senator Eaglenest suggested, keep your voice low!” 

Andrew struggled to get up--his limbs were numb and his high fever made the room spin. Mrs. Eaglenest was about to intertwine when Mr. Eaglenest stopped her. “Just look away, Angie,” he sighed. “B-But Steve!” Mrs. Eaglenest whispered, looking at how Andrew struggled to leave his bed. “Go back to bed, dear,” Professor Oxford whispered. “No! We are taking you to the hospital, Andrew!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted. “This is a magical illness!” Oxford shouted. “A magical illness that he got because of you, Ophelia!” Mr. Hanbridge hissed, “You are responsible for this! Let’s go, Andrew! And do not even dare to appear while he recovers, Oxford. After Andrew is well again, he is going back to Appleton!”

\--"You’re a monster!” Professor Oxford sobbed as Andrew and Mr. Hanbridge walked out. She fell back into her seat as Mrs. Eaglenest tried to calm her down. “I hope that cure is on its way…” Mr. Eaglenest sighed as he and his wife observed Mr. Hanbridge’s car drive away. “I cannot let Andrew suffer with Paul,” Professor Oxford wiped her tears, “Senator, would you do me a favor?”

\--"From one mother to another, I’d do anything,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. Back in the Forest of Arcturus, the group reunited where they started. “Did anybody have luck?” Akko asked. “No, sorry,” Megumi replied. “No luck with us either,” Dean and Drake replied. “Guys! Help me!” Frank shrieked, carrying Lotte in his arms. “Lotte! What happened to her?” Akko gasped. “I feel like I’m being burned alive…” Lotte whimpered. “She has the disease! What do we do now?!” Frank asked. The bushes nearby began to rumble, alarming Akko and her classmates. “Stand back!” she shouted bravely, whipping out the Shiny Rod. An old man then walked out of the bushes, cleaning twigs and spider webs from his gray pointy hat. “My! What are you children doing here?” he gasped. “Who are you?!” Akko demanded. “Calm down, child,” the old man replied, “I am but a peaceful warlock, resident of Arcturus.” 

\--"A warlock?” Rogelio gasped, “Maybe he can help us!”

\--"I dunno, mate,” Lydia whispered, “he looks a little sketchy…”

The old warlock then noticed Lotte’s weak whimpering. She trembled slightly, clinging from Frank as if her life depended on it. The warlock approached Lotte, which triggered Frank’s reflex. He tightened his grip as the warlock approached them. “Immolation disease, I see,” the warlock said. “How do you know?” Frank asked. “Sir, we are looking for a Rose of Arcturus,” Akko said, “do you know where we can find one?”

\--"I am afraid there has not been a Rose of Arcturus in many years...” the warlock replied, making the group sigh disappointed, “...hence why I have a garden full of them.”

\--"Why didn’t you say that before?!” Akko shouted. “Follow me, children,” the warlock commanded, “follow me if you want to save your friend!”

\--"Friends…” Akko corrected, “our school, Luna Nova, along with two other magic schools also have immolation disease.”

\--"In that case, you will need more than one rose,” said the warlock. He led the group to an old cabin that looked like it had never been cleaned before. Once inside, Frank placed Lotte on the warlock’s bed. Akko looked out the window to see that the warlock had a garden full of dim red roses. “Are those the Roses of Arcturus?” she asked. “Indeed, young witch,” the warlock replied as he prepared a large black cauldron, “Quickly, blonde witch! Place the ingredients here!” 

Lydia obeyed and placed the ingredients in a cauldron while Akko, Megumi, Rogelio, and the twins picked up as many roses as they could. “Leg of a rabbit,” Lydia listed, “the tooth of a troll, the tongue of a unicorn, tail of a tadpole…”

\--"Nobody had ever found the ingredients of this cure,” the warlock whispered, “only a demon could know where to find them.”

\--"Shh…” Lydia shushed him nervously, “ya throwing my concentration off, mate!”

\--"Where did you find the list, young lady?” the warlock asked. “In a potion book,” Lydia replied, “I like making potions… A crystal from a goblin’s loot--”

“--I can see beyond your human disguise, demon,” the warlock whispered, “why are you helping these children and not harming them?”

Lydia looked around to see that nobody was listening. “I am tired of harming people, eh,” she replied, “I want to right my wrongs, mate. I was sent to kill these innocent creatures, but I turned against my masters. These individuals have shown compassion, and I am returning that compassion to them.”

\--"Is it you, Lilith? Only the demon Lilith would have the courage to betray her masters,” the warlock said. “I no longer go by that name,” Lydia answered, “my name is Lydia Michelle Sullivan of Sydney, Australia.”

\--"Here are the roses!” Akko exclaimed as she and her classmates threw the roses in. The liquid in the cauldron went from a dark purple to lime green. “It is not supposed to be this color!” the warlock exclaimed, “You are missing one ingredient!”

\--"What? But I have the list right here!” Lydia argued. “What ingredient could we be missing?!” Akko gasped. The warlock headed rapidly towards his bookshelf. “What book did you find the ingredients in, Witch Sullivan?” he asked. “I dunno!” Lydia replied, “Some ancient book with a black leather cover!”

\--"Lydia! You didn’t take it from a black magic book, did you?” Akko asked nervously. “I… I probably did!” Lydia replied, “But it was that or return with empty hands, mate! I want to save me friends!”

\--"Ow! What was that for?!” Rogelio gasped when Megumi pulled a strand of hair from his head. “I read in a book at school that if you’re missing an ingredient, werewolf hair always does the trick!” Megumi replied, putting the strand of hair into the cauldron. “Will it even work?” Dean and Drake asked. The liquid in the cauldron then turned into a glimmery light blue mixture. “Is it done?” Akko asked as she took a peek. The group then looked up at the warlock. “We will have to wait and see,” he said as he took a spoon and dipped it into the potion, “bring the girl.”

Frank and Akko helped Lotte get up and walk towards the warlock. “Drink this, child,” he commanded. Lotte placed her lips on the rim of the spoon and drank the blue liquid. “How do you feel, Lotte?” asked Akko. Lotte let out a soft sigh as she returned to her senses. “I… I feel better now!” she exclaimed, hugging Frank happily. The rest of the group cheered as they join in for the hug. “Come along, children!” the warlock shouted, “We must collect more ingredients to make more potion!”

\--"I’m going bald today!” Rogelio exclaimed carelessly.

A black van with Texas plates drove down the British landscape. At the end of the road, there was a large black gate. “Nobody seems to be guarding it,” Mrs. Eaglenest said. “Go in, senator,” Professor Oxford said as she whipped out her wand. The gate flew open slowly, letting the black van into the Hanbridge estate. “I will be waiting here with the engine on,” Mrs. Eaglenest nodded. Professor Oxford took a deep sigh, then got out of the van. Her heart was beating at an incredible speed as she felt how her legs trembled. She then reunited all her courage and pressed the doorbell. Her heart fell to the bottom of her chest when Madame Winfrey opened the door. “You?! Impossible!” she gasped. “Good to see you again, Elizabeth,” Oxford scolded as she removed her mouth cover. “What would you be wanting here?” Madame Winfrey inquired. “Where is my son?” Oxford asked angrily. “Lord Andrew is resting in his room,” Madame Winfrey replied, “I have orders to not let anyone in except doctors. And, since you are not a doctor, I will have to ask you to leave.”

\--"I am not living without Andrew,” Oxford hissed, “if I leave him here, he will die by the end of the week! The cure for his illness is almost here!”

\--"I thought I made it very clear for you to stay away, Ophelia!” Mr. Hanbridge walked to the door, “Leave!”

\--"You took him away from me twice,” Oxford snapped, “I will not let you do it a third time!”

\--"It is more than clear that Andrew does not require of a reckless mother like you,” Mr. Hanbridge snapped back, “I am giving you one last warning, Ophelia! Leave or--”

\--"Or what?” Mrs. Eaglenest intertwined. “Who must you be? Another witch professor?” Madame Winfrey asked. “I am Senator Angeline Eaglenest,” she replied, “yes, I too am a witch, and I am also a mother with a sick child. Mr. Hanbridge, with all due respect, but how would it look to the world that you are neglecting medical attention to your son?”

\--"Senator, please stay out…” Professor Oxford whispered. “I’m not done yet,” Mrs. Eaglenest crossed her arms, “How would it look to everyone that such an important diplomat would rather let his son die than getting treated because he is still petty about a conflict that happened many, many years ago?”

Professor Oxford made intense contact with Mr. Hanbridge, almost as if they could kill each other with a single stare. “Sir!” a doctor ran to the entrance, “I am begging you! My medical experience urges you to let Lord Andrew return with his mother! His sickness is nothing I can control!”

\--"Let me cure Andrew,” Oxford replied, “I will save his life.”

\--"Let’s let Lord Andrew himself decide,” Madame Winfrey suggested, “let us see who he wants to stay with.”

\--"I’ll wait in the van,” Mrs. Eaglenest said as she walked back to the black van. Professor Oxford and Mr. Hanbridge headed to Andrew’s room, almost making the walk there a race. Andrew laid motionless in his bed with a thermometer in his mouth. His fever was so high that the thermometer was about to explode. “Wake up, Andrew!” Mr. Hanbridge commanded. “Lower your voice, Paul! He is sick!” Professor Oxford said angrily. “Andrew, who do you want to be with?” Mr. Hanbridge asked, “With me, who will provide you with medical attention, or with your incompetent excuse of a mother?” 

\--"Mother,” Andrew groaned, “I want to be with my mother…”

\--"I will be taking him back to Luna Nova,” Professor Oxford said, putting her mouth cover back on, “and by my life, do not think of following us. It is my turn to keep you away from Andrew. Let’s go, dear,” she helped Andrew get out of bed. Mrs. Eaglenest waited outside impatiently when she saw Professor Oxford carry Andrew in her arms. She opened the door to the back seat, helping Andrew sit down. “It’s okay, mijo,” she said, “ya nos vamos.” 

“Can ya stir any slower, mate?!” Lydia shouted impatiently. “I’m trying!” Rogelio shrieked. “Here! Leave it to me!” Akko said as she whipped out the Shiny Rod, “Mayenab Dysheebudo!” she chanted. The Shiny Rod became a giant whisk-like object--Akko inserted it into the cauldron and it began stirring the potion. “Here are more crystals!” Megumi and the twins arrived. “There are a lot of angry goblins out there!” Drake panted. “And I thought Toronto was dangerous enough!” added Dean. “Should this be enough for all three schools?” asked Akko. “We can just hope so,” the warlock replied. “How are we taking this all back to Luna Nova?” Rogelio asked, “Are we taking the entire cauldron?”

\--"We should, it’s three schools we have to heal!” Akko replied. Between Lydia, Frank, and the twins, they attached the cauldron to their brooms and returned to Luna Nova. “Thank you, Mr. Warlock!” Akko waved as she and her classmates entered the Leyline. “Good luck, young mages!” the warlock waved back. 

The three Heads of the schools flew their brooms rapidly back towards Luna Nova, heading rapidly towards the quarantined area. Akko and her friends handled bottles with the antidote to Professor Finnelan and Professor Badcock, who then passed them out to the ill students. “Miss Kagari! What is all this?” Professor Holbrooke gasped. “We found a cure to the immolation disease!” Akko replied, “And it’s all thanks to Lydia!”

\--"Aw, crikey, mate!” Lydia blushed. “Marvelous job, Miss Sullivan!” Holbrooke smiled. “We brought enough to share with Starshine and Solarium!” added Megumi. “Please, take some!” Akko gestured Professor Diamond and Professor Foghorn to boxes full of the antidote. “Thank you, Miss Kagari,” Foghorn said as he and Professor Diamond bowed in respect. “It wasn’t me,” Akko chuckled, “it was my friend, Lydia Sullivan! She found the cure!”

\--"In that case, many thanks, Miss Sullivan!” Professor Diamond nodded. “Oi! No problem!” Lydia smiled, scratching the back of her head. “Akko!” Diana’s voice called. Akko turned around to see that Diana walked out of the quarantined area. “Diana! You’re back!” Akko gasped happily. Both witches then ran towards each others’ arms, exchanging a passionate kiss. “I missed you so much!” Akko smiled. “I missed you too,” Diana smiled back. Akko then felt how someone poked her back. She turned around to see Sucy, who had fully healed. “Sucy! I missed you!” Akko then threw herself over her. Realizing there was no way out, Sucy let out a deep sigh before cracking out a warm smile. 

Yoon-hee sat in her desk when there was a knock at the door. She walked down the stairs of the double-decked room and opened the door. “Hey! I’m back!” Clarisse exclaimed. “Clarisse! I missed you!” Yoon-hee hugged the witch, “How do you feel? Did they found a cure?”

\--"Nope, an Australian girl from Luna Nova did, for what I heard!” Clarisse replied, “I hope to never get immolation disease again!”

\--"It’s such a relief to have you back!” Yoon-hee smiled, “I was so worried, I heard rumors that immolation is lethal!”

\--"Well, thankfully this Luna Nova girl found the cure!” Clarisse said as she walked to her bed, “Ah! I’m so happy to be here with you again!” 

\--"How did it feel to have immolation?” Yoon-hee asked curiously, sitting on Clarisse’s bed. For the rest of the night, Clarisse recounted how she felt while sick. Meanwhile, in the headmaster’s office, Professor Lawrence and other professors reunited with Professor Diamond. “It is unbelievable that a teenage witch from Australia, a country not active in magic, to have found an ancient cure while none of you could!” Headmaster Diamond shouted, “She found the cure to immolation disease in one day! None of you witches, wizards, and warlocks could achieve that in your lifetimes!”

\--"Where exactly did this witch find the cure?” Professor Lawrence asked. “According to the Headmistress of Luna Nova Academy,” Professor Diamond showed them a picture of Lydia on his monitor, “this young girl, Lydia Sullivan of Sydney, Australia, looked all over Europe for the immolation cure. She had a list. A list, Anton!”

\--"But where exactly did she find them?” asked a witch with glasses standing next to Professor Lawrence. “Professor Cheng, how do you expect me to know?” Diamond answered sarcastically, “Miss Sullivan was very desperate to save her classmates she did research, unlike any of you.”

\--"But, we did research!” Professor Lawrence protested, “We were conducting experiments! Analyzing the causes and symptoms--”

“--Enough, Professor Lawrence!” Diamond shouted, “Now that you have your experiments and that a cure is found, I want all of you to go deeper and figure out how young Lydia Sullivan found the cure! You are all dismissed.”

The teachers left the office almost at once and returned to their offices. Night had fallen over Starshine--it’s blue minimalistic windows glimmered under the moonlight. Meanwhile, in Luna Nova, the alumni reunited in the auditorium. “It is with great pride and pleasure to announce the Medal of Honor to a student that saved the three magic schools,” Professor Holbrooke announced, “a young witch that in one day found the cure to an unknown disease. On behalf of the Luna Nova Academy faculty, and with the blessing of the Magical Council, we present this Medal to Miss Lydia Michelle Sullivan!”

Lydia then walked up the stage as her classmates cheered. Chariot placed the medal around Lydia’s neck gently. “Congratulations, Lydia!” she smiled. “Thank you, Professor du Nord!” Lydia smiled as she walked to the podium, “Crikey, I don’t deserve all this medal fuss. I aimed to save me friends and classmates, it was an act of selflessness. But thank you for believin’ in me, I am bloody honored to receive this.”

The audience cheered once more as Lydia took a bow. She then walked off the stage as the students were dismissed. “I cannot believe my eyes,” Maldora LaVoy hissed through her crystal ball, “How on earth can a demon save others? Lilith is nothing but a traitor!” she then turned away, facing a large statue of the demon Baphomet, “it is your turn now, Lord Baphomet. Bring back Mother Lilith, and take off her little saint disguise. My revenge will come soon,” the walls of the chamber trembled as her evil laugh echoed in the place.


	31. Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew gets an invitation from his father asking for a truce, not knowing that his true intention is to convince him to cut his ties with magic; A new girl might affect Daisy and Andrew's relationship.

“Sir, how long has it been since Lord Andrew was imprisoned?” Madame Winfrey asked as she handed a cup of tea to Mr. Hanbridge. “One month,” he sighed, “Where did I go wrong, Elizabeth? Andrew was well-behaved and educated. But as long as he met those witches, he started going downhill. And now that he is with Ophelia, I fear he becomes one of them,” he took a large sip of his cup of tea, “Andrew was destined for greatness. He was born to rule this country, but he decided to take that stubborn decision of wanting to pursue magic!”

\--"I blame it on Daisy Eaglenest, honestly,” Madame Winfrey said sternly. “No, this attitude of him comes prior to meeting Miss Eaglenest,” Mr. Hanbridge said. “But she fueled this rebellious phase of him, sir!” Madame Winfrey added, “Lord Andrew was still tamed before she met her!”

\--"Are you trying to tell me something?” Mr. Hanbridge asked. “I say we make them split, sir!” Madame Winfrey replied at once, “Make Lord Andrew forget about Daisy Eaglenest!”

\--"And have Ophelia all over screaming at me for intertwining in his love life? I think I will pass,” Mr. Hanbridge said. “Miss Oxford does not have to know,” Madame Winfrey lowered her voice, “besides, I already found a good candidate that could fit Lord Andrew.”

\--"And who could that be?” Mr. Hanbridge inquired. “Lady Lauren Goodwill, sir,” replied Madame Winfrey, “heiress of the Goodwill family of Kent. For what I know, the Goodwill family is not associated with magic, which would be perfect to make Lord Andrew cut ties with his mother and with magic as a whole!” 

\--"I know my son, he will not fall for any young girl,” Mr. Hanbridge sighed, “he is too attached to Miss Eaglenest.”

\--"Lady Goodwill is an enchanting young girl,” Madame Winfrey smiled, “she will steal his heart in a blink of an eye.”

\--"Hmm, sounds plausible,” Mr. Hanbridge sighed, putting his cup of tea on his mahogany desk, “but how will we lure Andrew in?”

\--"Let us say that you want to suggest a truce,” Madame Winfrey said, her smile turned into a slightly evil smirk, “Ophelia will obviously not show up. Lord Andrew might as well come by himself to protect his friends, and once he is here, we introduce him into Lady Lauren.”

\--"Fine, I will allow you to execute this plan,” Mr. Hanbridge nodded, “as long as I get Andrew away from Ophelia,” he looked down at his cup of tea. “It is my turn to keep you away from Andrew,” Professor Oxford’s words echoed in his head. “Sounds perfect, milord!” Madame Winfrey chuckled, “I will contact the Goodwill family right now!” she spun on her heel and hurried out of the office. 

“Metamorphie faciesse!” Rogelio shouted, lifting his wand in the air. He transformed into a fox then back to normal. “It worked this time!” he smiled, “Last time I had a tail and paws!” 

\--"You really are improving, Rogelio,” Andrew smiled. “Thanks!” Rogelio smiled, “Although, I still can’t fly a broom without the potion Lydia and Sucy gave me.” 

\--"I’m sure you will be flying a broom soon,” Andrew placed his hand on his shoulders, “never give up! Besides, Akko will always be behind, cheering for you,” he pointed at Akko, Sucy, Lotte, Frank, and Lydia, all cheering at Rogelio. “Hey, Mendoza!” Team Green approached the scene; Amanda carried a broom in her hands, “We heard about your struggle, so Constanze made you something.”

\--"A broom?” Rogelio gasped as he held the broom in his hands. “Try it, bro!” Jackson said, “Coney made some sick mods into it!”

Rogelio mounted the broom and noticed a green button. Curiously, he pressed it. The broom displayed two turbines the size of soccer balls. “Gnarly, aren’t they?” Jackson asked, “The turbines were my idea.”

\--'Whoa! Thanks, Constanze!” Rogelio smiled widely. In response, Constanze gave him a thumbs up. The turbines then began spinning, making Rogelio shoot into the sky at a high speed. “I’ve got this!” Akko shouted. She placed her fingers on her lips and whistled. From the sky, the students around noticed what seemed like a shooting star. A broom with two large eagle-like wings came down and picked up Akko, sending her to the sky. “I’m coming, Rogelio! Hold on!” she shouted. Akko leaned towards Rogelio’s broom carefully, firmly gripping the Shooting Star. She reached her armed out and pressed the green button, which made the turbines stop and retrieve. Rogelio then plummeted to the ground as Akko dove the Shooting Star towards him, catching him just feet above the ground. “Are you okay?” she asked, putting Rogelio down gently on the ground. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Rogelio replied, “I’m never going to fly at this pace.”

\--'Hey, it took me a while to do it!” Akko said, “I never gave up until I levitated from the ground! You have to believe in yourself!”

\--"No, I have a problem called Being a Werewolf!” Rogelio shouted, “My werewolf side cancels out my magic! It is no use except for being immune to immolation! I hate being a werewolf, I wish I weren’t one…”

\--"Don’t say that, Rogelio!” Akko placed her hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure your werewolf side has nothing to do with this! I believe in you, I know you can do it! Chariot always used to say that believing in yourself is your magic! You gotta start believing in yourself!”

\--"I’ll try,” Rogelio sighed, “but there is no denying the hairy beast!”

\--"Don’t call it like that…” Akko said awkwardly, “...anyway, let’s return to Luna Nova, shall we?” she stretched her hand towards him. Rogelio took Akko’s hand and mounted the Shooting Star. Upon their arrival at Luna Nova, Akko and Rogelio noticed the weird change in the environment. “Hey! What’s going on?” Akko asked. “Andy got a letter from his dad,” Frank replied, “he says he wants a truce!”

\--"This sounds very fishy,” Amanda crossed her arms, “I shouldn’t trust him if I were you.”

\--"Yes, you are right,” Andrew sighed, “I feel like my father must be up to something.” 

\--"Andy!” Daisy called. She was carrying Julius in her arms, “You got a letter from your dad? What does it say?”

\--"My father invited me to dinner,” Andrew replied, “he wants to make a peace treaty.”

\--"Somethin’ isn’t right, eh,” Lydia placed her hand on her chin, looking over Andrew’s shoulder to read the letter, “how come just after the immolation disease, ya dad’s tryin’ to reach out to ya, huh? Didn’t ya say he took ya away from ya mum because he blamed her for the disease?”

\--"No offense, dude, but your dad’s a jerk,” Jackson said, “he jailed you up, bro! Then he tried to kill you by keeping you away from the immolation cure! Not cool, dude. Not. Cool.”

\--"What if it’s just an excuse to make you drop out of Luna Nova?” suggested Daisy, “He might as well try to brainwash you. I mean, he already brainwashed you almost all your life!”

\--"Regardless of that, Paul Hanbridge is still my father,” Andrew raised his voice, “I am still part of the Hanbridge family whether he likes it or not. I am going to that dinner, it has been decided.”

The group then began shouting and gasping in surprise and outrage. “Are you serious, Andy?!” Daisy shouted. “What is wrong in ya noggin, mate?” added Lydia. “He’s going to bring you back to his will, dude!” argued Jackson. “Silence!” Andrew commanded, making the group go completely silent. “Yes, I am going to that dinner,” he said, “but, I never said I was going alone. I want you all to come with me.”

\--"Pass, dude,” Jackson said as he and the other Team Green boys walked back inside, “I don’t do that whole fancy-schmancy British thing. Peace out, bro.” 

\--"I do not want to go back there,” Julius whimpered, “They treated me like I was never there…”

\--"It’s okay, Jul, you don’t have to come,” Daisy stroke his head, “I’ll go with you, Andy. Just to make your little caretaker mad.”

\--"I can ask Diana if she wants to come,” Akko chimed in, “we could go with you.”

\--"I’m with Jackson on this one, I’m out,” Amanda said. “Oh, come on, Red! Just this time!” Daisy pleaded. “Halves, I love you as a friend but I cannot do that whole fancy British thing,” Amanda sighed. “Please, Red!” Daisy protested. “Fine! We’re going with you guys!” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Lotte and I are going as well,” Frank added as he linked his arm with Lotte. “Oi, Sucy!” Lydia tapped Sucy’s shoulder, “Wanna come to see what all the fuss is about?”

\--"Yes…” Sucy replied at once, blushing slightly. “When is the dinner happening?” Rogelio asked. “This evening, apparently,” Andrew read, “so we better hurry.”

\--"What a cliche,” Daisy sighed. After classes ended, Frank and Rogelio headed towards their dormitory. “I’ve never been to this kind of event,” Rogelio stuttered, “I don’t know what to wear!”

\--"Don’t worry, Rogelio,” Frank smiled as he opened the door, “I’ve got you covered.” When they entered the dormitory, they noticed Klaus hunched over his desk. “What do you two want?” he hissed. “This is our dormitory too, Klaus!” Rogelio shouted, “We’re allowed to come in when we want to, aren’t we?”

Klaus rolled his eyes, letting out an angry groan. He returned to what he was doing, ignoring his roommates’ chatter. “You can use one of my suits,” Frank said, “I think we’re both the same size!”

\--"Gee, thank you, Frank!” Rogelio stuttered awkwardly. “No,” Diana said before shutting the door. “Please, Diana!?” Akko got on her knees, “Please go with me to this thing! I don’t wanna be a third-wheel!”

\--"I am sorry, Akko, but I have many things to do,” Diana explained, “I cannot go with you this time.”

\--"Okay…” Akko sighed disappointed, “...See you later, then.”

\--"I promise I can make it next time, Akko,” Diana smiled, “I promise.”

\--"It’s fine,” Akko smiled back, “I love you!”

\--"I love you too!” Diana giggled as she closed the door. 

“Everything is ready for tonight, milord,” Madame Winfrey walked into Mr. Hanbridge’s office. “Perfect,” he said, “Andrew should be here soon. Is Lady Goodwill on her way?”

The doorbell then rang. “Lady Goodwill is here, sir,” Madame Winfrey smirked. “Everything is going according to plan,” Mr. Hanbridge smirked, “soon, Andrew will return to how he behaved before.”

\--"I will greet Lady Goodwill, sir,” Madame Winfrey said gleefully, walking so fast towards the main entrance that she was nearly flying. As the sun went down and more guests arrived, Madame Winfrey anxiously waited for Andrew to show up. “Pardon me, Madame Winfrey,” Lauren Goodwill approached her, “you wanted to speak to me?”

Lady Lauren Goodwill of Kent was a short ginger girl with emerald green eyes and a face kissed by freckles. She decorated her ginger hair with two red hair clips. “Yes,” Madame Winfrey replied, “follow me, please,” she led Lauren towards an empty hallway. “Why the secrecy, if I’m allowed to ask?” Lauren asked nervously. “I called you here for a reason, Lady Goodwill,” Madame Winfrey answered, lowering her voice, “I want you to seduce Lord Andrew.”

\--"Pardon? Did I hear that correctly?” Lauren gasped. “You did,” Madame Winfrey replied at once, “I want you to seduce Lord Andrew so that he leaves that ridiculous idea of pursuing magic.”

\--"About that, Madame,” Lauren stuttered, “there is something you should know…”

\--"You can leave explanations for the end of the evening, milady,” Madame Winfrey interrupted. “But I--” Lauren stammered, “--I said what I said!” Madame Winfrey interrupted again, “Seduce Lord Andrew! That is an order!”

\--"You cannot order me!” Lauren protested. “Lady Goodwill, please,” Madame Winfrey scolded, “just do as I say, and there will be no consequences.”

Lauren took a deep sigh. “Yes, Madame Winfrey,” she said. “Good girl,” Madame Winfrey smirked malevolently as Lauren walked away. The doorbell rang again. “Oh, he must be here already!” she chimed, heading back towards the main entrance.

“Andy, are you sweating?” Daisy asked, noticing the heavy drops of sweat running down Andrew’s forehead. “Only a little,” he replied. “Hey! Why the long face?” Rogelio asked Akko. “I wanted to come with Diana,” she sighed, “but she’s busy.”

\--"Aw, I’m sure she’ll make it up to you soon!” Rogelio smiled. “Oh, babe, your tie’s a little loose,” Daisy said, noticing the knot on Andrew’s tie was loosened. She pulled him towards her to fix it when Madame Winfrey opened the door. “Welcome home, Lord Andrew!” she said, then gasped when she noticed Daisy and the rest of the group, “and you brought your friends… Wonderful…”

Daisy removed her hands from Andrew’s tie nervously, linking her arm with his. The group then walked in without exchanging any words. “Whoa, Andy!” Rogelio gasped, “Your house is huge!” 

\--"I have never been in a place this fancy before!” Lydia gasped, “Except the Sydney Opera House. My brother worked there as a sparky.”

\--"A what?” Akko asked. “Sparky,” Lydia replied, “Aussie slang for an electrician.”

\--"Tight!” Daisy smiled. “I am not ready to see my father,” Andrew said, “After what happened last week, I am nervous about the grudges he holds against me and my mother.”

\--"I am sure you’ll be fine,” Daisy said as they walked into the dining room. “Lord Andrew! There is someone I would like you to meet,” Madame Winfrey called. Lauren then walked in timidly. “This is Lady Lauren Goodwill of Kent,” Madame Winfrey introduced her, “your father invited her to dinner.”

Akko and the rest noticed how the tension became uncomfortably thicker. “I wonder if she’s single,” Amanda whispered. “Pleasure to meet you, Lord Andrew,” Lauren bowed, “and you must be…?”

\--"Daisy Eaglenest,” Daisy stretched her hand towards Lauren, “I’m his girlfriend.”

\--"Lovely,” Lauren said awkwardly. “Lady Goodwill here present comes from a very important family here in England,” Madame Winfrey said, “the Goodwill family are known for their selflessness, always giving to those in need, hence the last name Goodwill. Oh, and she does not come from a magical family.”

\--"Yes, about that…” Lauren stuttered. “My parents are also philanthropists,” Daisy said, “especially my dad, he’s a huge environmentalist--”

“--This is not about you, Miss Eaglenest,” Madame Winfrey said, “Lady Goodwill was about to say something.”

\--"I would like to hear more about Miss Eaglenest’s family, actually,” Lauren said, “please, continue.”

\--"My dad’s an environmentalist,” Daisy explained, “he and my mom have been fighting for a solution to climate change. My mom’s a witch--we’re descendants of Lu--”

\--"Dinner is ready!” Madame Winfrey interrupted, “Lady Lauren, please follow me.” 

Lauren followed Madame Winfrey uncomfortably. Akko noticed it in her freckled face. “She’s worse than I remember,” Akko whispered, noticing Madame Winfrey’s smirk. “I hope this ends quickly, I’m going insane,” Daisy whispered back. The dining table was nearly full. At the sight of his father, Andrew’s heart dropped to the bottom of his chest. He knew what was coming--he knew that for the rest of the evening, his father would be trying to convince him to stay. “Lord Andrew, your father would like it if you sat next to him,” Madame Winfrey said. Nervously, Andrew took Daisy’s hand and dragged her with him. “Andrew, it is nice to see you,” Mr. Hanbridge said sternly. “F-Father,” Andrew stuttered, clearing his throat loudly, “you m-might remember Miss Eaglenest…”

\--"Greetings, Miss Eaglenest,” Mr. Hanbridge’s tone suddenly changed to a slightly disgusted one. “Mr. H,” Daisy nodded her head, noticing his disgust. “Please, take a seat,” Mr. Hanbridge suggested. Right before Daisy could sit, Madame Winfrey pushed her away. “This seat is reserved for Lady Goodwill,” she said. “I am sorry,” Lauren said awkwardly. Daisy had no other choice than to walk back with the rest of the group. On the other end of the table, Rogelio tried to figure out what eating utensils to use while Frank guided him. Amanda used a spoon to see her reflection as she slicked back her hair. “Oh, hey Halves!” she said when Daisy approached--Jasminka and Constanze also looked up to her. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Andrew?” Lotte asked. “I think he’s a little busy,” Sucy pointed at how Lauren and Andrew sat awkwardly next to each other. “Who is that?” Akko asked. “Some girl named Lauren Goodwill,” Daisy replied, “she’s kind of a big of a deal, according to Madame Winfrey…”

—“She’s kinda cute,” Amanda smirked. Daisy sighed—she felt the urge of smoking a cigarette, but with Akko around, she knew it was no use, apart from the fact that she left her packet under her bed. During the dinner, Daisy would often look jealously at Andrew and Lauren, trying to contain her feelings as much as she could. Akko would look at them as well, noticing something about Lauren was off, especially as she kept being interrupted whenever she wanted to talk. By the end of the dinner, Andrew reunited with Daisy in the parlor. “Daisy, I am so sorry about that!” He said, “You know how Madame Winfrey can be…”

—“Andy, it’s fine,” Daisy sighed, “besides, you missed the fun on the other side. We were more or less mocking Starshine students. Amanda nailed it with her Courtney impression!” she giggled. From afar, Madame Winfrey observed how they outstood from between the crowd of guests. “Hey, don’t you guys think Andrew’s caretaker has been acting, you know, weird?” Akko asked her classmates. “You noticed it too?” Rogelio replied. “I gotta admit, she’s scarier than a delivery truck driver durin’ rush hour!” Lydia said, “Sydney can get congested.” 

—“She’s looking over here!” Amanda whispered when she saw Madame Winfrey turn her head violently towards them, “Act natural!”

Akko’s heart shrank when her brown eyes met Madame Winfrey’s angry blue eyes. It was as if Professor Finnelan’s angry stare had been fueled with pure hate and anger. “Pardon me,” Lauren approached Andrew and Daisy, “I do not mean to interrupt. Lord Andrew, may I have a word with you in the garden?”

—“Of course,” Andrew replied, “babe, I’ll be back.”

—“I’ll wait here,” Daisy chuckled nervously. She looked at how both of them headed towards the garden. “Jealous much?” Madame Winfrey asked, “Look at that. Lord Andrew is slowly forgetting about you. He has spent the entire evening with someone worthy of him he realized you were nothing but a mere rouse.”

\--"Andrew wouldn’t forget about me,” Daisy said, “he loves me…”

\--"Just go home, Miss Eaglenest,” Madame Winfrey whispered, cracking an evil smile--Akko noticed it from across the parlor, putting her drink down as she saw them, “Go back to your little witch school and never come back.” Meanwhile, in the garden, Lauren led Andrew as far away from the entrance as she could. “Lord Andrew, there is something I must confess,” she said timidly, “Madame Winfrey called me here to seduce you.” 

\--"What? Are you serious?” Andrew gasped. “I am so sorry! I did not want to do it!” Lauren sobbed, throwing herself towards him. “Look! Do you see it, Miss Eaglenest?” Madame Winfrey asked with pride as she saw Andrew embrace Lauren back, “He does not need you anymore! Now, leave!”

Daisy felt how her heart became stone--she felt anger, hatred, sadness, everything she used to feel before. She spun on her heel and walked rapidly towards the exit. “Halves! Come back!” Amanda ran behind her. “What is going on?” Lydia asked. “All of you!” Madame Winfrey shouted, “Each and every single one of you Luna Nova mages is uninvited! Leave before I call security! Lord Andrew does not need you, now scram!”

Akko exchanged nervous looks with her classmates. They all seemed upset and confused. “Let’s go, guys,” she commanded. “Why are your friends leaving?” Lauren asked from the garden as they both watched the group leave. “We can figure that out later,” Andrew said, “We have to reach Daisy before she leaves!”

\--"Right!” Lauren nodded, “Come! We must avoid Madame Winfrey!” she took him the arm and led him towards the front. “They’re all the same,” Daisy sobbed as she stormed towards the entrance, “they all want something from me. Money, power, and now, satisfaction. I knew I should have never gotten my hopes up.”

\--"Miss Eaglenest! Please wait!” Lauren stood in her way, “There is something I need you to know!”

\--"Just leave me alone!” Daisy hissed. “Daisy, listen to her,” Andrew said, “you really need to know this.”

\--"Madame Winfrey called me to separate you from Lord Andrew!” Lauren explained. “W-What?” Daisy gasped. “I never wanted to get involved,” Lauren replied, “she threatened me with ruining my family’s reputation. I had to, I do not want my family to be seen in the wrong light.”

Akko and the rest then approached. “Halves! Don’t leave!” Amanda hugged her. “I’m confused, what’s going on?” Frank asked. “So you’re the Lauren that’s tryna get between me friends, eh?” Lydia asked, aggressively approaching Lauren, “Ya should be ashamed, home destroyer! Sheilas like ye make me sick!”

\--"I’m not into Lord Andrew!” Lauren whimpered, “I’m not even into boys!”

\--"Huh?!” The group gasped. “I would never stick my nose where I am not called for,” Lauren said, “I would never try to break such beautiful bondage. Lord Andrew told me so much about you, Miss Eaglenest,” she then pulled Daisy towards Andrew, “you two are so beautiful together. Besides, you remind me of my girlfriend.”

\--"Girlfriend?!” The group asked in unison. “Wait, hold up!” Rogelio shouted, “A-Are you...?”

\--"Lesbian? Yes,” Lauren replied pridefully. “There’s more of us?!” Akko gasped, “Aw, man! I wish Diana were here!”

\--"Who are you exactly?” Daisy asked. “I am Lauren Victoria Anne Goodwill,” Lauren bowed, “And contrary to what Madame Winfrey has told you, I too am a witch!” she whipped out a magic wand from the pocket of her jacket. There was a commotion between Akko and her classmates. “So do you attend Starshine or something?” asked Amanda. “No, I attend Solarium Academy!” Lauren replied, “The sixth-generation to attend!” 

\--"Solarium?!” the group gasped. “You must tell us all about it!” Lotte squealed. “How does it look like?” Frank asked. “Is it true that Solarium predates Luna Nova?” added Lydia. “What kind of mushrooms do you have?” asked Sucy. “Wow! Solarium Academy!” Akko squealed excitedly. “I wanted to enroll in Luna Nova, but I had to continue the tradition,” Lauren sighed, “this might sound childish, but I’ve always admired Shiny Chariot…”

\--"What?!” Akko gasped loudly, “You like Shiny Chariot?!”

\--"You’re talking to the biggest Shiny Chariot fan,” Daisy smirked. “I thought I was the only one left!” Lauren gasped, “I saw her live once when she visited England the first time!”

\--"I saw her live when she visited my country!” Akko said excitedly. “I… was there too…” Daisy raised her hand timidly. “That is amazing!” Lauren smiled, “I wonder where she is now. It’s been so long.”

The Luna Nova students exchanged nervous looks between them, hoping nobody would spill the truth. “Laurie!” a voice called. Akko and the group turned to see a brown-skinned girl with two long black braids and feathers in her hair. She was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. “Darcy? What on Earth are you doing here?” Lauren asked. “I heard that you were invited to this thing,” Darcy replied, “I snuck out of Solarium and came here! It wasn’t really hard to find you.”

\--"I-Is this your girlfriend?” Akko asked. “Gosh, she’s handsome!” Amanda whispered. “Heya! I’m Darcy! Darcy Taylor!” Darcy stretched her hand towards Akko. “Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko!” she smiled. “Japanese, eh? Interesting!” Darcy smirked. “Darcy, these are my new friends, they attend Luna Nova Academy!” Lauren exclaimed, “Remember I told you Shiny Chariot attended that school?” she linked her arm with Darcy’s. “Why are all of you still here?” Madame Winfrey chimed in. She then gasped widely when she saw Lauren holding Darcy’s hand, “L-Lady Lauren? What is the meaning of this?”

\--"I refuse to carry on with your sinister plan,” Lauren replied, “I do not wish to intervene in my friends’ relationship! Besides, I already have my own,” she leaned her head on Darcy’s shoulder. “Oh! Also, Lauren is a witch,” Daisy added. “A witch!? Since when!?” Madame Winfrey gasped. “Um, since birth? Duh!” Darcy replied, “Come on, Laurie. Solarium Academy awaits us. We can ride in my broom!”

\--"Whatever you want, my love!” Lauren chimed excitedly. “The last one to get to Luna Nova is a rotten egg!” Amanda shouted as she ran to the door, followed by Constanze and Jasminka. “Lady Goodwill told us everything about your little plan,” Andrew snapped, “I knew I should have never agreed to come. Let’s go, Daisy.”

As they walked out, Daisy gave Madame Winfrey a victorious yet malicious smirk, as if to remind her that yet again she failed to get rid of her. “I can’t wait to tell Diana what happened tonight!” Akko squealed nervously as she walked out with Lydia and the rest of Team Red. “Seems like your plan failed,” Mr. Hanbridge said. “Lady Goodwill is a witch, and she is dating… a girl!” Madame Winfrey said in disgust, “Can you believe that?”

\--"What I cannot believe is that my successor has the idea of leaving politics for magic!” Mr. Hanbridge raised his voice, “While my son keeps living with my ex-wife, the Hanbridge tradition continues to die! Next time, I will not trust you of all people to handle my family affairs.”

\--"But, sir!” Madame Winfrey cried. “No buts, Elizabeth!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted, “You are lucky that you still work here. Otherwise, I would have gotten rid of you,” he then walked away, leaving Madame Winfrey alone in her bitterness and anger.


	32. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounded by only bad news and bad luck, Daisy has been feeling stressed. In order to make her feel better, Andrew and his classmates set off on an adventure to find Daisy's favorite flowers.

“To wrap up the theme about voodoo, today we are doing voodoo dolls!” Professor Oxford said excitedly, “Reach out for page 456 in your textbooks, the process of voodoo doll-making is in there! Be careful, we are not trying to jinx somebody!”

Akko turned frantically the pages of her textbook, attentively reading the page. Rogelio did the same, focusing solely on the text. “I’m gonna make a Yoon-hee voodoo doll,” Daisy smirked maliciously, “if she truly is acting this whole new persona out, I’ll be able to stop her before she attacks again,” she reached out for the pieces of the voodoo doll and started sewing them together, grunting after every stitch. “Do you think that if I make a Lydia voodoo doll, she’ll like me?” Sucy asked in a low voice. “What?” Akko and Rogelio gasped. “I didn’t say anything…” Sucy said as she began stitching her doll. Akko stared blankly at the unstitched pieces of her voodoo doll, wondering who would she transform it into. Chariot? Diana? Perhaps one of her teammates? She just could not decide. “I am making a voodoo doll of my mom,” Lotte said, “so that every time I stare at it, I can feel her warm and caring presence.”

\--"So am I!” Frank exclaimed, “I’ve been feeling a little homesick lately, but having a tiny version of my mom will make me feel at home again!”

Akko stared at how her classmates all stitched their voodoo dolls, sharing who were their dolls representing. She looked back at her untouched doll, still wondering who would she turn it into. “Is everything alright, Akko?” Professor Oxford asked, “Do you need help?”

\--"No, I’m fine,” Akko replied. “Gah! You son of a--” Daisy groaned after she pinched herself with the needle. She then stuck her finger into her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. “Be careful!” Professor Oxford said, “If your blood gets into the doll, it will work against you! Daisy, please go get a band-aid.”

Daisy obeyed, getting up from her seat and walking out of the classroom, angrily heading towards the infirmary. She later returned with the same angry expression across her face. She then returned to her seat without saying a word and continued stitching the doll. Akko looked back down at her unstitched doll, still not knowing who to turn it into. After class, Akko took her unfinished doll with her to lunch. “You haven’t finished it yet?” asked Lotte. “No,” Akko sighed, “I haven’t figured out--”

\--"Gah! Not again!” Daisy shouted angrily. Akko and her teammates looked over to Team Navy’s table. Daisy had spilled her soup all over her uniform. “If somebody did a voodoo doll of me, I’ll find you and behead you!” she bellowed before storming away followed by Alice and Megumi. “What’s wrong with Daisy today?” Akko approached the table. “She has been having a rough morning,” Andrew replied. “She seems stressed,” Lotte said. “She has been stressed,” Andrew sighed, “the date of the Rodriguez family ritual is close, and last night she got the news that her aunt was bailed out of prison.”

\--"What? Yolanda was released?” Akko gasped. “Unfortunately,” Andrew answered, “Daisy feels like she might be up to something.”

\--"What has her family done on the matter?” Lotte asked. “There is nothing they can do,” Andrew said, “Yolanda’s lawyer managed to repeal her sentence.”

\--"But she kidnapped Daisy!” Akko cried, “She should be in jail!”

\--"She didn’t kidnap Daisy, Daisy broke into her apartment,” Andrew corrected, “but she still had the nerve to torture her. I read that a way to kill a witch is by drowning her in ice-cold water.”

\--"I don’t blame her,” Akko said, “I’d be stressed too if my evil aunt was freed.”

\--"I have been trying to make her happy,” Andrew sighed, “but at the same time I want to give her space. What should I do?”

\--"You should do something nice for her!” Akko suggested, “Something to help her relieve stress, like last time! Or, something that can help her forget about the whole situation!”

\--"Such as what?” asked Andrew. “Get her a bouquet, boss!” Dean and Drake chimed in, “Girls like flowers!”

\--"Will Daisy even like that?” Sucy asked. “Yeah, she’s not like other girls, she’s…” Akko stuttered nervously when Andrew’s unimpressed stare hit her, “...hardcore…”

\--"Flowers? I feel like that would offend her,” Andrew said, “I’ve never given her flowers before.”

\--"Every girl has one type of flower they like, boss,” Drake smirked. “What are you girls’ favorite flowers?” Dean asked. “Mushrooms,” Sucy answered at once. “I think tulips are pretty,” Lotte replied. “I like cherry blossoms!” added Akko, “What kind of flowers are Daisy’s favorites?”

\--"I think it’s pretty much implied in the name,” Drake answered. “She likes sunflowers!” Megumi replied, startling them, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop!”

\--"Sunflowers? I thought she liked daisies!” Akko said. “No, she loves sunflowers!” Megumi explained, “She does like daisies, but sunflowers are Daisy’s favorites!”

\--"Yes, as if sunflowers were so easy to find here in England,” Dean crossed his arms. “Dean is right,” added Andrew, “sunflowers do not usually grow in England.”

\--"There has to be some!” Akko said, “I’m sure the has to!”

\--"I doubt it,” Andrew sighed, “sunflowers usually grow in dry warm places. England is cold and humid. Finding some will be a problem.”

\--"What about Spain? Or France?” Lotte suggested. “I bet there has to be some in Europe!” added Megumi, “I’ll be glad to help!”

\--"Let’s go find those sunflowers after school!” Akko suggested. “Yes, but I will need someone to keep Daisy at bay,” Andrew said. “We’ll do it!” Dean and Drake replied in unison, “We’ll keep an eye on future Mrs. Hanbridge, boss!” 

\--"I do not think we will even go that far,” Andrew stuttered, blushing a bright shade of red. “I’m sure you will!” Akko giggled. “Let’s go find those sunflowers!” Megumi said excitedly. 

After classes ended, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte reunited with Andrew and Megumi in the courtyard. “Daisy is in the library studying for this week’s divination test,” Megumi said, “that should give us enough time. She’s also listening to music, so she’s going to be distracted.”

\--"Awesome!” Akko smirked. “Atsuko Kagari! Where are you going?!” Diana called, angrily walking towards Akko. “Oh, hi Diana!” Akko chuckled. “You should be studying for the upcoming divination test!” Diana crossed her arms, “You know that is not your forte!”

\--"She volunteered to help me with something,” Andrew intertwined, “I assure you she will get to studying once we are done.”

\--"Why don’t you come with me?” Akko suggested. “Where to?” Diana inquired. “We are looking for sunflowers!” Akko replied, “Besides, you promise you’d make it up to me for not attending the dinner the other day! Please, Diana? Pretty please?”

\--"Fine,” Diana sighed, “wait here, I will go get my broom.”

Meanwhile, in the library, Daisy turned the pages of a divination book. She focused her brown eyes solely on the Luna runes, patiently reading every sentence. When she turned the page, she noticed that a page number was skipped. In the middle of the book, a page was missing. “What the hell? Why is there a missing page?” she thought, running her unharmed index finger down the remainders of the missing page. Someone had ripped it out with such force and precision that only a few pieces of the page were left. She went back to read the previous pages. “There are many mediums a witch can use for divination,” Daisy read, “besides tea leaves, the easiest way to foresee the future is by--” the text was then interrupted by the missing page, making Daisy read something else “--can only be made with certain objects that are not easy to find in the human world.” Daisy frowned in visible confusion. “What can only be made with certain objects?” she whispered, “Why would someone rip off this specific page?” she then turned her head when Chariot walked in, carrying books in her arms. “Professor du Nord!” Daisy called, startling Chariot. “Oh, hello Daisy!” she chuckled, “Can I help you?”

\--"What exactly can be made with certain objects that aren’t easy to find in the human world?” Daisy asked, pointing at the book. Chariot leaned forward to see the missing page. “Seems like you’ve reached the section about crystal balls!” she replied. “Crystal balls?” Daisy gasped. “If you continue reading, you’ll see the list of objects they can be made with!” Chariot added. “But, what would someone rip of this page?” Daisy whispered. She then placed the book back into the shelf and out of the library. Chariot looked curiously at the divination book her pupil had put down, so she neatly placed the books she was carrying on the floor and took out the book. She flipped the pages to the one Daisy had shown her. “This was not ripped recently,” she thought, “it was ripped a long time ago…” memories then flowed through her mind like a river. “Maldora…” she whispered, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. Walking down the hall, Daisy headed straight to the Team Navy boys’ dormitory and knocked on the door. “Oh, hey Daisy!” Drake opened. Dean looked over his shoulder. “Where’s Andy? I gotta tell him something,” Daisy said. “A-Andy’s not here right now,” Dean replied, “he’s uh…”

\--"In the bathroom!” Drake finished his twin brother’s sentence, “Been having some tummy aches lately, right, Dean?”

\--"Y-Yeah!” Dean stuttered. “Well, if you see him, tell him I need to tell him something,” Daisy said before walking away. “Will do!” the twins replied, nervously closing the door. 

“Why does Daisy like sunflowers, specifically?” Akko asked curiously. “Well, I don’t know, actually,” Megumi replied, “she’s always liked them for what I know!”

\--"Sunflowers are very weird in England,” Diana said, “it will take us quite a while to--”

\--"Look! Over there!” Akko pointed at a yellow patch in the distance. She then turned her broom towards the yellow patch. An endless field of sunflowers appeared in front of Akko and her friends’ eyes. Andrew zoomed past his classmates, landing his broom in the middle of the sunflower field. “It’s so pretty!” Megumi squealed. Akko looked around--there were sunflowers as far as the eye could see. It was an ocean of tall, yellow flowers it was impossible to see where it ended. “I don’t know where to start,” Andrew sighed, “how many flowers should I get her? What if she feels offended?”

\--"Calm down, Andrew!” Akko said, “I bet she won’t care!”

\--"I don’t think Daisy will mind,” Megumi smiled, “she loves you! I’m sure she’ll love it!”

\--"But, Daisy is unlike any girl I have ever met…” Andrew sighed, “I am afraid that this will offend her or something.”

\--"Aw, don’t be so negative!” said Akko, “Sure, Daisy may be tough, and scary, and intimidating at times, but she still loves you! I’m sure she’ll appreciate a… um…”

\--"Nice gesture?” Diana finished her sentence. “Yes! A nice gesture!” Akko said excitedly. Andrew looked at his surroundings anxiously. “So, where should I start?” he asked. Akko, Lotte, and Megumi squealed in euphoria. “This is going to be so romantic!” Lotte shrieked excitedly. 

Back in Luna Nova, Daisy roamed the halls aimlessly. She kept thinking about the ripped page in that divination book. Why was it missing, and who could have ripped it off? Her thoughts were interrupted when she accidentally bumped into Amanda. “Oh! Heya, Halves!” she said. “Hey, Red…” Daisy shook her head. “Are you okay? You seem a little… off,” Amanda asked. “I’m fine,” answered Daisy, “I’ve just been a little distracted.”

\--"Has Andrew been distracting you? Tell me the truth,” Amanda giggled mockingly. “What? No,” Daisy replied, “it’s something else. My aunt got freed from jail last night.”

\--"What the heck?” Amanda gasped, “That woman’s a psychopath! Why would she be bailed out?”

\--"I’m just very worried about my family,” Daisy added, “but anyway, I gotta keep studying for the upcoming divination test.”

\--"Say hi to Andy for me!” Amanda shouted as Daisy walked away. “Goddammit,” Daisy thought, “this is all piling inside my head. Ugh, I need to calm down,” she looked at her surroundings--neither Akko, Diana, nor Andrew was around, she knew it was the perfect moment to get that smoke she had been craving for a while. Without hesitation, Daisy headed rapidly towards her dormitory. Noticing neither Megumi or Alice were inside, she reached for the packet of cigarettes under her bed and took one out. She placed it inside her boot, then headed out of the dormitory and direction towards the Luna Nova grounds, as far from the campus as she could get.

“Just one more!” Megumi squealed as she tore a sunflower off the ground. “I think these should be enough,” Andrew said as he tried to carry a bouquet of sunflowers in his arms. “Daisy is gonna love these!” Akko squealed excitedly. “Look, I found a mushroom,” Sucy said as she held a small red mushroom, “do you think Lydia will like it?”

\--"So, you do like Lydia, don’t you, Sucy?” Akko giggled. “Sucy? Do you have a crush on Lydia?” added Megumi. “I’ve seen you get close with her,” Lotte jumped in, “you guys do things together all the time!”

\--"I’m not saying…” Sucy replied, blushing a soft shade of pink. Akko then felt a tap on her shoulder--she turned around to see Diana holding a bouquet of about six sunflowers in her arms. “I picked these for you,” she said timidly, handing Akko the bouquet. “Thank you, Diana!” shouted Akko, throwing herself towards Diana, “I love them, and I love you!” 

\--"I love you too, Akko!” Diana smiled, leaning forward to kiss Akko’s cheek, “We should return to Luna Nova now.”

\--"Agreed,” Andrew nodded. “Wait! Just one more flower!” Megumi exclaimed. “That should be enough, Megumi,” Andrew sighed.

The sun started to set, making the windows of Luna Nova glow in a soft tone of orange and gold. Daisy headed towards her dormitory, trying to remember what she had studied during the day. As she turned the corner, she ran face-first into a pile of sunflowers. “What the hell?” she gasped. She moved the sunflowers gently, revealing Andrew’s blushing face. “I got these for you,” he stuttered, “someone told me you liked sunflowers…”

\--"A-Andy…” Daisy blushed, “You didn’t have to!” she took the bouquet in her arms. “D-Do you like it?” Andrew asked timidly. “I love them, thank you,” Daisy smiled. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Y-You are very w-welcome, babe…” Andrew stuttered, feeling lovestruck. Daisy cracked him a warm smile before walking towards her dormitory. “Psst! Andrew!” Akko called as she, Lotte, Sucy, and Megumi popped their heads around the corner, “Did she like them?”

\--"Judging by his blushing face, she did!” Lotte squealed. “What did she say? Give us all the deets!” Megumi added. “She loved them,” Andrew sighed with a smile from ear to ear, “she loved them!”

\--"See? I told you she would like them!” Akko giggled. “This is much more romantic than Nightfall!” Lotte sighed dreamily. “And you said she wouldn’t like them!” Megumi said. “I am sorry for doubting you, ladies,” Andrew said, “I guess you were right. It seems like I still have to understand Daisy’s heart.”

\--"We should help Sucy conquer Lydia now!” Akko giggled. “What? No…” Sucy blushed. “Yes! Let’s do it!” Megumi giggled playfully. “Please don’t…” Sucy muttered as she saw her classmates prance away.


	33. Candice and the One-Eyed Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing all of her classmates' familiars, Akko helps Candice find the perfect familiar for her, coming across a peculiar one-eyed cat.

“Settle down, class!” Professor Badcock ordered, “Today, we are going to talk about familiars! Those are you with familiars shall come and present them!” 

Daisy was the first to be upfront. She carried Julius towards the front and placed him on the podium. “This is Julius, he’s my familiar,” she explained without a hint of emotion, “I rescued him from the streets.”

\--"Hello, humans!” Julius chimed, making the class gasp. “He talks?!” a student asked. “I enchanted him and kinda regret it,” Daisy replied. “I can also sing! Would you like to hear?” Julius wagged his little tail. He sang in broken harmony as Daisy carried him back to her seat. “Thank you, Miss Eaglenest,” Professor Badcock said, “next up, Lydia Sullivan.”

Lydia walked over to the podium. She placed a large iguana, making the class lean forward. “This is Juniper,” she said, “He’s my pet iguana, me big brother Nathan got him for me!”

\--"I’m surprised it isn’t a koala,” Paola giggled, making Helga snicker as well. “Um, he doesn’t talk,” Lydia continued, “but I really like him! He eats a lot of bugs!” 

A fly that was buzzing around suddenly was caught by Juniper’s large tongue. “Thank you, Miss Sullivan,” Professor Badcock chuckled nervously, fixing her glasses. “Psst, Akko!” Rogelio whispered, “How do people understand their familiars, huh?”

\--"I don’t know, actually,” Akko whispered back, “I think it has to do with a spiritual connection--”

\--"Atsuko Kagari and Rogelio Mendoza! No talking!” Badcock barked, “Next to present, Andrew Hanbridge--”

The classroom door then opened. The class gasped as Andrew walk in with a large gray wolf into the classroom. “Mr. Hanbridge? Is that your familiar?” Badcock stuttered. “This is Centurion,” Andrew explained, “I know many of you must have questions as to why I have a large wolf as a familiar. Well, the thing is that Centurion is a retired Wild Hunt wolf. One night, back when I was in Appleton Academy, he accidentally managed to trespass.”

\--"It’s true! I was there!” Frank interrupted, sending his friend a confident smirk. Andrew smirked back, he no longer had to feel ashamed of the lie he was letting out. “As I was saying,” he continued, “Thun--I mean, Centurion had stumbled upon Appleton Academy, so Frank and I managed to help him before he was caught by the other students. That is when this big guy and I bonded, and I knew he was meant to be my familiar.”

Thunderstorm let out a deep yawn, startling the class. Those with small animals immediately shielded them, thinking the wolf would attack. “Th-Thank you, Mr. Hanbridge!” Professor Badcock stuttered. Andrew then led Thunderstorm out of the classroom. “Good job, buddy!” he whispered. As the class went on, Akko felt slight jealousy at seeing her peers’ familiars. “Next up, Diana Cavendish,” Professor Badcock called. “I am afraid that I have not acquired a familiar yet,” Diana said, “I will skip for now.”

\--"Your girlfriend still hasn’t gotten a familiar?” Sucy asked Akko. “Yeah, she hasn’t found one yet,” Akko replied, “we actually agreed to go find our familiars together!”

\--"That is so sweet!” Lotte squealed. “Finally, Candice Jones,” Badcock called. “Um, I don’t have a familiar yet,” Candice said shyly. “Probably because it’s still on another planet!” Barbara laughed, causing small giggles between the students. “Wow, Barbara!” Daisy turned to face her, “You must be so proud of that joke! I bet you worked really hard on it, didn’t you?” her fake smile turned into a cold stare. After class, Akko ran up to Diana. “Hey! Do you think we should start looking for our familiars?” she asked. “Akko, I must be honest with you,” Diana sighed, “I do have a familiar.”

\--"What? Since when?” Akko gasped. “For a while now,” Diana replied, “it is a snowy owl. I did not want to tell you because I did not want to break your illusions of finding a familiar. I’m sorry.”

\--"If you have a familiar, then where is it?” Akko asked. “In my house,” Diana answered, “I sent it there to keep an eye on Aunt Daryl. I do not trust her.”

\--"But you’re the head of the Cavendish family!” Akko exclaimed, “What could she do?”

\--"I don’t know,” Diana sighed, “but just because I am the head of the family does not mean I should lower my guard. My familiar comes and visits me every now and then to tell me what has happened back at the estate.”

Akko sighed, she had been so excited to go look for a familiar with Diana. “Hey! Akko!” Candice called, “Oh, did I interrupt something? I’ll come back later.”

\--"It’s fine, Candice,” Diana said, “what were you going to tell Akko?”

\--"I was wondering if you wanted to help me look for a familiar,” Candice replied, “but I think you’re busy…”

\--"Akko, you should help Candice out!” Diana smiled, “That way, you will not be alone in the search for a familiar!”

\--"Good idea!” Akko smiled back. She then stood on her tip-toes to kiss Diana’s cheeks, “Thanks, Diana! Let’s go, Candice!”

\--"Awesome!” Candice smiled excitedly. Akko gathered Sucy and Lotte and along Candice, the four witches visited Blytenbury. “Daisy found her familiar in the streets,” Akko explained, “maybe we can find ours too!” She then saw a flock of pigeons picking up seeds from the cobblestone streets. “Hi! Would any of you like to be my familiar?” she leaned down towards an unaware pigeon. “Stay away from them, Akko!” Candice shrieked, “Don’t you know? Pigeons work for secret societies! They’re spies!”

\--"She’s crazy…” Sucy said emotionlessly. “Shoo, you feathered surveillance cameras! Shoo!” Candice shouted as she scared the pigeons away. Akko tried to look for other small animals around. Her attention fell on a squirrel that climbed a nearby tree. “How about a squirrel?” she asked. “You mean the Lizard People’s little testing probes?” Candice replied, “Akko, squirrels aren’t real! They were invented by Lizard People to spy on us witches. They’re creeps! Why do you think they’re so afraid of dogs? Or why they save nuts for the winter?”

\--"Because, um…” Akko stuttered. “Because Lizard People hate dogs and they hate winter!” Candice answered, “They don’t hibernate during winter. They go back to the Lizard People’s underground society and tell them everything they’ve learned from us!”

\--"Squirrel! I see you, long-tailed beast!” Julius shouted, barking loudly at the startled squirrel, which then ran up the tree until it was out of sight. “Julius! Don’t run away like that, dammit!” Daisy shouted angrily. “See, Akko? Squirrels are terrified of dogs for a reason!” Candice said. “Then, why don’t you get a dog?” Lotte suggested. “Haha!” Candice laughed, “Oh, Lotte! I’ve never been much of a dog person! I like cats better!”

\--"Then, why don’t you go to the animal shelter?” Daisy suggested as she picked up Julius, “They have a lot of cats there.”

\--"Good idea, Daisy!” Candice gasped, ‘Let’s go, Akko!” she then took Akko by the wrist and dragged her along, Sucy and Lotte chased after them. The animal shelter was packed for what the witches noticed when they arrived. “Why are there so many people?” Lotte asked. Sucy then pointed at a sign that said Adoption Fair! In bright blue letters. “Let’s go in before all the cats are adopted!” Candice squealed excitedly, dragging Akko and Lotte with her. Sucy followed behind when her attention fell on Lydia, who was walking out of a mini-market. “Oh! G’day, Sucy!” she shouted, “I just bought a jar o’ vegemite! It’s something really popular we have in Australia. Wanna try?”

\--"Yes,” Sucy replied at once. “Are ye alone? Where’s Akko?” Lydia asked as she approached her. “Inside with Lotte and Candice,” Sucy replied. Lydia opened the jar of vegemite and took a deep sniff. “Ah, makes me feel at home!” she sighed, “Here, take a sniff, mate!”

Sucy then took the jar in her hands and sniffed it. It smelled earthy, poisonous, weird. She liked it. “It smells so nice,” she giggled. “I know, right?” Lydia smiled, “Would you like to try some?”

\--"Sure,” Sucy smiled back. Inside the shelter, Akko, Candice, and Lotte looked around at the cages. Most of them were empty. Akko stared directly into a tabby cat left in one of the cages, trying to bond with it. The cat then turned away from her before being taken out of the cage by an excited family. “Any luck, yet?” Candice asked. “No, and you?” Akko asked back. “Not yet,” Candice sighed, “The cages are being emptied very quickly.” The witches stared at their surroundings, the tabby cat was the last cat left. “Let’s go find somewhere else,” Akko sighed. “I’m sorry, little girl,” the shelter manager’s voice made the witches stop in their tracks, “Nobody wanted to adopt you.”

Akko and Candice got a little closer--they noticed a black cat with a missing left eye. Candice instantly felt a connection. “She’s perfect!” she exclaimed, “I want to adopt her!” 

\--"Pardon?” the manager gasped, “Why would you want to adopt this cat?” 

\--"I think she’s beautiful,” Candice smiled, showing her lime green braces, “I want to adopt her. Please! I’ll do anything for her but don’t sacrifice her!” 

\--"Fine! I’ll let you adopt the cat!” the manager shouted anxiously, opening the cage and handing Candice the cat. “Look at her, Akko!” she said, “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Akko eyed the one-eyed cat. She was a small cat with one sparkling green eye. Her jet black fur tangled with Candice’s green hair. “She’s adorable!” Akko chuckled. “I know!” Candice giggled, “Thank you, Akko! I’m sorry you couldn’t find a familiar yet.”

\--"Don’t worry,” Akko said, “I’m sure I’ll find one soon. What are you naming her?”

Candice remained silent for a while. She looked down at her new familiar, her fur was as black as the cold depths of space she could see stars in it. “I’m naming her Cassiopeia,” she replied, “Cassiopeia Jones, my familiar!” 

\--"Have any of you seen Sucy?” Lotte chimed in. “Look, Lotte! I have a familiar!” Candice smiled, showing Lotte the cat. “That’s nice, but where did Sucy go?” Lotted asked. As the witches left the shelter, they saw Sucy and Lydia eating Vegemite straight out of the jar. “We should leave them alone,” Akko suggested. 

By the next day, Candice walked up the podium during Professor Badcock’s class. “That cat is just as much as a freak as her owner!” Hannah giggled. “I wonder what starship did it come in!” Barbara laughed. “This is my familiar, Cassiopeia,” Candice explained, “I rescued her from being put down. Cassi lost her left eye when she was mauled by dogs, but it’s okay. She’s still perfect to me.”

\--"Isn’t Cassiopeia the name of a constellation?” Daisy whispered. “It is,” Andrew whispered in response. “Cassi and I bonded the moment we made eye contact,” Candice continued, “I felt the connection between us when everyone else turned their back at her.”

\--"Are you crying?” Akko asked Rogelio, who was sobbing softly. “What? Um, no, it’s allergies,” Rogelio answered nervously. “Cassiopeia and I are weird,” Candice said, “and you know what? That’s okay! Because one day, she and I will explore the Universe in our own, weird way!”

The class then gave her a round of applause as Candice walked back to her seat. As Professor Badcock called the next student, Candice opened her notebook as she placed Cassiopeia next to her. She finished a doodle of herself and Cassiopeia in space suits with the inscription “Space Explorers!” in red ink. Candice then began daydreaming, zoning away as one of Amanda’s teammates was presenting. “Commander Cassiopeia! Are you ready?” she said as she entered a spaceship. Cassiopeia let out a soft meow in response as Candice placed a helmet over her head. “This is Captain Candice Jones, preparing for take-off!” she exclaimed. Her spaceship then took off into outer space, “Cassi, we’re off to explore the Universe!”


	34. Solarium Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Solarium Magical Academy! Meet Lauren, Darcy, and the rest of their friends and classmates when we dip down in the prestigious ancient magic school!

Deep down in the heart of Britain, far from Luna Nova and its neighbor Starshine Academy, the old Solarium Academy stood with its old stone walls. Red and yellow flags flew from the castle’s towers, and banners with the same colors and symbols hung from the walls. A young redhead witch walked along the courtyard. Her emerald green eyes were glued to the pages of a book. Lauren Goodwill strolled around in her crimson red uniform with a bright yellow sun embroidered on the side. She lifted her glance from the book to spot a bench, then headed towards it and sat on it. As she kept on reading, she heard the bench crack. Lauren looked to her right to see a dark-skinned witch with her hair done into two braids. Feathers decorated her hair and a beaded choker rounded her neck. “Hey, Laurie,” she smirked. “Hello, Darcy,” Lauren smiled back, “shouldn’t you be in class?”

\--"Professor Edwards didn’t show up today,” Darcy replied, “I hope she’s okay.” Darcy Storm Taylor was a tall Native American witch known in the school for two things: she was nicknamed “The Hurricane” because of how she could maneuver a broom, and lastly, she was one of the very few Solarium Academy students to not come from a pureblood family. “Ugh, I can’t wait for the Summer!” Darcy groaned, “Each day just gets boring! But at least I’m glad to have you by my side, Laurie!”

—“Awe, Darcy! You’re such a flirt!” Lauren giggled. She and Darcy had been dating for a couple of months now. Both had developed feelings for each other the moment they met, but none of them dared to say it out loud. “Y’know, I can’t stop thinking of what happened recently!” Darcy snickered, “I can’t believe you had to pretend you liked boys! Haha! You, Lauren Goodwill, dating a boy?!”

—“It’s not like I wanted to pretend, I was forced to,” Lauren sighed, “I didn’t want to separate them. They reminded me so much of us.”

—“Really? Do you think I’m like that half-headed girl?” Darcy asked, “I mean, she looked kinda cool, not gonna lie. Just not as cool as me!”

—“Thank goodness your middle name is not Modesty,” Lauren chuckled. “Oh, here you are, Lauren!” a chubby witch approached them. She had purple hair, purple eyes, and she decorated her hair with two chopsticks. “Hello, Siochain!” Lauren smiled, “How do you do?”

Siochain McFarland was unlike any other witch—she was a selkie witch, born in Ireland to a selkie mother and a warlock father. Nobody understood how she and Darcy managed to enter Solarium, but many suspected it was because of her selkie heritage. “I have been fine, thank you!” Siochain smiled, “Good afternoon, Darcy,” she stuttered at the sight of Darcy. “Sup, seal witch!” Darcy waved, making Siochain tremble nervously. Ever since Lauren was dating Darcy, Siochain felt uncomfortable around her. For a selkie like her, it was somewhat inappropriate to hang around someone nicknamed “The Hurricane”. “Oddly, Professor Edwards did not show up to class today,” Siochain sighed. “That is exactly what Darcy was telling me,” Lauren added, “Professor Edwards has never missed a class. I hope she is okay.”

\--"I heard somewhere that she has been planning to transfer to Starshine Academy,” Siochain explained. “No way! Edwards is a highly traditional professor!” Darcy gasped, “I doubt she’ll ever leave Solarium, especially to such a modern school like Starshine!”

Lauren took a deep sigh, then looked at her watch. “Siochain and I should head to class now,” she said as she left the bench, “I’ll see you during lunch.”

\--"See ya, Laurie!” Darcy stood up to hug Lauren. She blushed a soft pink when Lauren kissed her cheek before walking away with Siochain. She sighed as she saw them walk away, then turned around and headed her way. As she walked away, she bumped into a black-haired young man with pale skin and pale blue eyes. “Watch where you’re going, Taylor!” he hissed. “Kyle Johnson, not the person I wanted to see today,” Darcy crossed her arms. Kyle Johnson was a wizard slightly taller than her. Once an Appleton Academy student, Kyle transferred to Solarium when he learned he was a pureblood. It had always been known that his father hid his magic side from his family for a long time. Ever since transferring, Kyle had always been after Lauren’s heart, only to lose it to Darcy. “Well, you should already be used to seeing me,” Kyle hissed, “don’t you have animal spirits to talk to or something?”

\--"Your racism won’t get to me today,” Darcy snapped, “keep being a sore loser, it fits you.”

\--"Lauren belongs with me and you know it,” Kyle lowered his voice, dangerously approaching Darcy, “you just turned her against me.”

\--"Get it through your stupid head, Johnson!” Darcy raised her voice in defense, “Lauren has never been into you! If she wasn’t into that ex-classmate of yours, what makes you think she’ll be into you?”

\--"Silly Indian girl,” Kyle rolled his eyes as he walked away. “Stupid colonizer,” Darcy snapped back as she headed where she was going to. Ever since his transfer, Kyle had been extremely racist towards Darcy and some of the people she knew, even Siochain herself as a victim of his bullying. “Hey there, Darcy!” two witches approached her. One of them looked similar to Darcy except for her long straight hair. The other witch had pale skin and dark hair with pastel purple stripes. She was wearing cross-shaped earrings and jet black lipstick. “Hey, guys,” Darcy sighed. “Are you okay?” the second witch asked. “Yeah, I am,” Darcy replied. “Did Kyle Johnson bother you again?” the first witch asked. “Kaia, Roxy, you guys know Kyle hates me,” Darcy explained. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he can be insulting you that way!” Kaia exclaimed as Roxy nodded. Kaia Herangi was a Maori-descent pureblood witch from New Zealand, while Roxanne “Roxy” Coleman was a Canadian witch with a love for the Victorian Goth aesthetic. They were both Darcy’s best friends in the world. “Kyle is just jealous that he couldn’t get to Lauren before you,” Roxy said, “but pay no mind to what he says.”

\--"It's easy for you to say that, Roxy,” Kaia sighed, “you don’t have brown skin, like us. Kyle’s racism cuts deep down.” 

\--"I understand,” Roxy said, “still, Kyle’s hate is just mere jealousy. Do not let it get to you, Darcy.”

\--"Yeah! Besides,” Kaia smirked, “you’re Darcy ‘The Hurricane’ Taylor! You’ve broken every broom flying record in Solarium Academy! You’re much greater than Kyle Johnson wishes to be!”

The bell then rang. “C’mon, let’s head to class,” Darcy smiled softly. 

Lauren and Siochain walked out of their classroom followed by a third witch. Theresa Jefferson was an African-American witch and a close friend of Lauren. Unlike her friends, Theresa was much timider. As the three friends walked out, Lauren bumped into a blond witch with hauntingly lilac eyes. “Are you blind? Watch where you’re going,” she snapped. “Sorry, Violet,” Lauren said timidly. Violet Clearwater was a British witch popular around Solarium Academy. She was known for anything except being a nice person. Ever since the beginning of the year, Violet would scold Lauren for her admiration towards Shiny Chariot. Lauren and her friends remained silent as Violet walked away. “I can’t stand her,” Lauren sighed. “She makes me so n-nervous…” Theresa stuttered. “Well, she is gone now,” Siochain smiled, “we can all be in peace now. Let’s go to our next class!” 

As they entered the classroom, Lauren, Siochain, and Theresa bumped directly into Darcy, Kaia, and Roxy. “Hey, babe,” Darcy smirked, making Lauren blush. Darcy and her friends then moved out of the way to let Lauren and her friends in. Siochain and Theresa giggled as they walked to their desks. “Get off your cloud now, female Romeo,” Kaia snapped Darcy back to reality. The witches then felt how somebody pushed them out of the way. Kyle Johnson and his friends walked into the classroom; he flashed Darcy a dirty look and scoffed at the sight of her. Lauren noticed it from her seat. She was about to get up and walk to Darcy when Kyle approached her. “Hey, freckle-face,” he said. “What do you want, Kyle?” Lauren snapped. “You know what I want,” Kyle replied, “I want you to leave that stupid feather-wearing Apache Indian girl.”

\--"First of all, Indian is a derogatory term,” Lauren snapped, “she is Native American. And she is not an Apache, she is Tigua. You just read too many Western novels.”

\--"Listen, I couldn’t care less from what American group your little lover belongs to,” Kyle hissed, “I want you to be with me.”

\--"One, I am not into males,” Lauren hissed back, “second, you have a girlfriend, don’t you? That spoiled Scottish girl from Starshine Academy?”

\--"That witch is just desperate for attention,” Kyle rolled his eyes, “I can dump her whenever I wish to. It is you who I want.”

\--"Read my lips again, Johnson!” Lauren raised her voice slightly, “Nothing in this world will ever make me leave Darcy for a loser like you! I love Darcy, and you mean absolutely nothing to me. So go run back to that Starshine girlfriend of yours.”

\--"Settle down now, class!” the professor walked in. He was a tiny elf-looking warlock carrying a staff that was twice as tall as he is. Professor Malthe Norgaard was an old Danish warlock, his dwarfism often had him confused with elves. He had been teaching at Solarium Academy for such a long time he and Headmaster Foghorn were in the same class. The students then slid into their seats. Lauren sat at the front of the classroom between Siochain and Theresa. Darcy, on the other hand, sat at the back of the classroom with Kaia and Roxy. Kyle sat a few desks behind Lauren, eyeing her like a wild animal stalking its prey. “Turn your books to page 375,” Professor Norgaard commanded, “Miss Goodwill, would you read the page for the class?”

\--"With pleasure,” Lauren said, clearing her throat. Before she started reading, Kyle and his friends began giggling. Lauren paid no mind, so she began reading. Halfway through, Kyle began giggling again. His chuckles got to Darcy’s nerves--she couldn’t stand how he and his friends pointed and mocked Lauren. “Why don’t you share the joke with the class, Kyle?” she shouted, slamming her hands loudly against her desk. Lauren stopped reading abruptly, turning towards Darcy. “Miss Taylor, is there something wrong?” Professor Norgaard asked. “Yes,” Darcy answered at once, “Kyle Johnson and his friends have been laughing their little butts off while Lauren tries to read!”

\--"No, we weren’t,” Kyle said. “Say that to my fist!” Darcy hissed as Roxy and Kaia tried to hold her back. “Darcy Taylor, I will give you three hours of detention if you start a fight in my classroom!” shouted Professor Norgaard. “Stupid American,” Kyle laughed. “The same thing goes to you, Mr. Johnson,” Norgaard snapped. Lauren then continued reading out loud the page she was instructed to, trying hard to process what had happened. After class ended, Professor Norgaard called Darcy and Kyle to his desk. “Mr. Johnson, Miss Taylor, I do not like it that you interrupt my class with your arguments,” he sighed. “She started…” Kyle muttered. “Independently of who started, Mr. Johnson,” Norgaard said sternly, “I will have to send you to the school counselor to solve your differences.” 

\--"What?!” the students gasped. “Not with Professor Woods,” Darcy shrieked. “If you are not willing to solve your differences with the school counselor, I will have to send you to the Headmaster’s office!” Professor Norgaard said, taking off his spectacles. “No need to bring Professor Foghorn in this!” Kyle chuckled, “Darleen and I can figure this out!”

\--"My name’s Darcy, not Darleen,” Darcy corrected. “Whatever,” Kyle shrugged, “may we be dismissed, Professor Norgaard?”

\--"Yes, you are dismissed,” Professor Norgaard replied. Kyle exited the classroom, swinging the door open and nearly slamming it on Darcy’s face. Kaia and Roxanne waited anxiously outside for Darcy. “What happened?” Kaia asked. “Norgaard wants me and Kyle to start getting together,” Darcy replied, “he sent us to see Professor Woods.”

\--"Aw, crap! The school counselor!” Roxy gasped. “Darcy! What did Professor Norgaard tell you?” Lauren approached her. “He sent us to the school counselor,” Darcy sighed. “Us? You and Kyle are both going to see Professor Woods?” Lauren asked. “Yeah,” Darcy replied, “sorry, Laurie. I kind of brought this on myself by trying to defend you.”

\--"I appreciate it, Darcy,” Lauren smiled, “thank you for standing up for me.”

\--"Hey, that’s why I’m your girlfriend, aren’t I?” Darcy smirked, taking Lauren’s hand and gently kissing her knuckles. Lauren blushed slightly as Kaia, Roxy, Theresa, and Siochain all giggled in amusement and excitement. “Alright, ladies!” Kaia shouted, “There’s nothing to see here! Give the lesbians some space!”

After classes ended for the day, Darcy walked from one side of Solarium to the other. She knocked at a large wooden door. An old witch opened the door nervously. “Miss Taylor?” she asked. “Y-Yeah,” Darcy replied. Professor Eilene Woods then opened the door to her office. Darcy noticed Kyle was waiting there, sitting in front of Woods’ desk. “Please, take a seat,” Professor Woods gestured Darcy into the other empty seat, “Professor Norgaard sent you both here because he noticed you two have some working to do,” Woods sat behind her desk, “as Solarium students, you may know that integrity and teamwork are some of the values of this academy. To begin mending things between the two of you, I want you to first tell me the conflicts that exist with each other. Miss Taylor, you start.”

\--"Yeah, well,” Darcy crossed her arms, “Kyle is an ignorant racist piece of--”

\--"Try to take a more calmed approach, Miss Taylor,” Woods chuckled. “Apologies,” Darcy said, “Kyle has been very, very offensive towards me.”

\--"In what way, Miss Taylor?” Professor Woods asked. “Um, he’s racist towards me,” Darcy replied. “No, I’m not!” Kyle shouted. The two of them then started arguing loudly almost in front of Professor Woods’ face. “Please, students! Calm down!” she stuttered. “Just admit you’re jealous that Lauren is with me!” Darcy roared. “I refuse! Admit you stole her from me!” Kyle snapped back. “I’ll make you eat your words!” Darcy bellowed, aiming her magic wand at him. “Enough!” Professor Woods shrieked, “Mr. Johnson! Miss Taylor! To the Headmaster’s office!”

Darcy and Kyle followed Professor Woods to the Headmaster’s office. Darcy lowered her head in shame, trying to cover her face from her fellow students. She could feel Kyle’s angry stare cutting the back of her head like sharp daggers. Professor Woods knocked at the door of Professor Foghorn’s office. Darcy and Kyle entered, escorted by Woods. “Good evening, Eilene,” Foghorn spun around in his chair, “what brings you here today?”

\--"These two students are irreparable!” Woods shouted, “They cannot be in the same room without fighting! What do you suggest?”

\--"Professor Foghorn, I can explain!” Darcy cried, “Kyle has been racist to me ever since he transferred here!”

\--"No, I haven’t!” Kyle crossed his arms, “Why would I judge someone based on the color of their skin? Darcy just likes inventing--”

\--"Enough, Mr. Johnson,” Foghorn interrupted, “I have heard quite a lot about you and your disgusting prejudice towards students of color, something I will not tolerate in this academy.”

\--"Who told such a damning lie?” Kyle crossed his arms. “Miss Goodwill stopped by not long ago,” Foghorn replied, fixing his spectacles, “I do not know nor do I care how you did things in Appleton Academy, Mr. Johnson. But here in Solarium Academy, your bigotry will not be tolerated. Therefore, if I hear one more complaint about you, I will have no other choice but to expel you.”

Kyle then gasped loudly as Darcy snickered silently. “What? Expelled for just giving subtle opinions?” he asked. “Mr. Johnson,” Foghorn sighed, “based on what Miss Goodwill told me, your opinions are nothing but racially biased. Now, with that testimony in mind, I highly suggest you apologize to all the students you have harmed with your racism, starting with Miss Taylor right here.”

\--"S-Sorry, Darcy…” Kyle said through gritted teeth. “I’ve heard better apologies come from gnomes,” Professor Woods scolded. “I am sorry, Miss Taylor,” Kyle still gritted his teeth, “I am sorry for being racially biased.”

\--"Just what I wanted to hear!” Darcy snickered. “Do not let this repeat again, Mr. Johnson,” Foghorn said sternly. “I promise it will not, Professor Foghorn,” Kyle said. Foghorn then dismissed them. Kyle waited for Darcy to cross the threshold first so he could storm away in peace. Darcy then headed towards her dormitory and on her way there, she ran into Lauren. “Laurie!” she called. “Oh, good evening, Darcy!” Lauren smiled. “Hey, I owe you a big one, babe,” Darcy sighed, “thanks for telling Foghorn about Kyle.”

\--"You’re welcome,” Lauren said, “I was not going to allow any more of his bigotry. I love you, Darcy.”

\--"I love you too, Laurie,” smiled Darcy. “Oh, before I forget,” Lauren said, “Cash wanted me to let you know he’s hungry.”

\--"Oh! Thanks, Laurie!” Darcy smiled. Both witches then headed in different ways. As Lauren opened the book she was carrying, her Shiny Chariot collection card slid off, gently falling on the floor without its owner noticing. As Lauren disappeared down the hall, the card was picked up by Kyle. “Lauren will surely appreciate it if I take care of her precious collection card,” he smirked, slipping it inside his pocket he then walked away.

Darcy entered her dormitory, making Kaia and Roxy lift their heads. “Hey, how did it go?” Roxy asked. “Let me feed Cash, then I’ll tell you guys!” Darcy then headed towards a large pedestal in which a large brown eagle rested, “Hey there, buddy! Ready to be fed?” she smiled. Cash looked up to her, squawking loudly. He then rested on Darcy’s forearm as she took him to the window. “Have fun hunting those mice!” she smiled as she saw Cash fly into the orange sunset. “Woods sent us to Foghorn’s office,” Darcy turned towards her roommates, “she couldn’t handle our arguing.”

\--"Holy cow!” Kaia gasped. “What did Foghorn say?” Roxy asked again. “Well, apparently Lauren told him about Kyle’s racism,” Darcy explained, “he said that if he heard another complaint about Kyle’s bigotry, he’ll be expelled!”

\--"Whoa!” Roxy gasped. “Kyle? Expelled?” Kaia asked, “Oh, it would be so fun to see him crawl back to magic-hating Appleton! They’ll eat him alive! I heard Appleton students are feral like sharks during shark week!”

\--"Well, I’m just glad that it’s--” Darcy’s sentence was interrupted by frantic knocking. “Who is it?” Kaia asked. “It’s me, Lauren!” Lauren shouted, “Darcy, please open!”

Darcy gave in to Lauren’s sobs, so she ran to the door and opened it. Lauren threw herself over her, sobbing loudly. Siochain and Theresa then filed in. “What’s wrong, Laurie? Calm down!” Darcy said. “I lost my Shiny Chariot collection card!” Lauren replied, “I can’t find it anywhere! Have you seen it?” 

\--"No, sorry Laurie,” Darcy sighed, “have you guys seen it?” she asked Roxy and Kaia--both witches shook their heads. “Sorry, Lauren,” Kaia sighed, “I haven’t seen it.”

\--"Neither have I,” Roxy added somberly. “We looked everywhere in our dormitory,” Siochain sighed, “it was nowhere to be seen.”

\--"W-We also looked in the c-cafeteria,” Theresa stuttered, “it w-wasn’t there either…”

\--"Where did you last see it?” Darcy asked. “I had it in my book as a bookmark,” Lauren replied. “It must have fallen off then,” Kaia suggested. “Listen, Laurie,” Darcy said, “right now it’s too late to go find it. I promise that tomorrow, first things first, we will help you find it. Maybe one of the janitors picked it up. We’ll look under every rock in Solarium if we have to, okay?”

Lauren nodded as she rubbed her eyes. After exchanging goodbyes, she and her roommates returned to their dormitory. “Where could my card be?” Lauren said, throwing herself on her bed. As the other two witches walked in, Siochain looked down at the floor and noticed she was stepping on a piece of paper. “Lauren!” She gasped as she picked it up, “Come see this! It’s a note for you!” The note read:

I have your precious collection card.  
If you want it back, come see me after class.  
I know how you can get it back.

KJ

“Kyle…” Lauren gasped, “He stole my card.”


	35. Broomball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and her friends discover the many new clubs Luna Nova has opened. Meanwhile, Lauren has to decide between saving her favorite card or saving her relationship with Darcy.

Akko, Sucy, and Lotte walked down the hall when they saw a commotion. A large group of students surrounded a large poster. Akko came in closer to see the poster had the name of several new clubs. “What’s all this?” she asked. “They opened a bunch of new clubs overnight!” Amanda replied excitedly, “Look! We’re having a Broomball team!”

\--"Oh? What’s Broomball?” Akko asked curiously. “It’s a sport!” Lotte replied, “You get on a broom and use your wand to pass a ball around!” 

\--"Solarium and Starshine also have teams!” added Amanda, “We’re not being isolated anymore! We’re going into the big leagues!”

\--"They also opened a cheerleading squad!” Hannah England chimed in. “We’re so planning to sign up!” Barbara Parker giggled. “Out of my way!” Daisy shouted as she shoved students out the way, followed by Megumi and Alice. She scribbled her name quickly on the Broomball sign-up sheet, then walked back out. Megumi grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the cheerleading squad sign-up sheet. Indecisive, Alice did not know which club to sign up. “Excuse me! Coming through!” Candice Jones squealed, also making her way to the poster, “Yes! They passed my idea of making an Alien League!” she then gasped when she saw she was not the president of the Alien League club. “What’s wrong, Candice?” Akko asked. “I’m not the president of the Alien League…” Candice replied. “What? Who is?” Akko gasped. “Chloe?!” Candice gasped. A blonde girl with a purple belt then walked away with her classmates. “Out of my vay, losers!” Klaus shouted angrily, aggressively shoving students out of his way. He made his way to the Broomball sign-up sheet, writing his name in cursive handwriting. Akko could not believe her eyes--how could someone as tough as Klaus have such delicate handwriting? She did not know. “Oh, hey,” Sucy said, “Diana was made captain of the team.”

\--"What?!” Akko gasped. She then looked over to see that Diana was indeed the captain of the Broomball team. Anxiously, Akko took the pen in her hand and rapidly wrote her name on the cheerleading squad sign-up sheet. “Um, Akko? Are you signing up for the cheerleaders?” Lotte asked. “I gotta cheer for Diana!” Akko squeaked excitedly. “What?! Diana was made captain?!” Amanda asked angrily, “That’s utter nonsense! I’m a better flyer than she is!”

\--"Hey! Take that back about my girlfriend!” Akko hissed. “Make me!” Amanda hissed back. As they argued, Andrew and the twins made their way to the Broomball sign-up sheet. “This should be interesting,” Andrew smirked confidently. “You’ve got this, boss!” Drake said excitedly as Dean wrote both their names on the sheet. “Say, Rogelio, do you wanna join the Broomball team with me?” Frank asked. “Nah, I’m fine,” Rogelio sighed. Even though he wanted to be part of something big, he knew it was no use. If he could not even levitate an inch off the ground, how would he join a broom flying sport? The thought of it was exciting, but his fantasy bubble would pop when he remembered his inability to fly. 

Meanwhile, in Solarium Academy, Lauren walked nervously down the hall towards her first class. The first thing her eyes landed on as she entered the classroom was Kyle, who let out an evil smirk when he caught her eye. She sat down at her desk, as usual, trying hard to ignore Kyle’s predatory stare. Siochain and Theresa felt the tension between them, it made them feel uncomfortable. Kyle got off his seat and walked towards Lauren. “Hey, milady,” he smirked. Lauren said nothing, she remained awkwardly silent. “Meet me after class if you want your little treasure back,” Kyle whispered. He returned to his desk with a smirk across his face. Darcy then walked in followed by Roxy and Kaia. The first thing she did was head towards Lauren’s desk. “Sorry, Laurie,” Darcy sighed, “we looked everywhere. No luck.” 

\--"It’s fine,” Lauren stuttered nervously, “thank you, Darcy.”

Darcy and her friends then took a seat. Lauren looked over at Kyle’s desk to see that he had been focused on a book the entire time. She knew, however, that he had heard the entire conversation. She knew he was not innocent. She feared that he had ruined her beloved collection card, so she tried not to incite a verbal war between Darcy and Kyle the entire class. Meanwhile, back at Luna Nova, the students waited anxiously for the Broomball list to be published. Professor Nelson walked over to the poster and stapled the Broomball team line-up. Chariot then came up and posted the cheerleading squad list. Anxiously, the students that were hanging around gathered around the poster. Some of them were happy, some of them were upset. Daisy shoved her way to the poster followed by her friends. “What?!” she shouted angrily, “I didn’t make it into the team?”

Akko, Sucy, and Lotte then gathered around the poster. Akko leaned it to see that she had cut the cheerleading squad. “I was placed with the cheerleaders?’ Daisy gasped, “Why the hell would I be put with the cheerleaders?! I have to confront Professor Nelson…” she spun on her heel and headed towards Professor Nelson’s office. 

Starshine Academy had returned to normal after the immolation outbreak. Not everything had returned to normal--Courtney would still sob about her breakup with Justin in the cafeteria as Lucy and Britney tried to console her. Justin, however, did not seem to care. Every time he would pass near Courtney’s table, he would roll his eyes and keep walking. Yoon-hee and Clarisse walked into the cafeteria, hearing Courtney’s annoying sobs. “Girls! Over here!” Cole Douglas called, catching Clarisse and Yoon-hee’s attention, “I got us a table!” 

As they headed to the table, Yoon-hee noticed Clarisse could not get her eyes from Justin’s table. “H-Hey, Clarisse?” Yoon-hee decided to break the silence, “Are you okay?” 

\--"Huh? Oh, yeah,” Clarisse replied, “It’s… nothing.”

\--"Are you sure?” Cole asked, “You haven’t stopped looking in the same direction.”

\--"Okay, I’ll confess,” Clarisse said, “ever since I entered Starshine, I’ve had a crush on Justin. I know, it sounds cliche, but I just feel so attracted to him. Unfortunately, he was with Courtney back then. Do you guys think I have a chance with him now? Should I talk to him?”

Cole and Yoon-hee exchanged awkward looks. “Uh, sure…” Cole replied. “I wouldn’t do it,” Yoon-hee added, making Clarisse frown at her. “I mean, not with Courtney around,” she added nervously. “Good point,” Clarisse smiled. Once Courtney and her friends left the cafeteria to fix her tear-stained face, Clarisse gathered all her might to go talk to Justin. Yoon-hee and Cole observed as she walked to his table. “H-Hey, Justin…” Clarisse stuttered. Justin stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. “Do I know you?” he asked. “Y-Yeah,” Clarisse replied, “I’m Clarisse! We’re in the same class. I’m also the leader of the debate team, remember? I’m also Canadian.”

\--"Ah, I remember now,” Justin said, “You’re from Quebec, right?”

\--"Y-Yeah,” Clarisse chuckled. “Well, it is always nice to see a fellow Canadian overseas,” Justin smiled softly, “would you like to take a seat?”

\--"Sure!” Clarisse replied at once, taking a seat at his table. “She did it!” Yoon-hee and Cole whispered as they exchanged a hi-five. Back at Luna Nova, the Broomball team entered the field with their brooms in hand. Diana led the team towards the center of the field, where Professor Nelson was waiting. At the end of the field, the cheerleading squad was standing. Daisy stood with an angry expression on her face as Akko and the rest of the squad practiced different cheers. “I can’t believe Professor Nelson said I’m “too aggressive” to be in the team,” Daisy scoffed, “They should have let me out instead of putting me in this stupid team.”

\--"Aw, c’mon, Daisy! Don’t be so negative!” Akko giggled, “We’ll have fun!”

Professor Nelson’s whistle echoed around the field. Daisy eyed with jealousy how the Broomball team levitated into the air. The team members passed a red leather ball at each other, and they would catch it using their wands. “I’m going to be sitting on the bench, I’ll have more fun there,” Daisy said as she aggressively passed her purple pom-poms to Akko. She observed angrily how the team practiced while the cheerleaders were split into different groups. Akko tried her best to unite them, but it was no use. In the end, the squad ended up in 4 groups of 3 people. “Akko!” Megumi and Lydia approached her, “What are we gonna do now?”

\--"I don’t know!” Akko replied, “Any ideas?”

\--"We don’t even have a coach yet!” Lydia added, “All the sheilas think they can do whatever they want! And Daisy left the squad!”

Akko looked up to see how flawlessly Diana commanded her teammates. They all move according to her commands. Professor Nelson then blew the whistle, making the team return to the ground. Andrew noticed Daisy’s unhappy expression across the field, so he headed towards her. “Hey, Daisy,” he waved, “is something wrong?”

\--"Everything is wrong,” Daisy replied, “I wanted to be in the team, but Nelson says I’m too aggressive to play.”

\--"What made her think of you that way?” Andrew asked. “Remember that broom polo game we had last week?” Daisy asked back. “Just because you hit Avery once does not mean you are aggressive,” Andrew scoffed, “besides, it was an accident.”

\--"Well, Avery is convinced I did it on purpose,” Daisy sighed, “thus, Nelson said I’m not allowed to play.”

\--"Excuse my language, but that is complete rubbish,” Andrew said. Daisy raised an eyebrow, expecting a stronger response. “Yeah, well, every time I’m close, Avery gets a panic attack,” Daisy mumbled angrily. “Let’s have a deal,” Andrew stretched his hand towards her, “I give you my place on the team, and I will take your place in the cheerleading squad.”

\--"Are you going to be some type of male cheerleader?” Daisy asked. Andrew giggled in response. “I know someone that can be the perfect candidate,” he smirked. After repeatedly trying to negotiate with Professor Nelson, Daisy and Andrew switched teams. Disappointed about her friend’s departure, Akko looked back at the divided cheerleading squad. “L-U-N-A N-O-V-A! Go Luna Nova!” she turned around to see Andrea jumping and giggling as she waved Daisy’s pom-poms in the air. “Andrea? What are you doing here!?” Akko gasped. “Oh! Daisy and I switched places!” Andrea replied, “I gave her my place in the Broomball team, and she gave me her place!”

\--"You gave up your spot for her?” Akko asked. “We do crazy things for love, don’t we?” Andrea giggled, “Besides, a little bird told me the cheerleaders needed discipline. You know I have experience being a leader.”

\--"Yeah, the squad is completely divided,” Akko pointed at the different groups. “Alright, ladies! Listen up!” Andrea bellowed, “I want everyone to form a single line. Now!”

Anxiously, the cheerleaders obeyed. They all formed a single line at her command. “Wait, why is your face so familiar?” Hannah asked. “During classes, you all may know me as Andrew,” Andrea explained, “but out here, I expect you all to address me as Andrea or Miss Hanbridge, am I clear?” 

Akko, Megumi, and Lydia noticed how the other cheerleaders muttered between each other. “I said, am I clear?” Andrea repeated. “Yes, Andrea!” the cheerleaders replied in unison. “Perfect!” Andrea smiled, “Now, with me on the lead, expect me to have certain rules. As you all know, I come from a highly disciplined family. If you cannot handle my ways, I suggest you leave now.”

Akko’s attention then fell completely on Diana. She could hear her distant voice commanding Amanda and Daisy. With her wand, she directed the rest of the team as they passed the ball between each other. “Akko? Akko! Eyes on me!” Andrea snapped her back to Earth, “Rule number one, always listen to me. Rule number two, do not question me. Rule number three, I expect every single one of you to come to training on time. And rule number four, no magic unless I allow it.”

The cheerleaders all groaned. “We’re cheerleaders! Why would we need magic for?” Andrea asked. None of the witches knew how to reply. “Any questions?” she asked. “Would any of you like to be Michael’s girlfriend?” the cheerleaders all turned to a short chubby witch. Andrea walked over to the mysterious witch to reveal it was Michael in disguise. “Michael!” they groaned in unison. “Rule number five, no Michael allowed in a 5-mile radius,” Andrea scolded. “I just wanted to pass time with my future girlfriends!” Michael snickered. “No, you are here to look under our skirts,” Andrea snapped, “but with me around, you will not have the slightest chance. If you come around us, I’ll make my familiar bite your head off. Am I clear?”

—“Clear as day, Andrew,” Michael replied. “It’s Andrea who you are talking to right now,” she corrected, “now, leave.”

Michael obeyed nervously, trying hard not to look back at the cheerleading squad. “Now that we have established some ground rules,” Andrea said, “let’s get into practicing!”

—“Um, we don’t have a coach yet…” a blonde witch named Blair stuttered. “Do not worry about that,” Andrea smirked, “I know exactly who can coach us.”

Classes ended for the day at Solarium Academy. As the sun went down, Lauren headed to the spot Kyle had instructed her. She could hear her heart thumping as she made her way there. Kyle waited for her next to a bronze statue of Merlin. “Ah! If it isn’t freckle-face,” he smirked. “Where is my Shiny Chariot card?” Lauren inquired. Kyle pulled it from his pocket—the card was completely untouched. Lauren tried to snatch it from his hands when Kyle moved his arm. “If you want it back, you must accept my condition,” he said. “I see where this is going,” Lauren hissed, “you want me to leave Darcy, don’t you?”

—“You know me so well,” Kyle chuckled, “you either say goodbye to the little featherhead, or you say goodbye to your precious card.”

—“Please do not do this!” Lauren sobbed, “The card means so much to me!”

—“Why would you even bother about a witch with a failed career?!” Kyle snapped, “You should know this by now! Shiny Chariot was nothing but a scam!” he then paused, “It almost looks to me like you care more about the card than about Darcy, hm?”

—“You are truly the lowest scum on Earth,” Lauren hissed. “You have to choose, Lauren,” Kyle said, “the card or the girl? I would choose the card if I were you. You’ll see you are better off with someone from your same status than with some casino-owning loser.”

—“I’m not leaving Darcy, now give me my card back!” Lauren shouted, trying to get the card from his hand. “Stay back!” Kyle hissed. “Or else what?” Lauren asked. “Or else I will burn your card into ashes!” Kyle shouted. He whipped out his wand and conjured a fire spell, “You must choose! It’s Chariot or Darcy, Lauren!”

—“You’re not making me choose!” Lauren sobbed. “Then say goodbye to your precious card!” Kyle shouted. Before the flames could touch the card, Kyle felt how the card was snatched from his grip. Lauren looked up to see Cash planning above them, gently holding the card in his beak. “Cash!” she gasped. The eagle then soared above her and landed atop Merlin's bronze hat, letting the card go. Lauren ran towards the statue, catching the card before it could hit the ground. “Thank you, Cash!” Lauren smiled, watching how Cash flew away. “That stupid bird…” Kyle hissed. “Oh, Kyle,” Lauren smirked, “when are you going to learn?” she then spun on her heel and walked back inside. 

“Listen up, ladies and gentlemen!” Professor Nelson shouted, “Next week we’re having our first game against Starshine Academy! If we beat Starshine, we can prove that we’re fit to join the Broomball Tournament! I expect you all to come after classes for training!”

\--"This is so exciting!” Amanda squealed, “Congratulations on not hitting anyone today, Halves!” 

\--"And Nelson said I wasn’t going to hold myself,” Daisy snickered, “see? I can learn how to control myself.”

\--"I expect you to remain that way,” Diana said, “you have shown me you can get along with your teammates without picking a fight.”

\--"I try my best not to,” Daisy sighed, “but thanks, blondie.”

\--"You’re welcome,” Diana bowed slightly. “Listen up, ladies!” Andrea asked, “I have found us a perfect coach, someone who has experience in the entertainment business. Please welcome Professor Chariot du Nord!”

\--"H-Hello!” Chariot chuckled. She was wearing a purple tracksuit with Luna Nova’s emblem on it, "As Andrea said, I will be your coach from now on! I don’t have a routine for you all yet, but please come to practice!”

\--"You’re going to be our coach, Chariot?” Akko said excitedly. “Y-Yes!” Chariot smiled, “Andrea managed to convince me!”

\--"That is going to be so awesome!” Akko squealed, “I’m looking forward to training with you! I can’t believe my idol will be coaching me to be a cheerleader!”

Chariot’s heart broke into pieces. She saw Akko’s happiness as she thanked Andrea for the opportunity. She remembered what he had done before--how she crushed Akko’s dreams, how she pushed those close to her away, how her selfishness pushed her into voluntary exile. She took a deep sigh, trying to exhale away all those thoughts. “Well, without further ado, I will see you all tomorrow after class!” she said. Andrea then led the cheerleaders inside as they mixed in with the Broomball team. “Hey, Diana!” Akko called, “How was the first practice?”

\--"It was quite successful,” Diana replied, “the team seems to have figured out how to work with each other, especially with Daisy on the team now.”

Akko looked over to see Daisy walking next to Andrea. “How about you?” Diana asked, “How was the first practice with the cheerleaders?”

\--"It was good!” Akko replied, “Andrea managed to put the squad back together! Chariot’s gonna be our coach thanks to her!”

\--"Interesting!” Diana smiled. “Yeah!” Akko squealed, “I can’t wait to cheer for you!”

Diana then giggled. “Oh, Akko!” she said, “I will appreciate that!” She then kissed Akko’s cheek, making her blush. “I will see you tomorrow, okay?”

\--"Okie Dokie!” Akko giggled. She then made her way back to her dormitory, where Lotte and Sucy were waiting. She continued to tell them how the first practice went. “Lydia is in the cheerleading team?” Sucy asked curiously. Lotte and Akko looked at her attentively. “Ooh, Sucy!” Akko giggled, “Do you still have feelings for her?”

\--"I’m not answering that,” Sucy replied. “You should have seen them, mother!” Andrea said excitedly as she pranced around Professor Oxford’s office, “They followed as soon as I said my first command! Isn’t it exciting?”

\--"Yes! I’m so glad for you, my dear!” Professor Oxford chuckled, “Just remember, do not let power get to your head, okay?”

\--"Oh, do not worry about that, mother!” Andrea giggled, “I’m better than that! Just one question…”

\--"What is it, dear?” Oxford asked. “Can you help me brush my hair?” Andrea asked nervously. “Of course,” Professor Oxford smiled. She turned her magic wand into a brush and started using it on Andrea’s long hair. “I am so glad we get to have these moments together, mother,” Andrea smiled. “So am I dear,” Oxford smiled as she finished brushing Andrea’s hair. 

“Akko!” a voice called. Akko opened her eyes to see that familiar starlit sky again. “Akko! Come quickly!” the voice insisted. Akko sat up to see that Chariot was standing in the middle of the crystal clear lake. She was wearing her old Shiny Chariot outfit. Akko also noticed there was an alarmed and tearful expression on her face. “Quick! There is not much time!” Chariot called, “They’re coming back, Akko! The Dark Cult is preparing an attack, you must be ready! They’re stronger than before!”

\--"Chariot! What should I do?” Akko asked, “I don’t know what to do!” 

A red glow then illuminated the lake. Akko looked up to see how the moon and stars were lost in the red void. “They’re coming,” Chariot sobbed, “be prepared.” A claw then seized Chariot’s ankle and pulled her into the water. “Chariot!” Akko gasped, desperately trying to fall into the water to save her. She then woke up in a start, looking around the room as she felt cold sweat run down her forehead. Sucy and Lotte were deeply asleep--she could hear her heart beating louder than Lotte’s snores in the bunk bed above her. “The Dark Cult is coming back,” she whispered, “what am I going to do?”


	36. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Cult has come back with a surprise attack that shakes up Luna Nova Academy. With Daisy's detective skills she gained from TV, Akko and her friends must work together when a Dark Cult traitor is walking somewhere in the school.

“Where have you been?!” Andrea shouted angrily. “Sorry,” Akko yawned as she joined the rest of the cheerleaders, “I didn’t have a good night--”

\--"Sorry for leaving you waiting, ladies!” Chariot chimed in. Akko’s heart skipped several beats as she remembered the dream she had the night before. “Glad to see you, Professor du Nord!” Andrea squealed, “Shall we get started?”

\--"Y-Yes!” Chariot chuckled. Akko then felt the urge to tell Chariot what she had dreamt off, but she knew that Andrea would scold her if she took any of her precious time. “Um, Chariot?” she stammered, “Can I have a word with you after practice?”

\--"Of course, Akko!” Chariot replied. Akko walked back to the formation as the cheerleaders warmed up. “Alright, ladies! Follow my lead!” Chariot commanded. The cheerleaders imitated her moves, raising their pom-poms in the air. Before they could start their routine, a soaring shadow prompted Chariot to look up. The cheerleaders and the Broomball team stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the flying creature. As it flashed across Lydia’s eyes, she instantly recognized it as a demon. “It’s a demon!” she shouted. Professor Nelson then blew her whistle, making the team return to the ground before the demon could attack. The demon then headed towards them, stretching its talons in failed attempts to snatch a student. “Demonio mortem!” Diana chanted, using her wand as a defense. “What’s a demon doing at this time of the day? The sun is still up!” Daisy cried. Akko then remembered she had left the Shiny Rod back at her dormitory, but she knew that leading the demon into the school would destroy the school again. She knew she had to get the Rod to bring down the demon, so she developed a quick plan. “Andrea!” she called, “I need you to do something!”

\--"No, I need you to do something!” Andrea replied. “I need you to distract the demon while I go inside!” they both said at the same time. “I must get the Shiny Rod! It’s our only solution!” Akko yelled. Andrea looked at the on-going battle, watching her classmates struggle to bring the demon down. “Do it quick!” she shrieked, “Go! Now!”

Akko’s legs then began running as fast as they could before she could even process what Andrea had told her. She ran relentlessly towards her dormitory, bursting through the door. “Back so early?” Lotte asked. “There’s a demon outside!” Akko replied, “I need the Shiny Rod!”

\--"There’s a demon?!” Lotte squealed nervously. “Is that what we’ve been hearing?” added Sucy. “Yeah!” Akko shouted, “Now, where did the Shiny Rod go?” she then crouched down to see the Shiny Rod’s green glow. Akko reached out her hand towards it and grabbed it, then ran out as fast as she could, panting loudly. “Everyone, take cover!” she shouted at the students and teachers around, “There’s a demon outside!”

The students and teachers then began frantically shuffling to safety. Professor Finnelan shouted instructions as Professor Badcock headed rapidly towards the headmistress’s office. “Chariot? Where’s Chariot?!” Professor Croix shouted as she looked around, “Has anyone seen Chariot?” 

\--"Chariot! I forgot!” Akko gasped, heading back outside where the cheerleaders and the Broomball team still struggled to bring down the demon. Akko channeled all her energy on the Shiny Rod, “We did it once, we can do it again! Nocte Orfei Aude Fraetore!” 

The Shiny Rod then became a giant bow and arrow. “Shiny Arc!” Akko shrieked, aiming the arrow at the demon and shooting it. The demon received the hit, getting knocked out and plummeting to the ground. “You did it, Akko!” the students around celebrated and cheered. “Akko! Are you okay?” Chariot asked. “I’m fine,” Akko answered, “did you see that?”

\--"I am so proud of you!” Chariot smiled, making Akko remember her dream once more. The students around then froze when a familiar evil chuckle echoed in the yard. “That was one thrall,” Maldora LaVoy’s voice laughed, “just wait for more! Oh, and good luck finding the one inside. She is hard to spot!”

Lydia’s heart shrank in fear. She knew Maldora would do anything to point out the truth, but how? She had betrayed the Dark Cult, she knew she had not done anything to attract a demon. “But it wasn’t me,” she thought, “I haven’t done anything to attract the Cult’s attention. There’s another Dark Cult agent in Luna Nova, and I must figure out who it is.”

The entire school went on lockdown for the rest of the day as Luna Nova staff looked around for any clue of Maldora. “Somebody sold us out to the Dark Cult,” Daisy told Akko as both witches walked down the hall, “somebody must have summoned that demon. We have a traitor between us.”

\--"What should we do then?” Akko asked. “Gather the teams,” Daisy replied, “we’re getting to the bottom of this.”

Akko then went around Luna Nova reuniting the teams she had friends in. Teams Red, Blue, Green, Orange, Navy, and Pink all gathered in Diana’s dormitory. “We’ve been gathered here today because we must know who the traitor is,” Daisy explained, “Luckily, I’ve watched a lot of detective TV shows. I know what to do.”

\--"Everyone in this room is a suspect,” added Akko, “nobody is leaving the room.”

\--"Who could the traitor be?” Lotte asked. “I dunno,” Amanda replied, “but if you ask me, Candice has been acting suspicious lately.”

\--"What? Me?” Candice gasped as she embraced her cat Cassiopeia. “Where were you this afternoon, when that demon appeared, Jones?” Daisy asked. “I was doing an investigation!” Candice replied nervously. “Were you, now?” Akko asked, “Because ever since you were not named president of the Luna Nova Alien League, you’ve been acting suspiciously.”

\--"So since yesterday,” added Daisy. “Why would Candice be a traitor?” Adalynn Hayes asked. “As Akko said, Candice is hurt that she’s not the president of the Alien League,” Daisy replied, “and as a revenge, she summoned that demon to attack Luna Nova in hopes of revenge.”

\--"I would never do that!” Candice protested as Cassiopeia meowed, “Yes, I’m a little hurt that I wasn’t named president of the Alien League, but I would never resolve to demons! Wanna know where I was yesterday?”

\--"Let’s see what lie the traitor comes up with,” Akko scolded. “I was watching E.T. with Cassi,” Candice replied, “y’know? That old movie about the boy and the alien?”

\--"Oh you sad, sad alien nerd,” Daisy shook her head. “That movie makes me happy,” Candice sighed, “so I spent the entire day watching it on my bed with Cassi. She loved it too!” she squealed as she stroked Cassiopeia with enthusiasm. “It’s true,” Adalynn added, “she watches that movie at least once… every day.”

\--"It’s so beautiful!” Candice sobbed. “So Candice isn’t a suspect,” Akko sighed. “I can’t be a suspect,” Amanda said, “I was there when the demon appeared.”

\--"Yeah, but where were the rest of your teammates, huh?” Daisy crossed her arms, “Especially, where were you, Jackson?”

\--"Vibing,” Jackson replied. “Jackson would never summon a demon,” Amanda scoffed, “he’s too dumb to do so.”

\--"Or at least that’s what he wants us to think,” Daisy hissed, “if there’s something I learned from watching detective shows it’s that the least suspicious are the true suspects. ‘Fess up, Sterling.”

\--"Nah, demons don’t have good vibes,” Jackson replied, “I’ll tell you what I was doing, okay? I was waxing my surfboard so it looks gnarly even if it’s mounted on my wall. When I heard the demon screeching, the homies and I felt the bad vibes, so we were hiding until the danger was gone. Other than that, none of us left our dorm ‘till now.”

\--"Jasminka? Constanze? Where were you two?” Akko added. “In our dormitory,” Jasminka replied nervously. “Team Green, all six of you are suspects,” Daisy said. “Oh, are we?” Amanda asked, “because if Team Navy was so innocent, they wouldn’t be accusing us!”

The teams gasped dramatically. “Why would we be the traitors?” Andrew asked. “That’s a good question, Andy,” Amanda replied, “especially coming from the traitor himself!”

\--"What makes you think he’s the traitor?” Rogelio asked. “Easy,” Amanda replied, “Andrew is tired of all the things he’s been through. He feels like the school has wronged him, so he summoned that demon before practice. He then turned into Andrea so the demon would not recognize him.”

\--"That is ridiculous!” Andrew scolded, “Nothing about that is true!”

\--"Andrew would never do that,” Daisy added, “his intellectual capacity isn’t big enough for that.”

\--"That is not true!” Andrew said flustered. “I know who it was!” Michael shouted, “It was Akko herself!”

The room then gasped. “That’s stupid!” Rogelio shouted, “Akko would never do that! Besides, we were all near her until she, Klaus, and Frank left for practice!”

\--"Typical,” Daisy snickered, “the accused accuses the accuser. Where were you when the demon appeared, Richards? Off sneaking into the girls’ locker room or summoning a demon in your dormitory?”

The two other male members of Team Blue did not want to interfere. Instead, they covered their faces. “Here’s my theory,” Daisy explained, “Michael’s done that all the girls ignoring him, so he went for his last resort--demons. He somehow summoned a demon and coincidentally enough, it attacked the cheerleaders. Why? Because they’re the ones that he’s more prone to be rejected by, so he sent a demon towards them.”

\--"I honestly doubt that Michael would even have the ability to summon a demon,” Diana interrupted, “his magic is not that advanced.”

\--"Are you also forgetting the fact that Maldora said she sent someone between us?” Andrew intertwined, “Not only is someone in this room a suspect, but someone in the entire school is a suspect!”

\--"My money’s on Klaus,” Paola Linetti shouted, “or what? Have you guys ever heard of what his family was accused of?”

Akko turned to Klaus, who muttered something in German when all the attention was focused on him. “Is he?” Daisy crossed her arms, “Because you look suspicious, Linetti.”

\--"I have nothing to hide,” Paola crossed her arms. “Always from Team Orange, aren’t they?” Daisy shook her head. “Wait, where’s Lydia?” Akko asked. There were various murmurs around the room afterward. “Hey, did anyone see Stella walk in too?” asked Candice. “Who?” Akko inquired. “Stella Wright, our roommate,” Adalynn clarified, “she’s this tall and she has pink hair.”

\--"I didn’t see her,” Daisy replied. Stella Wright was about Diana’s height, with hot pink hair and blue eyes. She walked around the corner and ran straight into Lydia. “Oops! Sorry, Lydia…” she said. “Yes, ya should be,” Lydia scolded, “I figured out ya bloody little secret.”

\--"I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stella chuckled. “Oh, don’t act so innocent ‘round me, mate,” Lydia leaned in, “yer the traitor, aren’t yet?”

\--"On the contrary, Lilith, you are!” Stella smirked. “I knew it,” Lydia hissed. “I’ve been here for a long time,” Stella smirked, “I was inactive while Yoon-hee Song was here, but now that she’s gone and you’ve deceived us, I’m the Dark Cult’s new agent. High Priestess Maldora made me keep an eye on you. I passed unnoticed under you and your friends’ noses.”

\--"You’re not getting away with this,” Lydia said. “Oh, my dear Australian pearl,” Stella smirked malevolently, “I already did. If you’re here, why aren’t you at that reunion your friends made? You’re acting suspicious!”

Lydia gasped, then ran towards Diana’s dormitory. All eyes were on her the moment she came in. “Sorry I’m late,” she said. “Lydia, come and sit down,” Daisy pointed to a chair that was placed in the middle of the room. Lydia obeyed and sat down nervously. “Where were you when the demon appeared?” Akko inquired. “Mate, I was with ye!” Lydia replied. “Oh, that’s true,” Akko said. “And where were you after class?” asked Daisy. “I went for a bloody snack, then headed to practice!” Lydia replied, “I didn’t summon that demon! I swear I’m innocent! I know who did it!”

\--"Look at her, blaming others to prove her innocence,” Amanda scoffed. “Stella Wright did it! She’s the traitor!” Lydia shrieked. Candice then let out a loud laugh. “Don’t be silly! Stella would never do that!” she said. “I am not lying, mate! It’s true!” Lydia protested, “She confessed it to me!” 

Stella then walked through the door, everyone stopped to look at her. “Hi, Stella!” Candice waved. “Lydia is accusing you of being the Dark Cult’s agent,” Daisy crossed her arms, “what have you to say in defense?”

\--"I d-don’t know what sh-she’s talking about!” Stella said timidly, making Lydia gasp in disgust, “I would never summon a demon. Demons are sc-scary…”

\--"Where were you this afternoon when the demon appeared?” Akko asked, using the Shiny Rod to point at her. “I was picking flowers in the off-grounds,” Stella answered, “I got scared when I saw a de--”

\--"Human Diana! May I come in?” Julius scratched at the door, “I have something important to show you!”

Diana then opened the door--the students gasped when they saw a black candle in his mouth. “I found this thing for you, Owner Daisy!” he said, “I thought you would like it!”

\--"Where did you find that?” Daisy asked. “In the off-grounds!” Julius replied, “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

Daisy examined the candle in her hand. It was black with demonic symbols. “Only a Dark Cult member of high rank can have this type of candle,” she explained, “and my dog said he found it in the off-grounds… Weren’t you there?”

Thick sweat drops ran down Stella’s face. “What’s wrong, Stella?” Akko crossed her arms, “Why so nervous?”

\--"I’ve never seen that candle before!” Stella chuckled. Sucy then grabbed her by the shoulders and used a dropper on her, dropping a clear on Stella’s gaping mouth. “Yes! I am the traitor!” Stella shouted, “Go ahead! Go tell your superiors so they can expel me! The Dark Cult will rise, and we will take over the world! Also, I’m not the only one who has been lying to you! There is another one, and she is closer than you think!”

A pentagram then illuminated under Stella’s feet. “Do not let her escape!” Diana commanded as she whipped out her wand. With a blast coming from Stella’s hands, everyone in the room was thrown to the floor as Stella disappeared into thin air. 

That night, the Luna Nova faculty reunited in the Headmistress’s office. “Another Dark Cult double agent? This is insane!” Professor Finnelan shouted. “The Dark Cult seems to be a step ahead of us,” Professor Croix sighed, “at this point, it will be difficult to root out those who are loyal to them.”

\--"I will reunite with the Headmasters of Solarium and Starshine academies tomorrow,” Professor Holbrooke said, “the Alliance must come together. It seems to me like we must start taking drastic measures.”

\--"What are you suggesting, Professor Holbrooke?” Professor Oxford asked. “It is simple, Ophelia,” Holbrooke replied, “I want background checks on every student. If there are any more Dark Cult agents infiltrated in Luna Nova, this is our chance to get rid of them. We must be one step ahead of them.”

The teachers exchanged nervous looks between each other. None of them had ever imagined it would all come to this level. Chariot sighed as her peers stood there in silence, glancing at each other as if they were waiting for someone to intervene. “If there is nothing more to add, you are all dismissed,” Holbrooke said. The professors then left the office and headed out. “Croix! Ophelia!” Chariot called as she caught up to them, “Don’t you think this background check is a little too much?”

\--"Chariot, you know what we have been through,” Croix replied, “we cannot let the Dark Cult keep sending more of its thralls. Have you forgotten about the battle a few months ago?”

\--"No,” Chariot sighed, “what about you, Ophelia? What do you think?”

\--"As a mother, I am supporting this new implementation,” Oxford replied, “I will support anything Headmistress Holbrooke thinks is right, especially if it means it will protect my son. I would do anything possible to keep Andrew safe.”

\--"I guess that is a good point,” Chariot sighed, “I just think it’s rather too much.”

\--"Chariot, we can’t let the Dark Cult win again,” Croix placed her hand on Chariot’s shoulder, “I promise everything will be okay, do you trust me?”

\--"I do,” Chariot smiled softly. The three professors then returned to their offices, for they had a heavy day ahead.


	37. Mr. and Mrs. Kagari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko's parents come over to visit her, but how will they react about her relationship with Diana? Meanwhile, Yoon-hee's past comes back to claim her when Courtney spreads a rumor about her; in Solarium Academy, Darcy is convinced someone there may be a Dark Cult spy.

The events from the day before had Luna Nova shook to its core. Soon after the background check was implemented, paranoia started spreading around the academy. Akko saw with her two eyes how friendships were broken between team members, it started to seem like everyone had lost trust in each other. The hysteria then started spreading to Starshine--Yoon-hee and Clarisse would see how their classmates would accuse each other of acting suspiciously. For instance, someone had accused Courtney of being a Dark Cult member, luckily she had enough evidence to defend herself. Solarium Academy was no different than its neighbors. Lauren’s class was disturbed by false accusations of treason. Kyle would often come forward saying Darcy, Kaia, and Roxy were all Dark Cult spies. Albeit, everyone knew it was not true and that it was just his jealousy speaking. With Spring in full bloom and Spring Break arriving soon, the changing season eventually helped ease the paranoia. Soon enough, things in the three magic schools slowly went back to normal, however, some students still had accusations and suspicions over them. Akko tried to ignore everything that had happened after the attack, but she kept thinking about the dream she had the night before the demon’s appearance. Was it all a coincidence or did Chariot appear in her dream to warn her? What made it all worse was her inability to speak up. She did not know how to tell Chariot or Diana (or anyone she trusted enough) about the dream, so she had to remain quiet to avoid adding any more into the paranoia that already roamed around Luna Nova’s halls. 

One morning, when everything seemed to be finally how it used to be before, Akko and her teammates walked down the hall when Team Yellow passed by. “Hear ye, hear ye! Mail Day has arrived!” Wangari announced as her teammates moved a cart full of packages and envelopes. “This one seems to be for you, Daisy!” Nick pulled out an orange envelope and handed it to Daisy. Her teammates gathered around her as she opened the envelope. “What the hell? It’s an ultrasound?” Daisy gasped. With the x-ray came a bright pink sticky note that read:

We thought you’d like to have a sneak peek of your brother!  
Love,   
mom and dad

“Ugh, this is so stupid,” Daisy rolled her eyes as she shoved the ultrasound back into the orange envelope. “I have something for Lotte Yanson!” Wangari shouted, holding a package in her hand. “It’s here! It’s finally here!” Lotte squealed as she reached for said package. “What is that, Lotte?” Rogelio asked curiously. “It’s the new Nightfall volume!” Lotte replied, “Annabelle sent me a copy before its release! She wants me to revise it for her!”

\--"Akko! I got something for you!” Nick called, waving an envelope in his hand. Akko reached out for the white envelope--she turned it around to see her name written in Kanji. In one of the corners, she saw her parents’ name and her address back in Japan. “It’s a letter from my parents!” she gasped. “What does it say?” Lotte asked. “C’mon, Akko! Open it!” Rogelio said enthusiastically, “Open it! Open it!” he chanted, making Sucy, Frank, and Lotte join into his chanting. Akko opened the letter. It said:

Dear Akko,  
After considering it, we have decided to go to visit you in Britain. We miss you a lot, so we want to spend a few days with you and your friends! We are so happy you are pursuing your dream of becoming the witch you always wanted to be, so we want to see it ourselves!

Sincerely,  
Reo and Himari Kagari

“My parents are coming to visit me!” Akko squealed excitedly, “I can’t wait to show them everything I’ve learned and how hard I’ve worked! I can’t wait for you guys to meet them!”

\--"Are you introducing Diana to them, too?” Sucy asked. Akko’s heart then dropped to the lowest point of her chest. “Oh no! How am I gonna tell my parents I’m dating a girl?!” Akko gasped, “I’m so scared of what they’ll say! What if they disown me? What if they drag me back to Japan? Or what if they kick me out of the family?”

\--"Calm down, Akko!” Rogelio said, “I’m sure everything will be fine!” 

The thought of her parents’ rejection spun around Akko’s mind for the rest of the day, adding more into her stress. The thought of knowing what her parents would think about her relationship with Diana kept her up all night, completely making her forget about the dream she had. “If I fall asleep, will Chariot warn me again?” she thought. Akko closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Before she knew it, it was already morning. “Guess she didn’t appear this time,” she sighed, staring at her Shiny Chariot poster. A knock at the door prompted her to get out of bed. Akko opened the door to see Diana standing in the hall. “Good morning,” Akko said. “I got the word that your parents are coming to visit you,” Diana said sternly, “Is that true?”

\--"Y-Yeah,” Akko stuttered. “Do they know that we are dating?” Diana asked. She noticed how Akko kept quiet. “Akko!” she shouted angrily, “Do they know or not?”

\--"N-No…” Akko sighed, “I’m just afraid of what they’re gonna say!”

Sucy and Lotte left their beds to join the commotion. “They’re arriving today,” Akko sighed, “they’re probably at the station by now. What are we going to do?”

\--"Why not pretend like you’re in a heterosexual relationship?” the voice of Candice Jones startled the witches. She appeared from a mouse hole in the wall, then returned to her human form. “Sorry for eavesdropping!” she giggled, “But, why not pretend to be in a relationship with someone else?”

\--"That is ridiculous!” Diana scolded, “Why would we do that?”

\--"Yeah, why would we do that?” Akko added. “Well, I know for a fact that Japanese parents are strict, aren’t they, Akko?” Candice asked. “Yeah, a little,” Akko stuttered. “Why not pretend to be dating a boy?” Candice suggested, “Like Rogelio, or Andrew, or one of the twins!”

\--"Actually, I have an idea of whom,” Akko smirked. “Akko! Are you listening to what she is saying?!” Diana gasped. “It’s the only way! What if my parents don’t accept you?” Akko replied. “Fine,” Diana sighed, “but one way or another, your parents will know the truth.”

\--"Who are you asking to be your fake boyfriend, Akko?” Lotte asked. Akko grinned, she had the perfect candidate for this task. “You want me to be your what?” Daisy asked angrily. “Can you please turn into David and pretend to be dating me?” Akko repeated her question. “That’s stupid! Just tell them the truth, man!” Daisy scolded. “Please? My parents will most likely want me to have dinner with them!” Akko pleaded, “They’re going to ask if I’m dating! Please, Daisy? Just this one time?”

\--"What am I getting in exchange?” Daisy asked. “What?! You want something in exchange for a small favor?!” Akko gasped angrily. “Well, if I’m going through all the trouble of turning into David until your parents leave,” Daisy answered, “I should at least get some compensation, shouldn’t I?”

\--"Fine! What do you want?” Akko crossed her arms. “I want you to clean my guitar, order my record collection, and walk Julius… for a month,” Daisy replied. “Deal!” Akko stretched her hand towards her, waiting for Daisy to shake it. She finally grasped Akko’s hand firmly, nearly squeezing it. Akko could feel the leather of her biker gloves and the sweat in her palm. “Just tell me if your folks are taking you for dinner,” Daisy added before leaving, “I’ll be ready before you can blink.”

\--"Thanks, Daisy! I promise you won’t regret it!” Akko shouted. Meanwhile, in Starshine Academy, Yoon-hee looked at the monitor in front of her as a simulation played. She could feel her eyes shutting as she blankly stared at the screen. “Voodoo is an ancient magical practice that first originated in Africa,” the simulation explained, “although it is seen in a bad light because of the many black magic users that have abused of its power, voodoo can also be beneficial--” Yoon-hee’s attention then drifted when she heard giggles behind her. From the reflection of her screen, she saw two girls looking and pointing at her. When they caught her eye, the witches nervously looked away as she turned towards them. When class was over, she headed directly towards her dormitory. As she walked, Yoon-hee noticed how people would avoid her or strangely look at her. She then reached for the elevator, which was empty. “Why was everybody avoiding me?” she thought as she pressed the button for the third floor, “did I grow horns? Do I have a zit on my forehead? Is there something bad with my hair?” the elevator then stopped on the second floor. When the door opened, Courtney Diamond and her friends flinched. “Um, no thanks,” Courtney flashed her a disgusted look, “we’ll wait for the next.”

The door then closed, leaving Yoon-hee with even more confusion. Once she reached the third floor, she hoped for the hall to be empty. Fortunately for her, it was empty, so she made her way to her dormitory. “Oh, hey, Yoon-hee!” Clarisse waved, “What took you so long?”

\--"Why are people avoiding me?” Yoon-hee asked, “Everyone has been avoiding me, pointing at me, flashing weird looks at me… Did I do something bad?”

\--"Don’t worry about it,” Clarisse said, “Courtney must have made-up some gossip about you.”

\--"Why shouldn’t I worry about it?!” Yoon-hee asked, “She’s out there making rumors about me!” 

\--"Yoon-hee, there are still so many things you have yet to learn about Starshine Academy,” Clarisse giggled, “every rumor Courtney spreads lasts like one day and dies immediately the next day! I promise!”

There was then a knock at the door. Clarisse noticed the anxiety in Yoon-hee the moment the knock sounded in her ears. “Relax, I’ll open,” she smiled, gesturing Yoon-hee to sit in the chair she was sitting in. Anxiously, Yoon-hee sat down as she watched Clarisse walk to the door. Her heart sank to the lowest point of her chest when she saw Courtney and her friends again. “Where is that Yoon-hee Song?” Courtney asked as she and her friends made their way in. “Hey! You can’t just come in like that!” Clarisse tried to stop her, “And why are you spreading rumors about my friend?”

\--"Ha! It wasn’t me who was spreading the rumor this time,” Courtney smirked, “someone from Luna Nova Academy did. We just made sure to spread it.”

\--"What kind of rumor would that be?” Clarisse inquired. “That Yoon-hee is part of the Dark Cult,” Courtney replied. “Did you know that Yoon-hee previously attended Luna Nova?” Lucy Smith asked. “She was expelled because someone found out she was a spy!” Britney McDonald finished. “That is not true!” Yoon-hee shouted, standing up from the chair, “I never attended Luna Nova! I’ve never been part of the Dark Cult!”

\--"My source says otherwise,” Courtney scolded. “We even have the receipts to prove it!” Britney smirked, whipping out her phone and showing it to Clarisse and Yoon-hee. “Some girl from Luna Nova named Daisy Eaglenest made sure to let us know,” Lucy added. Yoon-hee and Clarisse looked in disbelief as an image of Yoon-hee in Luna Nova uniform flashed across their eyes. “It’s not altered in any way, so it’s real,” Courtney smirked, “not only that, Daisy Eaglenest told us about everything you supposedly did.”

\--"You’re so disgusting,” Britney scolded. “Despicable,” added Lucy. “Okay, but there is no proof that Yoon-hee was part of the Dark Cult,” Clarisse said aggressively, “and someone could have used the Metamorphosis spell to turn into her! Besides, Yoon-hee doesn’t wear braids!”

\--"Daisy Eaglenest claims that it’s a real image,” Courtney explained, “taken by some girl named Paola Linetti.”

Yoon-hee then remembered the red-haired girl that had run into her a while ago. She remembered how Paola seemed to know her from before. She then remembered Maldora’s visit and how she showed her the life she used to live. “Look at her! She knows it is all true!” Britney laughed, pointing out Yoon-hee’s discomfort. “What’s wrong, Yoon-hee? Are you feeling guilty?” Lucy laughed as well. “Girls, stay away from her,” Courtney crossed her arms, “she will probably hex you with black magic. Let’s go!” she snapped her fingers as she turned 180 degrees towards the door. Lucy and Britney followed her like two sheep following a shepherd. “Clarisse? Are you still my friend?” Yoon-hee asked timidly. “Of course I am!” Clarisse replied, “I don’t believe a single word they say. I’ll stick with you, I’ll never leave your side!”

“You want me to do what?” Andrew asked in bewilderment. “Can you please, please pretend to be Diana’s boyfriend?” Akko reiterated, “My parents will want me to go have dinner with them when they arrive! Could you please do that?”

\--"I do not think I can,” Andrew replied. “Pleeeeease, Andy? I’ll do anything you want!” Akko pleaded. “Fine,” Andrew sighed, “I’ll pretend to be Diana’s boyfriend, but only because you ask me to.”

\--"Yay! Thank you, Andy!” Akko said enthusiastically, “I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

Later that afternoon, Akko and her teammates, along with Daisy and Diana, headed out to Blytenbury. “Do you guys see them?” Akko asked anxiously. “Akko!” two voices shouted from the distance. She turned around to see a man and a woman with their arms open. “Mom! Dad!” she gasped, running towards them. Reo and Himari Kagari were just another Japanese couple. Reo Kagari was a subway worker while Himari Kagari worked in a retail store. She would usually be the one that got Akko all her Shiny Chariot merch. “Akko! How have you been?” Mrs. Kagari asked. “I’ve been good! I’ve been learning a lot!” Akko smiled. “Well, show us!” Mr. Kagari said. Akko then whipped out her magic wand and channeled all her energy into it. “Metamorphie faciesse!” she chanted, turning into a small white bunny. Mr. and Mrs. Kagari stared in awe, then decided to clap. “Oh! I want you to meet some of my friends!” Akko said cheerfully as her friends approached, “Mom, dad, these are my roommates Lotte and Sucy. They were the first ones I met when I arrived!”

\--"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kagari!” Lotte and Sucy bowed. “This is Daisy, my best friend!” Akko exclaimed. “I’m not--whatever,” Daisy sighed, “Mr. and Mrs. Kagari, pleased to meet you,” she said indifferently. “And lastly, this is Diana,” Akko said timidly, “she and I are… close.”

\--"It is my greatest pleasure to meet you, Mrs. and Mrs. Kagari,” Diana bowed. “The pleasure is ours!” Mr. Kagari bowed back as Mrs. Kagari followed. “Hey Akko, aren’t you going to tell your parents about your boyfriend?” Daisy asked, still using an indifferent tone of voice. “Akko! You are dating someone?” Mrs. Kagari gasped. “Y-Yeah!” Akko stuttered. Lotte, Sucy, and Daisy could feel how uncomfortable Diana and Akko looked. “They just started dating recently,” added Daisy, “she’s dating my twin brother, David.”

\--"Well, you should bring him with us to dinner,” Mr. Kagari suggested, “we would be pleased to meet this young man.”

\--"Reo, you must promise not to embarrass Akko,” Mrs. Kagari said. “It’s fine, David won’t mind,” Daisy said, “oh, and Diana, why don’t you accompany the Kagaris?”

\--"Pardon?” Diana gasped nervously. “Oh, do you guys mind if Diana and her b-boyfriend come too?” Akko asked. “It’s fine with me!” Mrs. Kagari smiled. “It should be fine with me as well,” added Mr. Kagari. “Tight,” Daisy smirked, “I’ll go tell David about it.”

\--"Tell him we’ll see him at seven!” Mrs. Kagari shouted as Daisy walked away. “Well, Akko, your mother and I must go settle at the hotel,” Mr. Kagari said, “but we will see you and Miss Diana at seven.”

\--"See you then!” Akko chuckled as her parents walked away. “Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Kagari! It is nice to meet you!” Lotte waved. “Akko! Why can’t we just be honest with them?” Diana asked angrily. “I’m just afraid of what they’ll say!” Akko said nervously, “They can be closed-minded…”

\--"Diana’s right, Akko,” Lotte intertwined, “you should have been honest!”

\--"What will your parents say when they find out this was all a lie?” Sucy asked. “They won’t find out!” Akko said carelessly, “I have it all under control!”

\--"This won’t end well,” Diana sighed. Meanwhile, in Solarium Academy, Lauren roamed the library aimlessly, looking at the old books. “Psst, Laurie! Over here!” Darcy whispered. “Darcy? What on earth are you doing?” Lauren whispered back. “Hey, have you noticed that Violet has been acting suspicious lately?” Darcy replied. “Violet Clearwater? What makes you think that?” asked Lauren. “Kaia says Violet hasn’t been herself lately,” Darcy explained, “I think she might be a Dark Cult spy! She has been avoiding meeting with professors and things she usually does. Y’know, she’s normally a cheap show-off.”

\--"Go to the point, Darcy,” Lauren scolded. “Right,” Darcy continued, “Kaia said that she also overheard Violet telling her friends that she has been “haunted by some unusual thoughts”, what do you think?”

\--"Maybe she is going through something tough, Darcy,” Lauren suggested, “perhaps something with her family.”

\--"Doubt it,” Darcy laughed, “someone like Violet has a picture-perfect family. Roxy says that Violet has given her weird, dark energy. And you know Roxy, she picks up energies.”

\--"Darcy, as much as I love you and your roommates I do not think you three should be digging your spoons in Violet’s affairs,” Lauren said sternly. “Why are you defending her?” Darcy rebuked, “She always made fun of you because of your admiration for Shiny Chariot, remember? She’s stupid! And I know she’s a Dark Cult spy!”

\--"Darcy Taylor! Silence!” the librarian shouted. “Sorry…” Darcy whispered, “Violet’s a Dark Cult spy, don’t forget that…” she then walked away without saying anything else. Lauren observed how Darcy headed towards the exit. “This is a library, Miss Taylor, not a Broomball field!” the librarian scolded as Darcy headed out.

“I can’t believe I had to borrow one of Andrew’s suits just because you want me to pretend to date you,” Daisy sighed angrily as she fixed a tie around her neck. “I already promised I’ll make it up to the two of you, didn’t I?” Akko replied. “Whatever,” Daisy rolled her eyes as she finished getting ready, “Metamorphie faciesse!”

Akko gasped widely as she saw Daisy’s female silhouette turn into that of a male. “Please don’t kiss me while we’re hanging out,” David’s deep, harsh voice snapped. “Don’t worry!” Akko giggled, “My lips are only for Diana!” 

\--"Akko! Are you ready?” Diana knocked at the door. “We’re ready!” Akko opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Diana waiting, she looked so beautiful. Her elegance was ethereal, but unfortunately, for now, Akko had to hide how astonished she was by her. “Good to see the suit fits you perfectly, babe,” Andrew popped behind Diana, “I must admit that it looks good on you.”

\--"Well, let’s get over with this,” David sighed. The four then headed into town and into the restaurant Akko’s parents had booked. Akko could feel her knees weaken with every step she took as she and David approached Mr. and Mrs. Kagari’s table. “Hey mom, hi dad,” Akko said nervously. “Mr. and Mrs. Kagari,” Diana and Andrew arrived at the other end of the table--they both looked extremely uncomfortable. “Hello! Welcome!” Mrs. Kagari bowed. “Please, let’s take a seat!” added Mr. Kagari. “Mom, Dad, this is Daisy’s twin brother David,” Akko chuckled, “he’s my b-boyfriend…”

\--"Mr. And Mrs. K,” David nodded. “And you, Diana?” Mrs. Kagari asked, “Who is this handsome young man you brought?”

\--"This is Andrew,” Diana replied uncomfortably. “I am very good friends with David,” Andrew added, “just as good as Akko and Diana are with each other. We’re brothers from another mother, almost inseparable, right, Dave? Tell Akko’s parents how close we are!”

\--"Andy, Chill,” David chuckled, “I’m sure Mr. and Mrs. Kagari want to know more about Akko.”

\--"How did you meet our sweet Akko?” Mr. Kagari asked. “Oh, um, David ran into me!” Akko replied, giggling nervously, “I met him when we returned to school!”

\--"And Akko, I am sure that you’re happy Daisy and David are having a brother, aren’t you?” Andrew asked. “Oh yeah, I forgot about it,” Akko whispered. “You forgot about it? But David never stops talking about it!” Andrew raised his voice, then turned to Akko’s parents, “Mr. and Mrs. Kagari, David is having a little brother.”

\--"Oh, that’s lovely!” Mrs. Kagari said nervously. “Yeah, um, Andy? Can I talk to you in private?” David asked as he rose from his seat. “Please, excuse us,” Andrew said calmly as he also left his seat, following David towards the men’s restroom. “What the hell are you doing, man?!” David whispered, “You’re making Akko and her family uncomfortable! Get it together!”

\--"I am keeping it together!” Andrew whispered back. “Are you jealous?” David giggled mockingly, “Andy, be real with me. Are you jealous?” 

\--"That is ridiculous, of course not!” Andrew lied. “Okay, let’s get back to the table,” David said. “And so, Diana,” Mrs. Kagari said, “how did you and Akko meet? Were you instant friends?”

Diana and Akko exchanged looks. “Well, we did have our differences,” Diana replied calmly, “but in the end, we became friends. Very close friends.”

Akko could feel the frustration in Diana’s voice. “Sorry for leaving momentarily,” David said as he slipped back into his seat, “we’re back, babe.”

Andrew also returned to his seat, trying hard to contain his jealousy. For the rest of the dinner, he would glance at how David flirted with Akko. He knew it was all a lie, but his jealous feelings always got the best of him. Diana also felt jealous, but unlike Andrew, she buried it all and ignored it. “David, you’re so charming!” Mrs. Kagari chuckled, “isn’t he adorable, Reo?”

\--"Indeed, Himari,” Mr. Kagari said calmly, “charming enough to get my blessing.”

Diana nearly spat her food as Andrew choked on his drink. “Come again?” Akko and David gasped. “You heard it, David,” Mrs. Kagari smiled, “I think you’re the perfect partner for our Akko! When will you two want to get married?”

\--"Married?!” The four gasped. “Yes! It’s never too early!” Mrs. Kagari giggled. “Himari, I think that is way too early,” Mr. Kagari snapped. “Very early, I’d say,” Diana muttered. “Well, at least tell me how many children will you give us?” Mrs. Kagari asked again, “I’m sure Diana and Andrew already planned it!”

\--"About five or six,” David replied at once. “Wonderful! So many young heads to take care of!” Mrs. Kagari chuckled. “And they will be as handsome as their father!”

Andrew then jealously slammed his hands on the table, making not only the table but the entire restaurant go silent. “Mr. and Mrs. Kagari, my sincerest apologies,” he said, “but I am not dating Diana and Akko is not dating David.”

\--"What the hell, Andy?!” David gasped. “Akko, tell them the truth,” Andrew said, “They deserve to know it!”

\--"Akko! What is he talking about?” Mr. Kagari asked. He and Mrs. Kagari gasped when they saw David turn back into Daisy. “For starters, I do not have a twin brother,” she said, “it was me all the time because Akko asked me to.”

\--"Mom, Dad, I’m not dating a male,” Akko said, “I’m dating Diana.”

Mr. and Mrs. Kagari gasped. “Akko! You lied to us?” Mrs. Kagari asked. “I was afraid of how you guys would react to me dating a girl,” Akko explained, “I’m so sorry.”

\--"We are not disappointed that you’re in a same-sex relationship, Akko,” Mr. Kagari sighed, “we are disappointed that you lied to us.”

\--"So, you’re not mad at my preference?” Akko asked. “My darling, you are our only daughter!” Mrs. Kagari smiled softly, “What kind of parents would we be if we alienated you?”

\--"But you’re still in trouble for lying to us,” Mr. Kagari snapped. “Reo! Not right now!” Mrs. Kagari whispered. “So, can we go back to dinner?” Diana asked. “Of course,” Mrs. Kagari replied, “and Diana, are you planning on marrying Akko soon?”

\--"Mom!” Akko blushed. “Oh, by the way,” Daisy chimed in, “I’m the one dating Andrew. We can still stay, right?”

\--"Please, take a seat,” Mr. Kagari replied. “You’re still going to do what you promised,” Daisy whispered to Akko. “I will!” Akko replied nervously. After dinner was over, Akko reunited with her parents outside while Andrew, Diana, and Daisy waited. “Again, I’m so sorry for lying to you…” Akko said shamefully, “I was just afraid of what you would say.”

\--"It’s fine, Akko,” Mr. Kagari replied. “You should have said that from the beginning instead of embarrassing your friends like that!” added Mrs. Kagari. “So, does Diana have your blessing?” Akko asked. Mr. and Mrs. Kagari exchanged looks. “She does,” they replied at once. Akko and Diana gasped. “Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Kagari!” Diana sobbed, bowing before them. “Please take care of our Akko,” Mr. Kagari smiled. “We will be heading back to Japan tomorrow,” Mrs. Kagari added. “I’ll see you in the summer, mom and dad!” Akko said, throwing herself over them before saying goodbye. “So, about that little favor....” Daisy smirked. “I’ll do it,” Akko sighed as they headed home.


	38. Blood of Oxford, Part 1 -- The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew starts hearing a mysterious voice, he will soon learn that it has to do with a lost Oxford family treasure. Professor Oxford urges him to retrieve it before it is too late, but will he accept such a daring task?

It was late at night. Andrew walked into his dormitory and waved the twins good night. Dean and Drake slipped into their beds as Andrew turned off the light, then got into bed. As he slowly started falling asleep, a voice like that of a siren sounded in his ear. His green eyes flung open as he stared around the room. “Dean! Drake!” he whispered. The twins woke up, groaning confused. “What’s wrong, boss?” asked Drake. “You okay?” added Dean. “Didn’t you two hear that?” Andrew replied. “Hear what, chief?” the twins asked. Andrew gasped when he heard the voice again. “T-That! It was like someone singing!” he shouted, “I just heard it!”

\--"Maybe it was a dream,” Drake said. “I swear it was not,” Andrew replied, watching how the twins returned to their sleep. Perhaps they were right, it was all in his head. Andrew laid back, his brown locks resting on the pillow. As he started regaining sleep, Andrew heard the mysterious voice again. He decided to ignore it, pressing his pillow against his ears for the rest of the night. By the following morning, Andrew woke up feeling fatigued. Thick bags hung from his eyes as his eyelids struggled to stay open. “Morning, boss!” the twins waved. “Good morning, gentlemen,” Andrew answered before letting out a deep yawn. “Did you even sleep last night, boss?” Dean asked. “Yeah, you look like you stayed up all night,” added Drake. “I am fine, I just had a rough night,” Andrew replied, “let’s head to class.” When he reached for the doorknob, he tried to open the door outwards instead of inwards. “What the hell? Why is it not opening?!” Andrew groaned angrily. “Um, chief? I think it opens inwards,” Drake suggested. “Thank you,” Andrew said as he walked to class. He suddenly came to his senses when he heard the mysterious voice, frantically looking around to identify where it came from. “Did you hear that?” he asked. The twins exchanged concerned looks with each other. Andrew shook his head, trying to wake up. The rest of the day, Andrew’s concentration during classes became more and more clogged as the disembodied voice kept on ringing in his ear. Now and then, it will startle him when he least expected it, especially when he felt his eyes shutting due to his fatigue. “Hey, babe, are you okay?” Daisy asked during lunch. Andrew laid his head on his arms as he tried to fall asleep. “Andrew? Is everything alright?” Daisy asked again, slightly ruffling his hair. “He has been acting weird lately,” Drake replied. “Yeah,” added Dean, “Andy woke up at random times because he claims to hear a voice calling him!”

\--"What? That’s dumb!” Daisy scoffed. Andrew then lifted his head rapidly when he heard the voice again. “Welcome back to Earth, Andy!” Daisy said. “I heard the voice again!” Andrew shouted, “It keeps calling me! And how come only I can hear it?”

\--"How do you want us to know?” Daisy scolded. “This is driving me insane,” Andrew sighed. The rest of the day went on slowly. For Andrew and his lack of sleep, every second lasted an eternity. During most of his classes, he would feel his eyes closing. Words would not stick to his brain when he was reading, and his cursive writing turned into gibberish as he felt his hand give up. The disembodied voice would sing in his ear now and then, each time becoming more frequent. After classes ended, Andrew headed to the cafeteria and prepared himself some tea. As he poured hot tea into his cup, he fell asleep. “Andy? Andy! Wake up!” Daisy shook him violently. Andrew gasped in pain as he felt the hot tea fall into his hand. “You’re worrying us,” Akko cried, “you should go see your mom!”

Andrew gasped again when the voice rang in his ears again. “I probably should,” he sighed, “this has been bothering me quite a lot.” he then put the kettle down and headed towards Professor Oxford’s office. As he walked, he overheard Lydia talking to Candice and Adalynn. “I’m tellin’ ya, mate!” she said, “I’ve been hearin’ this weird voice! It’s been drivin’ me nuts!”

\--"Voice?” Andrew gasped, making Lydia’s blue eyes fall on him, “I apologize for eavesdropping, but I have been hearing a strange voice too. Could we be hearing the same thing?”

\--"Does it sound like this?” Lydia then imitated the voice she had been hearing. “Yes! It sounds exactly like that!” Andrew exclaimed. “Mate! I’m so glad I’m not the only one!” Lydia sighed in relief. “I am going to go tell my mother about it,” Andrew said, “would you like to come with me?”

\--"Of course!” Lydia replied. Both students then headed straight towards Professor Oxford’s office. Once there, Lydia knocked at the door. “Come in!” Professor Oxford called. Lydia and Andrew filed in almost at the same time. “Professor! There’s something Andy and I needa tell ya!” Lydia said, elbowing Andrew. “Oh? And what could that be?” Oxford asked curiously. “Listen, mother,” Andrew sighed, “I know this sounds outlandish, but I am telling the truth. I have been hearing a strange disembodied voice, almost as if it was calling me.”

\--"Oh, you’ve been hearing it too,” Oxford gasped slightly. “Ya can hear it too?” Lydia asked. “It is not just a voice,” Oxford sighed, “it is the call of our family. The Oxford family, I mean.”

\--"Call? What are we being called for?” Andrew inquired, “And how come I hear it? Even Lydia hears it!”

\--"I want to stay out of this, mate,” Lydia chuckled. “Every certain period, the Oxford family is called to the root of our family heritage,” Professor Oxford explained, “deep down in the enchanted forest of Arcturus lie the ruins of our family’s foundation.”

\--"Mother? Are we descendants of one of the Nine Olde Witches?” Andrew asked. “No,” Oxford smiled, “the founder of our family, Augustine the Wise, was part of the Order of Merlin. She left a very important artifact for us, but as our family moved out of the forest, her treasure was left behind. What you hear is her voice calling us to retrieve it, but many generations have ignored it.”

\--"Why did you ignore it?” Andrew asked again. “Andrew, you know how things were with your father,” Oxford answered, “It seems like you are the next Oxford to retrieve it.”

\--"When’s the last time ya heard the voice, professor?” Lydia asked. “Hmm, the last time I heard the call was 17 years ago,” Oxford sighed, “exactly on the day Andrew was born.”

—“So you have been ignoring the call for 17 years?” Andrew asked in outrage. “My dear, I had to,” Professor Oxford replied, “you know how your father is. Even if I wanted to, I could not. Now, our ancestors are calling you.”

\--"But, I’m not even a full Oxford…” Andrew said, “why would it be calling me?”

\--"You have Oxford blood, my dear,” Professor Oxford answered, “this call is for you!” she then got up from her desk and walked to a shelf. There was a large chest at the foot, it seemed old and unpolished. Andrew and Lydia leaned to take a peek--when Professor Oxford opened it, there was a large scroll inside. “This map marks the route to the ruins,” she said, “it will lead you there. Good luck, my dear.”

\--"I cannot do this, mother, I’m sorry,” Andrew sighed. “But, Andy! It’s callin’ ya!” Lydia whispered. “Andrew, the call has been ignored for many generations,” Oxford said, “you must answer it, for it is who you are. It is in your blood.”

\--"How would I even get there?” Andrew asked. “Your familiar,” Professor Oxford replied, “since Thunderstorm is spiritually connected to you, he can take you there.”

\--"I cannot go there alone!” Andrew protested. “You will not be alone, my dear,” Oxford smiled, “Lydia will go with you.”

\--"What? Me? I’m not an Oxford!” Lydia gasped. “If Lydia is not an Oxford, how come she can hear it?” Andrew inquired. “Lydia has… special talents…” Oxford replied. She rolled the map again and gave it to Andrew. “I am not doing it, mother,” he sighed, “I’m sorry.”

\--"Andrew, you cannot ignore the call!” Oxford said. “Why not? You did it too!” Andrew snapped. He then spun on his heel and walked out. “Oi! Andy! Wait up, mate!” Lydia followed. Professor Oxford sighed, looking at the map in her arms. As the day turned into night, Andrew felt his sanity slip away as the voice kept sounding louder and louder in his ears. “I’m not listening to you,” Andrew whispered as he walked to his dormitory. Gentle silver rays of moonlight illuminated the room. “What can be out there, anyway?” he asked as he stared out the window, looking at the horizon, as far as his eyes could see, “Whatever. There is nothing that--” his sentence was interrupted by the call once again, “--as I was saying, there is nothing that can change my mind.”

“That voice is drivin’ me insane,” Lydia thought as she slipped into her bed. The only other noise was Helga’s loud snores. “Andy has to go find that bloody thing,” she thought, “I can barely close me eyes.” Meanwhile, Andrew twisted and turned in his bed. Every time his eyes tried to close, they would open again when the voice rang in his ear. He tried covering them with his pillow but it was no use. The thick, grey bags under weighed his eyes to close, but the call would keep him awake. It wasn’t until the sun started rising that he could finally get some sleep. Just as he felt himself drifting away, Dean and Drake started playing loud rap music. “Bro! Turn that down!” Drake shouted. “Make me!” Dean shouted back. “Gentlemen!” Andrew yelled. At the sight of their sleepless roommate, then twins shrieked in fear. “Boss! Are you okay?” they asked. “No!” Andrew shouted, “I only had like five minutes of sleep! Why? Because of that stupid voice that has been calling me!” as he ranted, the voice sounded in his ear again. He then got out of bed and stormed towards the window, opening it aggressively. “What do you want from me, huh?!” he cried, “Do you want me to follow you?! Yeah, that sounds awesome! Following a disembodied voice! Fine! If that’s what you want, then I’ll do it!”

\--"Mr. Hanbridge, it is four in the morning!” Professor Finnelan shouted from the courtyard, “Many students are asleep, I suggest you do so too!” 

\--"I have to talk to Lydia, and then to my mother,” Andrew said as he closed the window, “I will be back. Go have breakfast without me.”

\--"Okay!” the twins said with a hint of concern in their voices. Andrew walked out of his dormitory and headed towards Lydia’s, trying hard to keep his eyes open. “Bloody hell, Andy!” Lydia opened the door when she heard him knock, “It’s four in the morning, mate!”

\--"This call is driving me crazy!” Andrew said, “Maybe my mother was right. I must answer it!”

\--"Took ye a while innit, bruv?” Lydia asked sarcastically. “I must know what exactly this whole Oxford heirloom is about,” Andrew replied, “are you coming with me to speak to my mother?”

\--"Fair dinkum, mate, I wanna stay out,” Lydia replied, “this is between the Oxford family.”

\--"Who knows? Maybe there are Oxfords in Australia,” Andrew shrugged, “that could explain why you hear the voice too!”

Lydia then snickered, letting out a loud laugh. “Oh, Andy!” she giggled, “Ya drongo! If I was part of yer family, I would’ve already known that!”

\--"Don’t you want to get to the bottom of this, too?” Andrew asked. “No, well, ye. Well, maybe,” Lydia replied nervously, “I don’t know.”

\--"My mother said you have special talents,” Andrew added, “what exactly are those talents? May I know?”

\--"Listen, mate,” Lydia sighed, “I’m buggered, alright? Had a rough night ‘cause of that voice. I’ll just see ya in a few hours, it’s four in the morning. Maybe in the arvo, we can figure this all out, bloody oath.”

\--"Lydia, I do not understand your slang,” Andrew shook his head in confusion, “please translate to British.”

Lydia sighed. “I’ll see ya after class, alright, mate?” Lydia said before shutting the door in his face. Just as Andrew walked away, they both could hear the voice ring in their ears again. “Aw, c’mon, mate!” Lydia shouted angrily. A few hours later, Andrew woke up from the short nap he had decided to take. “That’s weird,” he thought, “I haven’t heard the voice in a few hours. Perhaps it already--” his thought was interrupted by the voice again “--it already knows that I’m coming for it. My word, I must do something. But I cannot go there alone, and I’m sure neither Akko nor Daisy will want to come, Lydia is my only companion.”

\--"Good morning, chief!” Drake smiled. “Did you get some sleep?” added Dean. “At least I got some this time,” Andrew sighed. “Cool!” Dean said. “Because we’re already late for Professor Finnelan’s class,” Drake finished. “What?! Then why didn’t you wake me up?!” Andrew gasped, running as fast as he could to Professor Finnelan’s classroom. The twins follow carelessly. “Andrew Hanbridge, you’re 30 minutes late!” Professor Finnelan scolded. 

\--"My sincerest apologies, Professor Finnelan,” Andrew said, fixing his wizard hat, “I promise this will not repeat itself.”

\--"Where on earth are the Williams twins?” Professor Finnelan asked. “They’re on their way,” Andrew replied. Just then, the twins walked in. “What the hell is wrong with you, man?!” Daisy whispered when Finnelan turned around, “You’ve never been late to a class!”

\--"Daisy, I promise I will explain everything after class,” Andrew whispered back. The class was then startled by a loud explosion. Daisy and Andrew looked up to see that it had come from Akko’s table. “I told you zat was too much!” Klaus hissed, “But as alvays, none of you ever listen!”

\--"Of course, it had to come from Atsuko Kagari’s table!” Professor Finnelan crossed her arms. “It was an accident, we swear!” Akko cried. “It was my fault, I’m sorry,” Rogelio said timidly. “Five hours of detention for all six of you” Professor Finnelan shouted. “What?!” the team gasped in unison. “Vhy vould I be punished next to zem?!” Klaus gasped. “Because I cannot make any exceptions, Lord von Wiesinger,” Finnelan replied sternly, “now, clean up this mess!” she then paused at the sound of snoring. She looked over to Team Orange’s table to see that Lydia was deeply asleep. “Lydia Sullivan! Wake up this instant!” she shouted. Lydia lifted her head in a jolt as Paola and Helga snickered. “You look almost as trashy as always,” Paola said mockingly. “Oi, mind ya business, okay?” Lydia snapped. The entire day went on slowly for Lydia and Andrew. They would often pass out during classes and take naps during lunch. “Have Andrew and Lydia been okay? They seem tired,” Akko said. “Andrew has been saying that a voice has been bothering him,” Daisy replied, “and Candice said that Lydia has been hearing it too. It’s all so weird. I feel like they’re hiding something.”

\--"What do you think they’re hiding?” Akko asked. “I don’t know,” Daisy sighed, “I don’t want to jump to conclusions. Let’s wait and see what’s going on.”

\--"Okay!” Akko said. As they headed towards the cafeteria, Akko and Daisy saw Lydia and Andrew zoom by as fast as they could. “Speaking of the devil,” Daisy muttered. “Where are they going?” Akko wondered. “Seems like they’re going to Professor Oxford’s office,” Daisy replied, “C’mon, I wanna get food.”

Akko followed Daisy to the cafeteria, but the curiosity behind Andrew and Lydia’s secrecy still bothered her. Andrew and Lydia knocked at Professor Oxford’s door anxiously. “Coming!” she said, walking to the door. She flinched at the sight of her fatigued students--even Mitchie was surprised by their current state. “Professor! Who is it?” Julius popped his head, “Oh! Owner Andrew! Are you here to visit me?”

\--"Mother, Lydia and I must talk to you urgently,” Andrew replied. “Ya,” added Lydia, “it’s about the whole Oxford thing.”

\--"I should have guessed,” Professor Oxford sighed, “come on in.”

Lydia and Andrew followed her inside, then sat down at her desk. “Mother, what exactly do you want me to find out there?” asked Andrew. “Remember Augustine the Wise, the founder of our family?” Professor Oxford asked back, “Well before we left the Forest of Arcturus, Augustine the Wise wanted to leave something for the following generations--a staff that granted her power to anyone who dared to wield it. Augustine’s magical staff only works with those of Oxford blood, so many Oxfords before have used it.”

\--"And why are you not using it, mother?” Andrew interrupted, “Why did nobody retrieve it?”

\--"Unfortunately, witch hunting became popular for some time in England,” Professor Oxford sighed, “many of our ancestors died to protect the staff. When they left the forest, they left it behind in hopes of protecting it from evil hands and witch hunters. Since then. Augustine herself calls us to retrieve it because she wants a worthy Oxford to harness her power. That Oxford, my dear, is you.”

\--"Me? Why me?” Andrew asked. “Andrew, you have power much bigger than you understand,” Oxford smiled. “Ooh! Is it like Akko and the Shiny Rod, professor?” Lydia asked curiously. “Yes! Just as powerful as the Claiomh Solais itself!” Professor Oxford replied, “What do you say, Andrew? Have you changed your mind?”

Andrew looked at Lydia, who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs’ up. “I have, mother,” he replied, “I will go get Augustine’s staff. And I want Lydia to come with me.”

Lydia squealed in excitement. Professor Oxford sighed emotionally, trying to contain her tears of happiness. “My dear! You are going to make the Oxford family proud!” she exclaimed, “I will have to talk to the headmistress about this. Oh, finally the call is being answered! Thank the stars!” she then pranced out of her office and headed to the Headmistress’s office. “Oi, what’s ya ol’ man gonna say about this?” Lydia asked. “He does not have to know,” Andrew replied, “what he does not know will not hurt him.”

“You’re going where?!” Akko and the others gasped. They had all gathered in the courtyard. “Wow, that’s wild,” Amanda said. “I would have never imagined someone like… you… would be a descendant of such an important magical figure,” Diana said. “Neither did I,” Andrew said, “seems to me like surprises happen all the time.”

\--"Does your dad know?” asked Rogelio. “Like I told Lydia, what my father does not know will not hurt him,” Andrew answered, “if he knows where I’m going, he will try to stop me. That is the least I want.”

\--"Hold on, just backtrack a second,” Daisy said, trying to wrap her mind around the situation, “you are a descendant of an Order of Merlin member, your ancestor is calling you, but as long as I can remember, you’ve always neglected magic. Isn’t it weird?”

\--"Unfortunately my parents hide many secrets,” Andrew sighed, “and it is not that I wanted to neglect magic, I was raised by a petty father for 7 years.”

\--"And why is Lydia going with you?” Akko asked, “How can you hear the voice, too?”

\--"Guess it’s a talent o’ mine hearin’ things beyond this earthly realm, eh?” Lydia chuckled, “it’s kinda bonza.” 

\--"So you can hear spirits like Lotte does?” Frank asked. “But I can’t hear the voice, either!” Lotte said. “Guess it varies dependin’ on the sheila, eh?” Lydia chuckled again. “Gnarly, dude!” Jackson smirked. “And when are you guys leaving?” Amanda asked. “I do not know yet,” Andrew replied, “my mother said she was going to talk to Professor Holbrooke.”

\--"Andrew! Lydia! There you are!” Professor Oxford called. Professor Holbrooke walked next to her, “Professor Holbrooke has agreed to let you two go!”

\--"So fast?” Andrew asked, “Headmistress, are you sure?”

\--"Young man, this is a very important piece of history we are talking about,” Professor Holbrooke smiled, “it is a once in a lifetime opportunity, it would be foolish of me as an educator to not let you go.”

\--"Oi! Thank ye, headmistress!” Lydia bowed. “Mr. Hanbridge, Miss Sullivan, you will both be leaving by tomorrow morning,” added Holbrooke, “I will give you the rest of the day to prepare.”

\--"Ya hear that, Andy? We’re goin’ on an adventure!” Lydia squealed, “I’ll go pack me things!” 

\--"In the meantime, you should tell me more about Augustine, Ophelia,” Professor Holbrooke smiled, walking back inside with Professor Oxford. “I cannot believe this is happening,” Andrew said. “You should go get ready, man,” Daisy said. “I will,” Andrew replied, “but first, I have an important call to make. If my mother asks, I have not left my dormitory,” he then headed inside, making the perfect preparation plan as he walked.


	39. Blood of Oxford, Part 2 -- The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Lydia enter the dangerous Forest of Arcturus to begin their journey, but unexpected obstacles will get in their way; Luna Nova, Solarium, and Starshine organize a drag broom race.

“Ace! Long time, no see!” Cyrus smiled as Andrew landed his broom. “Good afternoon, Cyrus,” Andrew said, “how do you do?”

\--"Things have been tamed since, y’know, the whole arrest thing,” Cyrus sighed, “how about you? How have things been over at Luna Nova?”

\--"I recently discovered that I am the descendant of an important witch,” Andrew replied, “I’ve been hearing this voice for a few days now, and currently I am preparing to go find an old family heirloom. But other than that, everything has been fine!”

\--"Family heirloom? As in the Hanbridge family?” Cyrus asked curiously. “As in my mother’s family,” Andrew answered, “my mother gave me a map that I must follow to get to old family ruins in the depths of the Forest of Arcturus and find an old staff that will grant me great power.”

—“Well, that’s interesting,” Cyrus gasped. “I’m here because I need Thunderstorm to come with me,” Andrew said, “my mother said his spiritual connection with me will take me where I need to go.”

\--"Huh, that explains why he has been acting weird lately,” Cyrus explained, “he’s been throwing fits and howling at random times.” 

Andrew directed his eyes to Thunderstorm, who was resting surrounded by the other wolves. “Right now, he’s resting,” added Cyrus, “if you need him, you’ll have to wake him up.”

\--"Thank you, fa--I mean, c-captain,” Andrew stuttered, walking towards the wolf nervously. “Hey, Thunderstorm,” Andrew whispered, “wake up, buddy. We’re going on an adventure,” as Thunderstorm lifted his head, Andrew heard the voice call once more. Thunderstorm let out a loud howl in response. “Seems like you can hear it too, huh?” Andrew asked, stroking Thunderstorm, “Come with me, let’s get to the bottom of all this.” He proceeded to mount Thunderstorm and lifted off. “Good luck, Ace!” Cyrus shouted as he saw them fly away. Back in Luna Nova, Lydia packed as much stuff as she could. “Vegemite? Check,” she said, “Boomerang? Check. Wand? Oh, my wand! Check! Emergency healing potion? Check. Emergency poison flask? Check! Oi, I’m ready!” she then took her bag and broom, then headed outside excitedly. “Ugh, glad to know we won’t have that noisy kangaroo-smelling Australian for a while,” Paola rolled her eyes as she and Helga saw Lydia walking out. “Yo, Sullivan!” Dean and Drake called, “Andrew told us to tell you to take this to him,” they handed her a large bag that rattled with every movement. “Chief said this is very important to him,” Dean explained. “And we’d take them to him ourselves but we’re hiding from Professor Badcock,” added Drake, “so if you see her, we weren’t here!”

Lydia then observed how the twins ran away as fast as their legs could take them. “Pfft, twins…” she rolled her eyes and headed towards the Leyline central, where everyone was waiting. “Apologies for the long wait, mate!” she waved. “Seems like everything’s ready,” Professor Oxford sighed. “Wait! Andy, I have something to give you!” Daisy interrupted, she placed Julius on the floor and reached for the keys of her motorcycle and took off a small flask with a glittery white powder from the keychain. “Daisy, is that--?” Andrew gasped. “Take my stardust with you,” Daisy smiled, “if you guys get lost, the stars will guide you home. And I also want you to take this,” she took off her silver moon necklace and instead placed it around Andrew’s neck, “it will give you luck. Oh, and take my knife with you, too! You never know when you’re gonna need it,” she reached for her pocket knife from her boot, “Take care, Andy.”

\--"Thank you, Daisy,” Andrew smiled before exchanging a kiss with her. “Lydia, I have something for you too,” Sucy took a step towards Lydia, “I made you a necklace with a real mushroom. I hope you like it.”

\--"Oi! Thank ye, Sucy!” Lydia smiled cheerfully, “I love it!”

Akko and the other noticed how Sucy’s visible cheek turned into a soft shade of pink. “It is time for you two to get going,” Professor Oxford, “take care of each other.”

\--"Thank you, mother,” Andrew said. “I’ll miss ye, Professor Oxford!” Lydia sobbed, throwing herself over her, “I’ll miss all of ye, lads!” 

Andrew mounted Thunderstorm and Lydia mounted her broom as their classmates waved goodbye at them. “Ooh, mate! I’m so excited!” she squealed, “this is gonna be a blast!” The two then entered the Leyline. As they traveled, they heard the voice call again. Thunderstorm then let out an anxious howl, abruptly exiting the Leyline. “Oi! Wait for me!” Lydia gasped, following Andrew and Thunderstorm. They both ended in the Forest of Arcturus--it was dark and damp. Thunderstorm then landed on the ground and let out a howl that imitated the chanting. “It seems like we’re at the start of the map,” Andrew said as he unrolled the map, “however, we should still be careful. Arcturus is a dangerous place.”

\--"Dardy,” Lydia said. She levitated a few feet away from Andrew when both noticed a giant silhouette in front of them. “What on earth is that thing?!” Andrew asked. The giant silhouette in question then cleared up, it appeared to be a super-sized chicken. “Andy! Get down!” Lydia shouted, plummeting her broom to the ground. Andrew followed, making his wolf follow his classmate. “Lydia? What’s that?” he asked. “It’s a cockatrice…” Lydia replied, “Its breath can turn things to stone, and Sucy says its feathers are poisonous!”

\--"That thing is on our way,” Andrew whispered, “we must find a way around it. We cannot fly, it might see us and attack us.”

\--"I dun wanna turn into stone, eh!” Lydia whimpered. “We will not be turned into stone, Lyds,” Andrew smiled reassuringly, “we will make it through, I promise. Are you ready?”

Lydia then nodded, feeling reassured. She unmounted her broom as Andrew unmounted Thunderstorm. “Let’s go, by all means,” Andrew said. “Let’s fool that big chook!” Lydia exclaimed excitedly. Back in Luna Nova, Akko and her teammates walked to their next class when they noticed Daisy all by herself. “Daisy seems so lonely,” Akko sighed, “do you guys think she’s okay?”

\--"She probably misses Andy,” added Rogelio, “maybe she’s sad.”

\--"I should go talk to her!” Akko said enthusiastically. “Akko! Maybe it’s best to leave her alone!” Lotte suggested. “But what if she’s sad like Rogelio said?” Akko asked. “T-That was just a suggestion…” Rogelio stuttered. “Yeah, we should leave her alone for now,” Frank added. “Take back vhat you said right now!” Klaus’s roar alarmed Team Red. They looked around the corner to see him grasping Michael by the neck, holding him against the wall. “I--I didn’t s-say anything!” Michael cried. “Widerliches kleines insekt! I heard you call me ‘slashed brow’!” Klaus hissed. “Because that is what you are!” Michael shouted, “Oh, look at me! I’m Klaus, I’m rich and handsome!” he then felt how Klaus tightened his grip. “Klaus! Put him down!” Akko shouted. “Not until he takes back vhat he said about me,” Klaus shouted, “Take it back, Richards!”

\--"Hey!” Daisy’s voice boomed, “Put him down or I’ll call a professor.”

Klaus had no other choice than to put Michael down. He then walked away, muttering angry words in German. “Vhat are you looking at?” he snapped when Rogelio caught his eye. “And you, Richards,” Daisy snapped, “stop getting in trouble with someone like Klaus, you idiot.”

\--"Thanks,” Michael sighed, “and say, since Andrew’s gone, why not go on a date with me, huh?”

\--"Perish,” Daisy scoffed. “Aw, come on! Andrew won’t know!” Michael protested. “I am not cheating on Andrew by reducing to your level,” Daisy snapped, “next time, I’ll just let Klaus kill you,” she then headed towards Professor Pisces’s class. “Fine, Daisy Eaglenest! Your loss, ya hear me?!” Michael shouted angrily as he saw her walk away, “Any other ladies want a date with me?”

\--"Nobody even wants to be near you,” Paola scolded. “Bro, when are you gonna understand,” Jackson said as he and Team Green walked by, “ladies don’t like your vibes.”

\--"Amanda? Wanna date me?” Michael asked. “I pass,” Amanda rolled her eyes. Michael sobbed as he saw Team Green walk away. Akko then remembered that she wanted to talk to Daisy, so she headed towards Professor Pisces’s classroom ahead of her teammates. “Hey, Daisy!” Akko approached her seat. She noticed Andrew’s empty spot next to her. “Can I help you?” Daisy asked. “Oh, I’m just checking on you,” Akko replied, “you must be missing Andrew.” 

\--"Yeah, what about it?” Daisy asked. “You must be sad, in that case,” Akko said. “Why would I be sad?” Daisy asked. “I thought you missed him…” Akko muttered. “I do miss him,” Daisy answered, “but he’s on an important mission. I can’t sit down and cry, I got other stuff to do than just whining because my boyfriend’s gone.”

\--"I guess that’s a valid point,” Akko sighed. She then sat down in her usual spot with the rest of her team. Back inside the forest of Arcturus, Andrew revised the map as he heard the call ring in his ears once more. “Ya reckon it will take a while to get there?” Lydia asked. “It might take a few days,” Andrew replied. “A few days?!” Lydia gasped, “Oi, bruv. Fair dinkum, I did not expect it ter take this long.”

\--"We could get there faster if it wasn’t for that gargantuan cockatrice,” Andrew sighed, “we might have even been halfway there already.”

\--"Crikey…” Lydia sighed, “me legs are getting tired. All this walking is such hard yakka.”

\--“Here, mount my wolf,” he said. “Ya lettin’ me mount Thundy?!” Lydia gasped. “As a gentleman, I cannot let you walk if you’re exhausted,” Andrew replied, “you should get some rest.”

\--"Oi! Thanks, mate!” Lydia said as she mounted the wolf, “I’m rooted… and I’m a little hungry too. Could use a sanger right now.”

\--"My mother packed us four days worth of food,” Andrew said, “she said it should be enough for the trip. Not to mention that Jasminka also gave us some treats.”

\--"Oi! She did?!” Lydia gasped, reaching for the large backpack hanging from Thunderstorm’s side. She opened it to see a bag of chips pop from it. “I love that girl!” Lydia giggled. “I just hope there aren't any altercations on our way to the ruins,” Andrew said. “Oi, what could go wrong?” Lydia asked. Her bag of chips was then pierced by an arrow, making her gasp in horror. “We’re being ambushed!” Andrew shouted. “Surprised?” a familiar voice laughed, “So am I!”

Andrew looked up to the sky and saw Flash mounted in his wolf. “How did you find us?” he hissed. “I overheard you talking to Cyrus,” Flash replied, “or well, my wolf overheard you. Damn, who would have thought? Andrew Hanbridge, the descendant of an important ancient witch! How will your father feel?”

\--"What do you want?” Andrew asked. “I want that treasure of yours,” Flash replied at once, “you stole my spot on the Wild Hunt team, now I will steal your family treasure.”

\--"Over my cold, dead body!” Andrew snapped. “That can be fixed,” Flash smirked, reaching for another arrow to load into his bow. “Lydia! My bow!” Andrew commanded. “One bow coming up!” Lydia obeyed, reaching for Andrew’s hunting bow and his scabbard full of arrows. He shot a few arrows but Flash dodged them all, retaliating with twice as much anger than he originally had. “Lydia! Take cover!” Andrew commanded. “C’mon, Thundy! We gotta get outta here!” Lydia said as she rode Thunderstorm into safety. She then noticed how the cockatrice’s giant footsteps were getting alarmingly closer. “Surrender the map or you will never leave Arcturus!” Flash bellowed. “This map is only given to someone of Oxford blood!” Andrew shouted back, “Ergo, this map belongs to me as well as the treasure!”

\--"Then, die!” Flash laughed, sending arrow after arrow. With a fast move, Andrew reached for his magic wand and cast a shield spell. “You stupid witch!” Flash exclaimed, “Your precious magic won’t save you!”

\--"Oi, Andy!” Lydia called, “The cockatrice is coming this way!”

\--"Perfect!” Flash laughed, “With both of you turned into stone, I can get to the treasure with no problem at all!”

\--"That’s what you think!” Andrew bellowed, “Lydia let’s go!” He then ran towards Thunderstorm and mounted him, pushing Lydia back. “We’re running towards the big chook, mate!” Lydia cried. “It’s fine! I know what I’m doing!” Andrew replied. He noticed how the ground rumbled as the cockatrice got closer and closer. “We’re going straight at it!” Lydia shouted, seeing the cockatrice’s head above the trees and Flash’s arrows raining like hale. “There is no escape! Give me the map!” Flash shouted. “Faster, Thunderstorm! Faster!” Andrew shouted, “We have to avoid the cockatrice from seeing us!”

\--"We should get out of its way!” Lydia suggested. “We cannot get out of our route!” Andrew answered, “We must follow the route the map shows us!”

Thunderstorm then stopped abruptly when trees began falling. The cockatrice was right in front of them, looking at its surroundings. All the while, Flash was just a few feet away, trying to reload his bow. “Let’s split!” Andrew commanded, unmounting Thunderstorm. Lydia jumped off the wolf and headed to a place to take cover as the cockatrice moved its head aggressively. Andrew and Thunderstorm hid behind a large tree. “Think, Andy,” he whispered, “what would Cyrus do in a situation like this? He’d probably find a way to distract the cockatrice and Flash at the same time,” he then reached for his wand from his belt, taking a deep breath. As he channeled all his energy into his wand, he could hear the voice calling him. Sparks left the tip of his wand and shot towards the sky like fireworks, making colorful explosions. Flash stopped his wolf mid-air, watching the explosions with a malevolent smirk. “Found you, Ace,” he laughed. At the same time, the cockatrice’s attention fell on the explosions and headed towards them. Lydia observed how Flash and the cockatrice followed the noise. “Lydia! Let’s go!” Andrew called, mounting Thunderstorm. He reached out his arm for Lydia to take it and pulled her upwards. “Oi, Andy! Ya little ripper!” she exclaimed, “That was bloody genius, mate! Good on ya!”

\--"Thank you, I learned that myself!” Andrew said, “That should keep Flash and the cockatrice busy for a while.”

As he followed the explosions, Flash noticed he was flying straight towards the cockatrice. “Stop, Athena!” he commanded his wolf, who stopped just feet away from the monster’s face. “That kid tricked me! He’s smarter than I thought he was!” the cockatrice then let out a strong, ear-piercing roar. “Turn around, Athena! Get us out of here!” Flashed shouted, turning his wolf around. “Fair dinkum, mate,” Lydia sighed, “I thought we were done for right there! Hehe, Flash is such a drongo!”

\--"It should buy us enough time for now,” Andrew said as he checked the map, “we passed the cockatrice, but who knows what awaits us.”

\--"Crikey! There’s more?!” Lydia gasped. “I do not doubt it,” Andrew replied, “as I said, Arcturus is a dangerous place.”

\--"Good thing we have the lollies Jasminka gave us!” Lydia said cheerfully, “Ah, damn. Flash ruined my bag of chips! Are ya hungry, Andy? Ya should eat somethin’! I don’t want you to go back to ya mum and Daisy all bone and not a lotta skin!”

\--"I am fine, thank you,” Andrew replied. “Ah! C’mon, mate!” Lydia insisted, “Ya needa eat! Here, lemme make ya a vegemite sanger!”

\--"Seriously, Lydia, I am fine!” Andrew protested. “Ha! Oh, Andy! Ya larrikin!” Lydia laughed. She reached for two slices of bread and her vegemite jar, “Oi, bruv. We forgot a knife. Ya mind if I borrow Daisy’s knife? I promise I’ll clean it!”

\--"Sure,” Andrew sighed, handing her Daisy’s knife. “Many thanks!” Lydia smiled. She then revealed the blade and noticed its sharpness, “Oi! This thing is so sharp! How does Daisy carry this thing around, eh? It’s so dangerous!” she dipped the blade into the jar, grabbing as much vegemite as she could and spreading it on one of the slices of bread, “Oi, did ya know that ACDC is Australian? We call ‘em Accadacca.”

\--"I am aware of that,” Andrew said. “I was just sayin’, ya know,” Lydia then handed him the sandwich, “cuz I know Daisy likes Accadacca, doesn’t she? Which is weird, since ‘Mericans consider them a staple of theirs. Ha! Americans! They make me laugh.”

Andrew took an insecure bite out of the sandwich--the taste of vegemite made him sick. It was so earthy, so distasteful, so abnormally sticky it made him want to spit it out, but for the sake of not hurting Lydia’s feelings, he swallowed it. “So, what else does Daisy like, eh?” Lydia asked curiously, “Tell me and I’ll tell you everything I know about Sucy!” 

\--"Why do you want to know?” Andrew asked, trying hard to swallow down the vegemite. “Oi, we got a long way till we get to the ruins, don’t we?” Lydia replied, “Ya both are close, aren’t yous?” 

\--"We are,” Andrew sighed. “Aw, that’s adorable!” Lydia said, “Ya reckon Akko and Diana are a cute couple too?”

\--"I do,” Andrew replied, “though, it took Akko a while to get under Diana’s skin. They didn’t exactly get along before.”

\--"Oh, ya! Sucy told me!” Lydia said, “She told me Diana used to be a bit of a mongrel. Sucy also told me what happened to Daisy’s granny. I’m so devo about what happened to her.”

\--"That was unfortunate,” Andrew sighed, “but, she sacrificed herself to save us. She was a hero.”

\--"The Dark Cult is so cruel,” Lydia sighed as well, “I have seen what they’ve done.”

\--"Have you?” Andrew asked. Lydia then realized the predicament she had put herself into so she tried to find a way out of it, “What have you seen them do?”

\--"Uh, well, they ain’t very active Down Under,” Lydia stuttered, “but a friend of mine, um, her mum got attacked by them once. Oi, bruv. The entire neighborhood went on lockdown. And ya think Sydney’s a peaceful place, eh. It can be dark, but Sydney has seen some dark stuff, I tell ya. Anyway, how’s the vegemite sanger?”

\--"It was good, thank you,” Andrew replied. Lydia sighed in relief, hoping no more questions would come. Andrew revised the map once more and looked up at the sky. “It will get dark soon,” he sighed, “I just hope we do not encounter any other setback.”

\--"This is Arcturus, mate,” Lydia said, “I doubt we’ll find anything else here.”

\--"Stop right there, you two!” A high-pitched male voice shouted. Andrew and Lydia observed as a small gang of faeries walked out of the fauna. It was a group of two goblins, two minotaurs, and a troll, “Hands up and give us everything you’ve got!” one of the goblins commanded. Lydia instinctively held her arms up high. “Gentlemen, we are here on an important mission,” Andrew said, “we do not have time for any more mishaps.”

\--"Um, Andy? I don’t reckon they are down to negotiate…” Lydia said. “Get down that wolf, witches!” the other goblin commanded. “I must warn you that my wolf is anything but friendly,” Andrew said sternly. “What are two kids like yourselves doing around these parts of Arcturus forest, huh?” asked the first goblin. “What we are doing here should be none of your concern,” Andrew snapped. “Watch your mouth, kid!” the goblin hissed, “or my big buddy over here will mash you to fine powder!”

\--"Is that a threat?” Andrew asked aggressively. “It’s a promise, kid!” the second goblin shouted. “Oi! Please excuse my friend!” Lydia giggled, “He’s a little rooted, ya know? It’s been a long day, right, Andy? Say yes!”

As a response, Andrew flashed Lydia a stern yet angry look. “Do you see this?” Andrew then expanded the map and showed it to the faeries, “This map takes us to very important ruins. It is only for those of Oxford blood. I must get there so that my friend and I can return to our home. Now, gentlemen, if you excuse us, we must leave. Good day--”

\--"Oh, you’re not going anywhere!” the first goblin grinned, “Give us the map, the wolf, and the girl.”

\--"I beg yer pardon, mate?!” Lydia gasped, offended, “What? Do I look like some weak sheila?! Oi, I’m Aussie! Ya, from Australia? Ya know what Australia is? I’ve been on my own in the Outback, I smacked a dingo that was chewin’ on me brother’s leg. I swam in waters fulla sharks, mate! And not to mention I’ve kicked spiders as big as a cat! Ya dun know who ya messin’ with, bruv! Oh, and not to mention me cobber an’ I just had to avoid that big chook over there! So, if you lot don’t let us go right this instant, fair dinkum, there will be trouble! Ya understand?!”

The faeries, as well as Andrew himself, looked astonished at the raging Lydia--her face was red, she was breathing heavily, and she clenched her fists so tightly her fingernails were digging into her skin. “What do you say, boys?” the second goblin asked, “Do we let them go?”

The other faeries nodded in fear. “We apologize for the inconvenience, ma’am,” the first goblin chuckled nervously, “if there is anything we can do to compensate--”

His sentence was interrupted when he saw Lydia’s eyes turn from light blue to bloodshot red with cat-like slits. The goblin then ran in fear as the rest of the gang followed. Lydia shook her head, her eyes returned to their usual blue. “Lydia, you went off,” Andrew gasped, “I did not imagine you could be that aggressive!”

\--"Apologies, mate,” Lydia sighed, “I dunno what took over me.”

\--"It’s alright,” Andrew smiled, “come along, we still have a long way to go.”

Back in Luna Nova, Daisy strummed her guitar as she sat at the foot of Jennifer’s statue. The golden rays of the sun setting illuminated the wood of her guitar. “There she is,” Akko sighed as she stared from afar, “she looks so sad.”

\--"I don’t think you should bother her anymore, Akko,” Lotte suggested, “just leave her alone!”

\--"I can’t!” Akko groaned, “That poor thing, she’s all alone!” she then observed how Daisy’s mood changed as soon as Amanda and her roommates showed up. “See? She’s not even sad,” Sucy said. “B-But… She was sad just a few seconds ago!” Akko said. She took a deep breath, then walked towards Amanda and Daisy. “Hey, guys!” she waved. “Sup!” Amanda nodded. Daisy did not react, she just returned to her strumming. “Hey, Daisy! How are you feeling?” Akko asked. “Same as I was when I woke up,” Daisy replied, “miserable.”

\--"Miserable because you miss Andrew?” Akko asked. “I’m miserable because the stupid Rodriguez ritual is approaching,” Daisy snapped, “I’m miserable because my evil aunt is out there probably planning my family’s demise!”

\--"Whoa, chill, Halves!” Amanda said, massaging Daisy’s shoulders, “You’re stressing yourself way too much with this!”

\--"I’m fine,” Daisy snarked, “Oh, wait! I’m not because I just remembered my parents are having a baby! Wonderful, isn’t it?” 

\--"Damn, you truly are beating yourself up with this,” Amanda sighed, “tell you what! Let’s make a drag broom race! Let’s call up some students from Starshine and Solarium! Maybe that can get your head off this whole thing! How does it sound, eh, Halves?”

\--"Sure, whatever,” Daisy shrugged carelessly. “Awesome!” Amanda said, “Jas! Connie! Let’s spread the word!”

Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze then took off. “Lotte! Sucy! We should do the same!” Akko said excitedly before running back inside. “Hey! Slow down!” Lotte shrieked, trying to keep up with Akko. Sucy, however, followed calmly. Daisy took a deep sigh. Now that she was alone, she noticed the butt of a cigarette pop from her boot. She looked around to see that the courtyard was empty. She stared once more at the cigarette and remembered the promise she had made with Andrew about quitting. “Eh, what Andy doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” she sighed, reaching out for the cigarette and walking as far away from the campus as she could. 

“Here’s the plan,” Andrew said, “We will stay here and rest. We’ll take turns in patrolling. I go first.”

\--"Wuh? Why you?” Lydia asked. “Because I want you to rest,” Andrew replied. “Rack off, mate!” Lydia snapped, “I’ll patrol first, I’ve done it before.”

\--"Lydia, I insist,” Andrew protested, “I’ll do the first patrol.”

\--"Naw, I insist!” Lydia said, “Oi, mate, listen up. I have experience in this, I know what I’m doin’, ya understand?”

\--"I swear you’re just as stubborn as Daisy is,” Andrew sighed. “Oi, that’s a compliment!” Lydia scoffed. Reluctantly, Lydia sat down on the floor, resting her back against Thunderstorm. She watched Andrew stand a few feet away from her, using his wand to ignite a fire. She could feel her eyes close as she saw Andrew stand still like a statue but his head would turn almost like that of an owl. Her eyes finally shut and she began dreaming. She could see herself back in Sydney with her brothers. The skies were blue, and the sea in the distance was full of small boats going from one side to another. “Oi, Lydia!” she turned around to see her brother Peter, “Wanna play with us?”

\--"Sure thing, mate!” Lydia replied. “Lydia? Lydia! Wake up!” Andrew shook her vigorously. “Huh? I’m awake, mate!” Lydia shook her head, trying to wake up. “It is your turn to guard,” Andrew said, “unless you want to stay asleep, I have no problem with that.”

\--"No, mate, this is your trip,” Lydia answered, “We still got a long way. Get some rest.”

She got up and took Andrew’s spot, gripping her wand in her hand. Andrew then lied on the floor, resting his head on Thunderstorm and using his cloak as a cover. Lydia took a quick look at her surroundings--every time she took a double-take, the trees seemed to have faces. “I’m prolly just tired,” she whispered. She focused her vision on the trees again, this time they looked like demons. She then heard a twig crack, making her drowsiness go away. “Who’s there?! I have a boomerang and a wand!” she said. She heard the twig crack again and turned around abruptly, then looked down. Her familiar, Juniper, appeared at her feet. “Juniper?! What are ye doing here?” she gasped, picking the iguana up, “Oi, I thought Candice was takin’ care of ya! Ya little rascal!” with Juniper next to her, Lydia felt more at ease, but she could not stop thinking about the dream she had before.

The Luna Nova, Starshine, and Solarium students all gathered in midtown Blytenbury. The flowing water of the fountain glimmered with the streetlights. “Why did I sign up for this?” Daisy sighed, letting out a yawn. She then awkwardly locked eyes with Yoon-hee, who immediately looked away when she noticed. “Normally, drag races were held only between Starshine and Solarium,” Darcy Taylor said, “but now that Luna Nova has decided to join us, the stakes have been raised even more.”

\--"I don’t like being out this late,” Akko sighed. “Me neither,” Rogelio sighed. “The stakes are that whoever loses the race will admit that the winning school is the best school,” Courtney Diamond added, “but since this year there will be two losers, both will be enslaved by the winning party for one month. That means that whatever Starshine wants to do, Solarium and Luna Nova must do it for them.”

\--"I want to see you become my slave, Diamond,” Darcy and her friends laughed. “Hey, Darcy! Where’s your girlfriend?” Amanda asked. “Laurie doesn’t know we’re here,” Darcy replied. “In fact,” added Roxy Coleman, “if Professor Foghorn discovers we’re here, we’ll get in trouble!”

\--"My father doesn’t know we’re here either,” added Courtney, “but it’s okay, if he discovers, I’ll let him know it was my idea.”

\--"It was my idea,” Amanda claimed. “Um, Amanda? What if Professor Holbrooke discovers we’re out?” Akko asked. “She won’t notice because we’re going back,” Daisy said, “come on, everyone. Let’s go.”

\--"Afraid to lose, Daisy?” Darcy smirked, making Daisy stop in her tracks, “Daisy Eaglenest? More like Daisy Chicken-nest!” she laughed as she imitated a chicken, making the other Solarium and Starshine students laugh along with her. Daisy spun in her heel and approached Darcy menacingly, grabbing her by the collar of her yellow uniform shirt. “You, me, the skies, let’s do it,” she hissed. “Oh? Seems like you’re not that much of a chicken, then!” Darcy smirked, “But we still need one more competitor from Starshine.”

\--"You!” Daisy pointed at Yoon-hee, making Clarisse instinctively reach for her wand, “You’re up. We’ll settle things up there.”

\--"S-Settle?!” Yoon-hee gasped, “I haven’t done anything to you! I thought we were friends!”

\--"Don’t do it, Yoon-hee!” Clarisse whispered. “I’ll take your place!” Cole Douglas said, taking a step forward. “No, I’ll do it,” the students turned around to see a student with a baggy uniform. “Why are you here, Syd Clark?” Courtney snapped, “Shouldn’t you be back writing your sad poetry?”

\--"I have as much as a right to be here as you,” Syd replied, “besides if Darcy Taylor is the broom flyer she says to be, show me.”

\--"You bet I will!” Darcy hissed. “Isn’t that the kid who is always sitting behind bending machines?” Cole asked. Syd Clark was a nonbinary Starshine Academy student with short black hair, of tall stature, and was known around the school for two things: their black eyeshadow and their tooth gap. “It’s settled, then,” Daisy said, “you, me, and--”

\--"My name’s Syd,” they said, “get it through your thick, emo skull.”

\--"Enough talking,” Darcy snapped, “let’s race.”


	40. Blood of Oxford, Part 3 -- Augustine's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko starts suspecting that Daisy may be up to something sketchy, what is she up to? Meanwhile, Andrew discovers Lydia's darkest secret and their friendship is damaged until a new passenger in their journey helps them make amends. Will they reach the ruins on time?

“Oi, Andy! Wake up, mate!” Lydia said, “I made brekky!” 

Andrew rubbed his eyes and noticed that Lydia had prepared more vegemite sandwiches for breakfast. “It’s day two of our journey!” added Lydia, “We gotta be well-fed!” she handed Andrew one of the sandwiches, “Oi! Thundy! Wake up, mate! I dunno what a big lad like ya eats so I brought Julius’s doggy treats!”

The distasteful flavor of vegemite made Andrew gag silently, trying as much as he could to swallow the food. He’d rather eat Lydia’s sandwiches than starve. “Lydia, I do not think dog treats are appropriate for a magic wolf,” Andrew said, “He needs a bigger meal.”

\--"I tried, mate!” Lydia answered, “I tried lookin’ around for an animal for him but we’re out in the bush! There’s nothin’!”

Andrew noticed Thunderstorm’s displeasure as he eyed the dog treats. They were so small they could fit in someone’s fingertips. Lydia then sat down next to Andrew and reached for a sandwich. “You reckon everything’s alright at Luna Nova?” she asked. “I hope so,” Andrew sighed, looking down at Daisy’s moon necklace hanging around his neck. 

The previous night  
“On your marks, get set, go!” Wangari shouted. Darcy, Syd, and Daisy then reached towards the sky in their brooms. Darcy took the lead, soaring above Blytenbury at an incredible speed. Daisy followed right behind with Syd stepping on her ankles. “You can do it, Darcy!” Kaia Herangi shouted. “Go get her, Daisy!!” Akko shouted even louder. “Are we supposed to cheer for Syd?” Cole asked. “Yes! We are! Get them, Syd!” Yoon-hee yelled, “We believe in you!”

\--"I always knew that sad angst raincloud was a loser,” Courtney said, “just look at how slow they are flying! My grandmother flies faster.”

\--"You know what, Courtney? They are trying their best!” Clarisse snapped, “If this means so much to you, you should have gone instead!”

\--"Tch, whatever,” Courtney rolled her eyes. Up in the skies, Daisy zoomed past Darcy as she gained speed. Darcy then gasped as Syd also zoomed past her, prompting her to lean forward to regain territory. “Seems like Darcy “The Hurricane” Taylor is struggling to keep up!” Wangari announced as her teammates took pictures and scribbled in their notepads. “Meanwhile, Syd Clark is desperately trying to keep up with Daisy!” Nick added. The three competitors then plummeted back to the ground at high speed. Simultaneously, all three crossed the finish line at the same time. “I won!” Syd shouted. “No way! I was the winner!” Darcy argued. “Both of you are delusional, I won!” Daisy snapped. “What photo finish!” Nick gasped, “All three students crossed the finish line at the same time!”

The Solarium and Starshine news teams also snapped photos. “I’m James Harlow from the Starshine Academy Newspaper!” a Starshine student said--he was a strawberry blonde young man carrying a microphone, “Ladies, and nonbinary fellow, how does it feel to end in a tie?”

Daisy, Syd, and Darcy then all argued at the same time how each one of them was the sole winner. “Excuse me, coming through,” Courtney moved towards the front, snatching James’s microphone, “I’m Courtney Diamond, you know, Headmaster Diamond’s daughter and vice-president of the SSC. It is obvious that Syd Clark crossed the finish line first, they are the only winner. Ergo, Starshine Academy wins.”

Kaia then moved Courtney out of the way. “Hey, I’m Kaia Herangi from Solarium Academy,” she said, snatching the mic from Courtney’s hands, “Darcy Taylor crossed the finish line first. The Hurricane won, so victory goes to Solarium Academy! Hey!” she gasped as Amanda snatched the mic. “I’m Amanda O’Neill from Luna Nova Academy,” she said, “my girl Daisy Eaglenest crossed the finish line before these losers did! Therefore, Halves is the only winner!”

\--"You’re delusional!” Kaia shouted. “You wish,” added Courtney. The three witches then began arguing loudly. Their arguing came to an end when police sirens were heard approaching. The students turned to see blue lights approaching through one of the streets. “Crap, it’s the police!” Daisy gasped, “Luna Nova, let’s go!” she signaled her classmates to run to the street opposite to which the police were coming. “Solarium! Time to bounce!” Darcy commanded, prompting the other Solarium students to mount their brooms and fly away. Yoon-hee and her friends noticed how Courtney and the other Starshine students had left without them. “We gotta get back to Starshine!” Clarisse said urgently. “No time! Let’s hide!” Syd shouted, grabbing Yoon-hee and Cole from the wrists, “Come on, Belafonte! Move!” They then lead their classmates towards an alleyway, shoving them behind a dumpster. The police car passed by, the sirens slowly faded in the distance. Syd stood up and peaked their head around the corner, watching the cops shrink down the streets. “Everything’s clear,” they said, “let’s get back to Starshine before Courtney gets us in trouble.”

By the next morning, Akko and her teammates reunited in the cafeteria. Daisy and her team passed by--she seemed to be in a hurry. “Where could she be going?” Akko wondered, “Is Andrew back already?”

\--"She doesn’t look happy,” Lotte said. “She also looks like she’s in a hurry,” added Frank. “Halves has been acting kind of weird even before Andrew was gone,” Amanda said, “Sorry to eavesdrop, but it’s kind of concerning me. She and the rest of her team disappear at random times. When she leaves, she’s emotionless. But once she returns, she’s happier.”

\--"We should follow her one day,” Akko suggested. “Are you crazy? Daisy is practically a robot!” Rogelio gasped, “She’ll know if we’re following her!”

\--"To follow Daisy is a suicidal mission,” Amanda said sternly, “she’s always alert of her surroundings. She’s weird, I swear.”

Akko watched as Team Navy crossed the door. She could feel that Daisy was up to something and dragged Megumi, Alice, and the twins with her. Was she taking advantage that Andrew was gone? And if so, what was she up to? “What could be so important that Daisy has to constantly leave?” Akko thought.

“And then last year, me brother Graham disappeared for like a few months,” Lydia said, “apparently he was lost in the Outback and forgot his way back. Ha, drongo.”

Andrew revised the map once again--he noticed that up ahead was a bridge. “We’re almost near the bridge,” he said, “after that, it should take it just a few hours to get to the ruins.”

\--"Oi, bruv,” Lydia sighed, “that bridge doesn't look safe, mate…” Both noticed that the bridge looked withered and semi-destroyed. “I’m more worried about what lives underneath it,” Andrew said. As they approached the bridge, Thunderstorm stopped abruptly. They heard the voice again, prompting Thunderstorm to reply with a howl. “Oi, mate! That voice sure is impatient!” Lydia said. “It is the voice of Augustine the Wise,” said Andrew, “she has been ignored for many generations, she must be impatient to reconnect with the Oxford family.”

\--"Pardon if I ask, are your mum’s parents still alive?” Lydia asked as Thunderstorm resumed walking. “My grandfather, William Oxford, died when I was very young,” Andrew replied, “my grandmother is still alive as far as I know, Gertrude Oxford.”

\--"Hold up just a moment, me ol’ cobber,” Lydia said, “are all Oxford family members named after Hamlet characters? I mean, ya mum’s name is Ophelia, and ya granny’s name is Gertrude…”

\--"Surprisingly, yes, they’re all named after Shakespeare characters,” Andrew giggled. “What about you? Where’d ya name come from?” Lydia asked curiously. “My father’s side,” Andrew sighed, “I was named after my great grandfather.”

\--"Well, did ya know that Lydia means kind spirit?” Lydia said matter-of-factly. “I’d say it fits you well,” Andrew smiled, “you are one of the kindest people I know!”

\--"Thank you, mate,” Lydia’s smile faded slightly. She knew how much her human name was overshadowed by her demonic past. As they approached the bridge, they noticed the rampant river coursing underneath it. “No sign of a troll, I see,” Lydia said. “That means it is safe to cross, by all means,” Andrew said. “I finally found you, kids!” the voice of Flash made Andrew and Lydia turn around. Thunderstorm let out a growl, baring his sharp teeth. “You two think you’re so slick!” Flash laughed, “You think you could trick me that easily, didn't you? Well, I have you two cornered now. You either give me the map or I’ll shove all three of you into the water.”

\--"You cannot do anything to stop us, Thomas!” Andrew hissed. “Do not call me Thomas!” Flash snapped, shooting an arrow at him. Andrew used his wand to deflect the arrow with a shield spell. “You little bastard!” Flash charged towards them on his wolf. “Get to safety, Lydia!” Andrew said as he unmounted Thunderstorm. “Andy! I can’t leave you!” Lydia shouted. Thunderstorm then ran across the bridge before Lydia could unmount him. “She has the map!!” Flash bellowed, aiming an arrow at Thunderstorm. “Don’t touch them!” Andrew wrestled Flash before he could shoot. He was thrown aside, hitting the floor hard. Flash shot an arrow that turned into a net, trapping Lydia and Thunderstorm. “Give me the map!” Flash hissed as Lydia freed herself, then tried to free Thunderstorm. “Or else what, eh?” Lydia hissed back. “Or I’ll throw him off the bridge!” Flash replied, grabbing Andrew from the collar of his shirt. “Put me friend down!” Lydia sobbed. “If you say so,” Flash smirked, shoving Andrew off the edge of the bridge. “Andy!” Lydia gasped, holding her hands above her head. Flash gasped as red sparks left her hands, lifting Andrew back before he could hit the water. “Lydia?! What are you doing?!” he gasped. His confusion turned into horror as he saw Lydia turn into a tall figure with dragon-like wings and horns. “A demon?!” Flash gasped. He then ran back to his wolf when Lilith grabbed him by the ankles. “Let me go, you monster!” Flash said, using his bow to smack Lilith in the face, blinding her, “Athena! Grab the other wolf!” 

Athena wrestled Thunderstorm as he attempted to free himself. When Andrew tried to free him, Athena pounced over him. “Leave him, Athena!” Flash said as he dragged Thunderstorm, “Let’s get out of here!” He then mounted Athena as Thunderstorm tried desperately to free himself. “Bye, Ace!” he laughed, “Thank you for the map!”

Andrew stood up, shocked. He could feel immense pain in his right shoulder. “Andy! Are you okay?” Lilith asked. “Stay away from me!” Andrew hissed, “You’re a demon?!”

\--"Mate, I’m still Lydia…” Lilith replied, “I can explain!”

\--"There is nothing to explain,” Andrew said, “you lied to me. You lied to everyone! I bet you were behind my treasure so you can take it to the Dark Cult, aren’t you? Are you the other traitor Stella warned us about?!”

\--"No, mate! I betrayed the Dark Cult a long time ago!” Lilith sobbed, “Just allow me to explain! I’m not behind your family treasure! I swear!”

\--"Because of you, Flash has the map and kidnapped Thunderstorm!” Andrew said, his voice broke a little, “I trusted you, Lydia! Is that even your real name?”

\--"My real name is Lilith Morningstar,” she replied, “but I despise that name! I love being Lydia Sullivan! I wanted to save you and when Flash threw you off the bridge, I was desperate! Yer one of me best friends!”

\--"Just leave me alone,” Andrew said, “do not follow me. I no longer trust you.”

\--"You trusted Lydia Sullivan!” Lilith shouted as Andrew walked away, “Why is Lilith any different?!” 

Andrew ignored her, crossing the bridge and reaching the other side. He had his head lowered the entire time as he tried to hide his anger and disappointment. Lilith watched as he walked away, so she decided to follow him from afar for a couple of miles. “I know you’re behind me,” Andrew said. “Just give me a chance,” Lilith pleaded, “I promise I’m not as bad as you think I am!”

Andrew ignored her once more, resuming his walk. “Andrew? Andrew! Please listen to me!” Lilith begged, “If you just let me explain--”

\--"Demonio mortem!” Andrew shouted, casting a spell that Lilith dodged for just inches, “Leave me alone!” as he resumed walking, raindrops began falling. Lilith continued following from the distance, all she wanted at this point was for her closest friend to forgive him. As he stormed as far from Lilith as he could, Andrew fell down a trap. “Andrew!” Lilith gasped. “Can my day get any worse?!” he shouted when the call rang inside his head again, “Shut up! I’ve had enough of you!” he then sat in the mud, holding his knees against his chest and placing the hood of his cloak on. As he sank in his misery, he felt how raindrops suddenly stopped falling over him. Andrew looked up to see that Lilith was covering him with her wing. “See, mate? Told ya I’m not so bad!” she giggled. “I’m never going to make it to the ruins,” Andrew sighed, “I failed my mother, I failed my family, maybe I was not meant for this.”

\--"Naw, don’t say that, me ol’ cobber!” Lilith said, turning back into Lydia, “You were born for this! Don’t take the L yet! Ya can’t bail on ya family yet!”

\--"How are we going to find Thunderstorm and the map?” Andrew asked, “Flash maybe set this trap for us!”

\--"Hello down there!” a high-pitched female voice called, prompting Lydia and Andrew to turn towards it, “How did you get down there?! Are you okay?!”

A young blonde girl called from above. She seemed like an odd-looking girl, with peach-toned skin and black marks on her face. “Oi! Can ya help us?” Lydia shouted. “Of course! Just give me a second!” the girl said before she slid down in the muddy walks of the trench. Andrew and Lydia gasped when they saw she had a large blonde fox tail and ears. “Sorry for that!” she said, “I made this hole waiting for some dang troll to fall in! He stole something from me!”

\--"What’s wrong with this sheila, eh?” Lydia whispered. “Hey! I can hear you!” said the girl, “I’m Hatsumomo Kimura, but my friends call me Hatsu. Or Momo. Or whatever you want! Oh, don’t worry about my tail! I’m a kitsune!”

\--"And I’m a demon,” Lydia said. “I noticed!” Hatsumomo said, “I’ve never seen one up close!”

\--"I’m Lydia Sullivan, a pleasure to meet ya!” Lydia said, “This is me ol’ cobber, Andrew Hanbridge! But ya can call him Andy, or Drew, or just Andrew!”

\--"Are you, witches?!” Hatsumomo gasped. “Yeah! From Luna Nova Academy!” Lydia replied. “Listen, Miss Kimura,” Andrew interrupted, “we have to get to old ruins and we lost the map. My wolf was also lost. Have you by any chance seen a blonde tall man with two wolves?”

\--"I did!” Hatsumomo replied, “I saw him pass by a few hours ago! He went in that direction!”

\--"Would you help us find him?” Andrew asked, “We need to get that map!”

\--"Of course!” Hatsumomo replied, “My tracking skills are a little off, but I can do my best!”

\--"Lydia, would you get us out of here?” Andrew turned to Lydia, “Flash took our brooms, remember?”

\--"Mate! Yer asking me to--?” Lydia gasped. Andrew nodded in response. Lydia then turned into her demon form, grabbing both Hatsumomo and Andrew in her long arms. “Wee!! This is so much fun!!” Hatsumomo giggled as Lilith took flight. 

“Has Daisy returned yet?” Akko approached Amanda. “I don’t know, dude,” Amanda replied, “I don’t monitor Daisy and her team all the time. Why do you wanna know?”

\--"Um, no reason!” Akko replied nervously. “You were looking for me?” Daisy appeared behind her. “Yeah! Where were you?” Akko asked curiously. “None of your business,” Daisy replied coldly, “I’m not a child, I don’t need everyone checking on me. I’m okay.”

\--"Are you sure?” Akko asked again. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Daisy said, “right now I’m more worried about my family stuff. I do think about Andy and Lydia now and then,” she sighed, “I hope they’re okay.”

\--"Me too,” Akko sighed. “They’ll come back, Halves,” Amanda said assuringly, “if not tonight, maybe by tomorrow.”

\--"You’re right,” Daisy said, “thanks, Red.”

\--"Anytime, Halves,” Amanda smiled, bumping her fist with Daisy’s. She then walked back inside with the rest of the Team Navy. Akko then walked back inside as well. “Where are you going?” Amanda asked. “Oh, I’m not going to follow Daisy,” Akko replied, “I’m just going to go talk to Diana,” she then resumed walking inside and headed towards Diana’s dormitory. She knocked at the door, anxiously waiting for an answer. “Oh, it’s just you,” Hannah England and Barbara Parker opened the door. “Is Diana here?” Akko asked. “No, she’s at the library,” Hannah replied. “You might want to check there, it’s the last place she went to,” added Barbara. “Thank you,” Akko said as she walked away, heading rapidly to the library. “There she is!” Lotte exclaimed as Akko appeared around the corner. “Where have you been, Akko?” Rogelio asked, “We were looking for you!”

\--"You guys haven’t seen Diana, have you?” she asked. “We saw her at the library a few minutes ago,” Frank replied. “We thought you were with her,” added Sucy, “where were you?”

\--"Nowhere important,” Akko replied, “I have to talk to Diana, it’s an urgent matter. I’ll see you guys later,” she then resumed her pace as she headed to the library. As she entered, she looked around for Diana, who was looking at the numerology section. “Psst! Diana!” Akko whispered. “Akko? What’s wrong?” Diana gasped, putting a book down. “There’s something I need to tell you,” Akko whispered, “but we must talk about it in private!”

\--"Why can you not tell me now?” Diana asked. Akko looked around the library to see that there were no signs of other students. She then took the book that Diana was holding and opened it to a random section, covering both their faces. “I think Daisy is up to something,” she whispered, “she says she stressed because of what’s going on in her family, but I say she’s doing something shady.”

\--"I thought you considered her your best friend,” Diana whispered back, “why are you accusing her of being suspicious?”

\--"I don’t know, I just think she’s acting weird!” Akko replied, “You don’t think she’s back with the Dark Cult, is she?”

\--"After what they’ve done to her, I strongly doubt it,” Diana replied, “unless…”

\--"She’s being a double agent!!” Akko and Diana whispered at the same time. 

Half an hour earlier  
“Are you sure about this, Daisy?” Megumi asked nervously. “It’s okay, we’re not doing anything bad... Yet…” Daisy replied. “Finally, you appeared,” Courtney Diamond snapped, “I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes now.”

\--"Pardon for leaving you waiting, madame,” Daisy rolled her eyes, “I had a little trouble.”

\--"What do you have for me today?” Courtney asked. “Paola Linetti somehow still kept Yoon-hee’s old evil plans,” Daisy replied as Alice handed Courtney a binder, “you can see it’s her handwriting. Stealing the binder from her closet was a pain.”

\--"My word! She was so twisted!” Courtney gasped. “What was wrong with her?” Britney gasped as she and Lucy leaned in to see. “I know for a fact that Yoon-hee is faking amnesia,” Daisy said, “I know her true colors will appear sooner than ever.”

\--"She’s a nerd, I doubt she even is interested in doing demonic magic,” Courtney said, “all she does is talk about nerdy things with her roommate Clarisse. They only talk about space.”

\--"Listen, I normally don’t like the idea of defaming other people and spreading rumors,” Daisy said, “but this is a potentially dangerous individual and we have to put an end on her before she ends us.”

\--"I understand,” Courtney sighed. “So, what do I get?” Daisy asked. Courtney snapped her fingers--Lucy then passed her a plastic bag with a cigarette inside. “Don’t ever ask me to get you cigarettes, Eaglenest,” Courtney scolded, “I don’t want people thinking I have no class.”

\--"Bold words from someone who’s been in multiple relationships at once,” Daisy mumbled. “This is a very special Scottish cigarette,” Courtney explained, “obviously, you cannot get them outside of Scotland. But thank you for the information, Daisy.”

\--"Pleasure doing business, Courtney,” Daisy smirked. Courtney snapped her fingers again, she and her friends spun on her heels and walked away. Daisy then turned towards her teammates. “Not a single word to Andrew about this, am I clear?” she said sternly before they walked back to Luna Nova.  
Present  
“Akko! Are you hearing what we’re saying?!” Diana whisper-shouted, “There is no way Daisy would go back to the Dark Cult! Not after all the things they’ve done to her!”

\--"We never know!” Akko said, “Besides, what else would she do so suspiciously? You don’t think she’s cheating on Andrew, do you?”

\--"Unlikely,” Diana replied, “she’s been cheated on before, that would be the least she’d ever do.”

\--"Then what?” Akko asked, “What do you think she’s doing?”

\--"It does not have to be anything bad,” Diana said, “maybe she just goes take a stroll to town, or visit her favorite record store. Try not to jump into conclusions, Akko. I know that Daisy is a complex witch, but she is not a bad person.”

\--"You’re right,” Akko sighed. “Miss Kagari! Miss Cavendish! What do you think you are doing?!” Professor Badcock shouted angrily. “Professor, this is not what it seems,” Diana replied, “Miss Kagari and I were just having a private conversation, I assure you it is not what you think.”

\--"It better not, Miss Cavendish,” Professor Badcock scoffed. 

Night had fallen over the Forest of Arcturus. The rain had calmed down while Andrew, Lydia, and Hatsumomo roamed around aimlessly, looking for Flash and the wolves. “Oi, no signs of Thunderstorm nor Flash,” Lydia sighed. “We cannot give up,” Andrew said. He covered his ears hysterically when he heard the voice ring inside his head. “What’s wrong with him?” Hatsumomo asked. “Long story, bruv,” Lydia replied. Hatsumomo then began sniffing the air. “I think I smell something!” she said. “Crikey, this gal’s actin’ like a true bogan!” Lydia said concerned. “I smell like twigs are being set on fire!” Hatsumomo replied, “I smell a bonfire! It’s coming from this direction, it may be the person you’re looking for! Follow me!” 

Andrew and Lydia followed Hatsumomo through the forest. Their hearts were pounding, hoping to finally find Thunderstorm. Hatsumomo’s hunch became true--they found Thunderstorm tied to a tree while Flash read the map and Athena was asleep. “Oi, what’re we gonna do, mate?” Lydia whispered. Andrew revised the scene one last time. “There are three main points to take down,” he said, “and there are three of us. Here is the plan: Hatsu, I need you to distract Flash. While he’s distracted, I need Lydia to free Thunderstorm while I reach for the map with magic. Do you understand the plan?”

\--"Is Flash the wolf or the man?” Hatsumomo raised her hand. “Flash is the man,” Andrew replied. “Just distract the bloke, it ain’t hard yakka,” Lydia said. Hatsumomo took a deep breath, then sneaked around Flash. “Who’s there?!” he shouted, “Show yourself!”

\--"Hi!” Hatsumomo appeared behind him. “Huh? Who the hell are you?” Flash gasped. “I’m Hatsu!” she said, “I’m a--”

\--"Get lost,” Flash snapped. She then took the map from Flash’s hands and began running. “Hey! Give me that back!” he shouted. “My turn!” Lydia whispered as she saw Flash chase Hatsumomo. She sneaked around Athena quietly, trying not to wake her up. “Psst! Oi, Thundy!” she whispered, “it’s okay, mate! I’m here.”

Thunderstorm wagged his tail when he saw Lydia, he was happy to see her. Quickly but quietly, Lydia untied him. “Shh! Come with me!” she whispered, guiding him back around Athena. She slept soundly as Lydia and Thunderstorm passed her by. “Give me back that map, stupid kitsune!” Flash hissed, trying to grasp Hatsumomo’s tail. “What map?” Hatsumomo said as she stopped, showing Flash her empty hands. “Huh?! Where did you put it?” Flash gasped. Hatsumomo shrugged in response. “Hatsu! Let’s go!” Andrew commanded, he was mounting Thunderstorm with Lydia in the back. He had the map in his hands. “Pocket sand!” Lydia shouted, reaching for sand from a small bag and throwing it at Flash’s face. “Athena! Get them!” Flash shouted. Once he regained vision, he noticed Athena was tied to a tree. He also saw that Andrew, Lydia, Thunderstorm, and Hatsumomo were gone. “C’mon, Athena!” he grunted as he tried to untie her, “We have to get them before they get away!” 

“We are not stopping until we get to the ruins,” Andrew said. “What if Flash catches up to us?” Lydia asked. “Bring him down! Do whatever you can to win us time!” Andrew replied. “Gotcha, mate!” Lydia said. She then yelped when she felt Hatsumomo’s nails clenching her ribs. “Sorry! He’s right behind us!” Hatsumomo said, pointing at Flash. “Murowa!” Lydia shouted, whipping out her magic wand. Flash dodged all the heat blasts she’d send. “He’s not stopping!” Hatsumomo cried, “What now?”

\--"Trusty ol’ boomerang, don’t fail us!” Lydia said, reaching for her boomerang. She then threw it in Flash’s direction, distracting Athena. She tried to catch it with her mouth. “Stop it, Athena! Focus!” Flash hissed. “They’re still coming after us!” Hatsumomo said. “Yeah, I forgot boomerangs come back to ya,” Lydia said before throwing the boomerang again. This time, it hit Athena in the face. She let out a whimper as she stopped abruptly. “Athena!” Flash cried. Lydia then used her wand to retrieve the fallen boomerang. “All clear, Andy!” she said. “It will just be a matter of time until we get to the ruins!” Andrew said. He could feel his heart beating to the speed of light. He would often look back to see if there were any signs of Flash. After a matter of a few hours, they finally had reached it. The old ruins were in front of them, it was almost like a dream. “We made it,” Lydia said, “we finally made it.”  
They heard the voice call again. “Alright, mate, it’s time now,” she sighed. Andrew could feel his knees trembling. He took a deep sigh, then walked towards the ruins. “Hatsu, you and Thundy stay here in case Flash comes,” Lydia commanded. “Will do!” Hatsumomo said obediently. Lydia followed Andrew inside. “You! Stop right there!” Flash roared. “Hatsu! Take Thunderstorm to safety!” Andrew commanded. “Come, let’s go!” Hatsumomo pushed Thunderstorm away. “You think you and your dumb demon friend can bring me down that easily?” Flash snapped. “This belongs to me, Flash,” Andrew said. “Ye! It belongs to Andy!” Lydia said. “You shut up, demon!” Flash hissed, “Don’t think I won’t let you slip away after what you did to Athena!”

\--"You are not getting my family’s treasure!” Andrew snapped. “Not with you in my way!” Flash shouted as he charged towards Andrew. “Stay away from me ol’ cobber!” Lydia hissed, using a spell to push him away, “Andy! Run inside!”

Andrew obeyed and ran into the ruins without looking back. Lydia tried as much as she could to keep Flash at bay, having to rely on her demonic magic to stop him. “How can a demon suddenly want to be good, huh?” Flash smirked. “That’s none of ya business, mate!” Lydia replied. “Athena! Get the wolf and the kitsune!” he commanded, “I’m going for the kid and the demon.”

Andrew ran aimlessly throughout the semi-destroyed temple. As he did so, he tripped over the roots of a large tree. “I have no idea where I’m going,” he whispered, “Flash is out there and Lydia is fighting him!”

Lilith then rose from a pentagram behind him. “Oi, mate!” she smiled. “Lydia! Where’s Flash?!” Andrew gasped as she turned into Lydia. “Oh, he is going crook, alright?” she sighed, “Crikey! It’s impossible to deal with him!”

\--"Kids!! Where are you, you little rats?!” Flash’s voice echoed down the corridor. “What do I do now?” Andrew asked. “Oi, mate! Let me possess you!” Lydia suggested. “Are you insane?!” Andrew gasped in shock. “No wuckas! I won’t do anything to your body, bloody oath!” Lydia said, “Whaddya say? Let me inside you! Flash won’t have a chance against the two of us as one!”

Andrew revised his option. Was he going to let Flash get to the treasure before him? He had no other option but to accept Lydia’s proposal. “Hang in there, mate,” she said, “I haven’t done this in a few centuries.”

\--"Wait, what?!” Andrew gasped. Before he could bat an eye, Lydia turned into her demon form and with a demonic spell, she went into Andrew’s body, completely taking control of it. He screeched in pain, his body was convulsing, his veins turned pitch black, two horns sprouted from his head, and his eyes swung open to reveal blank pupils. “There you are, kid,” Flash smirked as he spotted Andrew from the other side, “come out of your hideout, punk!” He then gasped when he saw Andrew charge at him at an inhuman speed. He was whispering in a strange language as he levitated Flash and slammed him against a wall. As Andrew got closer, Flash looked into his empty eyes. “P-Please, have mercy!” he pleaded. Andrew grabbed him by the neck, choking him before slamming him against another wall, then letting him fall on the floor. Injured and heavily bruised, Flash had no other alternative than to run away. Without hesitating, he ran towards the exit. Andrew collapsed to the floor as Lilith left his body. “Whoo, mate! That was bonza, mate!” she said, “You okay?”

\--"I’ve seen better days,” Andrew groaned as he stood up. Both then froze when they heard the voice ring in their ears. “It’s time, mate,” Lydia said, “go get that staff thing.”

Andrew took a deep sigh, then headed down the corridor. As he walked down the hall, he remembered the sleepless nights, the look on his mother’s face, and the hardships that he had been through these past days. “You sure have come a long way, my child,” a female voice said. “Augustine?” Andrew gasped. A white female glowing figure appeared after him. “It is I who have been calling you,” Augustine replied, “it is time. Follow me.” Andrew hurried his pace as he tried to keep up to Augustine. “Come, my dear, homeward bound,” Professor Oxford’s voice called. “Mother!” he gasped, hurrying his pace even more, “Mother! Wait for me!” 

He turned the corner and saw it in front of him--the Staff of Augustine. “Finally,” he gasped, heading towards the staff and taking it in his hands. A soft green glow shimmered from a small orb at its end. “After so many generations, you have answered the call,” Augustine said, “you have my blessing. I shall be with you until a new Oxford inherits the staff.”

Tears started running down Andrew’s face. He could not believe it, the time had arrived. His journey had come to an end. “Andy? Andy!” Lydia called. She gasped in excitement when she saw Andrew carrying the staff in his hands. “Mate!! You found it!” she squealed. “Woohoo! We made it!” Hatsumomo and Thunderstorm entered the place. “We can finally go home now,” Andrew smiled. “Oi, Hatsu! Ya should come with us and join Luna Nova!” Lydia said, “Ya can learn to be a witch! And yer also gonna make heaps of friends! Whaddya say?” 

\--"Well, all my life I’ve lived in the Forest of Arcturus,” Hatsumomo said, “I’ve been waiting for a change… and I guess that change has finally arrived! Yes, I’ll go with you guys!” 

\--"Beauty!” Lydia exclaimed. “Welcome aboard, Hatsumomo!” Andrew smiled, “It’s going to take us an entire day to return, though.”

\--"Buckley’s chance! No need for that!” Lydia said, “I can transport us there!”

“Hey, everyone! Andrew and Lydia are back!” Akko shouted, running towards the table her friends were sitting at, “You guys gotta see what Andrew brought back!”  
Akko and her friends headed towards the courtyard as fast as they could. They all welcomed Andrew and Lydia with big hugs. “Andy! I’m so glad you’re back!” Daisy said, hugging Andrew tightly, “What’s this that you’ve got here?”

\--"This is the treasure I was sent to find,” Andrew replied, “the Staff of Augustine, it was made by the founder of my mother’s family.”

\--"We also brought a new friend!” Lydia added, presenting Hatsumomo. “A kitsune?! Where did you find her?” Akko gasped. Everyone around took a close look at Hatsumomo. “I’m Hatsumomo Kimura! But you can call me Hatsu! Or Momo!” she stretched her hand. “I’m Akko! Welcome to Luna Nova!” Akko shook her hand with her. “You can be part of our team! Don’t you think, Adalynn?” Candice gasped as she stroked Cassiopeia. Adalynn nodded in response. “Oi, Sucy! I saw the big chook you told me about!” Lydia said, “Too bad I didn’t get any poison samples!”

\--"I have some in my dormitory, wanna see them?” Sucy smiled. Lydia nodded excitedly. “I cannot wait to tell my mother!” Andrew sighed, eyeing the staff. “Oh, yeah, about that,” Frank said nervously. Andrew noticed that everyone exchanged nervous looks. “What is wrong? Did something happen?” he asked anxiously. “No! Not at all!” Akko chuckled. “Professor Oxford just has been acting weird since yesterday,” Rogelio replied. “You might want to check out on her, babe,” Daisy added, “something seems off.”

Andrew then headed towards Professor Oxford’s office and knocked at the door. “Andrew!” Professor Oxford gasped as she opened the door, “You have finally returned!”

\--"Mother! I have so much to tell you!” he said, showing him the staff. “We can talk about that later, sweetheart,” Professor Oxford chuckled, “now, give me the staff.”

\--"But, I still have so much to tell you!” Andrew said. “There is no time, sweetie!” Professor Oxford snapped, “now, give me the staff!” she tried to snatch it from his hands. “You are not my mother,” Andrew said as he moved the staff away from her reach, “my mother has never called me sweetie or sweetheart before.” He gasped when he saw Mitchie fly out of the window without even letting a hoot out. Professor Oxford giggled with a malevolent expression. “Guess I should have studied my character a little more,” she smirked. Andrew’s heart dropped to the bottom of his chest when he saw his mother turn into Maldora LaVoy right in front of her eyes. “You!” he hissed, “What are you doing here?” 

\--"I was minding my own business when a little birdie told me your mother is still behind her family treasure,” Maldora replied, “so when I was trying to sneak around, she discovered me. And naturally, I had to get rid of any witnesses.”

\--"What? What does that mean?!” Andrew gasped. Maldora then pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “Andrew,” she said, “your mother is gone.”  
\--"No....” Andrew gasped. His heart dropped, his eyes flooded in tears, his knees weakened, “No, please no. She cannot be…”

\--"She is dead, Andrew!” Maldora shouted, “Don’t you get it?!”


End file.
